


Зазеркалье

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actual Steve Rogers is, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- Mirrorverse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dark Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated by Hopeless--Geek, In the 5th chapter the character lives, M/M, Minor Character Death, Moral Ambiguity, Mutual Pining, Optional Major Character Death, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Switch Bucky Barnes, The last two chapters are the same chapter but in the 6th chapter the character dies, Top Steve Rogers, good guy Rumlow, minor PTSD, unprotected sex, world building, you get to choose to read one or the other (or both!), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 79,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: — Блядь, где я?!— Мне больно об этом говорить, но ты больше не в Канзасе.Во время одной из операций Мстителей Баки наткнулся на машину, отправившую его... куда-то. Где есть этот парень с лицом Стива. Он носит меч, а все его люди передергиваются, когда он проходит мимо. С ним что-то не так, но то, как он смотрит на Баки? Он как будто влюблен.Что плохого в том, что Баки хочет поддаться этому? Всего лишь на то время, пока он не найдет дорогу в свой мир?





	1. Вниз по кроличьей норе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Through The Looking Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345250) by [Hopeless--Geek (wuzzy90)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuzzy90/pseuds/Hopeless--Geek), [L1av](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1av/pseuds/L1av). 



> Примечание. Этот фик написан единолично L1av. Он основан на сюжете Hopeless—Geek и ею же проиллюстрирован. Так же на ней лежит ответственность за большую часть происходящего. Если кому-то вдруг любопытно.
> 
> Дополнительное пояснение по тегам: в этой истории у вас есть возможность решить, хотите ли вы читать историю со смертью одного из главных персонажей или нет. Если не хотите, остановитесь на шестой части. Если хотите, то пропустите шестую и читайте седьмую. Если хотите прочесть обе — читайте обе! Они не сильно похожи, вдруг вам станет любопытно!
> 
> Еще одно уточнение: В этой истории присутствует альтернативный вариант Стива Роджерса. Он не тот Стив, которого вы знаете, и он очень «тёмный». Стив Роджерс, которого вы знаете, сидит в своей реальности, хотя он появляется позже.
> 
> Поступки, мысли и философия персонажей не всегда отражают точку зрения автора. Помните об этом во время чтения.
> 
> Вопли радости в сторону [nataliarushman](http://nataliarushman.tumblr.com/) — нашей восхитительной бете! Сирца [hopeless--geek](http://hopeless--geek.tumblr.com/) за потрясающий концепт истории и ПОТРЯСАЮЩИЙ арт, созданный для каждой части!
> 
> Если у вас есть вопросы к автору, без колебаний приходите на тумбу к [buckmebxrnes](http://buckmebxrnes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> С вопросами к переводчику можно приходить в каменты =)

Баки последовал за агентами Гидры на заброшенную базу. Клинт остался на квинджете, а Стив взял на себя другую сторону. Баки был практически уверен, что ему не понадобиться объединяться со Стивом, чтобы справиться с этими людьми, так что он продолжил путь, двигаясь тихо как призрак. Он прокрался за огромную машину, которая издавала ритмичное гудение и перестукивание.

Агенты не выглядели встревоженными. Они прошли в небольшое помещение на другой стороне за стеклянной стеной и принялись беспечно переговариваться.

Баки застонал. Теперь у него не было ни единой возможности подобраться к ним незамеченным. Сдавшись, он вышел в середину комнаты, доставая оружие и готовясь к перестрелке.

Один из агентов закричал, вскинув руки и отчаянно замахав ими. Баки притормозил, в недоумении сведя брови на лбу. Другой агент бросился на что-то в маленькой комнате, и огромные машины по периметру помещения начали гудеть громче, жужжа подобно огромному рою пчёл. Это было так громко, что Баки выронил оружие и прижал ладони к ушам.

Помещение затопил белый свет, гудение и стрёкот достигли уровня визга — как визжит женщина, когда ее тело разрывают на части. Ужасно и болезненно горько: только с этим Баки мог сравнить оглушающий визг, звеневший у него в ушах. Он закрыл глаза и стиснул зубы. Свет был ярким, как будто он смотрел на солнце. Глаза слезились, и ему казалось, что мир кружится. Он пошатнулся, не в силах удержать равновесие, а потом...

Гудение прекратилось, свет гас, пока не исчез полностью. В помещение больше не было агентов Гидры. Сама комната стала больше, пропала стеклянная стена, за которой они скрывались. Баки подхватил оружие и бросился к одной из стен, чтобы прижаться к ней спиной. Кинул взгляд на выходы — над обоими мерцали зеленые огни. Оглядел комнату, распахнув рот и нахмурив лоб. Здесь было чище. Оборудование тихо гудело, на нескольких махинах светились панели мониторов. Плитки были отполированы до блеска, нигде ни следа пыли.

— Какого хера? — прошептал он себе под нос. Обошел помещение по периметру, дотрагиваясь до всего подряд. Всё казалось настоящим. Он чувствовал себя _живым_. Он уже бывал раньше на краю смерти; он знал, что это не смерть. ОН был жив, но где-то в другом месте. Может быть, тот свет был частью какой-то телепортации? Может быть, теперь он был в рабочей части базы?

— Клинт, Стив... Это Баки. Где вас черти носят? — проговорил он в передатчик. В ответ ему донеслось только шипение. В сердце закралось беспокойство, поглаживая подобно легкому перышку. Он не будет паниковать. Не здесь, не сейчас. Он был на вражеской территории, и кто-то качественно морочил ему голову.

— Стив! — снова зарычал он в комм. — Клянусь богом, если ты сейчас не появишься, я тебе наваляю! — И опять ничего, кроме сухого треска.

Баки ринулся наружу, вылетел из крупного здания и бросился к высокой точке обзора. Забрался на меньший объект комплекса и оглянулся, осматривая базу, которая теперь больше была похожа на ангар. Баки мог поклясться, что в начале она выглядела как огромный склад. Они были в Белоруссии, но лес вокруг был менее густым, чем он помнил. Окрестности не такие зеленые.

— Какого хера?

— Эй! — кто-то прокричал.

Баки не стал поворачиваться. Он бросился бежать, готовый к прыжку со здания, чтобы увеличить расстояние между собой и кричавшим. Он спрыгнул, приземлился в перекате и помчался дальше.

Вместо новых криков в спину ему понеслись выстрелы. Баки бежал зигзагами, двигаясь ближе к одному из зданий. Он вскрикнул, когда кто-то поймал его и с силой швырнул в стену.

— С...Стив?! — едва выдавил Баки, когда из него вышибло воздух. Его затопило облегчение при виде знакомого лица. Однако, чем дольше он смотрел на Стива, тем больше понимал, что с тем что-то не так.

Стив смотрел на него так, будто не видел десятилетиями... так, как он смотрел впервые, когда они снова встретились. И это был не Стив, по крайней мере, не тот Стив, каким его помнил Баки, когда они выходили из квинджета. Волосы Стива не были такими тёмными, и он никогда не носил аккуратно постриженную бороду, как этот парень.

— Джеймс? — Не-Стив громко сглотнул, его рука на кожаной куртке Баки мелко дрожала. — Ты...

Баки напрягся, глядя на эту руку у себя на куртке. Он готовился провести удушающий захват на этом парне, когда кто-то выстрелил в сантиметре от уха Не-Стива. Они оба бросились бежать, и Не-Стив не отпускал руку Баки. Тот неуклюже последовал за ним, на мгновение удивленный, что этот человек потянул его за собой.

Баки вывернулся, двигаясь куда быстрее этого парня, и осмотрел его. Он был одет в зеленое, в военный камуфляж, и увешан оружием, вполне соответствующим форме. Лицо Баки закаменело в маску, когда ему пришлось притормозить, чтобы бежать наравне с этим парнем. Тот выглядел совсем как Стив, почти идентично, за исключением цвета волос. Цвет был более песочный, Баки бы даже назвал его коричневым, если бы он не блестел на солнце золотом.

— Двигайся за мной, — приказал Не-Стив.

— Схуяли? — огрызнулся Баки.

— Хочешь сдохнуть?

Баки фыркнул, приседая на корточки за какими-то ящиками. Он смотрел, как Стив заряжает АК-47. Он уже давно не бывал в рядах американской армии, однако был практически уверен, что это оружие не было стандартным по уставу.

Не-Стив выпрямился, прицеливаясь, и дернулся в сторону, когда в них начали стрелять.

Баки поморщился и потянул со спины винтовку.

— Нет, — остановил его Не-Стив. — Она слишком большая. Тебя заметят.

— А автомат нет? — отозвался Баки. — Ты, бля, кто вообще такой?

Не-Стив улыбнулся, приподнял голову и выстрелил туда, откуда в них стреляли. Нырнул обратно в укрытие, когда в их сторону полетело больше пуль.

— Их трое. Один снайпер и двое на земле. Один на три часа и остальные где-то в районе восьми.

Баки высунул голову за ящики и вскрикнул, когда пуля просвистела прямо мимо его лица.

— Боже! — ругнулся он, ныряя обратно и хватая пистолет. — Ну нахуй.

— Так-то лучше, — сказал Не-Стив. — Так ты, ты не Джеймс, да?

— Я не отзываюсь на Джеймса, — ответил Баки. — Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?

Не-Стив сделал несколько выстрелов, улыбнувшись, когда до них донесся крик раненного человека.

— Удачно угадал, — предложил Не-Стив, пожимая плечами. Его улыбка совсем не была похожа на настоящего Стива. Настоящий Стив улыбку выдавливал. Его глаза всегда были переполнены болью. Он видел слишком много, его преследовало слишком много призраков. Настолько легкая улыбка не посещала такого измученного человека как Стив Роджерс. Но этот Стив, этот Не-Стив... Он улыбнулся так, словно вместе с ним был готов рассмеяться весь мир.

— Где мы? — спросил Баки. — Я был со своей командой. Мстителями. Мы преследовали агентов Гидры, когда... — Баки выругался, когда Не-Стив, полностью его игнорируя, перебежал к другому ящику. — Черт побери, ты издеваешься? — Он метнулся к Не-Стиву. Они хотя бы сражались против одного врага.

—Я разберусь со снайпером. Как только я выскочу, ты должен бежать к деревьям, — велел Не-Стив.

— Что? Почему?

— Потому что я буду твоим гребаным щитом. Я должен вытащить тебя отсюда, — прорычал Не-Стив.

— Ты меня даже не знаешь! — взвыл Баки. Он поморщился, увидев, как пуля врезалась в ящик за ними.

Не-Стив снова беззаботно улыбнулся. Облизал красные губы и проверил боеприпасы. Буквально всё в нем выглядело непринужденно. Они находились посреди перестрелки, а этот парень улыбался и пожимал плечами, как будто всё это не имело значения. Баки точно знал, что его Стив отнесся бы к происходящему максимально серьезно. Никаких улыбок. Он бы смотрел, как его Капитан хмурит брови и поджимает губы. Он бы смотрел, как тот беспокойно сглатывает, когда их зажали. Он знал выражение глаз Стива, когда того надо отговорить от очередного самоубийственного плана, который спас бы всех, кроме него.

По какой-то причине именно это задело Баки сильнее всего. Этот Не-Стив творил ту же самую херню, которую сделал бы Стив Баки. Придумывал идиотский самопожертвенный план, который Баки не позволил бы своему Стиву претворить в жизнь, и тем более не позволит этому.

— Слушай, приятель, я не собираюсь смотреть, как ты играешь в героя. Мы вместе убираем этого снайпера, и оба сваливаем отсюда, — заявил Баки, стараясь натянуть на лицо то выражение, которое он всегда использовал, чтобы убедить Стива не пытаться возражать ему.

Не-Стив рассмеялся. Его смех был похож на пение птиц по весне. Баки не мог вспомнить, когда он в последний раз слышал, чтобы его Стив так беспечно смеялся. Он слышал его смех, разумеется. Но это было иначе. Этот человек смеялся, сверкая глазами и подрагивая плечами. Он как будто плыл на облаке. Стив Баки всегда выглядел так, словно его гнуло к земле весом всего мира на плечах. Было просто волшебно слышать смех, пусть даже Баки знал, что смеется не _его_ Стив. Это все равно навевало воспоминания.

— Двигаемся на счет три, — объявил Не-Стив.

Баки кивнул и крепче перехватил рукоять пистолета.

— Один... два... три!

Они вместе выскочили, Баки целился в том направлении, куда целился Стив. Они накрыли ангар волной огня, и, когда в ответ им не прилетело ни одной пули, Баки счел это за победу.

— Идем, — сказал Стив, снова хватая Баки за руку.

Баки не стал в этот раз вырываться.

Они вместе добрались до линии деревьев. Баки решил, что следовать за этим парнем лучше, чем оставаться на базе. К тому же у него было лицо Стива. Баки не мог справиться с тем, что на автомате доверился этому лицу.

Он шел след в след за Не-Стивом, аккуратно избегая веток и корней, пытавшихся его зацепить. Они вышли к небольшому самолету, и Баки почти вздохнул от облегчения, решив, что это квинджет. Но нет. Эта штука была крупнее, с более шумным двигателем. Зеленого цвета, как лес, в котором они находились. На его боку не было логотипа, означавшего Мстителей, зато была надпись МЕЧ. Баки никогда не слышал о такой организации. Он оглянулся на базу, чувствуя, как в груди сжимается сердце.

Его Стив, его Клинт, его квинджет. Это все пропало, и в этом не было смысла. Все потеряло смысл после того света и звука. У Баки распахнулись глаза. Свет и звук! Они, наверное, изменили реальность или сделали что-то похожее!

— Идешь? — позвал его Не-Стив, высунувшись из задней части самолета.

Баки бросил еще один взгляд на базу Гидры и стиснул зубы. Она была последним местом, где он видел _своего_ Стива. Но _его_ Стива там больше не было. Он не знал, что там осталось, кроме солдат, стрелявших в них. Этот парень предлагал ему подобие безопасности, и сейчас Баки были нужны кое-какие ответы.

Баки полез в самолет, тяжело дыша после напряженного уворачивания от пуль.

— Мне больно об этом говорить, но ты больше не в Канзасе, — сказал Не-Стив. На его губах играла полная надежды улыбка, немного застенчивая — так Стив улыбался Баки, когда он еще был крохотным. Сердце Баки радостно затрепетало. Он скучал по этой улыбке. Стив больше так не улыбался, точнее, _его_ Стив больше так не улыбался. А этот, да, улыбнулся в первую же секунду, увидев Баки.

*

Они поднялись в воздух до того, как Баки успел заговорить с Не-Стивом. Он на самом деле не знал, что думать о парне, но тот выглядел как Стив, хотя Стивом не был, хотя то, как он без конца командовал всеми, было в некоторой мере утешительным. Все обращались к нему капитан, так что Баки предположил, что это было его званием. Когда он проходил мимо, все распрямляли спины, и поднимали сжатые в кулаки руки, скрещивая их перед грудью. Баки не был уверен, в какой стране было в ходу подобное приветствие, однако их акцент был американским, что заставило Баки задуматься, не являются ли они просто каким-то подразделением американской армии.

Не-Стив мотнул головой в сторону надстройки, и они вдвоем поднялись по чудовищно узкой винтовой лестнице, оказавшись в тесной офицерской каюте. Там была койка с одной стандартной военной подушкой и толстым одеялом. Был стул и стол с одинокой лампой. За окном виднелись облака, но Не-Стив нажал на кнопку, и окно стало черным.

— У тебя, должно быть, куча вопросов, — сказал Не-Стив. Он уселся за стол, расслабленно раскинув ноги, уронив руку на колено. Стив Баки никогда так не сидел. Он никогда не был таким _свободным_ в своем теле.

Баки оглядел крохотную каюту. Он даже не мог выпрямиться в полный рост, и этот парень занял единственный стул, что оставило ему только кровать. Баки шагнул к ней, глядя, как заблестели глаза Не-Стива. Баки не понимал, то ли парень был готов расплакаться, то ли у него просто были такие яркие глаза. Ровно до той секунды, когда Не-Стив нервно сглотнул, удерживая всхлип, открыв Баки, что он едва сдерживается.

Баки не знал, что с этим делать. Когда они только встретились, этот парень назвал его _Джеймсом_. Что было именем Баки, которым он, однако, никогда не пользовался. Единственными людьми, звавшими его Джеймсом, были Наташа и его мама, но она уже много лет была мертва. Но этот парень, похоже, его знал. Он знал _Джеймса_. И это стоило прояснить.

— Где я? — спросил Баки.

Не-Стив медленно закрыл глаза, как будто у него был наготове свой вопрос, и замешательство Баки стало неприятным ответом на него. Он наклонился вперед, вытирая глаза, и Баки узнал наверняка, что парень плакал.

— Мы возле Млина...

— Это я _знаю_ , — оборвал его Баки. Его дыхание потяжелело, металлические пальцы загудели, подчиняясь нервным сигналам от мозга. — Где я? Где моя команда? Где наш квинджет?

— Ты оттуда, да?

Баки нахмурился.

— Расскажи, что было перед тем, как я нашел тебя, — предложил Не-Стив.

— Я выслеживал агентов Гидры с... с кое-кем, кто выглядит совсем как ты. Его зовут Стив и...

— Меня тоже зовут Стив. Стивен Роджерс.

Баки запнулся и несколько раз моргнул, словно пытаясь проснуться.

— Ты прошел через портал. — Не-Стив... Нет. Стив. Стивен? Этот парень _был_ Стивом. Другим Стивом, но все равно Стивом. Баки должен относиться к этому с уважением. — Я слышал о таком раньше. Никогда сам не видел, но мы знаем про это.

— Портал? Черт побери, нет. Те гидровцы! Они включили эти гребаные машины в бункере, а потом стало ярко и громко. Я не... Это не... — У Баки закружилась голова. Каюта, казалось, становилась всё меньше. Он слышал шум двигателей и понимал, как высоко они находятся. Он закрутился, тяжело дыша, пытаясь обрести почву под ногами. Портал? _Портал?!_

Стив наблюдал за ним, его глаза снова затуманились.  
— Тебя зовут Джеймс, да?

— Баки. Все зовут меня Баки.

— Но твое имя Джеймс Барнс?

Баки кивнул.

Стив шмыгнул носом и отвел взгляд. Судорожно вздохнул, затем наклонился вперед, опираясь на колени, и уставился в пол.

— Ты знаешь, как вернуть меня назад?

— Мы можем попробовать, — предложил Стив, снова глядя на него. Щеки у него были красными, как и кожа вокруг глаз.

Баки не хотел ничего говорить, однако либо Стив переживал приступ аллергической атаки, либо что-то тихо оплакивал. Баки шаркнул ногами, провел языком по внутренней стороне зубов. Ему не стоило выспрашивать. Это не его Стив. Это не его мир. Похожий, но не _его_.

— Несколько лет назад у нас были большие проблемы с людьми, пришедшими через портал. У них было свое представление о том, каким _должен быть_ наш мир. Это привело к чудовищной войне, в результате которой погибло множество людей. Наше общество до сих пор не восстановилось.

— О, — глубокомысленно выдал Баки. Он сглотнул, не уверенный, что делать дальше. — Так я угроза? — Это было логичным.

— Что? — Стив поднял на него круглые и дикие голубые глаза. Он был похож на жеребца со Скалистых гор, могущественный и бесстрашный, и в то же время переполненный благоговением. Он смотрел на Баки так, словно тот хранил все секреты вселенной. — Боже, нет! — Он попытался встать, но тут же остановил себя.

Баки сидел, глядя куда угодно, кроме человека перед собой. Стив изо всех сил старался не расплакаться, а Баки очень чутко ощущал свое доминантное присутствие. Им было слишком тесно в этом аквариуме. Каждый крохотный вздох и жест Стива привлекали немедленное внимание Баки.

— Так это Земля?

— Да.

— Но это не _моя_ Земля?

— Нет.

— А мой Стив?

Стив нахмурился, его челюсти напряглись.  
— Он в твоем измерении. В целости и сохранности, ну, наверное.

Баки отказывался верить в то, что его Стив мог не быть в целости и сохранности. С ним были Мстители, они смогут защитить его. С ним были его щит и сверхчеловеческая сила. Конечно, он был в целости и сохранности.

— Я на самом деле переместился сюда, или лежу там на полу мертвым?

— Ты совершенно и полностью присутствуешь здесь. Он понятия не имеет, где ты.

Баки кивнул, зажевав внутреннюю сторону щеки. Самолет попал в зону турбулентности, и внимание Баки переключилось с лица Стива на маленький кулон, упавший на пол.

Стив дёрнулся как тигр, чтобы схватить его. Прижав украшение к груди на мгновение, он убрал его в карман.

Баки не стал спрашивать, и Стив явно не собирался говорить.

Самолет выпрямился, и по каюте снова разлилось неловкое молчание.

— Но ты — Стив, — задумчиво произнес Баки, медленно облизывая губы. — Ты Стив Роджерс.

Стив кивнул, в его глазах надежда плескалась пополам со слезами, которые он отчаянно старался сдержать.

— Думаю, я могу тебе доверять, — решил Баки, не очень успешно пытаясь улыбнуться. Ему, совсем как его Стиву, в последнее время улыбаться было тяжело.

Стив рассмеялся, выпрямился и расслабленно уселся на стуле.  
— Ты хочешь есть или еще чего-то? У нас нет большой столовой, но жратва найдется.

Баки хмыкнул, вспоминая дни, когда Стив еще говорил с таким заметным бруклинским акцентом.  
— Ты из Бруклина?

— Конечно, — ответил Стив. Он по-прежнему улыбался той улыбкой, улыбкой, от которой у Баки покалывало теплом в груди. Он хотел подобраться ближе к Стиву, чтобы ощутить, как это покалывание распространяется дальше по его коже. Ему было любопытно, сработает ли это.

— Откуда родом твой Баки?

Глаза Стива снова повлажнели. Баки приоткрыл рот, осознавая, почему этот Стив плакал перед ним. Как будто весь воздух пропал из каюты. Каждый нерв в теле Баки замер, толкая его в панику. Он втянул воздух, пытаясь заставить свой мозг сказать что-нибудь… что угодно.

— О господи. Я… Прости, мне так жаль. — Он почти встал, чтобы коснуться этого другого человека, но он понимал, что носит лицо погибшего друга этого Стива. Он знал, каким разбитым был _его_ Стив, когда это произошло. Судя по всему, здесь было то же самое. Сумел ли хоть один Стив хоть в одном мире сохранить своего Джеймса, или Баки, или кто там у них? Удалось ли хоть одному из этих придурков прожить счастливую жизнь?

Стив пожал плечами, водя языком по внутренней стороне рта.  
— Я потерял Джеймса два года назад. Мы были вместе двенадцать лет.  
Он опустил взгляд, крутя золотое кольцо на пальце.

Баки кивнул, потом резко впился взглядом в лицо Стива. Его металлическая рука снова загудела, реагируя на взбесившийся ритм его сердца.  
— Подожди, _вместе?_  
Обручальное кольцо, слезы, то, как Стив _смотрел_ на него. Это было совсем не похоже на то, как на Баки смотрел его Стив. В его взгляде были боль, преданность и, конечно, любовь, но это была не та любовь, когда двое падают ночью в объятия друг друга. Такого никогда не было, сколько бы раз Баки об этом ни думал. Но этот Стив с этим Джеймсом... У них это было.

Стив выгнул бровь, окидывая Баки вопросительным взглядом.

— _Капитан,_ — донеслось из его передатчика. — _У нас тут внизу проблема._

Стив встал и убрал пистолет в кобуру. Повернулся к Баки, облизывая губы.  
— Я вернусь. Останься здесь, ладно?

— Куда я денусь? — огрызнулся Баки. Его тон не был злым, скорее сдавшимся. Он был ужасно далеко от дома, но ему был знаком этот Стив. Он знал эти глаза, знал рассыпанные по щекам крохотные веснушки. Знал фарфоровую бледность его лица, и знал, как легко оно краснеет. Он знал своего Стивва. Но это был не _его_ Стив. Это был Стив какого-то другого Баки. Баки, которого больше не было, чтобы ценить его. Он не мог удержать ревность, обжигавшую его сердце, гнавшую злой жар по венам. Этот Стив с его _Джеймсом_ были тем, чем Баки никогда не будет для своего Стива. От этого было невыносимо больно. Баки любил Стива с самого детства. Он смирился с тем фактом, что это никогда не произойдет. Но вот, он увидел мужчину, который потерял своего любимого — своего _Джеймса_. Баки не мог не завидовать.

Он терпеливо ждал после того, как Стив ушел. Он хотел порыскать по каюте, но это было нечестно. Этот парень не дал ему ни единого повода для подозрений. К тому же, это был _Стив Роджерс_. Если кому и можно было доверять, это Стиву — в любом измерении.

Баки поскреб подбородок, пялясь на металлическую ладонь.  
— Я надеюсь, что ты в порядке, здоровяк, — прошептал он в никуда. Он потерял счет времени, обдумывая имевшуюся информацию. Это была Земля, но не _его_. Это был не его Стив, но Стив. Чем больше принимал Баки свою судьбу, тем любопытнее ему становилось.

Чем был МЕЧ? Была ли здесь Гидра? Где были Мстители? Были ли у этого Стива повышенная выносливость и сила? Как бы Баки ни притворялся, что ему все равно, ему было немного интересно узнать про местного Тони Старка. Был ли тут такой вообще? Были ли двойники у всех? Какой из миров был настоящим? Можно ли вообще применять это понятие?

Баки резко вынырнул из своих мыслей, когда услышал отголосок выстрела. Он встал, напряженный как натянутая тетива, но потом немного расслабился, когда увидел Стива, карабкавшегося обратно в каюту.

Стив закрыл люк и повернулся к Баки с легкой улыбкой на бородатом лице. Баки борода нравилась, честно говоря. Она шла Стиву. Однажды ему придется сказать своему Стиву об этом.

— Извини, — сказал Стив, двигаясь к кровати вместо стула.

Баки подвинулся, скептически наблюдая за ним. Стив сел слишком близко. Почти как если бы они были любовниками.

_Ой. Ой!_

В груди Баки вспыхнула паника. Ему показалось, что его ударило током. Он вскочил, ударился головой в потолок и вскрикнул.

Конечно, сама мысль об этом не вызывала в Баки отторжения. Мысль, что Баки мог получить Стива, была захватывающей. От нее покалывало кончики пальцев, а в животе порхали бабочки. Его не отталкивала эта идея в целом. Дело было в простом факте, что он не хотел наступать на жизнь Джеймса со Стивом. Они провели вместе двенадцать лет, и это нельзя было просто взять и отбросить в сторону. Баки не хотел топтаться по такой любви. Дело было не в братской лояльности, дело было в простом самоуважении.

— Эй, эй! — заворковал Стив, вставая и кладя большие ладони на плечи Баки. Ладони, которые Баки _знал_ , но не знал. Это были ладони Стива, но они не принадлежали _его_ Стиву! — Все в порядке! Все в порядке, Бак. Все в порядке.

Баки растаял, услышав свое имя. Голоса Стива было достаточно, чтобы он мог притвориться. Он закрыл глаза и просто слушал голос Стива. Это был голос _его_ Стива. Теперь он мог представить его, такого белобрысого и чисто выбритого, с вечно хмурой миной на лице. Боже, Баки обожал эту мину. Он до боли хотел увидеть своего Стива, рассказать о своих чувствах и встретить последствия лицом к лицу. Как этот Стив, чужой Стив, но все равно Стив, как он вызывал в Баки такие яркие эмоции?

— Ты был с ним двенадцать лет? — наконец спросил Баки хриплым и неровным голосом. — С ним? Вот прям вместе? — Ему нужно было удостовериться. Он видел обручальное кольцо. Он видел слезы, но он должен быть уверен.

Стив рассмеялся, как будто Баки спросил о чем-то непотребном. Но дело было не в непотребстве. Гомики не были в чести в те времена, когда Стив с Баки были детьми, и даже в нынешние времена не стали обычным делом. Америка _только-только_ разрешила однополые браки, но во многих странах это по-прежнему считалось преступлением. Сам факт, что Стив был так откровенен, вызывал в Баки неподдельное удивление. Он бы решил, что не так понял всю ситуацию, если бы не присутствие обручального кольца.

— Да, мы были женаты. — У Стива был сиплый голос, словно он больше не мог сдерживать эмоции. — Черт побери. — Он позволил слезам вырваться на свободу, но в этот раз вытер их до того, как они добрались до бороды. — Я как будто смотрю на призрака.

— Ох. — Баки втянул щеки. Он не знал, что сделать или сказать. Что он мог? Этот человек страдал, потому что его любимый был мертв, и тут появился Баки, в прямом смысле ниоткуда, и заставил Стива смотреть на себя. Живого, дышащего и ходящего вокруг, как будто любимый Стива никуда не уходил, но он ушел.

— Мне жаль. — Слова были пустыми. Сочувствие не воскрешало людей. Сочувствие не сдерживало поток слез, текших из глаз Стива.

— Можно мне... — Стив поджал губы, его глаза блестели от слез. — Можно мне обнять тебя?

Вопрос был похож на удар в живот. Он был так удивлен, что Стив, видимо, принял его молчание за согласие. Он обвил Баки руками, прижав его так близко, что тот чувствовал стук сердца за слоями одежды. Стив плакал ему в плечо, положив ладонь на затылок.

— Прости, — всхлипывал Стив. — Прости меня.

Баки осторожно обнял Стива в ответ. Может быть, это был не его Стив, но это все равно был _Стив_. И Баки не мог позволить страдать ни одному Стиву. Поэтому он стиснул его, перебирая пальцами короткие волосы. Почему мироздание было настолько жестоким, заставляя каждого Стива Роджерса столько мучиться?

— Не извиняйся, — прошептал Баки. — Ты любил его.

— Боже, да. Мы были... Это не должно было кончиться так. — Он вжался лицом в шею Баки, щекоча бородой открытую кожу.

Баки не перестал его обнимать. Снова и снова он мысленно повторял: « _Это Стив, это Стив, это Стив..._ » Не имело значения, какой Стив. Это Стив. Баки понимал его лучше, чем самого себя. За ним Баки последовал бы до самого конца. Он последовал бы за ним в Ад и назад. Черт, он уже делал это. Он почти умер в процессе.

Если бы его Стив захотел таких отношений, он бы принял это. Он бы согласился в ту же секунду. Он бы крепко сжимал своего Стива по ночам. Он бы пел ему дурацкие любовные серенады и дразнил за излишний энтузиазм в попытке нарваться на драку. Если бы его Стив... тот маленький пацан из Бруклина, если бы его Стив хотел этого... Может быть, всё сложилось по-другому после того, как Баки ушел из Гидры.

Его Стив винил себя в несчастьях Баки, а Баки винил себя. Они на цыпочках ходили вокруг страданий друг друга и не пытались никак с этим справиться. Они варились в своей боли, не в состоянии по-настоящему поговорить об этом, потому что вины было слишком много. Каждый раз, когда они пытались сделать это, они повышали голоса и начинали ссору. Каждый отчаянно старался пере-обвинить другого, или взять всю вину на себя.

— Мне жаль, что ты потерял его, — предложил Баки, накрывая затылок Стива ладонью. — Я точно знаю, что ты был для него всем.

Стив всхлипнул, цепляясь за куртку Баки. Он придвинулся ближе, прижимаясь к бедрам Баки своими.

Баки напрягся, не привыкший находиться в такой близости от другого мужчины. Но это был Стив. Не его Стив, но Стив... Его убивало видеть Стива таким. Его сердце разрывалось от звука его мучительных рыданий, от звука родного голоса, означавшего для Баки дом.

Он сжал Стива крепче, чувствуя, как горят глаза от подступающих слез. Если он останется здесь на какое-то время, он постарается выжать из этого максимум. Он позаботится об этом Стиве, совсем как он заботится о нем другом. Он даст этому человеку всё, что сможет, если это поможет уменьшить его боль — хотя бы ненадолго.

*

Они прибыли на подводную базу недалеко от российского побережья в Баренцевом море. Баки был ошеломлен ее размерами. Здесь были лифты, эскалаторы, даже те классные волшебно-ковровые дорожки, как в аэропортах (он забыл, как они называются, он из другого века, идите нахрен). Были даже небольшие доки для подводных лодок и палубы, и кто-то должен был ему объяснить, почему вода не заполняет их через люки внизу. (О, совсем как в сериале «Последний герой!» «Что еще за сериал?»)

Он забыл, как, будучи ребенком, переворачивал ведерки в ванной вверх ногами, и воздух не пускал в них воду. Ему нравилось шевелить пальцами на линии, где вода встречалась с воздухом. Он был рад этому воспоминанию, но все равно злился, что мог никогда его не вернуть, если бы с ним произошла эта хрень. Какие еще воспоминания Гидра отняла у него, о которых он не помнил?

Логотипом МЕЧа было изображение клинка с крыльями, разворачивавшимися из эфеса. Он был везде — на подлодках, на стенах, на шевронах у солдат. Даже у Стива на плече рубашки был этот символ.

Стив был более собранным, чем раньше. Его глаза высохли, а выражение лица было невозмутимым. Это выражение напоминало Баки Стива, которого он оставил дома. Между его бровями застыла очаровательная маленькая складочка, а губы были плотно сжаты. Губы, которые Баки отчаянно жаждал поцеловать, однако никогда не думал, что ему выпадет шанс.

Они двигались перед группой солдат. Баки наблюдал за тем, как мужчины нервно дергаются и отводят глаза от Стива. Один крепче вцепился в пистолет.

Баки нахмурил брови и закусил нижнюю губу.

— Рядовой, — рыкнул Стив. — Отпустить пистолет.

Солдат убрал руку и отступил назад. Его лицо было белее снега. Баки наклонил голову набок, неуверенный, в чем дело. Парень выглядел так, будто вот-вот обосрется, или разревется. Баки бы ни один из вариантов не удивил. Как удавалось Стиву, бесконечно свободному в своих эмоциях, только что оплакивавшему на плече Баки погибшего мужа, внушать подобный ужас своим же людям? Как вообще получилось, что _Стив_ держал командовал через страх? Он же был ходячим плакатом воодушевления и товарищества.

Баки пришлось напомнить себе, что этот Стив не был точной копией его Стива. Они были разными, похожими, но все равно разными. Баки было любопытном, каким предводителем был этот Стив. Он был суровым на глазах своих подчиненных, но это не было уникальной чертой. Стив, которого знал Баки, был таким же. Вымученные улыбки лишь изредка мелькали на его лице. У местного Стива в глазах был незнакомый блеск, и Баки не мог определиться между забавой и вызовом. Но какой вызов он мог направить простому рядовому? Упасть и отжаться? Баки видел похожее в прежние дни и был практически уверен, что никто не выглядел до смерти напуганным при виде своих командиров.

— Капитан, — позвал уверенный мужской голос.

Баки поднял голову и увидел Ника Фьюри — с _двумя_ глазами. Он едва слышно ахнул. Баки бы никогда не узнал мужчину, если бы тот не окинул Баки взглядом, в котором было столько брезгливости, сколько достается куче дерьма.

— Фьюри, — произнес Баки.

— Генерал Фьюри. И как, бля…

— Генерал, если позволите, — вмешался Стив, шагая между Баки и Фьюри. — Мы подобрали его в Млине.

— Так они всё ещё работают, — заключил Фьюри и кивнул на Баки. — И потому, что он выглядит как Джеймс, ты позволил ему шляться вокруг без наручников?

— Наручников? — переспросил Баки, слегка приседая в защитной стойке. Он был готов прыгнуть. Он чертовски хорошо умел задерживать дыхание. Если ему придется, он нырнет в один из доков и выплывет наружу. Он либо умрет, либо выберется, но он больше не будет ничьим пленником.

— В этом нет необходимости, сэр. Баки не знает о других иномирцах, приходивших через портал.

Баки шагнул вперед.  
— Я не знал даже о том, что эта херня вообще возможна. Я не знаю, кто вы такие и что за хрень этот ваш МЕЧ. Я работаю на Мстителей. Мы… Ты один из нас, Фьюри. Стив наш командир. Он Капитан Америка, и с нами Черная Вдова, и…

Фьюри рассмеялся, запрокинув голову и схватившись за живот.

Даже Стив наклонил голову и улыбнулся.

— Капитан Америка? — выплюнул Фьюри. — Америка даже больше не существует!

Баки распахнул рот.  
— Что?

— Иномирцы, помнишь? — сказал Стив. — Америка была полем боя. Теперь всё пропало.

— Нет, — прошептал Баки. Он схватился за сердце. Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, уличные тележки с хот-догами, бейсбол, Скалистые горы и Большой Каньон. Он никогда не видел Большой Каньон. Он мотнул головой, шагнул назад, пошатнувшись. Наткнулся на солдата, который жестоко толкнул его на пол.

— Эй! — рявкнул Стив, воздвигаясь над солдатом. — За каким _хером_ ты это сделал?

Баки был слишком занят попыткой удержать содержимое желудка внутри, чтобы обращать внимание на происходившее над ним. Он тяжело дышал, его мысли метались. Его мир был совсем _не таким_. Этот мир едва стоял, и здесь всё было _неправильно_. Стив вселял ужас в сердца людей, тогда как Стив Баки внушал отвагу, мужество и… любовь. Фьюри всегда был отстраненным, но он не был жестоким. Этот человек был воплощением зла, и Баки начинал осознавать, почему они назывались МЕЧом, а не ЩИТом. Они не были силой защиты. Они были агрессорами.

Что-то мокрое плеснуло на пол. Баки оглянулся и увидел Стива с окровавленной рукой. Баки оказался на ногах буквально через мгновение. Он забыл, что это был не тот Стив Роджерс, которого он знал у себя дома. Сработали все его защитные инстинкты, заглушив мысли в голове. Он потянул к себе руку Стива и обнаружил в раскрытой ладони нож, но не нашел никакой раны.

— Ч-что?..

— Все в порядке, — успокаивающе произнес Стив. — Я разобрался с ним за тебя.

Баки крутанулся на месте и увидел, что толкнувшего его мужчину уносят в мешке для тела. Баки смотрел такими круглыми глазами, что ему казалось, будто они выпадут из его глазниц. Он попытался сосредоточиться. Напомнить себе, что он был временно в этом месте. Что он не останется здесь навсегда. Этот Стив придумает способ отправить его домой, и он воссоединится с Америкой, хот-догами и своим Капитаном. Баки привык _ненавидеть_ этот позывной, но он бы сейчас всё отдал, лишь бы услышать, как кто-то зовет Капитана Америку и Железного Человека.

— Ч-чем занимается МЕЧ? — прохрипел Баки, глядя на то, как Стив вытирает кровь белым полотенцем, принесенным юной девушкой. Она терпеливо дождалась, когда Стив уронит перепачканную ткань ей в руки, и тут же убежала.

— Пограничной логистикой и обеспечением безопасности вооружений.

— Там, откуда я пришел, у нас есть ЩИТ. Они защищают мир.

— У нас больше нет мира, который нужно защищать, Баки, — тихо сказал Стив. — Только оставшиеся после войны осколки.

— Есть много кого помимо людей. Инопланетяне нападали на ваш Нью-Йорк?

Стив посмотрел на Фьюри так, словно у Баки выросла вторая голова.

— Баки, — начал Фьюри. Его голос был тусклым — как будто он предпочел бы оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте. — У нас не было Нью-Йорка со Второй мировой войны.

— С второй… — Баки почувствовал, как подкосились его ноги. Он почувствовал что-то теплое у себя за спиной, но мир перед глазами растекался брызгами акварели. Он увидел вспышку светлых волос и гладкий подбородок. Он потянулся вверх, но Стив не смотрел на него. Баки отчаянно пытался вдохнуть, у него горели легкие. Стив был с Мстителями, и он счастливо улыбался. Он не смотрел на Баки. Его, похоже, совсем не беспокоило, что каждый вдох Баки ощущался так, будто кто-то сыпет ему в рот песок.

— С-стив. Стив!

Он не смотрел.

*

Баки очнулся в темной комнате с прожектором, светившим за большим окном. Его свет был белым и, наверняка, ослепительным, но океанские воды были такими темными, что прожектору едва удавалось освещать комнату серыми и серебристыми тенями. Баки почувствовал сбившиеся на поясе простыни, и только тогда понял, что лежит в постели. Он схватился за свои жетоны, используя их для заземления. Он не был дома. Он был где-то в другом месте, очень, _очень_ далеко. Это был не его мир. Баки бы даже не стал спорить, что он сам остался прежним. Он был искалечен, и некоторых частей не хватало в буквальном смысле, но он не был похож на этих людей. В них было что-то дикое. Наверное, это было отчаянное желание выжить в мире, раздираемом войной.

— Привет, — раздался тихий голос.

Баки посмотрел на Стива. Тот сидел, облокотившись на стеклянную стену, отделявшую их от океана.

— Привет, — отозвался Баки.

— Как ты? Ты отключился ненадолго.

— Просто… это было слишком.

Стив хмыкнул и кивнул.  
— Это понятно. Я бы рехнулся, если бы оказался на твоем месте. Ты справляешься куда лучше меня.

Баки только сглотнул.

— Хочешь пить? Я принес воды. Я не знал, будешь ли ты голодным, но принес и еды тоже.

Баки посмотрел на поднос. Рыба, картофель и креветки. Он потянулся к воде, глотая, пока не выпил всё до дна.

— Он тоже так делал. Выпивал столько воды, что однажды его стошнило, — пробормотал Стив, глядя во мрак океана. — Всё всегда делал с невиданным энтузиазмом. — Он шмыгнул носом и вытер глаза.

Баки показалось, что по его сердцу прошла трещина. Он соскользнул с кровати и с потрясением обнаружил свою одежду, сложенную стопкой на стуле, тогда как на нем были надеты низко висящие на бедрах хлопковые штаны. Он хотел спросить, кто переодел его, но он совершенно точно знал ответ. Этот Стив был таким же заботливым по отношению к Баки, каким был Баки по отношению к своему Стиву. Они как будто были отражениями друг друга, хотя и не точными.

Стив развернулся и кивнул на руку Баки. Его глаза были красными. Баки было стыдно за то, что он был похож на Джеймса. Само его присутствие вызывало воспоминания.

— Твоя рука. К-как? — хрипло спросил Стив.

— Я упал с поезда в 1944.

— 1944, да?

— Ага. Технически мне где-то около девяноста. Я сбился со счета. Стиву нравится думать, что мы с ним ровесники, как это было до нашей смерти, но… это работает иначе.

— Вы оба умерли? — переспросил Стив, нахмурив лоб. Он смотрел на Баки с таким невероятным благоговением, что это тревожило. Этот Стив не знал о его жизни, но, тем не менее, его глаза были полны любви. Баки не мог не признать, что это вызывало вспышки волнения у него в нутре, но не мог и забыть, насколько другим был этот Стив. Ему нужно было лучше понять его. Кроме того, Баки знал, почему Стив смотрит на него именно так. Стив любил Джеймса.

— У нас в _моем_ мире есть организация, которая называется Гидра. Довольно секретная. Во времена второй мировой Стив пришел спасти меня. Подписался на единоличную миссию даже без шансов на то, что я вообще жив. Мы начали шуровать тут и там с другими парнями, взрывая всякое дерьмо и сражаясь за правое дело. Потом я упал с поезда, и Стив подумал, что я умер. Но я выжил. Гидра проводила надо мной эксперименты, и я получил какую-то суперсолдатскую сыворотку. Как и Стив. Он сражался с Гидрой, убил Красного Черепа, а затем попытался самоубиться, упав в гребаные льды гребаного океана.

Стив рассмеялся, но ничего не сказал.

— Его разморозили через несколько десятилетий, когда Капитан Америка напрочь укоренился во всех исторических книгах, а я тем временем работал на Гидру убийцей с промытыми мозгами и даже не представлял, что у меня есть лучший друг, который в буквальном смысле прошел ради меня через ад.

Лицо Стива смягчилось. Он кинул взгляд на еду, затем снова посмотрел на Баки. Его глаза снова были затуманены. Баки на секунду в очередной раз задался вопросом, как такой жестокий с подчиненными человек мог быть настолько эмоционально открытым.

— Ты когда-нибудь был маленьким? Ну, тощим? — ляпнул Баки.

Стив посмотрел на себя. Закусил губу с такой силой, что она побелела на глазах у Баки.

— Да, — наконец признал Стив. — После того, как Америка была уничтожена, произошло множество радиоактивных выпадений. Теперь это зараженная пустошь. У людей развивались разные… способности. Я не был одним из них, но мне предложили возможность попробовать. Они хотели направить произошедшее с Америкой в управляемое русло, создать сыворотку, которая превращала бы людей в супер-солдат, чтобы в случае возвращения иномирцев мы были готовы их встретить.

— И ты им стал?

— Нас было несколько, — ответил Стив. — Джеймс тоже был одним из нас. Как ты. И моему Джеймсу было 99, когда он умер.

— Серьезно?

Стив усмехнулся, подхватил креветку и начали ее очищать.  
— Вторая мировая была важной вехой в моей жизни, как и в твоей. Я немного моложе Джеймса. Нас часто держали в криозаморозке. Не все смогли справиться с сывороткой, так что ради сохранения нас сделали в некотором роде бессмертными.

Баки кивнул.

— Фьюри отказался от идеи заморозки. Решил, что слишком глупо держать превосходное оружие в шкафу, даже если это и продлевает срок нашей службы. Я до этого не представлял из себя ничего особенного. Меня бы взяли рано или поздно. Таков наш мир. Выживают сильнейшие. Слабость не допустима.

Баки морщился, слушая.

— Так что произошло? После того, как ты побыл убийцей с промытыми мозгами? — спросил Стив, облокачиваясь на стекло. Баки было видно, как по его коже бегут мурашки из-за сочащегося от океана холода.

— Стив нашел меня и спас. Это повторяющийся сюжет — когда он меня спасает.

Стив улыбнулся, глядя себе под ноги.  
— Да, ну, ты стоишь спасения.

— Ты меня даже не знаешь, — осторожно возразил Баки. Он тоже взял креветку и макнул ее в коктейльный соус.

— Возможно. — Стив пожал плечами и сделал глубокий вдох. — Но ты копия моего покойного мужа. Что-то о тебе я знаю. Как ты знаешь что-то обо мне.

— Но мой Стив никогда не хотел меня в этом смысле, — возразил Баки. Он не знал, что заставляло его так сильно протестовать. Стив был совершенно прав. Баки признавал это.

— А ты?

Вопрос застал его врасплох, заставив голову закружиться. Сердце дрогнуло, когда слова сбились кучей у основания языка. Он хотел выплюнуть всё сразу. Хотел признаться, что любил Стива с самого детства. Хотел признаться, что разумеется, в случае заинтересованности Стива он бы мгновенно согласился на всё.

— Может быть. — Он шмыгнул носом и уселся обратно на кровать.

Стив снова вернулся к креветкам, очищая одну и закидывая в рот. Он медленно жевал, позволив ответу Баки повиснуть в воздухе, как крошечным частицам пыли, мерцавшим на свету.

— Меня забрал МЕЧ — когда война закончилась. Моим командиром стал капитан Шмидт, после того, как нас с Джеймсом разморозили. Однажды я просто… взял это, — пояснил Стив.

— Взял _что?_ — Ему была интересна история Стива, так же как тому была интересна его. Они знали друг друга, но не взаправду. Было здорово по новой изучать друг друга, пусть даже это был неправильный Стив. Он все равно был Стивом, и Баки не переставал повторять себе это.

— Для того, чтобы получить повышение, тебе нужно доказать, что ты лучше стоящих над тобой. Шмидт был идеалистом. У него были идиотские мысли о всеобщем мире и объединении под одним знаменем. Наш мир раздроблен, этого не будет. Так что я его убил.

У Баки отвисла челюсть. Он наклонился вперед на кровати, не уверенный в своем желании охнуть, закричать или разреветься. Баки помнил Шмидта из своего мира. Это было так давно, что он даже не мог вспомнить ничего кроме отвратительного красного лица, но он знал, что человек был злом. Но то, о чем сейчас говорил Стив? Мир и единение? Это не звучало плохим, и в этот момент в голове Баки зазвенели тревожные колокольчики.

— Ты очень откровенен, знаешь, учитывая, что мы только познакомились, — попытался Баки сменить тему.

— Мы не только что познакомились, Баки. Мы знали вариации друг друга всю жизнь. Кроме того, нет ничего более развязывающего рот, чем возможность поговорить с тем, кого ты считал давно и навечно потерянным.

Баки вспомнил своего Стива. Они так не разговаривали. Они не откровенничали о своих жизнях и своих тайнах. Когда Баки вернулся, Стив не рассказывал о том, каково быть во льду. Он никогда не рассказывал, что чувствовал, потеряв Баки. Он не расспрашивал Баки о Гидре, и Баки сам не заговаривал об этом. Они словно застряли, кружась вокруг друг друга, но не приближаясь.

— Черт, — выдохнул Стив.

Баки приподнял бровь в ожидании, что Стив продолжит.

— У тебя волосы длиннее… и еще эта рука, но… Ты такой же красивый.

Баки был рад, что в комнате было темно. Он почувствовал, что к щекам прилила кровь, и подвинулся, пряча лицо за волосами. Тревожные колокольчики там или нет, но комплимент выбил из него дух. Стив же не был откровенно злым, так? Агрессивным, может быть, но не _злым_. В каком из миров Стив Роджерс мог быть злым?

— Прости, я не удержался. Просто… Джеймс был для меня всем. Это сложно… отпустить.

Баки снова кивнул. Этот человек не был похож на его Стива. Он не боялся эмоционально запачкать свои руки. Он легко улыбался и так смотрел на Баки… Боже, эмоции в этих глазах тревожили душу Баки. Стив смотрел на него как будто в последний раз, каждый раз. И, возможно, для Стива так оно и было. Было приятно знать, что среди миров был такой Стив. Было приятно знать, что судьба Баки в качестве агента Гидры не сильно отличалась от этого. Он совершал жестокие поступки. Не имело значения, хотел он этого или нет, он по-прежнему хранил мучительные воспоминания о своих шрамах.

У этого Стива тоже были шрамы. Шрамы, которые Баки понимал, в которых мог найти утешение. Этот Стив знал, каково это — быть в крио. Одно это было очень важно для Баки. Заморозка была похожа на тысячу камней, давящих на его кожу, выбивающих воздух из легких. А когда его полностью накрывала тьма? Там не было снов. Только бесконечная тишина и мрак. Баки не пожелал бы этого никому.

Баки завозился на кровати, поднимая для Стива одеяло. Ну убил этот Стив Шмидта за мечту того о мире и единстве. Это вполне мог быть тот мир Гидры, которого хотел Пирс. Стив Роджерс ни при каких обстоятельствах не мог быть плохим парнем.

— Ты устал? — спросил Баки, отползая ближе к стене.

Стив улыбнулся во весь рот. Он стянул рубашку со штанами, открывая те же мускулы, которые Баки помнил на своем Стиве. Его жетоны позвякивали, пока он шел к Баки и забирался в постель. Не тратя времени, он тут же притянул Баки к себе.

Баки не стал отстраняться. Его даже не обеспокоила их близость. Было приятно лежать рядом со Стивом, когда их головы соприкасались, а пальцы переплетались.

Стив потерся носом о лицо Баки и довольно вздохнул. Притерся ногой меж бедер Баки и замер.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я слишком тороплюсь, правда? — спросил Стив. На его лице была такая чарующая улыбка, что Баки едва не забыл ответить.

— Может быть. Но, как ты и сказал, мы знали вариации друг друга всю жизнь.

— Я сказал своему Джеймсу, что буду с ним до самого конца, — пробормотал Стив и прикусил мягкие губы.

— Я сказал своему Стиву то же самое, — отозвался Баки. Он почувствовал, как к горлу подступил комок. Желание расплакаться было для него довольно незнакомым. Теперь же ему казалось, что все невыплаканные им слезы готовы пролиться за раз. Он чувствовал себя расколотым, как будто кто-то дергал за струны, тянущиеся к его сердцу, в попытке вырвать из него душу.

— Как в зеркале, — прошептал Стив, медленно поддаваясь сну. Он продолжал держать пальцы Баки в своих.

— Отражения, — отозвался Баки. — Это то, чем мы являемся?

— Ммм, — промычал Стив. Баки хотел протянуть руку и коснуться каждой ресницы, но его рука грелась между ладонями Стива.

— Ты поможешь мне вернуться домой? К моему Стиву? — Баки знал, что это было последней вещью, о которой стоило спрашивать, но близость с этим Стивом заставляла его сильнее чувствовать тягу к идиоту, оставшемуся дома. Если ему хоть раз доведется увидеть эту упрямую челюсть, заглянуть в слишком печальные глаза на слишком юном лице, он тут же скажет, как сильно его любит. Сильно-пресильно любит.

— Да, конечно, — сонно ответил Стив. — Устал. — Он подвинулся ближе к Баки, прижимаясь к его лбу своим. Поелозил рукой под подушкой, и вскоре его дыхание выровнялось.

Баки смотрел в океан, прислушиваясь к скрипам и стонам базы под тяжестью воды. Этот Стив не был похож на его Стива, но Баки не возражал. Этот Стив напоминал ему его самого. Это что-то да значило.

Этот Стив жил в мире, раздираемом войной. Над ним проводили эксперименты, его превратили в оружие, как Баки. Он делал то, что должно, чтобы выжить, и Баки ценил его честность. Дома Стив Роджерс, которого он знал, всегда задавал людям непомерно высокие планки. Баки мог вспомнить несколько раз, когда они сталкивались лбами из-за идеологии. Тот Стив вдохновлял людей делать правильные вещи, и Баки чувствовал себя так, будто он никогда не будет достоин его из-за всего дерьма, которое он видел и делал.

Но Стив здесь, в его руках, спящий рядом с ним, этот Стив понимал серые оттенки морали и выживания. Баки выживал, как и этот человек.

Он жаждал вернуться домой, но сейчас он был здесь. Этот Стив, скорее всего, не имел возможности спокойно спать по ночам, но сегодня он заснул со своим Джеймсом в объятиях.

Баки мог с этим жить.

*

Когда Баки проснулся, Стива с ним не было. Тарелку с креветками заменил поднос с фруктами, стаканом молока и бейглом. Баки улыбнулся, дотянулся до бейгла и вгрызся в него. Он не мог вспомнить, когда ел их в последний раз. Наверное, это было еще до войны. Ему было все равно, что не было ни крем-сыра, ни масла, ни джема. Это был бейгл, и сам его вкус приносил удовольствие. Прикончив его, Баки выпил молоко и начал бродить по комнате.

Фьюри счел его угрозой. Для него Баки был «иномирцем». Не имело значения, что Стив его угрозой не считал, он был один против всех. Это не сулило Баки ничего хорошего. Стив был его единственным билетом на выживание здесь, в мире, где он никого не знал, где он оказался без помощи на подводной базе. У него было бы больше возможностей, если бы он остался на суше. Он был слишком растерян и заинтересован в Стиве, а теперь задавался вопросом, не пришел ли он вслед за ним в клетку.

Он смотрел на океан, который был лишь немного светлее, чем ночью. Баки был смутно виден коралловый риф неподалеку от его комнаты, где плавала чья-то смутная темная тень.

— Утречко, — пропел Стив, заходя в комнату. Он жевал какой-то фрукт, манго или что-то такое же тропическое, с чем Баки знаком не был.

— Утречко, — отозвался Баки, тише, чем планировал. Он не хотел, чтобы Стив беспокоился. Он улыбнулся себе под нос, закатывая глаза. Не хотел, чтобы Стив беспокоился о нем…

— Нормально поспал? — спросил Стив, садясь на кровать. Он жевал с открытым ртом. Громко и довольно противно, но Баки не возражал. Ему нравилось, насколько живым это было. Всё, что делал этот Стив, было наполнено жизнью.

— Да, вообще-то. Даже хорошо.

— Я тоже, — чуть серьезнее отозвался Стив. — Дай мне знать, если я буду слишком назойливым, ладно?

Баки замер на мгновение, залипнув на мягкой бороде и ровном движении широкой груди на вдохе и выдохе.  
— Ага.

Стив кивнул, по его губам растеклась широкая улыбка.

— Я… я не был ни с кем с довоенных времен. Никогда не думал, что буду снова. — Баки вернул взгляд в океан, прижимая пальцы к холодному стеклу.

— Думаешь, что не заслуживаешь этого из-за совершенного тобой? — спросил Стив.

У Баки перехватило дыхание. Он повернулся, глядя, как Стив, доев фрукт, выбросил семечку в урну. Стив был расслабленным, его плечи были ровными, и грудь продолжала равномерно вздыматься. Он был в крио. Над ним экспериментировали. Он видел, как его мир накрыли отчаяние и разруха, но при этом он все равно оставался невероятно свободным. Сердце Баки сжималось от осознания, что его Стив никогда не мог быть настолько расслабленным. Он страдал до войны из-за своего здоровья и неуверенности в себе, а после войны его мучили вина и сожаление. Вина, о которой каждый день напоминало само присутствие Баки. Стив винил себя в его смерти. Они никогда не говорили на эту тему, но Баки слишком хорошо его понимал.

— Это…

— Я знаю. Я тоже так думал. После произошедшего с Джеймсом я просто не мог заставить себя найти кого-то еще. Я думал, что не заслуживаю этого.

— Я делал ужасные вещи, — прошептал Баки, глядя на подошедшего к нему Стива.

— Мы все делали ужасные вещи. — Стив взял Баки за руку, переплетая их пальцы. — Это не значит, что мы должны быть одиноки.

Баки отстранился, чувствуя себя слишком беззащитным. Если Стив продолжит, то Баки расколется и вывалит на него все свои самые темные секреты. У него их целая простыня. Он не готов к этому. Он не готов услышать свой голос, озвучивающий кому-то его воспоминания. Они будут слишком настоящими для Баки.

— Хочешь осмотреться на базе? — спросил Стив. Баки удивился тому, с какой легкостью Стив считал его дискомфорт.

— Конечно, — ответил он.

Стив мотнул головой в сторону тяжелой двери, и они вместе покинули безопасность комнаты в обмен на гомон групп солдат и резкие команды офицеров.

Стив показал Баки тренировочные помещения, тренажерный зал, бассейн (Баки подумал, что бассейн на подводной базе был очень забавным) и палубы подводных лодок. Каждый человек, мимо которого они проходили, смотрел на Баки с тревогой в глазах, все были нервными и настороженными.

Баки обнаружил, что цепляется за Стива, либо позволяя ему держать себя за руку, либо хватая его за локоть, когда Стив отходил слишком далеко. Баки не считал себя раньше контактным. Он не считал себя человеком, которому когда-либо может понадобиться чья-то защита. Он был солдатом. Но той улыбки, с которой Стив поворачивался к нему, было достаточно, чтобы продолжать держаться за него.

— Подлодки совершенно нельзя отследить, — рассказывал Стив, пока они шли вдоль дока. — Они построены таким образом, что для управления нужна команда из двадцати человек. Мы предпочитаем строить их небольшими, чтобы они могли подниматься по рекам.

Баки дотронулся до подлодки и ощутил под пальцами тихий гул двигателей.

— Мы скоро отправляем эту, — сказал Стив. — Она отправляется с заданием в Греческий альянс, это то, что осталось от Германии.

— Осталось от Германии?

— Ага. — Стив продолжил, перепрыгнув через огромные трубы, по которым в подлодки закачивалось топливо. — После войны несколько маленьких государств объединилось в одно крупное. Германия была практически уничтожена. Ее границы были по большей части захвачены другими странами, но там до сих пор крутятся немецкие экстремисты. Мерзкие ублюдки, если хочешь знать мое мнение.

Лицо Баки помрачнело. Он никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы его Стив так о ком-то отзывался. Он высказывал свою позицию или несогласие, но никогда не выдавал такого абсолютного мнения.

— Мы постарались, чтобы Германия никогда больше не смогла восстановиться и навредить хоть кому-то еще, — закончил Стив, поворачиваясь к Баки под пыхтение пара в одной из труб в стене. — Хочешь посмотреть на машинное отделение? Это место может самостоятельно уплыть в случае необходимости. Это шикарно.

— Шикарно, — повторил Баки просто ради самого слова. Он никогда не слышал его изо рта своего Стива, и его уникальность вызвала крошечную улыбку.

— У нас потрясающий инженер. Он построил всё это место. — Они двигались узкими коридорами от доков в недра базы. — Мы платим ему охренительные деньги, чтобы удержать от продажи всякого дерьма нашим врагам, но он скорее хороший парень. Важная шишка. Хотя его отец слюнтяй. Думал, что мир может существовать без войн и стычек. Настоящий идеалист, но он почти ничего не делает, так что мы его не боимся.

— Кто он? — спросил Баки, пока они спускались по лестнице. Он прислушивался к скрипу и шипению базы. Чем ближе они были к двигателям, тем громче становился шум.

— Его зовут Тони Старк. Его отца — Говард. Не представляю, почему он еще не умер. Он почти такой же старый как я, а я несколько раз лежал в заморозке.

Баки кивнул, спрыгнул с лестницы и оглядел двигатель. Он не был похож на то, что Баки ожидал увидеть, всякие шестерни и пар. Было похоже на то, что доктор Франкенштейн заполонил свою лабораторию электричеством, утрамбованным в огромные цилиндры, пляшущим внутри синими и фиолетовыми цветами. Провода громко гудели подобно роям пчел, и было чертовски холодно. По помещению во все концы тянулись провода, уходя в стены и потолок. В центре был огромный резервуар с водой, крутившейся как юла, с идущими от него толстыми трубами. Баки предположил, что основным источником питания базы была вода.

— Ах да, до того, как мы туда поднимемся, — прошептал Стив, приблизившись так, что столкнулся бедрами с Баки.

Баки зашипел, почувствовав зародившийся в паху жар. Касаться Стива было подобно игре с огнем, случайно или намеренно.

— Не спрашивай Тони о его шраме.

Баки выгнул бровь.

— Поверь мне. Ты умрешь через две секунды.

— А у тебя спросить можно? Мне теперь любопытно, — поддразнил Баки, закусывая губу.

— Хммм, — помычал Стив, прижимаясь к груди Баки. — Джеймс тоже был нахальным засранцем.

— Но мне интересно! — Баки не обращал внимания на свои руки, поднявшиеся обнять шею Стива.

Они стояли, глядя друг другу в глаза, крепко обнявшись, пока Стив наконец не сказал:  
— Джеймс пытался его убить.

— Что? Почему? — Он осознал, как близко они стоят, как будто стоять вот так на виду было абсолютно нормально. Баки не был тупицей. Он знал, что его мир медленно привыкал к идее гомосексуализма, но сейчас это было слишком много слишком быстро. Он даже не знал, почему он это сделал! Это просто казалось… естественным.

— Тони торговец оружием. Он продает свои изобретения тем, кто заплатит больше. Пока что мы были его лучшим плательщиком, но он не дает никаких обещаний. Он достаточно умен, чтобы убить тех, кто встает против него, и он достаточно богат, чтобы исчезнуть в никуда, если мы его огорчим. Джеймс ненавидел его за это. Поэтому попытался убить его до того, как Тони начнет продавать свое оружие Российской Державе.

— Он пытался защитить тебя, — предположил Баки.

— Нет, — сказал Стив, отступая на шаг. — Он пытался защитить себя. Джеймс был полным эгоистом.

— Я не такой, — на автомате открестился Баки.

— Я знаю, — сказал Стив. — В этом ваши различия. Помимо твоих волос и руки. И еще ты намного крупнее моего Джеймса.

— Эй! — рассмеялся Баки, шутливо тыча в Стива пальцем. — Они раньше кормили меня через трубку!

— Не толще! Просто, — Стив отступил назад, позволяя себе окинуть Баки наглым взглядом. — Сложен как кирпичный сарай.

Баки поиграл бровями, чувствуя тепло в груди.  
— Что тут скажешь, я качаюсь.

— Ммм, — Стив фыркнул, потом повернулся и шагнул к другой лестнице. — Идем.

*

Баки едва сталкивался с Тони Старком в своем мире. Сказать по правде, он к этому и не стремился. Как Стива мучила вина относительно Баки, так Баки преследовала вина за родителей Тони. Вид Тони напоминал ему о совершенном, плюс Тони не простил его. Он был зол и он хотел отомстить.

Говард Старк лежал на кровати, окруженный трубками и пищащими машинами. Местный Тони Старк сидел за столом с несколькими компьютерами, соединенными друг с другом. Он неистово стучал по клавишам до того, как повернулся. Его укрывали тени. Баки не мог разглядеть его лицо.

— Роджерс.

— Старк.

— Наслышан о твоей новой игрушке, — сказал Тони. — Выглядит совсем как он. Поэтому ты не швырнул его в камеру?

Баки сдержал рык, но позволил рукам сжаться в кулаки.

— Просто хотел показать ему окрестности.

— Чтобы он мог украсть наши технологии, а потом привести своих людей, которые нас уничтожат?

— Он не такой, — рявкнул Стив.

Баки сглотнул, прижавшись всем телом к двери. Выглянул в окошко на машинное отделение. Когда он посмотрел обратно, то обнаружил, что Тони встал и его лицо оказалось на свету. Баки ахнул.

У большинства людей шрамы были тонкими линиями вдоль лица, но не у Тони. Половина его лица была искорёжена так, словно его макнули в кипящий котел. С одной стороны его рта не было губ, а брови едва можно было назвать ровными. Он был уродлив и ничем не напоминал Тони из мира Баки, всегда с идеально ухоженными волосами и бородкой.

— Он иномирец. Он точно... такой.

— Да я знать не знал об этом месте! — вмешался Баки. — Я бы с удовольствием свалил отсюда, но нам еще предстоит придумать, как это сделать. Мне дела нет до вашего мира. Я всего лишь хочу вернуться в свой!

Стив резко вздохнул. Баки не стал поворачиваться, чтобы увидеть его лицо. Он знал, что его слова были грубыми, но Тони взвинтил его своей неприкрытой ненавистью, а Баки не планировал заводить здесь новых врагов. Он хотел всего лишь найти способ уйти...

— Ты не знаешь, как вернуться назад? — чуть мягче спросил Тони.

— Нет, блять! С какого хера мне еще здесь крутиться?

Тони моргнул, здоровая сторона его лица расслабилась.  
— Я подумал...

— Ты подумал неправильно, — прорычал Стив. — У него дома есть Стив.

У Баки дрогнуло сердце. Слова Стива были правдой, но они были тяжелыми от печали и принятого поражения. Его руки дрожали от желания притянуть Стива к себе. Он не провел здесь даже полных суток, а уже беспокоился за местного Стива. Он хотел утешить его, прогнать этот тон из его голоса и увидеть улыбку, освещавшую всё его лицо. Баки был в ужасе от угрюмого вида Стива, как будто из его души медленно высасывали жизнь.

— Ладно. Это рубка управления двигателями. Вон там валяется мой умирающий отец, не обращай на него внимания. Он часто гадит под себя. Тебя зовут Джеймс?

— Баки, — поправил он.

— Я Тони.

— Да, я знаю, — сказал Баки. Он огляделся, бездумно облизывая губы. — Эту базу питает вода?

— Угадал, — ответил Тони, спрыгивая со своего стула. — Мы засасываем океанскую воду, запускаем ее вон в тот водоворот. — Он показал на огромный аппарат посреди помещения, крутящий воду на бешеной скорости. — Там создается электрический заряд и потом выводится в цилиндры, собирающие энергию про запас. Еще у нас есть солнечные панели, которые мы используем, когда поднимаемся на поверхность.

— Потрясающе. Значит, вы не используете дуговые реакторы?

— Дуговые что? — спросил Тони, наклоняя голову.

— О, просто... другой ты на них молится. Это источник чистой энергии.

— Меня не интересует чистая энергия. Меня интересует мощная энергия, — сказал Тони, прищуривая глаза.

— Точно, — отозвался Баки. — Прости.

— Так, я просто хотел показать ему всё вокруг, — пояснил Стив. — Тебе нужно что-нибудь?

— Неа, я через несколько часов встречаюсь с Фьюри, обсудить новые разработки.

— Береги себя, — сказал Стив и помахал рукой. Он потянул Баки за пальцы, когда позади них раздался какой-то грохот.

Баки резко повернулся и обнаружил, что Тони пялится на его руку, с отвисшей челюстью и потрясенным выражением лица.

— Твоя... я не заметил сразу.

Баки посмотрел на руку и обратно на Тони.  
— О, да ничего.

— Дай посмотреть, — приказал Тони, подтаскивая Баки за воротник к стулу и усаживая. Он двигал его руку, поворачивая туда-сюда, и требуя, чтобы Баки сжал и разжал кулак.

Стив тёрся тут же, такой же любопытный, как и Тони. Баки отдавал ему должное — он до этого вежливо не задавал вопросов. Это поведение Баки прекрасно знал. Оно вызывало улыбку на его лице.

Тони ухитрился вскрыть руку и заглянул внутрь, делая заметки, хмыкая и восхищаясь, снова и снова повторяя: «Невероятно».

Холодность Тони растаяла, пока он рылся в руке Баке. Он был взбудораженным, как кот, забавляющийся с новой игрушкой.

— Сколько ты уже с этой рукой?

— Долго, — ответил Баки.

— Любой из вас с ампутацией может получить такую?

— Нет.

— Тогда как ты?..

— Я был экспериментом.

— О. Как Стив?

Баки моргнул, поднимая глаза на Стива. Тот был добровольцем, Баки знал, что тот был добровольцем, но каждый раз, когда ему напоминали, что над Стивом экспериментировали, это вызывало неописуемое чувство удовлетворения, успокаивающее, как ментол поверх раны, холодное и освежающее.

— Не совсем, — рассмеялся Стив. — Баки досталась более крутая рука.

— Я бы поменял ее на живую, — сказал Баки. — Этой я ничего не чувствую. В ней только датчики давления есть.

— Да, я вижу сеть, — сказал Тони, уткнувшись лицом чуть ли не в пластины руки. — Такая захватывающая проводка. Как будто... как будто у тебя было несколько разных рук, и они просто продолжали наращивать поверх старых. Тут вот резервные линии, и есть даже выключенные. А еще у тебя тут несколько следящих устройств.

— Да, — выплюнул Баки. — Я в курсе.

Тони оглянулся на Стива с осуждением в здоровом глазу.  
— Ты уверен, что другие иномирцы не придут искать этого парня?

— Он один, — ответил Стив. — Абсолютно точно.

Тони вернулся к руке, заставив Баки невольно шевельнуть пальцами.

— Прекрати, — прошептал Баки, глядя на то, как его рука движется без команды.

— Я просто проверяю твои рефлексы.

— Прекрати, — всхлипнул Баки, чувствуя подступающие к глазам слезы. Он больше не был здесь. Он был в Гидре, был привязан к столу и слушал пронзительные визги инструмента, с которым работал нынешний ученый. Тот заставлял руку Баки открываться и закрываться. Ему было плевать, что Баки нужно поссать. Ему было плевать, что Баки устал и голоден. Баки обмочился на том столе. Его рука была полностью разворочена, ученый заставлял его делать всевозможные жесты, и он из-за этого обмочился.

— Прекрати! Ты делаешь ему больно! Хватит!!! — кричал кто-то.

Послышался звук драки, крики хриплого мужского голоса. Баки дрожал, сжавшись в комок, и в ужасе глядел на свою раскрытую руку. Он начал скрести по плечу. Ему нужно было оторвать ее от себя. Если он избавится от нее, ученый перестанет ее тестировать. Ему не придется часами лежать на этом столе без еды и воды. Может быть, ему даже разрешат сходить в туалет! Или умереть. Смерть не так плоха, если ему больше не нужно будет лежать здесь часами, открывая и закрывая руку.

Открывая и закрывая.

Открывая и закрывая.

— Баки!

Открывая и закрывая.

— Баки! Баки, посмотри на меня!

Он охнул, почувствовав, как что-то коснулось его лица, мягкие губы на его подбородке, его имя звучало снова и снова.

— С-стив? — выдохнул Баки. — Но ты... ты не...

Стив отстранился. Когда он успел отрастить бороду? Кто покрасил ему волосы?

— Ты провалился чертовски глубоко, — пояснил Стив. — Ты в порядке? Я не знал, что делать. Я просто... начал целовать тебя, потому что это обычно помогало мне, когда я... — Он прервал себя, стиснув зубы.

Баки начал дышать медленнее, воспоминания всплывали в голове как крошечные капли утренней росы на стекле. Он не был дома. Это был не тот Стив, которого он знал. Он был в этой зазеркальной вселенной, и Тони... Баки распахнул глаза.  
— Тони!

Он окинул взглядом помещение и обнаружил Тони возле постели Говарда, который стонал и кашлял. Тони гладил белые волосы отца, что-то тихо шепча ему на ухо. Глаза Говарда были широко открыты, он смотрел в потолок. Он продолжал стонать, снова и снова.

Тони приглушенным голосом говорил, прижавшись губами к уху отца:  
— Тсс, все в порядке, пап. Все в порядке. Все в порядке.

Баки тяжело сглотнул и обеспокоенно оглянулся на Стива. Тот прерывисто вздохнул и нервно кивнул.

— Ты в порядке? — снова спросил Стив.

— Когда ты что? — спросил Баки. — _Кто_ целовал тебя, когда ты _что?_

Стив присел на корточки, облизывая губы. Он тяжело дышал через нос, пока они оба вслушивались в стоны Говарда.

— Когда я проваливался. Эксперименты были тяжелыми. То, что они со мной делали. С Джеймсом. — Он громко сглотнул, перевел взгляд на Баки. — Джеймс просто целовал меня. И тогда всё проходило.

— Мне жаль, — прошептал Баки. — Мне жаль, что они мучили тебя.

Стив невесело улыбнулся, став настолько похожим на Стива Баки, что от этого было больно.

— Мне жаль, что они мучили тебя.

*

Все эти волнения отправили Говарда в бесконечные круговорот стенаний. Тони изо всех сил пытался успокоить отца, тихо разговаривая и гладя по волосам. Баки смотрел, его взгляд метался между открытой рукой и занятым Тони. Стив стоял в углу комнаты, скрестив руки на груди и уставившись на Говарда.

Тот продолжал стонать, когда Тони наконец вернулся закрыть руку Буки. Он бормотал на незнакомом Баки языке, цеплялся за трубки капельниц и пытался их выдернуть.

Стив шагнул к нему, говоря:  
— Тебе не стоит этого делать, Говард.

Тони продолжил возиться с рукой Баки.

Баки наблюдал за Тони тяжелым взглядом. Говард протестующе пискнул на Стива, но Тони даже не удосужился повернуться и предложить хоть какое-то пояснение. Он просто продолжил работать над рукой Баки.

— Прочь! — рявкнул Говард. — Прочь, прочь!

— Ладно, — Тони наконец повернулся к ним. — Стив, придержи его, время лекарства.

Стив сделал, как было запрошено, но Говард тут же начал конвульсивно дергаться, отчаянно стараясь оттолкнуть Стива от себя.

— Нет! Нет, ты не можешь так поступать! Не можешь!

— Баки, правильно? Помоги нам. Не хочу, чтобы дорогой папуля сломал себе спину.

Баки встал, глядя, как Тони берет толстую иглу.

Говард жалобно застонал, уставившись на иглу дикими глазами.

— Это помогает ему заснуть, — сказал Тони. — Давай. Это чтобы снять острую боль. Ему всегда больно, и он не может спать.

Баки смотрел, как Говард беспомощно стонет, как Стив прикрывает ему рот... Боже. Он оглянулся на Тони, уставившись на вечную кривую из-за шрамов усмешку.

— Это чтобы помочь ему спать, Баки, — повторил Тони.

Баки шагнул вперед, держа Говарда за плечи, пока Стив держал его руки. Тони сделал укол, и Говард почти сразу начал засыпать.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Стив, кладя руку на плечо Тони.

— Я буду в порядке, — ответил тот, скидывая руку Стива и поворачиваясь к отцу. — Мне нужно понаблюдать за ним немного.

Это был намёк, что им пора идти. Стив поманил Баки к лестнице. Его глаза были темными и смирившимися. Казалось, что старость пугала Стива до ужаса.

Слух Баки был усилен сывороткой. Он услышал длинный протяжный писк, когда они спускались вниз по лестнице обратно в машинное отделение. Он помог убить Говарда Старка, совсем как убил его уже до этого. Его затошнило с такой силой, что он согнулся пополам и просто вывернул все свои внутренности. Вкус креветок и молока заполнил его рот, и его вырвало по новой, желчь растекалась по полу.

— Ох, Баки, — произнес Стив, гладя его по спине. — Избавься от этого. Все в порядке.

Баки стошнило снова, он пытался откашляться, пока его живот выкручивали спазмы. Он всхлипнул, падая в руки Стива. Его трясло. Из его глаз текли слезы, он задыхался. Пахло гнилой рыбой и болезненной сладостью рвоты. Это было отвратительно.

Однажды он убил Говарда Старка. Единственным его утешением был тот факт, что технически это не было его виной. Он сделал это, но разве у него был выбор? Он не знал самого себя. Он знал только то, чему научила его Гидра. Он не был монстром. Его превратили в оружие. Оружие не выбирает, в кого стрелять. Оружие не является безусловно опасным. Опасен зарядивший его человек. Баки был оружием.

Но сегодня... Сегодня он держал уже старого и умирающего человека, пока тот сопротивлялся. Говард смотрел, как в его кожу входила игла, и сопротивлялся. Он не хотел умирать. Тони сказал, что это было обезболивающее. Он сказал, что это только для того, чтобы унять боль и помочь ему заснуть. Это должно было помочь ему заснуть.

Это должно было помочь ему заснуть.

Баки помог убить Говарда Старка. Опять.

— Бля, — простонал Баки, снова закашлявшись. В его желудке ничего не осталось, чтобы сплюнуть, но он продолжал судорожно сжиматься. — Я умру.

Стив хохотнул, целуя его в висок.  
— Ты справишься.

— Мы только что кого-то убили!

Стив только моргнул.

Баки схватился за оливковую рубашку Стива, потянул за воротник.  
— Мы только что кого-то убили, и тебя это совершенно не волнует? Тони соврал! Он убил своего отца!

— Я знаю, — ответил Стив. — Я знал об этом.

— Тогда почему ты мне не сказал?!

— Потому что такова наша жизнь, Баки! Если ты слишком слаб, чтобы продолжать жить, — ты умираешь. Так работает мир! — Его ноздри шевельнулись, на скулах расцвели пятна. Он был безумно красивым и в то же время отравленным. Он был отравленным, потому что это был не Стив.

Стив Роджер, которого знал Баки, был добрым. Бескорыстным и благородным. Он не колебался в своих убеждениях, но при этом был мягким. Он спасал мирных жителей. Он любил детей. Ценил жизнь. Баки был идиотом, когда решил, что _любой_ Стив Роджерс будет таким же.

Этот Стив улыбался, но только потому, что стал абсолютно безразличен к окружавшей его жестокости. Выживает сильнейший, и Стив был одним из таких. Он был здесь сильнейшим. Он выжил, карабкаясь по костям своих жертв, и никогда за это не извинялся. Это был позор, что Стиву довелось увидеть столько насилия, что его самого засосало в бездну. Баки было жалко его. Баки знал цену жизни. У него ее отобрали. Он отбирал ее у других. Он знал ей цену.

— А если слабым буду я, ты убьешь меня? — спросил Баки голосом, охрипшим от выплевывания собственных кишок на пол.

Стив проскулил, гладя ладонью по щеке Баки:  
— Никогда.

— Но ты только что помог этому человеку убить его отца. Что если бы я был в той постели?

У Стива распахнулись глаза. Его губы тряслись, а мышцы подрагивали.  
— Я...

Баки закусил губы, наблюдая, как Стив разрывается между местной идеологией, моралью и личным желанием. Со стороны Баки было жестоко загонять Стива в угол. Но он хотел знать, как глубоко затянуло Стива. Он бы не признал этого вслух, но он искал ответа на единственный вопрос — можно ли вернуть этого человека? Если да, то Баки сможет себе позволить принять от него утешение.

Может быть, всё между ними могло бы стать... больше.

— Баки, ты не отсюда. Я не... не жду, что ты поймешь.

— Я понимаю, что порой смерть может стать милосердием. Но я не понимаю, почему ты солгал мне. Ты не оставил мне выбора. Я... — Баки прервался, всхлипывая. Схватился за грудь, тяжело дыша.

Стив обнял его, баюкая и с нежностью гладя по лицу. Коридор вонял рвотой и потом. Баки не хотел делать этого здесь, но он не знал, когда еще ему выпадет шанс. Когда у него еще наберется смелости спросить об этом...

— Они отобрали у меня право выбора. Они забрали мои воспоминания, забрали мое тело. Я поклялся никогда не допустить этого снова. Но ты опять это сделал. Отобрал у меня выбор.

У Стива округлились глаза. Он опустил взгляд на рот Баки, потом снова вернулся к его глазам.  
— Ты прав. Я оплошал. Как мне исправить это?

Баки сглотнул, отстранился и выпрямился. Застонал, вытирая лицо.  
— Мне нужно в душ и побыть одному. Мне нужно подумать.

— О чем?

— Об этом. О произошедшем.

Стив кивнул, и это стало концом разговора.

Баки не знал, чего именно он ожидал. Стив знал, что ему промывали мозги, но Баки не впадал в подробности о том, как это происходило. Стив вполне мог предполагать, что его просто гипнотизировали качающимися часами. Баки не был уверен, что Стив осознает серьезность его поступков. Баки даже не был уверен, что не сделал бы то же самое сам. Говард умирал и страдал. Это было милосердием. Но сделано это было неправильно. Это был компромисс, мутный и мерзкий в процессе исполнения.

Стив по рации вызвал кого-то из обслуживающего персонала убрать рвоту. Баки не вслушивался в разговор. Он вспоминал Говарда. Как тот дрожал, стонал и боролся.

Оказал бы Баки ему милость? Или отступил и позволил умереть от рук Стива и Тони? Не стал бы он монстром и после этого? Он уже был монстром. Он мог отбросить или вернуть назад всё время, проведенное в Гидре. Чем он был сейчас? Монстром. Холодным, отстраненным и совершенным. Тогда он не мог себя контролировать, зато мог теперь. И что он делал со своим контролем?

Чах по человеку, который был слишком чист, чтобы любить его так, как его хотелось любить. Стив был слишком хорош. Слишком бескомпромиссен. Баки был старой потрепанной тенью, скользящей за его широкими плечами, за шапкой светлых волос. Он не был достоин Стива, как бы сильно ни старался.

Баки снова оглянулся на местного Стива, чесавшего бороду во время разговора по рации. Тот улыбался, широкой, белозубой и счастливой улыбкой. Он только что убил человека, и все равно улыбался какой-то шутке, рассказанной его собеседником.

Этот Стив не был чистым. Он был избит и исчерчен шрамами на войне, уничтожившей этот мир. Он делал то, что должен, и не извинялся за это. Он ступал по тонкой грани между добром и злом, и Баки завораживало это. Не потому ли, что Баки делал то же самое?

Баки потянулся и взял Стива за руку, пока они шли в комнату, где спали вместе.

Стив повернулся, сведя брови на переносице, глядя на Баки.

— Прости, — прошептал Баки.

Стив притянул его ближе, обнимая за плечи и целуя в лоб.  
— Не извиняйся. — Его губы прижимались к голове Баки. — Никогда не сожалей о том, кто ты.

Баки опустил глаза, уставившись на свои ботинки. Угукнул, боясь поднимать глаза обратно. Не сожалеть о том, кто он? Как? Вина разъедала его подобно яду. У него была целая жизнь грехов, которые необходимо было искупить, но Стив говорил ему что-то другое. Двигаться дальше? Принять это?

Баки хотел этого. Боже, как же он хотел этого.

Стив открыл дверь, завел Баки внутрь.

Баки снова увидел океан. Он тонул в своих мыслях, борясь с принятием и виной. Его взгляд преследовал крошечные пузырьки, вырывавшиеся из базы и скапливавшиеся на окне. Огромный, ослепительно яркий прожектор был включен на всю мощь. Баки задался вопросом, сколько времени они бродили по базе.

Кто-то постучал в дверь, Стив пошел открыть. Баки оглянулся и увидел невзрачного паренька с нашивками рядового на рукавах. Баки подумал, что так, наверное, удобнее, однако ему нравилось чувство гордости от ношения формы. Стив привил ему это. Всегда говорил, что, если они идут на войну, они должны надеть форму.

Стив занервничал, он пыхтел и сжимал кулаки. Рядовой нахмурился и начал медленно отступать.

— Простите, сэр. Мы пытались. Их было больше.

— Вы провалились, — ответил Стив, вытаскивая пистолет и стреляя парню прямо меж глаз.

Баки вскрикнул, врезался спиной в стекло. Оно было холодным и заставило его задрожать, но все, на чем он мог сосредоточиться, это взгляд в глазах этого парня всего мгновение назад.

Тот знал. Тот знал, что произойдет, и все равно пришел к Стиву.

— К-какого хрена?! — воскликнул Баки. — Какого хрена? Он же был твоим!

— Он подвел меня. — Стив пожал плечами. — Как я уже сказал, Баки, никогда не жалей о том, кто ты. — Он шагнул положить пистолет на стол, затем указал на дверь в затененном углу. — Иди ополоснись. Мы будем обедать сегодня вместе со всеми.

Баки отцепился от окна, шокированный тем, что кто-то с лицом Стива Роджерса может быть настолько равнодушным. Как он мог так широко улыбаться, и при этом быть совершенно пустым? Или в этом и было дело? У него было пусто внутри, и поэтому все его эмоции были снаружи? Поэтому ему было так легко улыбаться? Баки покачал головой, чувствуя очередной приступ тошноты. Он застонал, споткнулся и осел на кровать.

Стив подошел к нему и опустился на колени, его глазы были полны беспокойства.

Баки оттолкнул руку Стива прежде, чем тот дотронулся.  
— Не надо.

Стив кивнул и выпрямился.

— Неудачники — слабость?

— Именно.

— Но я тоже потерпел неудачу. — Баки посмотрел Стиву в глаза. У него во рту по-прежнему был привкус рвоты. Ему нужно было в душ. Ему нужно было вымыть чертов рот. — Я потерпел неудачу, когда попал сюда. Я бросил моего Стива.

Стив поморщился.

— Я бросил его одного.

Стив схватил Баки за руки.  
— Да, но... разве он тоже тебя не подвел?

— Нет, — сказал Баки. — Он выполнял свой долг. Служил на войне своей стране, где в нем нуждались.

Стив рассмеялся, но в этом не было ничего веселого. Его смех был горьким и тусклым. Он начал выводить пальцами линии на руках Баки.

— Однажды я решил, что мой Джеймс погиб на войне. — Он поднял взгляд, что-то ища в глазах Баки. — Знаешь, что я сделал?

Баки пожал плечами, ожидая.

— Я пошел его искать.

Баки со свистом втянул воздух, вспоминая все те ночи, когда Стив был отчаянно близок к тому, чтобы признаться, что он чувствовал себя виноватым за падение Баки и за то, что никогда не искал его. Он видел, как Баки упал с поезда, разумеется, он решил, что Баки погиб. Это не было виной Стива. Но они так никогда и не говорили об этом. Стив продолжал жить с этим, а Баки молчал, страдая из-за стен, возведенных Стивом и им самим.

— Может быть, он не был предназначен тебе, — продолжил Стив. Он сел рядом с Баки на кровать, наклонился и коротко поцеловал Баки в плечо. — Может быть, это должен быть я.

Баки защипало глаза от слез. Это имело смысл. Стив, которого Баки знал, был легендой, героем, всем, чем Баки быть не мог. Баки был страшилкой, которую родители рассказывают детям на ночь.

— Ты можешь остаться здесь, — взмолился Стив, снова целуя плечо Баки. — Я обещаю любить тебя. Я буду относиться к тебе лучше, чем он когда-либо.

Баки закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как по щекам заструились слезы.

Стив прижался лбом к его плечу.  
— Тебе никогда не придется извиняться за то, кто ты.

Баки кивнул, поднял руку провести пальцами по бороде Стива. Она была мягкой как необработанное зерно. Он наклонил голову к Стиву, продолжая бездумно перебирать пальцами его бороду.

Стив убил двух человек меньше чем за час. Он не извинялся, но эта черта вызывала в Баки восхищение. Он не приукрашивал события, но и не отмахивался от них. Он был собой, и он будет собой вечно. В нем была честность, которой не было в Стиве дома. Тот был воплощением безукоризненности и олицетворением силы. Ему не позволялось проявлять слабости и страдания. А он страдал. Он был бескомпромиссен в своей верности миру, в попытках сделать его лучше, но, может быть, для этого...

Ему нужно было избавиться от Баки Барнса. Ему нужно было избавиться от тени, следовавшей за ним повсюду.

Без Баки Стиву больше не придется беспокоиться. Ему не придется смотреть в глаза Баки и испытывать чувство вины за то, что позволил ему упасть. Ему не придется ходить на цыпочках вокруг таких деликатных тем, как Гидра и пытки. Он сможет просто быть.

— Я останусь, — сказал наконец Баки, чувствуя, как его сердце рвется пополам. Часть его навсегда останется с сопляком, с которым он вырос. Но, возможно, другая его часть сможет обрести новую жизнь... счастье в мире, который принял жестокость и расплывчатую мораль. В мире, который сможет принять его.

Стив обвил Баки руками. Единственный изданный им звук был сдавленным всхлипом. Он держал Баки так крепко, что тот дрожал с бесшумными рыданиями, которые сотрясали тело Стива.

Баки подался в объятия Стива, прижимаясь к нему носом. Глубоко вдохнул, запоминая запах его кожи.

Стив отстранился и взял лицо Баки в ладони. Они долгое время смотрели друг на друга, на губы и обратно в глаза. Стив двинулся вперед, и Баки прикрыл глаза, но поцелуй так и не последовал.

Баки снова открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть Стива.

— Иди помойся, — сказал Стив. — Мне надо позаботиться о теле.

— Что ты с ним сделаешь?

Стив шагнул к двери, открывая тяжеленную штуку. Она громко скрипела, пока не хлопнулась об стену.

— Отдам акулам.

* * *


	2. Безумный как Шляпник

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Баки встречает знакомое лицо с личностью, которую никогда не ожидал за ним обнаружить. И как только он решает, что полностью понял Стива, этот на вид безжалостный человек-лев доказывает, что он не тот, кем кажется.

Душ оказался именно тем, чего Баки не хватало, чтобы успокоиться. Пока его тело омывали струи воды, он думал о Говарде Старке, сопротивлявшемся из последних сил, когда Стив и Тони обрывали его жизнь. Баки отказывался брать на себя вину за смерть _этого_ Говарда. Он не знал. Он думал, что они успокаивают его, просто помогают ему заснуть. Он отказывался вешать эту смерть на себя.

Он думал об оставшемся дома Стиве. Думал, ищет ли тот Баки. Был ли он напуган? Расстроен? Сердце Баки переполняло чувство вины, заставляя хмуриться. Конечно, Стив расстроился. Он разорвет мир на клочки ради Баки. Они всегда были братьями. Такую связь разорвать нелегко, и Баки знал, что Стив его ищет. Баки прислонился к стенке душевой кабинки, сделал глубокий вдох. Он ушел от Стива. Он нашел… нового Стива… другого, могучего, беспощадного Стива. Но он был добр к Баки. Он был честен и открыт со своими чувствами, и это что-то значило. Хотя он знал, что они убивают Говарда Старка, и ничего не сделал, чтобы предупредить Баки.

Но Баки был эгоистом. Всегда был эгоистом. Когда они были детьми, он удерживал при себе маленького Стива. Он устраивал ему свидания с девчонками, про которых был уверен, что ничего не срастется, чтобы именно он мог после держать Стива в утешающих объятиях. Он завидовал после того, как Стив спас его, весь такой бугрящийся мышцами и пышущий силой. Ревновал, потому что знал, что теперь весь мир, глядя на Стива, сможет увидеть человека, которого Баки видел в нем всегда. Он больше никогда не сможет заполучить маленького Стива в свое полное распоряжение.

И не смог.

Не существовало способа попрощаться со Стивом. Баки хотел этого. Он хотел дать знать Стиву, что он жив и в порядке. Мысли о Стиве, безуспешно пытающемся отыскать Баки без единой подсказки, терзали его сердце как осколки стекла. Может быть, так было лучше. Если бы Баки вернулся, даже на одну секунду, чтобы сказать Стиву о своем решении, его уверенность растаяла бы без следа. Тот Стив, тот парень, за которым он следовал с самого детства, он всегда был самым важным человеком в жизни Стива. Баки не мог вернуться. Даже на мгновение. Если он вернется, он не сможет снова его оставить. Будет лучше, если Стив однажды смирится и решит, что Баки мертв.

По ногам Баки пополз холод, подбираясь через живот к сердцу. Человек вроде Баки, готовый позволить лучшему другу считать его погибшим, не заслуживал хорошей жизни. Он обрекал своего Стива на невыносимые страдания. Своего Стива, который готов был отдать за Баки жизнь. Черт, он едва это не сделал, и не один раз. Проклятый человек вроде Баки, оскверненный кровью множества убитых его руками, очерненный мыслями позволить своему Стиву мучиться… Такой человек не заслуживал возвращения в хороший мир.

А здесь у него был Стив, который был таким же оскверненным и измученным.

Стив из этого мира желал стать тем, чего у Баки никогда не было. Он предлагал ему любовь в самом интимном смысле. Он предлагал защиту, место, которое можно было назвать домом, место, где Баки мог себя простить. Поэтому Баки глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя, как успокаивается его пульс. Он вздохнул, отказываясь от оставшегося позади мира. Он всегда будет тосковать по своему Стиву. Он всегда будет звать тот мир домом. Но теперь он был здесь. Со Стивом, который, похоже, на самом деле хотел его любить. А Баки был эгоистом. Кроме того, он даже не был уверен в том, что возвращение домой вообще возможно.

Он вышел из душа, завернулся в одно из голубых полотенец, используя второе, чтобы вытереть волосы. Протянул руку к свои жетонам, легонько потянул за них — просто напомнить себе, что они у него были. Что когда-то он был этим человеком, в другой жизни. Они были новоделом — копией тех, что он потерял на войне, но они были единственной вещью, оставшейся у него из родного мира.

Баки зашел в маленькую спальню, глядя на затененную фигуру Стива. Тот сидел, наклонившись, на рабочем стуле в углу комнаты, натачивая меч бруском.

Баки наклонил голову, приподняв бровь.

Стив поднял на него глаза и улыбнулся — широко и ярко — совершенно не стесняясь ни меча, ни своего занятия. В нем опять сияла та самая честность, которой Баки начинал по-настоящему восхищаться.

— Она моя. Не было в последнее время возможности побыть с ней.

— Она? — спросил Баки, садясь на кровать. Он позволил себе расставить ноги, полотенцу — чуть разойтись, но Стив даже не опустил глаза. Это был самый незаметный тест, который Баки когда-либо проводил, и Стив прошел его без проблем. Он относился к Баки с уважением, ну или по крайней мере, так это решил воспринимать Баки. В этом было немного от Стива Роджерса, оставшегося дома. Баки ценил это.

— Ага. — Стив поднял меч, глядя на его холодную сталь. — Ее зовут Мария.

— Как мать Иисуса? — Баки не смог сдержать застенчивую улыбку, осветившую его лицо.

— Как мать Иисуса. Мой меч приносит сострадание и милосердие… по большей части времени. Но она же становится Дланью божьей, когда в этом появляется необходимость. Поэтому Мария. — Стив потянулся, чтобы вернуть меч на место на стойку. Баки не замечал ее раньше в темном углу, но теперь не мог отвести глаз — сталь мерцала в белом свете, заливавшем окружавший их океан. Он больше был похож на волка, преследовавшего добычу, чем на приносивший облегчение меч. А Баки знал, что означало милосердие.

— Мой Стив носит щит, — сказал Баки, елозя по кровати. Холодные капли воды щекотали ему шею, стекая на плечи.

Лицо Стива сморщилось, плечи напряглись. Он скрестил руки на груди и уставился на свои ботинки.

— _Твой_ Стив, да? — повторил он. Поскреб нос, потом огладил бороду. — Ты отказался от того Стива, Баки.

Баки распахнул рот, его сердце разбухало в груди.  
— Я…

— Он не твой Стив. Никогда им не был. — Стив встал, подошел к кровати, опустился на колени и вытянул из-под нее ящики, о существовании которых Баки даже не подозревал. — Одежда.

Баки взял оливковые брюки и черную футболку. На рукаве был белый логотип МЕЧа.

— Я не это имел в виду, — прошептал Баки. — Я только хотел сказать, что он был моим другом.

Стив уселся на лодыжки, так и не встав с колен. Он кивнул, но так и не поднял взгляд к глазам Баки.

Баки было холодно, когда эти экспрессивные глаза на него не смотрели. Он заскулил и протянул руку, чтобы взять в ладонь бородатый подбородок Стива. Осторожно погладил пальцами короткие волоски на его лице. Они были похожи на бархат.

— Для меня это всё в новинку, Стив, — прошептал Баки, нежно уговаривая Стива посмотреть на себя. Когда Стив, наконец, послушался, Баки почувствовал волну теплой дрожи, прокатившуюся по его спине. — Я порой буду ошибаться.

Стив накрыл ладонь Баки своей, затем повернулся и прижался к ней поцелуем. Баки ахнул, отмечая, какими длинными и густыми у Стива были ресницы. Они подчеркивали его лицо, выделяя скулы и придавая ему почти неземные черты.

— Просто помни, что теперь я — твой Стив, — приказал Стив сдавленным голосом. — Ты выбрал меня вместо него. — Он встал и направился к двери. — Я пришлю за тобой кого-нибудь. Одевайся.

Баки сидел, водя языком по зубам, растеряв все слова. Он понимал, почему Стив так холодно отреагировал. Баки заговорил о своем Стиве. Вот да, _своем_ Стиве. Он никогда больше не повторит этой ошибки, однако в мыслях он продолжит звать своего _Стиви_ своим. Потому что так оно и было. Он слишком долго принадлежал Баки. Разве имело значение, что они никогда не целовались и не шептали друг другу признания в любви? Баки знал, что Стив любил его. Они всегда друг друга любили. Просто говорили об этом иначе.

_Нет, только не без тебя._

_До последней черты._

_Я могу справиться сам… Да, но ты не обязан._

Они никогда не говорили три маленьких слова, подтверждавших их чувства, но показывали их другими способами. И какая разница, что они никогда не целовались? Баки хотел этого. Конечно, хотел. Он сходил с ума по Стиву с того момента, когда осознал, что его член предназначен не только для ссанья. Они любили друг друга. Они по-прежнему любили друг друга. Разве имело значение, как они это выражали?

Местный Стив был не прав. У Баки был его Стив. Просто по-другому. Между Джеймсом и Стивом была одна любовь, а у Баки и Стива — другая.

Баки почувствовал комок в горле. Он прижал к шее металлическую руку, пытаясь остудить жар, поднимавшийся из груди. От слез горели глаза, и он судорожно пытался вдохнуть.

— Черт, я скучаю по тебе, Стиви, — беззвучно проговорил он в воздух. — Я так скучаю по тебе.

Стук вырвал его из мыслей. Он тяжело дышал, по-прежнему держа металлическую руку у горла.

— Капитан прислал меня проводить вас на обед, — позвал кто-то с другой стороны тяжелой двери.

— Э... Ми-минуточку! — Баки сполз с кровати, сунул ноги в штаны и поморщился, обнаружив, что забыл про белье. Натянул черную футболку и нахмурился, когда оказалось, что она ему немного маловата. Его бицепсы распирали рукава, ткань обтягивала грудь, подчеркивая каждую мышцу. Он закатил глаза, металлической рукой растягивая рукава. Ему было интересно, сделал ли Стив это нарочно. Баки бы даже не удивился. Опять же, этот мир ценил демонстрацию силы. Выставить на показ мощь тела Баки было способом предупредить окружающих. Может быть, это был способ уберечь Баки от тех, кто мог захотеть бросить ему вызов.

Он натянул носки и ботинки, после чего открыл дверь. Его глаза широко распахнулись, он вскрикнул и захлопнул дверь обратно. Сердце колотилось в горле, не давая вздохнуть.

— Сэр, вы в порядке? — спросил человек из-за двери.

 _Рамлоу_. Там был Рамлоу. Баки затрясся, вспомнив куратора из оставшегося позади мира. Пирс был намного хуже, но и Рамлоу вызывал у Баки далеко не нежные воспоминания. Он до омерзения точно исполнял все приказы и всегда оставался бесстрастным, работая с Баки. Рамлоу уважал его силу, но это не мешало ему подтолкнуть Баки в спину, если он считал, что тот двигается недостаточно быстро.

— Мне сказать капитану, что вы хотите поесть один?

Баки втянул воздух, напоминая себе, что этот Рамлоу не был Рамлоу из Гидры. Гидра здесь вообще, похоже, отсутствовала. Он снова открыл дверь, глядя на местного Рамлоу. Тот был такого же размера, сплошная идеальная мускулатура на поджаром теле, с точеной суровой линией челюсти. Глаза были круглее, и немного светлее, а его щеки... Он краснел? Краснел?!

— Я поем с ним, — проворчал Баки, выходя в коридор.

Рамлоу облегченно улыбнулся и протянул руку.  
— Меня зовут Брок. Я один из подчиненных капитана.

— Ага, — ответил Баки. — Баки.

Брок потоптался на месте, перекатываясь с пятки на мысок как возбужденный котенок. Баки пришлось еще раз напомнить себе, что тот не был человеком, работавшим на Пирса. Он с трудом сглотнул.

— Так как тебе у нас нравится? Ну то есть пока что? База очень крутая, да ведь? Я был в отпаде, когда впервые ее увидел. — Он пошел по коридору, остановившись, когда понял, что Баки не идет за ним. Поскреб загривок, чуть морщась. — Слушай, парень, пожалуйста, пошли со мной. Я уже в дерьмовом списке у капитана. Я не... Пожалуйста.

Баки наклонил голову набок.  
— Почему?

— Приказ капитана? Он хочет, чтобы ты пришел на обед.

— Нет, почему ты в его списке плохишей?

У Брока опустились плечи. Он облизал нижнюю губу.

— Потому что я ставлю под сомнение его приказы. Он хотел, чтобы я убил одного из рядовых за то, что тот бежал недостаточно быстро. Сделал из него пример, понимаешь? Я подумал... Я сказал, что это слишком. Сказал, что мы не должны так относиться к новобранцам. — Брок с усилием сглотнул, сместил вес. Он весь был какой-то дерганый. — Он едва не убил _меня_ вместо этого. Избил меня до крови и сказал новобранцам, что это ждет тех, кто спорит со своим капитаном. Теперь я его почетный мальчик на побегушках.

Баки приоткрыл рот, чувствуя, как по его костям растекается сочувствие, которое он никогда не ожидал испытать по отношению к Броку Рамлоу. Тот проявил доброту, которой был лишен Стив Роджерс.

— Значит, ты хороший парень? — прошептал Баки, шагая ближе.

Брок съежился, скрещивая руки.  
— Не говори такую херню. Быть хорошим парнем значит обречь себя на смерть. Я просто парень, который считает, что мы не должны убивать своих, понимаешь?

Баки кивнул, улыбнувшись.  
— Это замечательно.

Брок фыркнул.  
— Нет, это глупо. Избавься от слабых и продвигай сильных. Так это должно быть.

— Ты силен ровно настолько, насколько силен твой самый слабый, — добавил Баки.

Брок посмотрел на него круглыми глазами. Баки мог разглядеть страх в этих карих озерах.

— В этом и проблема, — тихо произнес Брок. — Я слаб тем, что хочу помочь людям стать сильнее.

— Я думаю, это неправда.

— Нам надо идти. Если я приведу тебя слишком поздно, капитан взбесится.

Баки кивнул, подходя к Броку. Этот Брок был не похож на того, на которого, как сказали Баки, упало здание. В нем было что-то покорное, какая-то нежность, мягкосердечие. Баки никогда бы не подумал, что может подружиться с Броком Рамлоу, но теперь это выглядело возможным. По крайней мере, с этой его версией. Никогда с другой. На того он бы с удовольствием уронил еще одно здание.

Они молча пошли по коридору к лифту, где Брок нажал кнопку вызова. Над его верхней губой блестел пот.

— Хочешь, я поговорю со Стивом? Попрошу его меньше к тебе придираться?

— Нет! — воскликнул Брок. Тут же собрался, скрещивая руки на груди защитным жестом. — Я имею в виду, от этого станет только хуже. Он решит, что я попросил тебя.

— Но это не честно по отношению к тебе, — надавил Баки.

— Пожалуйста, не надо. Пожалуйста. Ты тоже хороший парень. Ты не хочешь переступать границы с капитаном. — Брок почесал ухо, потом потер ладонью затылок вверх-вниз.

Баки посмотрел на открывшиеся двери лифта, прежде чем заговорил:  
— Думаешь, он меня обидит?

Брок пожал плечами и нажал кнопку этажа столовой.

— Серьезно, Брок. Ты считаешь, что он причинит мне боль?

— Он любил Джеймса больше всего на свете. Это не остановило его от убийства.

Баки распахнул рот.  
— Что?

Брок отшатнулся, сжал руки на загривке. Покачал головой, закусив губу.

— Брок? — Баки шагнул к нему и сжал за локти.

— Он убьет меня, — прошептал Брок. — Не заставляй меня рассказывать.

Баки отступил, уставившись на мелькавшие лампочки этажей, мимо которых они спускались, пока не оказались в столовой. Он чувствовал себя оцепеневшим, как будто пошатнулась ось его мира... как будто ему не хватало кислорода. Стив любил Джеймса, но он убил его? Он убил мужчину, которого любил? Почему?

_«Ты совсем не похож на моего Стива.»_

Баки шел сквозь столовую, уставившись Броку между лопаток. Ему казалось, что он снова вернулся в Гидру. Ему дали иллюзию свободы, но именно этим она и была — иллюзией. Баки не был здесь свободен. Он был свободен только с одним человеком, и это был _его_ Стив. Это место было наполнено ложью и недомолвками. Но, даже зная это, в ту секунду, когда он увидел, как Стив поднял на него взгляд и выронил вилку, чтобы встать с той яркой улыбкой, Баки почувствовал, как у него перехватило дыхание. Он почувствовал покалывание в мышцах, ему хотелось свернуться возле этого человека и потереться носом о его шею.

— Ты отлично выглядишь, — Стив одарил его комплиментом, впившись взглядом в Баки. — Эта футболка на тебе отлично смотрится.

Баки потянул за подол.  
— Маловата.

Стив рассмеялся и махнул на сидение рядом с собой, затем повернулся к Броку, потемнев лицом.

— Ты опоздал, — сказал он.

— М-мы заболтались, — прошептал Брок, съеживаясь.

— Стив, — вмешался Баки. — Все в порядке. Я знал Брока из другого мира. — Он подчеркнуто не назвал тот мир _домом_. Он начал подбирать, какие вещи расстраивают Стива, а какие успокаивают. Баки никогда бы не подумал, что встанет на защиту Брока Рамлоу, но вот, пожалуйста. Он протянул руку к Стиву, обнял его за пояс и потерся носом о плечо. — Будь добр.

Брок резко втянул воздух.

Стив мгновение рассматривал Баки глазами, полными настороженности, затененными длинными ресницами. Перевел суровый взгляд на Брока.

— Сгинь с глаз, Рамлоу, — рыкнул Стив, стискивая Баки чуть крепче. — Пока я не передумал.

Брок тут же сбежал, как щенок, наткнувшийся на стаю огромных кошек.

Баки отстранился, закусив губу.  
— Он не сделал ничего плохого.

Стив нахмурил лоб, игнорируя слова Баки. Он сел, поднял вилку с ножом и принялся за свой стейк, громко чавкая.

Баки понаблюдал за ним, затем поднял взгляд и ахнул. Другие люди за столом пялились на него, кто-то с опаской, кто-то с ухмылками.

— П-привет, — сказал Баки, садясь.

— Это лейтенант Мария Хилл, сержант Клинт Бартон и... ты помнишь генерала Фьюри.

Баки сглотнул под убийственным взглядом Фьюри.

— И Наташа Романова, — закончил Стив.

— Без звания? — спросил Баки, наклонив голову на бок.

Она усмехнулась.  
— Нет необходимости.

Они выглядели как их двойники, однако никто из них не излучал тепло, как Мстители. Даже Наташу из мира Баки было легче прочитать, чем эту.

Баки на мгновение задался вопросом, почему генерал будет сидеть за одним столом с офицерами низкого ранга, но затем он взглянул на Стива, и это стало ответом. Стив был супер-солдатом, и безжалостным причем. Он был не только сильным, но и обладал чем-то, что заставило Ника Фьюри обеспокоиться... Баки.

Баки посмотрел на поставленную перед ним тарелку с едой. Она была лучше того, что было в пайках во вторую мировую, но все равно выглядела не слишком аппетитно. У Баки голова кружилась от вопросов. За что Стив мог убить Джеймса? Было ли убийство незаконным, или даже это было выброшено в окно с остатками морали? Гомосексуализм здесь явно никого не задевал, судя по пальцам Стива, переплетавшимся с пальцами Баки прямо на столе (без вопросов, чувствовал ли себя Баки от этого неуютно или нет); никто не обращал на это внимание. Все тихо ели. Никто не обращал внимание на Баки кроме Ника Фьюри.

Баки не мог расслабиться, чтобы поесть.

Он оглядел огромную столовую в поисках других знакомых лиц. Увидел рядом с Броком Роллинза. Они перешептывались, склонив друг к другу головы; их пальцы тоже были переплетены. Они сидели одни за столом. Баки задумался, означал ли низкий ранг Брока опалу. Может быть, Роллинз был его единственным другом. Опять же, судя по тому, как они сидели и как Роллинз водил большим пальцем по ладони Брока, можно было предположить, что они были больше чем друзьями. Баки не ожидал странной грусти, свернувшейся в его сердце. Хотя бы у Брока был Роллинз, даже в этом мире. Не имело значения, что они сидели за столом в одиночестве, на виду у всего мира. Никто не обращал внимания на их скромные проявления нежности. Баки был рад, что в этом мире воспринимали однополую любовь. Баки был рад, что у Брока кто-то был.

— Тебе всё нравится, Барнс? — небрежно спросил Фьюри, не сумев скрыть наличие злости в голосе.

Баки посмотрел на Стива, вопросительно сведя брови. Стив коротко кивнул, продолжая жевать.

— Я адаптируюсь, — честно ответил Баки. — Я знаю всех вас. Это странно... не продолжать с того места, где мы были.

— Какой я там? — спросил Бартон. Вдоль его скулы тянулся тонкий красный шрам, как будто прочерченный стрелой. Баки бы не удивился.

— Забавный, — ответил он.

Романова фыркнула.

Бартон нахмурил брови.  
— Какая досада.

Баки открыл рот возразить. Он наслаждался беспечностью Бартона. Ему нравились сарказм и насмешки. Но, конечно, местный Бартон не согласился бы, что можно гордиться чувством юмора. Всё вокруг было перевернутым, и Баки не мог понять, как эти люди могли так жить. Он так привык к своей реальности, что хотел называть эту лживой. Но это было не так. Теперь эта реальность была настоящей.

— А я? — спросила Хилл.

Баки посмотрел на нее, облизнув губы.  
— Я не... я не знаю на самом деле. Ты всегда очень тихая.

Хилл пожала плечами.  
— Ну хотя бы я не забавная.  
Он бросила в Бартона кусочек брокколи.

— Осторожно, Хилл! — прорычал Бартон. — Это сложно достать в наши дни!

— Брокколи? — уточнил Баки.

— Нехватка еды, — пояснил Фьюри. — Ты даешь остыть одной из последних коров на твоей тарелке.

— Правда? — выдохнул Баки, оглянувшись на Стива за подтверждением, но тот сидел с безразличным видом.

— Правда. Наши ученые работают над их клонированием, но на это нужно время, — ответил Фьюри. — Полагаю, у вас дома этой проблемы нет?

Баки заметил, как рука Стива сжалась вокруг вилки.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Коров разводят на фермах. Также цыплят, свиней, коз. Всех.

— Черт, как я скучаю по бекону, — пожаловался Бартон. — Не пробовал его с тех пор, как мне было три года.

— Свиньи вымерли до того, как было изобретено клонирование, — подсказала Романова.

Баки кивнул.  
— А вы не можете просто... сходить в наш мир? Я уверен, что вам помогут. Вам же всего несколько штук нужно, чтобы начать их выращивать.

— Нет, — непоколебимо ответил Фьюри. — Мы не имеем дел с иномирцами.

Баки снова посмотрел на Стива, но тот продолжал игнорировать разговор.

— Почему вы считаете моих людей такими плохими?

— Это не _твои_ люди, — наконец подал голос Стив. — Ты к ним больше не относишься.

Баки сел прямее, оттолкнув тарелку.  
— Но они все равно могут помочь нам! Я знаю Стива...

— Ты слышал генерала! — рявкнул Стив. — Мы не имеем дел с иномирцами.

— Тогда почему ты имеешь дело со мной? — прорычал Баки, одаривая Стива самым злобным взглядом, на какой был способен.

Стив стиснул зубы, взял тарелку Баки и переложил с нее стейк в свою.  
— Если ты не будешь есть, то я не позволю пускать еду на отходы.

— Можно я покажу Баки резервуар с акулами, капитан? — мягко спросила Наташа.

Стив поднял на нее взгляд, потом перевел его на Баки.  
— Если он хочет.

Баки давным-давно научился никогда ни в чем не отказывать Наташе Романовой. Он встал и последовал за ней из столовой.

— Не дай этому задеть тебя, — ровно сказала она, пока они шли к другому лифту. Она нажала кнопку вызова и отступила на шаг. — Ему нужно поддерживать этот образ перед генералом. Он не настолько злобный.

— Я знаю, — ответил Баки. Он вспомнил, как из Стива сочились эмоции, подобно одеялу, в которое хотелось завернуться. Но он убил Джеймса...

— Иномирцы пытались изменить нас раньше, — пояснила Наташа. — Они звали нас варварами и теплокровными. Полагаю, твои люди не так помешаны на силе, как наши.

— Помешаны, — возразил Баки. — Только иначе.

Наташа усмехнулась, ступая в лифт.

— Фьюри боится иномирцев. — Она прислонился к стене в углу. — Они почти уничтожили наш народ. Германия и несколько других стран решили, что их путь лучше, и мы начали войну. Но в начале все было не так уж плохо. Мы вели переговоры о торговле, делились медицинскими достижениями и технологиями. Потом они начали менять свое мнение. Забеспокоились, что их знания приведут нас к самоуничтожению. Конечно, мы не очень хорошо на это отреагировали. Так началась война. Люди выбирали стороны, как это раньше делали политики. Последним жестом они разбомбили Америку. Там всё исчезло. Канада, Штаты, Мексика. Думаю, юг Южной Америки цел, но мы о них обычно не вспоминаем.

Лифт остановился, и Баки последовал за Наташей по мосткам, размещенным высоко над светящимися голубыми цистернами с тенями каких-то существ в них. Баки предположил, что это и были акулы.

— Я буду откровенна с тобой, Баки. — Наташа повернулась к нему, хмуря лоб. — Ты ходишь по тонкой грани. Фьюри терпит тебя только из-за Стива. Поэтому не зли Стива и заставь его пожалеть тебя.

— Я сделал что-то не так?

— Нет. — Она наклонилась над перилами, глядя вниз на кружащуюся акулу. — Но жизнь в нашем мире отличается от твоего, и тебе не стоит пытаться заставить нас принять твой образ жизни. Это разозлит Стива и заставит Фьюри нервничать на твой счет. Так что я объясню тебе правила. Идет?

Баки кивнул.

— Слабые умирают. Нам не хватает еды на всех. Поэтому они умирают. Так это работает. Твоя связь со Стивом будет сохранять тебя в безопасности, но тебе стоит начать вести себя как мужчина, а не как фиалка.

Баки прорычал:  
— Я гребаный убийца, а не фиалка.

Она пожала плечами.  
— Ты вступился за Рамлоу, и Стив видел это.

Баки тоже наклонился над перилами и уставился на акул.

— Не говори о детях. Они редкость и, честно говоря, не очень хорошая вещь. Мы не размножаемся. Когда нам нужно пополнить свои ряды, мы набираем рекрутов. До сих пор полно мест, где женщины плодятся без ограничений. Только не в МЕЧе. Поэтому не спрашивай.

Баки пожал плечами.  
— Никогда особо не любил детей.

Он хмыкнула. Баки хмыкнул в ответ. Любопытно, что среди остальных Наташа больше всего была похожа на своего двойника. Может быть, потому, что ее всегда окутывали секреты, и Баки никогда не видел ее истинную личность. Только того, кем ей было удобно быть в конкретный момент.

— Не спорь со Стивом перед всеми. Не ставь его слова под сомнения. Не пытайся остановить его в том, что он делает. Ты его подчиненный. Он старше тебя по званию, и если ты споришь с ним, то ставишь под угрозу его безопасность. Слабых убивают. Если его сочтут слабым, кто-нибудь попытается его убить. Понял?

Баки втянул щеку, глядя, как Наташа расправила плечи.

— Значит, я его жена?

Баки не ожидал удушающего захвата, в котором внезапно оказался. Наташа подтолкнула его к перилам, и Баки оказался лицом к лицу с голодной акулой, наблюдавшей за ним черными глазами. Наташа потянула его за волосы, обнажая шею.

— Не делай ошибки, недооценивая женщин, это может убить тебя. Женщины едва ли не опаснее мужчин, а ты оскорбляешь жен, это глупо. Наши лучшие агенты — женщины, не вздумай еще раз так опростоволоситься, я тебя прикончу. — Она сжала руку в его волосах, потянув за пряди.

Баки раздраженно зарычал от боли в скальпе. Она отпустила его и отступила. Баки отошел от нее на несколько шагов, тяжело дыша. Он расслабился всего на мгновение, и она тут же этим воспользовалась, доказывая свою точку зрения.

— Ты его подчиненный. Он твой командир. Пол не имеет значения. Ясно?

Баки кивнул, стиснув зубы.

— Твои люди многое в нас считали варварским, но мы точно также считаем много всего варварским в вас. Если у тебя есть вопрос, задавай его Стиву наедине.

— Ты заботишься о нем, да?

Глаза Наташи на мгновение расширились, и этого Баки хватило, чтобы надавить.

— Я рад, что ты у него есть. Со Стивом, которого я оставил, вы тоже были лучшими друзьями.

Наташа глянула на него с суровостью.  
— Ох, Барнс. Ты путаешь мою защиту с заботой? Я не хочу, чтобы этого человека убил кто-то кроме меня, и он об этом знает.

Баки пошатнулся, шагнул назад, наткнулся поясницей на перила.

Она ухмыльнулась, откровенно довольная эффектом.  
— Это все игра, Барнс. И все мы в ней лучше тебя.

*

Баки смотрел в темнеющий океан, перебирая события дня. Говард, угрозы Наташи, страх в глазах Брока. Единственное, что Баки нравилось в этом месте, это покой океана и ощущение кожи Стива под руками. Хотя даже это было неправильным, эта отчаянная тяга к человеку, которого он не мог по-настоящему заполучить. Стив был так далеко, что ему пришлось довольствоваться тем, кто оказался под рукой.

Стив вышел из душа. На нем были надеты темно-зеленые брюки-карго, ремень небрежно болтался на плече. Капли воды стекали с загривка, тело было раскрасневшимся после горячего душа. Баки понял, что жадно смотрит на это тело, чувствуя тягу в паху, которой не испытывал десятилетиями.

— Ты не поел, — произнес Стив, садясь на кровать. Открыв один из ящиков под ней, он бросил туда ремень.

— Не был голоден. — Баки пытался не смотреть на торс Стива.

— Ты должен съесть что-нибудь, — надавил Стив. — Голод может убить.

Баки больше не мог терпеть, он был всего лишь человеком. Он повернулся, разглядывая Стива, и увидел татуировку под его правой ключицей, слова, которые ему не удавалось разобрать. И клеймо на плече. Баки ахнул, уставившись на выступающую кожу. Стив был супер-солдатом. Их тела излечивались без рубцов, и было почти невозможно оставить на них шрамы. На Баки шрамы остались из-за того, что его кожу вскрывали бесконечное количество раз, снова, и снова, и снова.

Но на плече Стива был логотип МЕЧа с крошечными цифрами под ним.

— Т-твое плечо, — прошептал Баки.

Стив посмотрел на клеймо, потом снова на Баки. Пожал плечами, затем поднялся и подошел к окну, вставая рядом с Баки. Он глядел в океан, и его голубые глаза отражали белый свет, лившийся из прожектора. Не имело значения, насколько ярким был прожектор; окружавший их океан оставался тьмой, затеняя их комнату глубокими оттенками черного и серого.

— Мы все клейменные. Так мы опознаем... когда опознать по лицу не представляется возможности.

Баки распахнул рот. Война была жестокой. Лица уродовали. Тела потрошили. Баки навидался всякого, однако клеймить кого-то... Он схватился за свои жетоны, проверяя пальцами гравировку. Копии. Жетоны на второй мировой делали не так, как в будущем. Так он понял, что это копии, когда получил их... еще до того, как его Стив рассказал ему об этом.

— Тебя клеймили до или после сыворотки?

Стив усмехнулся.

— После.

— Господи боже, — прошептал Баки. — Как?

Стив опустил взгляд на клеймо, водя кончиками пальцев по вздутой красной коже.  
— Ушло больше 48 часов. Они продолжали вскрывать рану и прижимать тавро по новой. Боже, я думал, что после этого никогда больше не буду волноваться из-за боли. Привыкну к ней, или что-то вроде того. Но... к сожалению, сыворотка всё усиливает. Так что даже крохотный укол боли ощущается, как будто кто-то ведет по моей коже осколком стекла.

У Баки сжалось сердце. Он с усилием сглотнул, глядя в океан. Он не мог смотреть в лицо Стиву. Всё его тело было переполнено раскаянием. Этот Стив был в поле, сражался, бил, пинал, делал то, что делает каждый солдат. Но каждый раз, когда он это делал, всё возвращалось к нему обратно. Сыворотка Баки не оказала влияния на его нервные окончания, а если и оказала, то Гидра об этом позаботилась. Он ощущал боль, но не считал ее чем-то хуже того, что было до Гидры.

— И ты добровольно дал им сделать это с тобой? Зная, как это будет болеть?

Стив пожал плечами, щелкнул языком.  
— Это не так просто. МЕЧ — одна из частных армий нашего мира. Жить без клейма куда опаснее. Это всего лишь маленькая жертва.

— Но 48 часов?! — воскликнул Баки. — Стив, это пытка!

— Я согласился, — ответил Стив голосом, полным ледяной стали. — Что еще мне оставалось делать? Все знали о моем существовании. Все. За супер-солдатами охотились, их убивали. МЕЧ предлагал защиту. Мы с Джеймсом... мы не могли выжить в одиночестве. Весь наш военный отряд был уничтожен. Остались только мы с ним.

— Охуеть, — прошептал Баки.

— Мы чертовски устали убегать, Баки. После войны американские войска были истреблены. Нам некуда было податься. У нас не было друзей. Начали расти фракции. Мир становился мрачнее, люди — отчаяннее. Супер-солдаты были угрозой. А потом МЕЧ предложил свой способ жизни. Это было малой жертвой за возможность обнимать моего мужа по ночам, а не присматривать за ним. Поэтому, да, я позволил им вскрывать мою кожу снова и снова. Я дал им прижимать раскаленное до бела клеймо к моему плечу. И я бы сделал это снова, если бы это... — Его голос прервался. Он снова стиснул клеймо, впившись пальцами в кожу. Он достиг переломной точки, и Баки уважал это.

Баки не хотел бы думать именно так, но ему было приятно услышать объяснения Стива, почему тот вступил в МЕЧ. Это не было ради силы или из-за жажды убивать. Это не было ради завоеваний и мирового господства. Это было ради Джеймса. Все, что делал этот Стив, он делал ради Джеймса. В груди Баки разливалось тепло, расползаясь по пальцам рук и ног, пока он смотрел на Стива так, как не смотрел раньше.

Стив сделал бы что угодно для Джеймса. Что означало, что он сделает что угодно для Баки. В этом было странное утешение. Такое, которое Баки мог спрятать в своем сердце и хранить там вечно. Он мог доверять этому человеку, как он доверял своему Стиву.

— Расскажешь мне о Джеймсе? — ляпнул Баки, поворачиваясь лицом к Стиву и опираясь плечом на стекло, за которым плескался океан.

Стив уселся на кровать и вытянул за собой руки.  
— Что ты хочешь знать?

— Расскажи мне что-то хорошее о нем, — попросил Баки, чувствуя комок в горле. — Что-то, что заставило тебя осознать, как сильно ты его любишь.

— Почему? — Глаза Стива замерцали подступившими слезами.

— Потому что мне нужно это услышать.

Стив вздохнул и уронил голову. Его кадык выступал над горлом, чуть покачиваясь при дыхании. Баки наблюдал за ним, потому что ему больше нечем было себя занять, пока Стив не выпрямился снова. Он оперся локтями на колени.

— Джеймс был мыслителем. Умницей. Ему порой нужно было немного времени в одиночестве, когда он просто... пялился. Когда я не мог его найти, я всегда знал, куда он подевался. Он обожал уходить на подводную палубу, опускать ноги в океан и просто смотреть вниз, ожидая, что какая-нибудь рыба подплывет к нему. — Стив вытер глаза. — Иногда он позволял мне обнаружить его, и тогда я тихо сидел рядом с ним, пока он думал. Я опускал ноги в воду рядом с ним, и он брал меня за руку, едва сжимая. Мы могли сидеть так часами.

Баки вобрал в рот губы, слушая, как напрягся голос Стива, когда он пытался сдерживать слезы. Этот человек любил Джеймса. Баки не хотел верить Броку. Как мог кто-то убить любовь своей жизни? Как любой Стив Роджерс мог убить Баки Барнса? Это просто было бессмысленно.

Стив пожал плечами, снова вытирая глаза. Посмотрел на Баки, медленно водя языком по красным губам.

Баки оторвался от окна, встал перед Стивом, закидывая руки ему на шею.

Стив притянул его, расставив ноги, чтобы Баки мог придвинуться ближе. Он прижался головой к животу Баки и вздохнул. Его пальцы на бедрах Баки едва подрагивали.

— Прости, если ты чувствуешь себя заменой. Думаю... Я не могу врать тебе. Ты совершенно точно замена. Я всегда буду любить Джеймса. Но это не значит, что я не люблю тебя. Думаю, это означает, что я тебя люблю вдвойне. Потому что ты Джеймс. Если в этом есть смысл.

Баки провел пальцами по волосам Стива, держа металлические на его загривке.

— Да, в этом есть смысл. Поэтому я чувствую такую близость с тобой. Из-за Стива, которого я... оставил там, откуда пришел.

— Ты любишь его, — ровно произнес Стив.

— Да, — признал Баки. — Всегда буду любить. Как ты всегда будешь любить Джеймса.

Стив кивнул в живот Баки, стискивая его чуть крепче.  
— Думаю, я смогу принять это. Это не честно с моей стороны, говорить о мертвом человеке и ждать от тебя, что ты не будешь говорить о живом.

Баки кивнул, чувствуя, как груз на его плечах становится немножко легче. В его голове звучали слова Наташи.

Ему нужно поддерживать этот образ перед Фьюри. Он не настолько злобный.

Баки передвинулся, чтобы усесться на коленях Стива, оседлав его. Стив сел глубже на кровать, чтобы обеспечить им более надежное равновесие. Его лицо отражало удивление от смелости Баки. Баки застенчиво улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Что? — спросил Стив.

— Ты не недобрый, — ответил Баки. — Ты такой, каким тебя заставил стать этот мир.

У Стива дрогнули брови, но он ничего не сказал.

Баки уронил голову ему на плечо, сжав его лопатки.  
— И ты любил Джеймса.

Стив обнял Баки, его дыхание грело ухо Баки. Они долгое время не двигались, Баки затерялся в своих мыслях. Мыслях о том, почему мог этот человек убить кого-то, кого несомненно любил. Мыслях о желании Наташи убить его. Но Стив же знал об этом? Иначе с чего бы Наташе говорить об этом Баки? Это была та самая честность, которую Баки оценил в Стиве. Она была здесь во всех. Честность страха Брока, любви Стива, амбиций Наташи, подозрительности Фьюри. Все они были честными. Мир без лжи, даже если правда была жестокой и холодной. Зато это была правда.

Желудок Баки громко забурчал, нарушив тишину, в которую они погрузились.

Стив рассмеялся и провел ладонями по бедрам Баки.  
— Ты должен был поесть.

— Не самый умный щенок в выводке, — с улыбкой ответил Баки.

— Нет, — согласился Стив, аккуратно подталкивая Баки со своих коленей. — Я тебе добуду что-нибудь.

— Я же не солдат здесь, так? — спросил Баки, сведя брови.

Стив покачал головой.

— Хорошо, — сказал Баки. — Я не хочу больше этим заниматься.

— Тебе не нужно, — подтвердил Стив. — Ты можешь начать здесь всё заново.

Баки позволил себе полузадушенную улыбку. Он перебирал пальцами, потирая руки друг о друга из-за невозможности отвлечься на что-то иное.

— Гидра заставляла меня делать вещи... вещи, которыми я не горжусь. Я знаю, что в этом не было моей вины, но... — Он сглотнул, чувствуя тяжесть в желудке от растущего сожаления. — Это делали мои руки.

Стив притянул Баки к себе, соприкасаясь с ним лбами. Баки ненавидел чувство облегчения, которое он почувствовал в то же мгновение, как они оказались так близко. С этим Стивом столько всего было неправильно, и все равно Баки жаждал его любви как никотина.

— Ты ничего из этого не делал здесь, — твердо произнес Стив. — Гидры не существует. Все плохое, сделанное тобой, здесь не существует. Ты здесь другой человек.

Баки хотел проглотить эту пилюлю и дать ей подействовать. Освободиться от грехов было подобно сну. Он мог гнаться за ним вечность, но потом он все равно просыпался, и к нему возвращались все воспоминания. Но это место было настоящим. Мир вокруг него не был сном. Стив был плотью, живущей и дышащей. Этот мир был настоящим, и Баки не мог отрицать его привлекательность. Бесплатный билет в новую жизнь. Баки хотел этого так сильно, что было больно.

Он всхлипнул, уткнулся лицом в плечо Стива и прижал руки к его груди.

Стив просто держал его, покачивая их бедра под неслышимую музыку.

— Я клянусь, что ты будешь здесь счастлив, Баки, — пообещал Стив в волосы Баки. — Все плохое, что ты сделал, стерто начисто.

_Сотрите его, и начните сначала._

Баки дернулся назад, обхватывая себя как ребенок, испугавшийся шторма. Стив распахнул рот, разведя руки в успокаивающем жесте.

— Нет, — прошептал Баки. — Не трогай меня.

Стив уронил руки и кивнул.  
— Я принесу тебе еды.

Баки дождался, когда Стив выйдет из комнаты, и только тогда забрался на кровать. Он скинул ботинки и свернулся калачиком. Если бы его Стив был здесь, он бы ни за что не ушел. Он бы сел и оставался в комнате, укрытый тенями, пока Баки боролся со своими демонами. Баки не винил этого Стива. Баки был голоден, и Стив пытался помочь. Баки обнял себя, закусив губу, стараясь убедить себя, что с ним все нормально. Он больше не был со своим Стивом, но это тоже было нормально. Он был с кем-то, кто вроде как его любил. Неважно, какие недостатки были у этого Стива. Он любил Баки, потому что любил Джеймса. Баки любил этого Стива, потому что он любил своего Стива. Они оба соглашались на тех, кто был чуть-чуть не такой. Оба приносили жертву, чтобы обрести кусочек счастья. Баки закрыл глаза, думая об этой бороде, какой мягкой она была под его пальцами. Ему было интересно, какой она будет под его губами.

Сосредоточенность на Стиве помогла ему успокоиться. К тому времени, когда тот вернулся с фруктами и рыбой, Баки уже сидел на кровати. Он кротко улыбнулся Стиву, больше обозначая извинение, чем радость.

Стив опустил поднос перед Баки и тоже забрался на кровать. Он по-прежнему был без рубашки, и взгляд Баки не отрывался от его тела, рассматривая маленькие тату над ключицей, воспользовавшись их близостью. _Последняя черта._ Баки поморщился. Он чувствовал излучаемое этой татуировкой страдание, как жар от печи.

— Ешь, — велел Стив.

Баки взял клубнику, покрутил ее в пальцах и поднес к губам. Откусил и довольно вздохнул, почувствовав сок на языке.

Стив улыбнулся и выпрямился.  
— Джеймс любил клубнику.

— Я тоже, — рассмеялся Баки. — Стоит попробовать угадать. Твоя любимая еда — яблочный пирог?

— Чертовски верно, — подтвердил Стив, подхватывая одну клубнику и забрасывая себе в рот.

— Хотя хот-доги, — протянул Баки. — Боже, я бы сейчас так хотел хороший хот-дог.

— Свиньи вымерли, — сухо напомнил Стив.

Баки вдохнул через нос, жуя клубнику.  
— Такой стыд. Если бы ты все еще искал способ вернуть меня назад, я бы отвел тебя поесть хот-дог.

— Ты сказал, что ты останешься, — прошептал Стив.

— Знаю, — ответил Баки. — Я остаюсь. Просто говорю. Если мы когда-нибудь найдем путь назад, я свожу тебя поесть хот-дог. — Баки рассмеялся, стирая с губ клубничный сок. — О боже! У Стива бы крышу снесло! Ты бы его очень заинтересовал.

— Он бы разочаровался, — сказал Стив, пожимая плечами.

Баки замер с рукой, протянутой к следующей клубнике. Облизал губы, собирая терпкий привкус.  
— Нет, неправда.

Стив закатил глаза.  
— Да ладно. Тебе даже говорить ничего не надо, у тебя по глазам все видно. Я совсем не такой, как тот Стив.

Баки уронил руки на колени.  
— Это не совсем правда. Ты — он... местами.

— Например?

Баки отвел взгляд, наблюдая за проплывшей мимо их окна тенью. Он подумал, что это была акула или какая-то большая рыба.

— Ты сражаешься за то, во что веришь, так? Ты честный. Ты преданный и... и у тебя есть чувство цели.

— И все? — спросил Стив, изогнув бровь. Он взял немного рыбы пальцами и протянул Баки.

Баки не хотел ее, но все равно взял. Он пожевал кусочек, морщась от металлического привкуса. Положив остальное обратно, он взял клубнику, забив ею рот, чтобы был повод пока не отвечать Стиву.

— Вы разные люди с одинаковой сердцевиной, — пояснил Баки. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты был как он. Если бы ты был им... ты бы не любил меня.

Стив наклонил голову набок.

— В том смысле, ты бы не хотел всякого, поцелуев и прочего.

— Поцелуев и прочего? — рассмеялся Стив. — Я не думаю, что мы с тобой хоть раз поцеловались, ни тем более делали что-то из упомянутого тобой прочего.

— Ага, вот еще — ты такая же зараза, как он.

Стив фыркнул, забрасывая в рот клубнику.  
— Ты хочешь целоваться?

Баки подавился клубникой. Он постучал кулаком по груди, заставляя ее провалиться ниже, и только потом оглянулся. Стив наблюдал за ним с приоткрытыми губами. Губами, которые, Баки знал наверняка, на вкус будут сладкими как клубника. Его ресницы отбрасывали тени в уголки глаз, а свет наружного прожектора подчеркивал нереальную остроту его скул.

— То есть... Не то чтобы... эм... Черт.

Стив рассмеялся и подобрался ближе, отодвигая с дороги поднос с едой. Он притянул Баки к себе, устраивая его ноги вокруг своего пояса.

Баки с усилием сглотнул, облизывая губы.

— Ты хочешь поцеловать меня, Баки Барнс?

Баки втянул воздух, глядя на ухмылку Стива, пока тот водил красным языком по клубнично-сладким губам.

— Или ты хочешь, чтобы я поцеловал тебя?

— А в чем разница? — прошептал Баки.

Стив рассмеялся — тихим беззвучным звуком, сладким возле лица Баки. Он придвинулся еще ближе, потерся носом о нос Баки.

  
— Это я целую тебя, — пробормотал он, едва задевая губами рот Баки. Он прижался губами ко рту Баки, и тому показалось, будто все его тело внезапно окунули в теплый воск. Он таял в руках Стива, его кости были едва способны держать тело прямо. Губы Стива были именно такими сладкими, как Баки представлял. Его язык медленно скользнул по нижней губе Баки, не двигаясь глубже. Стив запустил руку в волосы Баки, удерживая их вместе. Его нос скользил по носу Баки, горячее дыхание оседало на их губах.

Баки застонал в поцелуй, открыв рот и шевельнув языком, чтобы коснуться Стива, но у него не получалось дотянуться.

Губы Стива скользили по губам Баки, медленно и уверенно — как волны высоко над ними, на поверхности океана. Его борода щекотала подбородок Баки, издавая резкие тихие звуки, цепляя щетину Баки.

Баки прижал Стива за затылок, заныв, подался к нему ближе, сел выше, полностью забираясь на колени к Стиву, одной рукой обняв его за плечи, а вторую сжав в волосах. Баки высунул язык и протолкнул меж губ Стива, чтобы найти там его язык.

Стив застонал, и это было тем, о чем Баки всегда мечтал. Он был целым, беззастенчивым и довольным. Баки хотелось доставить ему удовольствие. Его не волновало, что этот Стив был убийцей. Его не волновало, что он не был тем Стивом, которого Баки покинул. Это имело смысл для Баки. Он был несовершенен. Возможно, он куда больше подходил Баки, чем тот парень, за которым Баки пошел на войну. Может быть, этот Стив был прав. Они были созданы друг для друга.

Баки качнул бедрами, застонав в поцелуй от столкнувшихся зубов.

Пальцы Стива скользнули под рубашку Баки, находя соски и играя с ними.

Баки подался навстречу ласке, хныкая, прижимаясь губами к Стиву. Он повернул лицо, чувствуя, что их рты превратились в беспорядок, с подбородками, покрытыми слюной.

Это было неправильно. Это был не Стив, которого он оставил дома, не тот человек, с которым он вырос. Но именно это делало происходящее правильным в извращенном смысле. Они обрели друг друга благодаря невозможному стечению обстоятельств. Они подходили друг другу, как забытые кусочки головоломки, потерявшие свою форму после многих лет грубого использования.

Стив толкнул Баки вниз, рыча, забрался сверху, притираясь бедрами между раздвинутыми ногами Баки. Баки запаниковал, почувствовав прикосновение члена Стива. Не разрывая поцелуя, он заворочался, пытаясь свести ноги вместе.

Стив отстранился, глядя вниз на Баки, обжигая его дыханием, вырывавшимся из припухших губ.  
— П-прости.

Баки кивнул, резко осознавая происходящее, как будто его окатили холодной водой. Они оба были мужчинами. Баки понимал механику секса между мужчинами, но никогда раньше этого не делал. У него секс всегда был с женщинами, и, честно говоря, не так уж много того секса у него и было. Он встречался с одной девушкой на войне, с которой ему было уютно. Она была тоненькой и светловолосой, и Баки бы соврал, сказав, что выбрал ее за красоту. Она напоминала ему об одном маленьком, сердитом человечке, которого Баки оставил позади.

Кажется, Баки всегда оставлял своего Стива. Мысль больно ударила Баки, заставив захрипеть. Он пополз назад по постели, притягивая колени к груди. Он сидел, обхватив себя руками и глядя сквозь Стива, пока его затапливали воспоминания о другом Стиве.

_Ленивые воскресные зарисовки, пока Баки тянул сигарету._

_Разговоры о том, чтобы Стив остался на ночь, превращавшиеся в ссоры, потому что: «Я могу справиться самостоятельно, Баки!»_

_Ночи, когда Баки оставался со Стивом, пока тот хрипел и кашлял из-за очередной простуды._

_Свидания, с которых Баки вел Стива, забросив руку ему на плечо и прижав вторую к груди. «Они не достойны тебя, Стиви! Ты гораздо лучше всех этих бабёнок!»_

— Баки?

Баки поднял взгляд на мужчину, который выглядел как его Стив. Мужчину, который украл его лицо. Баки покачал головой. Слова застряли у него глубоко в горле.

Это был не его Стив. Не важно, сколько он пытался, не важно, как сильно он хотел. Этот человек не был Стивом, которого жаждала душа Баки. Его тело жаждало _этого_ мужчину, безусловно, но не его душа.

— Я не могу это сделать, — признал Баки. — Прости. Мне жаль.

Брови Стив дрогнули, кадык заметно шевельнулся в горле, но наружу вырвался только едва слышимый писк, впившийся Баки в сердце. Он хотел свернуться на коленях этого мужчины и просто заснуть, пока его пальцы перебирают ему волосы. Но он прекрасно понимал, что это было временное решение.

— Я люблю его, — продолжил Баки. — Я люблю его, и он жив. Я должен вернуться. Прости, но я должен. Я должен. — Баки почувствовал, как из его глаз потекли слезы, липкие и горячие на его щеках. Он видел, как с лица Стива, мгновение назад сиявшего теплом и счастьем, пропали все цвета. Его взгляд потяжелел от отказа. Это причинило Баки еще больше боли. Он не хотел так поступать с этим человеком. Стив не был виноват в том, что он не был Стивом Баки.

Стив кивнул, громко сглатывая. Судорожно вздохнул, потом передвинулся к краю кровати.

— Я понимаю, — сказал он.

Баки расслабился, но его сердце продолжало неуютно ворочаться в груди, завязываясь узлами и мешая дышать. Баки стиснул грудь в попытке уменьшить боль.

— Если бы мой Джеймс все еще был жив… Да. Я, скорее всего, поступил бы так же. — Стив с усилием втянул воздух, сложился пополам и запустил руки в волосы. — Ты же можешь просто… Я бы всё тебе отдал.

— Я не подхожу этому миру, — прошептал Баки, садясь рядом со Стивом.

— Херня, — фыркнул Стив. — Ты отлично вписываешься, и ты это знаешь.

Баки сглотнул, но ничего не ответил.

— Боже, — Стив прерывисто вздохнул. — Что мне сделать, чтобы ты полюбил меня?

Баки почувствовал, как его сердце пронзила стрела. Он различимо заскулил от мучившей его боли.

— Дело не в том, что ты можешь сделать. Мой Стив где-то там. Он ищет меня. Я знаю это. Я не могу оставить его одного.

— Он не хочет тебя так, как я хочу, — напомнил Стив.

— Я знаю, — Баки горько улыбнулся. — Но я не могу с этим ничего поделать. Я пойду за ним куда угодно.

Стив вытер слезы с глаз и кивнул.  
— Я ужасно сильно тебя хочу.

— А я… хочу тебя. Только я знаю, что я должен однажды вернуться к нему.

— И что, ты останешься здесь, пока я тебе не надоем? — Слова больно жалили, но как еще Стиву было с этим справиться? Баки бросал его в ментальную мясорубку. Стиву дозволительно было огрызаться.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Баки. — Я останусь, пока мы не придумаем, как вернуть меня обратно.

— Что, если мы никогда не придумаем? — спросил Стив, поднимая на него совсем больные глаза. Баки боялся, что они могут разлететься осколками, как разбитое стекло.

— Тогда я останусь навсегда, — ответил Баки. — Но я должен… я должен знать, что я пытаюсь вернуться к нему.

— Можно мне все-таки целовать тебя? — спросил Стив, звуча намного моложе, чем он выглядел.

Баки кивнул и прижался губами к его щеке.  
— Когда захочешь. Я твой, пока я больше не смогу быть твоим.

Стив тяжело вздохнул, опустив подбородок на грудь.  
— И я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы убедить тебя передумать?

Баки пожал плечами.  
— Я не знаю. Только знаю, что не могу просто так отказаться от моего Стива.

— _Твой_ Стив, — прошептал Стив. — Я его ненавижу.

Баки улыбнулся, хотя его улыбка не дошла до глаз.  
— Это я могу понять.

— Я пойду прогуляюсь, — сказал Стив, вставая. — Ты же здесь будешь в порядке?

— Да. Поем и буду ложиться спать.

Стив угукнул. Он не поворачивался к Баки спиной. Он даже не стал тратить время на надевание рубашки, просто вышел через тяжелую дверь.

Баки несколько раз судорожно вдохнул, осознавая, наконец, вес принятого им решения. Он не мог отказаться от Стива Роджерса, которого знал всю свою жизнь. Часть его всегда будет тянуться к местному Стиву. Возможно, он даже будет любить его странным перенесенным способом. Но он не мог перечеркнуть историю со своим Стивом.

Они были константой, и Баки не мог жить без мужчины, которого он оставил.

*

Когда Баки проснулся, он был в одиночестве. На столе обнаружилась записка, в которой говорилось, что Стив отправился на совещание, а Баки следовало пойти в столовую. Он сделал, как было велено, и был встречен чашей клубники и еще одной запиской.

_Надеюсь, они тебе понравятся. СР._

Съев клубнику и несколько бейглов с джемом, он почувствовал себя потерянным, глядя на толпы людей, заходивших и покидавших столовую. Все они смотрели на него, перешептываясь друг с другом, но не смея подойти. Даже Брок Рамлоу. Тот сбежал, пряча половину лица.

Баки нахмурился и последовал за ним из столовой.

— Брок! Эй! Подожди! — позвал Баки и побежал за Броком.

Тот попытался нажать на кнопку закрытия дверей в лифте, но Баки запрыгнул до того, как створки успели сомкнуться. Они оба с мгновение пытались отдышаться. Баки смотрел на мерцавшие кнопки этажей.

— Ты почему от меня убегал?

Брок пожал плечами, продолжая прикрывать лицо ладонью.

— Опусти руку, приятель, — сказал Баки, шагая ближе. — Давай. Дай мне посмотреть, что он сделал.

— К-как ты узнал, что это он? — спросил Брок, опуская ладонь вниз. Лифт начал двигаться. Они не нажимали кнопки, наверное, его вызвал кто-то еще.

— Потому что ты пытался сбежать от меня.

— Тогда почему ты спросил, почему я убегал?!

Баки проигнорировал вопрос. Он был занят рассматриванием кровоподтека на скуле Брока. Кожа была оторвана и висела лоскутом. Ему были нужны швы.

— Он ударил тебя? — спросил Баки, глядя на открытую рану.

— Кастетом. Повезло, что не убил.

— Боже, — выдохнул Баки. — За что?

— Потому что я был твоим другом, — сказал Брок, глядя на свои ботинки. — Он сказал, что не хочет, чтобы с тобой рядом был кто-то из твоих друзей.

По спине Баки прокатилась волна гнева. Он сжал кулаки, слушая. Как Стив ухитрялся быть таким открытым, со слезами и нежностью, к своим привязанностям, но при этом быть таким мерзким и контролирующим по отношению к остальным? Баки почувствовал затягивающийся на шее метафорический ошейник и зарычал.

— Ты не был моим другом, — прошипел Баки. — Ты был моим куратором.

Брок растерянно моргнул.

— Я сказал это, пытаясь отвлечь его от тебя, а не настроить против.

— Что за куратор? — Брок наклонил голову набок.

— Где он? — спросил Баки, заледенев глазами.

— Он со Старком. На совещании, — пробормотал Брок, когда двери лифта открылись, показав Наташу Романову и Клинта Бартона.

Они посмотрели сначала друг на друга, потом на Брока и Баки.

— Это не то, чем кажется! — воскликнул Брок, выставляя руку и вжимаясь в стену лифта.

— Ему нужна медицинская помощь, — прорычал Баки. — И я убью вас обоих здесь и сейчас, если вы меня проигнорируете. Я злой как собака, и вы не хотите вставать у меня на пути.

Бартон заметно вздрогнул, оглядываясь на Романову за подсказкой.

Та ухмыльнулась, перенеся вес на одну ногу.  
— Теперь ты начинаешь вести себя как Джеймс Барнс.

Баки рыкнул. Стив описывал Джеймса нежным и добрым. Но сейчас Баки вел себя больше как Зимний Солдат, а они одобряли, что теперь он стал похож на покойного мужа Стива. Это было еще одной загадкой к общей куче. Сейчас у Баки были более важные дела.

— Они проводят допрос над акулами, — сказала Романова. — Ты же искал Стива, да?

Баки наклонил голову, стискивая зубы.

— Цистерны с акулами, этаж над машинным отсеком. Ты уверен, что хочешь этого, Барнс?

Баки шагнул вперед. Бартон тут же отступил, но Романова осталась на месте. Баки показал на Брока, не меняя зверского выражения лица.

— Ему нужна медицинская помощь. Если я через два часа не увижу швов на его щеке, я выполню свое обещание и прикончу вас.

Романова только шире улыбнулась.  
— Ты и вправду человек, в которого влюбился наш Стив.

— Иди к черту, — прорычал Баки, выталкивая Брока из лифта под испуганный вскрик. Баки нажал кнопку этажа с акульими цистернами и смотрел тяжелым взглядом на Бартона, Брока и Романову, пока двери медленно закрывались. Оставшись один, он облегченно выдохнул, расслабил плечи и прислонился к стене лифта. Быть жестоким и пугающим отнимало много сил. Это было легче делать, когда он не имел собственного разума. Убивать было легче, когда Гидра дергала его за ниточки.

Он прибыл на акулий уровень и пошел по мосткам над резервуарами. Стив и Тони нависали над каким-то человеком на стуле. Тот был привязан и отчаянно сопротивлялся.

— Где оно, Земо? — ровно спросил Тони. — Ты правда хочешь стать акульим ужином?

— Иди на хуй, — прошипел этот человек, Земо.

Тони посмотрел на Стива, приподняв брови.

Стив шагнул вперед, поднимая меч, который он натачивал накануне. Он прижал лезвие к горлу Земо с безмятежным взглядом. Тот тяжело сглотнул.

— Последний шанс, — произнес Стив. — Или я порежу тебе лицу и наклоню над акулами. Ты же знаешь, что такое голодное безумие? Кровь их очень возбуждает.

— Баки? — неожиданно позвал Тони, глядя на него с заметным потрясением даже на изуродованном лице.

Земо ахнул, выпучив глаза.  
— Так это правда. У вас тут иномирец.

Стив перерезал ему горло и столкнул в воду.

— Эй! Он был нам нужен! — рявкнул Тони.

— Он видел Баки! — огрызнулся в ответ Стив. — Если пойдут слухи, что Баки здесь…

— Что? — вмешался Баки, шагая вперед. — Что будет?

Тони провел языком по зубам, громко щелкая.  
— Сцена вся в твоем распоряжении, гений.

Стив кинул на него недовольный взгляд и пошел к Баки, держась за перила.

Баки смотрел, как акулы наполняли воду кровью, кружа вокруг трупа. Он сглотнул, чувствуя вину, заполняющую его сердце. Эта жизнь была теперь на его руках. Стив убил его из-за Баки. Недели не прошло, а на счету Баки уже чья-то жизнь.

— Большинство людей в нашей работе знают, что Джеймс мертв. Они увидят тебя и сразу сложат два и два. Иномирцы однажды на нас напали. Они подумают, что ты здесь, чтобы завершить работу.

— И они будут не единственными, — добавил Тони. — Многие из парней на этой базе думают, что ты вернулся продолжить с того места, где предыдущие остановились. Отомстить или типа того.

— Это не так, — надавил Баки. — Я здесь только потому, что у меня нет другого выбора. Я же говорил, мы со Стивом охотились на Гидру, и мы проследили за ними до базы, и меня перебросило сюда.

— Гидра? — спросил Тони.

— Это…

— Не беспокойся о них, — вмешался Стив. — Они сейчас не имеют значения.

— Но что, если они, — прошептал Баки. — Что, если пытаются попасть сюда.

— Последние приходившие сюда не звали себя Гидрой, — сказал Тони, глядя вниз в акулий резервуар, когда одна из них плавником плеснула на него водой. — Эй! Зараза!

Баки почти улыбнулся.

— Они называли себя ЩИТ, — закончил Тони.

У Баки отвисла челюсть, кончики пальцев закололо льдом.  
—Вот почему Фьюри меня ненавидит.

Стив кивнул.

— П-почему ты не сказал мне? — спросил Баки, отступая на шаг. Он пошатнулся на мостике, и Стив протянул руку поймать его. Баки позволил ему обнять себя. Даже сам обнял Стива одной рукой вокруг пояса. Он не мог себя остановить. Он был эгоистом. Всегда будет.

— Я не хотел пугать тебя, — прошептал Стив, убирая прядь волос Баки за ухо. — Ты и так был в шоке.

— Ты из ЩИТа? — спросил Тони, подходя к паре и не обращая внимания на то, как крепко руки Стива сжимали Баки. Баки очень нравилось, что любовь между двумя мужчинами была здесь такой же простой и обыденной, как любовь между мужчиной и женщиной. В некотором смысле этот мир был лучше его собственного.

— Вроде того, — ответил Баки. — Стив из моего мира, он какое-то время работал на ЩИТ. Потом узнал, что меня захватила Гидра, и что Гидра проникла в ЩИТ. Гидра в нашем мире — это всегда плохие новости. Они хотели убить кучу народу, и они использовали меня как своего бойцового пса.

Хватка Стива на поясе Баки стала чуть туже.

— Разрушил сразу ЩИТ и Гидру. Затем люди с расширенными способностями стали Мстителями. Ты один из них. Они зовут тебя Железный Человек. У тебя летающий бронированный костюм, который делает кучу классной хрени. Все на той энергии дугового реактора.

— Почему ты вчера про него не рассказал? — Тони рассмеялся.

Баки улыбнулся.  
— Потому что я слишком был шокирован твоим шрамом.

Тони отступил на шаг, касаясь своего лица.

Стив коротко заскулил.

— Прости, — извинился Баки. — Позывной моего Стива — Капитан Америка. Дурацкое прозвище, которым его наградили во время второй мировой, но оно прилипло. Они еще с некоторыми другими защищают мир. ЩИТ еще действует, но он уже не тот. Они вычистили всё плохое.

— Ну, здесь название ЩИТ означает для людей дюжину агентов, которые практически уничтожили наш мир.

— Интересно, не были ли они из Гидры, — пробормотал Баки, глядя Стиву в грудь. — Если да, то Гидра определенно пытается сюда вернуться. Может быть, чтобы использовать ваших людей для набора новой армии. Я не знаю. Я знаю только, их попытка попасть сюда не означает ничего хорошего. Может быть, эта машина не должна была послать меня. Может быть, она должна была послать их.

Стив с Тони обменялись обеспокоенными взглядами.

— Этот твой мне нравится больше, чем предыдущий, — признал Тони, показав на Баки. — До тех пор, пока он тоже не попытается убить меня.

Баки сильнее вжался головой в плечо Стива, улыбаясь Тони так ласково, как только мог. Стив лишь крепче сжал его.

— Не думаю, что он станет это делать, — сказал Стив, целуя макушку Баки. Он отодвинулся, мягко сжал руку Баки и шагнул к лифтам. — Мне нужно поговорить с Фьюри.

Тони скорчил мину, ведя рукой через волосы.  
— Ну конечно, он бросает меня убираться. Как всегда.

Баки смотрел, как Тони двигается к панелям с рычагами и кнопками.

— Зачем они? — спросил Баки.

— Нужно очистить воду от крови, чтобы вывести акул из голодного бешенства. Иначе они друг друга перебьют.

Баки кивнул, глядя, как Тони оперирует кнопками и ручками.

— Можно, я задам грубый вопрос?

— Полагаю, один ты заработал, — язвительно ответил Тони.

— Почему Джеймс пытался тебя убить?

Тони хохотнул, касаясь лица. Он уселся, глядя на акул, медленно приходивших в норму. Стул, веревка, все, что составляло человека, теперь исчезло.

— Я был угрозой, — ответил Тони. — Я здесь только потому, что Фьюри платит лучше других. Но, ты увидишь, меня ненавидят всей базой. Стив, на деле, единственный, кто меня хоть как-то терпит. Я продаю технологии тем, кто платит больше, а иногда, когда мне скучно, я просто выбрасываю что-то и смотрю за разворачивающейся бойней. Это лучший способ проверить мои изобретения.

— Это гадко, — сухо заметил Баки.

Тони пожал плечами.  
— Да, зато благодаря этому меня боятся, а мои карманы наполняются. Приходится как-то выкручиваться в этом богом проклятом мире.

— А ты не можешь просто позволить МЕЧу защищать тебя?

Тони закатил глаза, отходя от панели управления.  
— МЕЧ никого не защищает. Это не военная организация вроде вашей армии или флота. Это частная военная фракция, подчиняющаяся только одному человеку. Фьюри. И их название говорит само за себя. Они выживают. Они никого не спасают.

— Тогда какая у них цель? — спросил Баки.

— Власть, — сказал Тони. — Страх и власть.

*

Баки обрел странное успокоение, наблюдая за акулами. После обеда он пришел сюда побыть в одиночестве и подумать об очередном головокружительном дне. Ему все еще нужно было поговорить со Стивом о Броке. Ему все еще нужно было спросить о Джеймсе, и все еще нужно было убедиться, что Стив знает о планах Наташи убить его. Баки запутался. Он не мог просто отступить, зная, что эта женщина планирует убийство. Это казалось равнозначным отправке ягнят на заклание. Хотя Стив ягненком не был. Он сам был львом.

Баки услышал звяканье лифта и тяжелые шаги за спиной. Он продолжил смотреть на акул, лениво плававших в воде. Ему было любопытно, не попытаются ли они прыгнуть и откусить ему ноги, если он спустит их с мостика. Странная мысль, но все равно любопытная.

— Привет, — сказал Стив, садясь рядом с ним.

— Привет, — ответил Баки.

Стив вздохнул, устраиваясь. Он смотрел на Баки с бесстрастным лицом, но его глаза были полны тоски. Баки закрыл свои, пытаясь прогнать чувство вины. Он игрался с этим человеком, и это было нечестно. Баки не мог справиться с путаницей, которую он ощущал. Он хотел Стива, но в то же время он хотел быть и со своим. Дело было в том, что его Стив, вне зависимости от типа их отношений, всегда занимал главенствующее место, сколько бы сердце Баки ни тянулось к другому.

— Фьюри оценил подсказку. Твоя информация оказалась очень важной.

Баки кивнул, наблюдая за тигровой акулой, подплывшей к поверхности воды, а затем снова ушедшей на глубину.

— И что будет дальше? Попытаетесь остановить Гидру?

— Ну, мы сможем остановить Гидру, только если уничтожим их оборудование, а сделать мы это сможем, только если попадем в твой мир.

— И что ты сделаешь? — спросил Баки. Он протянул руку, ожидая, что Стив возьмет ее. Стив не колебался.

Они сидели в тишине, и Стив водил большим пальцем по ладони Баки.

— Мы пытаемся найти способ уничтожить проход между реальностями, который ведет в твой мир. Но до этого мы можем провести миссию, чтобы уничтожить их машины и… вернуть тебя твоему Стиву.

Баки чуть крепче сжал ладонь Стива.

— Сегодня я готов был бросить тебя к акулам за то, что ты сделал с лицом Брока.

Стив даже не вздрогнул.

— Я соврал тебе. Брок Рамлоу не был моим другом. Он был одним из моих тюремщиков.

Вот теперь вздрогнул.

— Но здесь он хороший. По-настоящему милый парень, и ты с ним слишком жесток. И я понимаю… сильные охотятся на слабых. Но он верный. Иначе бы он давно уже попытался что-то сделать, так? — Баки посмотрел на Стива, хмуря брови. — Если я смог простить его за жестокость и пытки, почему ты не можешь простить его за наличие доброго сердца?

Стив посмотрел на акул, облизывая кончик рта.  
— Потому что это сделает слабым меня, и я стану мишенью. Постоянно причиняя ему боль, я его защищаю. Иначе я должен убить его, а я не могу этого сделать.

Баки распахнул глаза.  
— Т-ты его защищаешь?

Стив кивнул, криво улыбаясь.  
— Я знаю, что он хороший парень. Я хочу, чтобы такой человек был моим подчиненным, но я должен выглядеть суровым в глазах остальных. Иначе нас обоих убьют.

— Так ты унижаешь его, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь?

Стив снова кивнул.  
— Я не монстр, Баки. Я знаю, что ты меня им считаешь, но это не так.

— Это не… — Баки не дал себе закончить. Он знал, что это было бы неприкрытой ложью. Он сполз немного, опираясь на Стива. — Я рад, что я ошибся.

Стив обнял его за плечи, улыбаясь.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты был честен со мной сейчас, — начал Баки, чувствуя нервную дрожь в сердце. — Как умер Джеймс?

Стив резко вдохнул, закаменев всем телом. Громко сглотнул и спросил:  
— Почему?

— Я слышал всякое. Я пригрозил жизни Романовой, когда увидел сегодня лицо Брока. Она сказала, что я напомнил ей Джеймса; а Брок нечаянно проговорился, что Джеймса убил ты. Поэтому… я просто должен знать правду. Мне нужно знать, с чем я имею дело.

— Тебе нужно узнать, насколько я опасен для тебя, — прямо проговорил Стив.

Баки повозился, устраиваясь между его ног, чтобы запрокинуть голову.

— Я не думаю, что ты для меня опасен.

Стив зевнул, глядя на акул.  
— Ты угрожал Романовой?

— Я был в бешенстве, — ответил Баки с застенчивой улыбкой.

Стив посмотрел на него с гордой улыбкой на лице. Он поскреб бороду и снова вернул взгляд к акулам. Его улыбка погасла, щеки побледнели.

— Джеймс был моим подчиненным. Сержантом как Бартон. А ты помнишь, как мы получаем повышение?

Баки кивнул, прочищая горло.

Стив наклонил его голову, запустив пальцы в волосы и посылая мурашки по всему телу. Он шмыгнул носом. Каждое крошечное подрагивание его мышц говорило Баки, каким напряженным он стал.

— Я так любил его. Я клянусь, что любил его. Я даже… — Его голос дрогнул, заставив сделать глубокий вдох. — Блядь. Джеймс был амбициозным. Ты сказал, что последовал бы за своим Стивом куда угодно. А вот моему Джеймсу не нравилась идея следовать за мной. Он любил меня. Я знаю это. Мы годы провели вместе. Поэтому я знаю… Я знаю, что когда-то было время, когда мы были счастливы.

Баки понимал, куда движется его история. Казалось, на его кожу давил край стекла. Он взял Стива за руку и выгнул шею, чтобы заглянуть в его влажные глаза.

— Он попытался убить меня, — глухо произнес Стив. — Я почти позволил ему. — Он снова сглотнул, вытирая глаза свободной рукой. — Я пытался спросить у него — почему, знаешь? Почему он предал наш брак. Мы же были счастливы. Ну то есть я так думал.

Баки закусил губу, чувствуя, что его сердце болит вместе со Стивом. Он потерся носом о его шею, металлической рукой накрыв его затылок и мягко поглаживая вдоль лини волос.

Стив одобрительно помычал, прикрыв глаза. Баки смотрел, как по его лицу текли слезы. Баки не мог вспомнить, когда он в последний раз видел кого-то, кто плакал так много, но большинство людей не сталкивались с двойниками своих погибших возлюбленных. Они оба за последние дни пережили множество потрясений. Несколько хороших плачей были вполне допустимы.

— Ну и вот, он попытался убить меня, и вместо этого я убил его. Потому что именно это происходит, когда ты бросаешь вызов старшему по званию. Кто-то из вас умирает. Никаких поблажек или отступлений.

— Он сказал что-нибудь, когда умирал?

— Он выдавил: _«Похоже, это и есть последняя черта»_ , прежде чем его глаза закрылись.

_Последняя черта._

Баки облизал губы, наблюдая за огромной акулой, кружившей под ними. Кого угодно уничтожил бы такой опыт. Не удивительно, что Стив так отчаянно жаждал удержать при себе Баки. Это был бесплатный билет, чтобы сделать всё по новой. Этого Стива мучила вина за убийство возлюбленного, пусть даже Джеймс пытался убить его первым. Это не было его виной. Но Стив нанес последний удар, и это имело для него значение. Баки подумал, что была ирония в том, как оба Стива обвиняли себя в том, что случилось с их Баки.

— Мне жаль, Стив, — прошептал Баки, поцеловав Стива в подбородок. — Мне очень жаль.

Стив снова вытер глаза, глядя на плавающих акул.  
— Все кончилось. И... у меня есть ты. — Он провел языком по зубам. — Пока что.

Баки тяжело вздохнул, скрещивая руки на груди.  
— Прости, что я не намного лучше.

Стив фыркнул.  
— У тебя нет интереса к военному положению. Ты гораздо лучше.

— Но всё, что я делаю, разбивает тебе сердце, — надавил Баки. — Я здесь, но не с тобой.

— Притворись? Это всё, о чем я прошу. Просто притворись, пока ты здесь.

Баки поморщился от отчаяния в этих словах. Открытая честность, сочившаяся из страдающей души Стива, текла напрямик в сердце Баки. Глаза Стива были помутневшими, и Баки видел в них его возраст. Каким уставшим был Стив. Ему пришлось проделать ужасно тяжелый путь, снова и снова доказывая всем вокруг, что он лучший. Это истощило бы любого.

— Я не притворяюсь, — сказал Баки, изворачиваясь, чтобы встать на колени между ног Стива. — Ты правда мне дорог.

Стив облизал губы, глядя на акул внизу.

— Прости, что я причиняю тебе боль. Я не хочу этого, — сказал Баки, беря лицо Стива в ладони. — Я клянусь, что не хочу этого. Но мой Стив... Я знаю, что он не хочет меня так, как хочешь ты, но я ему нужен. И я не могу оставить его. Посмотри на себя. Ты совсем пропал без своего Джеймса. Ты никогда не сможешь снова стать собой. Но он у тебя был. Я знаю, что это закончилось невероятно плохо, и ты никогда не сможешь это забыть, но вы двое безусловно были счастливы. Конечно, он любил тебя. Потому что я... я люблю тебя. Я не знаю тебя, но люблю. Поэтому я знаю, что он тебя любил. Люди не идеальны. Мы совершаем идиотские поступки, и Джеймс — он тоже поступил по-идиотски, и из-за этого погиб. И это совершенно не честно по отношению к тебе. Но он у тебя был. И он любил тебя. До тех пор, пока мой Стив жив... Я знаю, что он любит меня. Я знаю, что он нуждается во мне, и я не могу оставить его, как бы сильно мне ни хотелось.

— Но тебе хочется, — подвел итог Стив, поднимая круглые голубые глаза.

Баки закусил губу, уставившись на одну из акул.  
— Это сложно. Часть меня хочет остаться. Часть меня знает, что я должен вернуться. Было бы легче... остаться. Очистить мою историю и начать все сначала как новый человек. Но легче не означает правильнее. Меня научил этому тупица, с которым я вырос.

Стив рассмеялся и поцеловал Баки в щеку.  
— Этого тупицу зовут Роджерс?

— Чертовски верно. — Баки улыбнулся, обнимая Стива за шею. — Он обычно очень убедителен во время своих лекций.

Стив с мучительной улыбкой отвел взгляд в сторону.  
— Нам стоит пойти поплавать.

Баки выгнул бровь, оглядываясь на акул, шнырявших в воде.

Стив встал и потянулся за рукой Баки.  
— Давай.

— Где? — Баки позволил Стиву поднять его.

— Прямо здесь, — ответил Стив, снимая рубашку. Баки уставился на татуировку на его ключице. Скорбь без приглашения растеклась в сердце Баки при виде этих крохотных слов. _Последняя черта_. Баки не хотел, чтобы любой из Стивов переживал этот конец. Баки всегда думал, что эти слова означают смерть, смерть вместе. Но этот Стив остался один. Этот Стив потерял своего любимого худшим из способов — убив его собственными руками.

— Стив, я видел, как эти акулы сегодня сожрали человека, ты забыл?

— Люди делают акул такими опасными, — сказал Стив, подойдя к панели управления. Он нажал на кнопку, и один из мостиков трансформировался в ступенчатую лестницу. — У тебя же не течет кровь?

Баки огляделся, выпучив глаза.  
— С-стив!

Стив запрокинул голову, рассмеявшись.  
— Встряхнись, Барнс! Они не чудовища. Они такие же, как мы с тобой.

Выражение глаз Баки смягчилось, пока он смотрел, как Стив снимает брюки и аккуратно вешает их на перила. Баки не был чудовищем. Он пережил чудовищный эксперимент. Его волю сломали. Его жизни угрожали. Он выжил, и он не был чудовищем. А Стив... Стив убивал подчиненных в мире, где отсев слабых был естественным порядком вещей. Это напоминало Баки о шекспировской пьесе, которую он читал в школе.

 _Нет ничего, что было бы хорошим иль плохим,_  
_Но делает его сознанье таковым._

Стив не был ни хорошим ни плохим. Он был порождением культуры, которая отличалась от привычной Баки. Культуры, которая безоговорочно могла принять Баки, тогда как его собственная его считала его очерненным.

Баки вздохнул, выпрямился и потянул с себя рубашку.

Стив засвистел, затем встал на верхнюю ступень лестницы, спускавшейся в резервуар под ними, исчезая в темной воде.

— Боже, — проворчал Баки, выскальзывая из штанов. Он повесил свои рядом с вещами Стива и подошел к лестнице.

Стив с улыбкой спустился на ступеньку.

— Нас сожрут.

— Ничего, — ответил Стив. Он взял Баки за руку и шагнул ниже. Теперь вода плескалась у середины его бедра. — Верь мне.

Баки шагнул в воду, замерев, когда акула проплыла прямо рядом со Стивом.

Тот рассмеялся и шагнул дальше.  
— Верь мне.

— Ты же не пытаешься убить меня, чтобы я не достался никому? — подразнил его Баки, делая еще один шаг в воду.

— Категорически нет, — проговорил Стив сквозь ухмылку. — Я доказываю свою точку зрения.

— И в чем она состоит? — спросил Баки, спускаясь ниже, и еще ниже, и еще.

Стив уже был полностью в воде, держась за лестницу, потому что ноги не доставали дна.

— Что люди слишком быстро навешивают ярлыки. — Он протянул руку к одной из акул и провел пальцами по серой спине.

Вода достигала до пояса Баки. Он стоял на последней ступеньке. Он посмотрел на акул. Он не мог сосчитать, сколько их было. Он точно насчитал двенадцать, пока не начал сбиваться, а на дне еще оставались несколько неподвижных теней. Он не был уверен, принадлежали они акулам или нет. Он предполагал, что да.

— Верь мне, — повторил Стив, дотягиваясь до Баки. — Они тебя не обидят. И я тоже.

Баки позволил улыбке расползтись по его лицу. Он отпустил лестницу и шагнул в воду. Схватился за руку Стива, и они оба шевелили ногами, чтобы оставаться на поверхности.

— Я в буквальном смысле плаваю среди акул, — заметил Баки. — Срань господня.

Стив рассмеялся, отпустил его и поплыл дальше. Он погладил другую акулу. Та проплыла вокруг него, позволив погладить еще раз, прежде чем уйти на глубину.

— Это не чудовища. Это просто рыбы.

Баки огляделся, боясь случайно ударить акулу по морде. Он подплыл к Стиву, следя за приближающейся к ним акулой.  
— Эм, Стив?

— Ничего. Ей просто любопытно.

— Ей?

Акула ткнулась носом в металлическую руку Баки, изменила направление и уплыла.

— Я знаю всех по именам. Знаю их пол и возраст, — пояснил Стив. — Вон тот — Лось. Потому что он, такой, знаешь, огромный.

Баки рассмеялся.

Стив повернулся и показал на акулу с черными кончиками на плавниках.  
— Это Сьерра. Она смешная.

Баки не сумел скрыть выражение удивления, когда Стив нырнул и поплыл к акуле. Та сначала поплыла от него, потом развернулась и толкнула его носом, а затем проплыла под ним.

Стив вернулся, сделал огромный глоток воздуха и отодвинул волосы в сторону.

— Это просто рыбы, Баки. И они не едят, пока не проголодаются. Кровь вызывает в них безумие, но только так.

Плавник одной из акул прошелся по ступне Баки, отправив его прыжком в руки Стива.

Стив расхохотался, обнял его одной рукой и поплыл к лестнице, где ухватился за перила, чтобы ему не приходилось чересчур много работать в воде.

Баки смотрел, как мимо них проплывают акулы, словно их там не было вообще. Они его завораживали. Некоторые из них даже были красивыми, например, Сьерра.

— З-значит, съев того парня, они больше не голодные?

— Акулам не нужно есть каждый день, чтобы не быть голодными. Хотя для нас это плюс, что сегодня их покормили.

— То есть они могли бы нас съесть? — уточнил Баки, цепляясь ногами вокруг пояса Стива. Он запустил руки в теплую воду, глядя на мостки над ними.

— Они хищники. Они совершенно точно могут нас съесть. Но не сегодня.

— Почему ты так уверен? — Баки подался вперед, чтобы свободно обнять Стива за плечи. Он смотрел на Стива, медленно облизывая губы.

Стив дотянулся к одной из некрупных акул и мягко направил ее к ним.  
— Погладь ее.

— Что?!

Стив рассмеялся, бережно гладя рыбу по носу.  
— Не бойся. Я вижу, когда они начинают сердится.

— Ты кто? Морской биолог?

Стив закатил глаза.  
— Нет, я просто хорошо их читаю. Я, честно говоря, провожу с ними уйму времени.

— И как зовут эту? — спросил Баки, гладя скользкую шкуру.

— Лисичка, — ответил Стив. — Не самое оригинальное имя, но она же лисья акула. — Стив бережно приподнял хвостовой плавник, показывая, какой он длинный. — Вот из-за этого их зовут лисицами. И еще они маленькие.

— Она все еще в порядке? — спросил Баки, когда акула шевельнула хвостом.

— Она становится более раздраженной. Лучше отпустить ее. — Стив спустил маленькую акулу в воду.

Баки смотрел, как она остановилась возле крупной тени, показавшись карликом по сравнению с той.

— А что за акулы там внизу?

— Они хорошие, — ответил Стив, шутливо брызгая на Баки водой.

— Эй! — Он плеснул немного воды на Стива.

Стив засмеялся и ушел под воду. У Баки было два выбора: нырнуть вместе с ним или отцепиться. Он предпочел отцепиться, побоявшись огромных акул на дне.

Стив проплыл весь путь вниз, превратившись в такую же темную тень. Огромная тень пошевелилась. Баки затаил дыхание, наблюдая. Если он заметит кровь, он будет там так быстро, что...

Стив вынырнул, тряхнул волосами и подплыл обратно к Баки.

— Что это за акула? — спросил Баки, снова обвивая Стива руками и ногами.

— Песчаная. Он сейчас спит.

— Его зовут Песочек? — поддразнил Баки, прикусывая ухо Стива.

— Ммм, нет. Макс.

— Какое-то очень простое имя для такой громадины.

Стив пожал плечами.  
— Это сокращение от Максимилиана.

— Это больше похоже на правду, — рассмеялся Баки. Он потерся своим носом о нос Стива. Тот был холодным, как и его пальцы. Баки не привык к тому, что Стив может быть холодным. Когда бы он ни дотрагивался до своего Стива, тот всегда источал жар. Опять же, вода вокруг них точно не имела температуру домашней ванны.

— Это очаровательно, Стив, — признался Баки, глядя между ними. — И твоя точка зрения вполне доказана.

Стив кривовато улыбнулся. Он протянул свободную руку убрать прядь волос за ухо Баки.

— Ты стоишь риска моей жизнью, — Его улыбка превратилась в коварную ухмылку, и Баки пришлось снова плеснуть на него водой. — Эй! — Он вытер глаза, хмыкнув.

— Ты засранец, Роджерс!

— Целовался когда-нибудь под водой? — неожиданно спросил Стив, отодвигаясь от лестницы.

Баки покачал головой, оглядываясь.  
— Не уверен, что готов оказаться под этой водой.

— Ничего, — успокоил Стив, беря лицо Баки в ладони. — Я обещаю, что все будет хорошо.

— Это в буквальном смысле акулы-людоеды.

Стив поцеловал его в щеку, медленно и мягко.

— Они могут напасть на нас в любую секунду.

Стив так же нежно поцеловал его вторую щеку.

— Мы можем умереть!

Стив рассмеялся и поцеловал Баки в нос.

— Ты совсем как другой Стив. Он тоже полон плохих дурацких идей.

— Отлично, — сказал Стив. — Так ты поцелуешь меня под водой, окруженный акулами-людоедами? Потому что я хочу поцеловать тебя под водой в окружении акул-людоедов.

Баки закатил глаза.  
— Да какого черта.

Стив потянул их обоих под воду. Там было холоднее, чем у поверхности. Баки держал глаза закрытыми, но чувствовал, что нос Стива прижимается к его. Чувствовал руки Стива, держащие его лицо, а затем к его губам прикоснулись губы Стива.

В рот Баки рванулась соленая вода, как только он открыл его в поцелуй. Он отчаянно старался не глотать. Это не было похоже ни на один его прежний поцелуй. Он чувствовал пузырьки воздуха, щекотавшие его лицо, пока они поднимались к поверхности. Их рты были открыты, языки застенчиво играли друг с другом, но поцелуй не казался влажным. Влажным было все. Никакого воздуха в пространстве между ними. Только вода.

Баки засмеялся, выпустив несколько щекотных пузырьков. Он снова прижался к губам Стива, удерживая их на месте. Они не двигались, просто соприкасались, пока легкие Баки не начали гореть, и он отстранился.

Стив махнул ногами, и через несколько секунд они уже были над водой.

Баки мотнул головой, стряхивая воду с волос и убирая мокрые пряди с лица. Он рассмеялся, по-прежнему обнимая Стива руками и ногами.

— Я стал твоим первым подводным поцелуем? — спросил Стив, плывя к леснице.

— Ага.

— И?

Баки закатил глаза.  
— Всё было по-другому. В хорошем плане.

— Нам надо вылезать. Я коченею. — Стив махнул рукой на лестницу, покачивавшуюся над водой.

— Да, — согласился Баки. — Я сегодня достаточно нафлиртовался со смертью. Боже, я же угрожал Наташе Романовой. Это смертельно в опасно в любом из миров! — Он выбрался из воды, дрожа от холода. — Жалко, у нас нет полотенец.

Стив рассмеялся, выбираясь вслед за Баки.  
— Да уж, тебе совершенно точно стоит спать вполглаза.

— О боже, она попытается убить меня?

Стив покачал головой, подошел к брюкам и вытащил из кармана маленький наушник.  
— Нет. Она из этого ничего не получит. Кроме мишени на ее спине для меня.

— А раз она тебя еще не убила, значит, она считает, что ты сильнее ее, так?

— Она меня боится. — Стив отвернулся, поднеся наушник к уху и крошечный провод к губам. — Рамлоу, принеси полотенца к акульему резервуару, сейчас же.

Баки сглотнул, округлив глаза, услышав его резкий тон.  
— Нам не обязательно заставлять его это делать.

— Подожди, — сказал Стив, усаживаясь на ступеньку лестницы, опускавшейся в воду к акулам.

Брок появился через пару минут с ворохом полотенец. Его порез был зашит, значительно порадовав Баки. Он молча протянул Баки полотенце, затем шагнул к Стиву и протянул ему другое. Он старался оставаться максимально далеко от лестницы.

Стив взял полотенце, а затем быстро схватил Брока за запястье.

Тот вскрикнул.

Баки дернулся вперед, чувствуя, как от страха и непонимания у него расширяются глаза.

— Спасибо, — сказал Стив, вынуждая всех расслабиться.

— П-пожалуйста, сэр, — ответил Брок, отступая назад и неуверенно улыбаясь Баки.

Баки пожал плечами, улыбаясь в ответ. Это ничего не меняло. Перед остальными Стив должен был относиться к Броку как дерьму, но теперь Баки знал. Стив уберегал Брока от смерти, потому что тот ему нравился. Стив не был бездушной мразью, каким его едва не начал считать Баки. Как и акул, Баки совсем неправильно оценил Стива.

Брок ушел. Баки повернулся к Стиву с широкой улыбкой.  
— Ты был милым.

— Да, да, — протянул Стив. — Не привыкай к этому. Я должен поддерживать свою репутацию, помнишь?

— Для меня это многое значит, — настоял Баки, придвигаясь к Стиву. Он прижал ладонь к груди Стива, лаская пальцами мышцы. — Поэтому спасибо.

Стив посмотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом, словно ища что-то в его глазах, в существовании чего Баки не был уверен.

— Спасибо тебе, что даешь мне шанс.

Баки улыбнулся себе под ноги.  
— Да ладно, ты же конфетка. Кто бы отказался дать тебе шанс?

— Многие. Ты любил своего Стива, даже когда он был маленьким, да?

Баки закусил губу, вспоминая деликатные черты Стива, мягкую линию подбородка и огромные злые глаза.  
— Безоговорочно.

Стив улыбнулся, мягко целуя губы Баки. Он задержался на пару мгновений, прежде чем отстранился, открывая глаза.

— Это поразительно, как сильно ты от него отличаешься, — сказал Стив, ведя пальцами по подбородку Баки. — Или просто твой мир куда нежнее.

— Ну, — начал Баки, потянувшись за рукой Стива. — В моем мире не помешаны на уничтожении слабых... так что...

— Мгм. — Стив подтолкнул Баки к перилам, протискивая бедро между его ног, чтобы прижать к ним. — Джеймс не любил меня, пока я не изменился. Но ты всегда любил своего Стива.

Баки кивнул, неуверенный, что сказать, и куда вообще ведет этот разговор.

Стив прижался к нему, водя носом вдоль подбородка и легонько прихватывая кожу губами.

— С-стив, — ахнул Баки, сжимая в пальцах голый торс.

Стив отстранился с легкомысленным выражением лица.

Баки ощущал волнение, как будто его сердце находилось в неправильном месте, а желудок был занят расшифровкой съеденной на прошлой неделе еды. Член пульсировал в мокрых трусах, и Баки молился, чтобы тот не натянул палаткой влажную ткань.

— Мне просто очень приятно от этого, — наконец, сказал Стив. — Что ты всегда любил его, слабого и сильного.

Баки медленно приоткрыл рот.

Стив наклонился, словно собрался снова его поцеловать. Тело Баки жаждало его, хотело рядом с собой его тепло. Но оно так и не пришло. Стив просто стоял, разглядывая Баки с печалью и покорностью на лице. Он повернулся и пошел к лифту. Баки остался позади с мечущимися в голове мыслями.

 

*

 


	3. Голову долой!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив что-то задумал.  
> Баки начинает пересматривать свои решения и чувства касательно Стива.

Стив шел по коридорам подводной базы, коротко кивая мужчинам и женщинам, когда они бормотали приветствия. _Добрый вечер, капитан_. Однако, тем, кто отводил взгляд, он заступал дорогу и рычал, заставляя заикнуться на простом звании капитана. Эта обыденная агрессия была необходима. Ему было нужно напоминать всем и каждому о своих способностях, о своем праве командовать ими. Один неверный шаг мог привести к потере всего.

Суровость его мира уравновешивалась терпимостью к нежности и связям между людьми. В МЕЧе не было запретов на внутренние отношения, хотя такое правило и существовало до второй мировой. Но тогда Стива совершенно не интересовали отношения. Даже после войны, даже с Джеймсом. Так было до тех пор, пока остатки американской армии не начали держать их в криозаморозке для сохранения на случай дальнейшего использования. Тогда Стив обрел любовь и счастье в Джеймсе. Джеймс со Стивом не росли вместе в отличие от Баки с другим Стивом. А после официального падения Штатов Стив с Джеймсом оказались в бегах, спасая собственные жизни, именно тогда их любовь по-настоящему расцвела. И они безо всякого смущения демонстрировали ее всем вокруг. В этом состояла красота этого мира. Все было неистовым. Ты неистово любил и неистово сражался. Никаких _между_.

Стив помнил дни, когда ему приходилось отказываться от сна, чтобы поспать мог Джеймс. Он помнил ночи, когда они устраивались в борделях, часами занимаясь любовью. Улыбки, которыми они обменивались, даже когда вокруг них текли реки крови. Смешки, вырывавшиеся, пока они штопали друг друга.

Его сердце сжалось, посылая волну боли вниз к пальцам ног и вверх к глазам. Мир вокруг побелел. Задыхаясь, Стив прислонился к стене коридора, уставившись в пол. _Джеймс_. Баки был прав: несмотря ни на что, сколько бы времени ни прошло, Стив всегда будет любить своего Джеймса. Это будет единственным сожалением, которое он будет носить в себе до самых врат в преисподнюю.

Никто на этой планете не заслуживал Небес. Они отвернулись от бога, когда бог отвернулся от них.

Даже Джеймс был в аду. Он был безжалостным, умным, красивым и бесконечно жестоким. Но в нем была и нежность, которую удавалось вызвать на поверхность только Стиву. Тихие вздохи, маленькие улыбки… ласковые прикосновения по утрам. Его смех… Как же Стив скучал по его смеху.

_Почему, Джеймс?_

Стив оттолкнулся от стены, крутя обручальное кольцо. Распрямил плечи и поднял голову. Ему нужно было выглядеть гордо. Ему нужно было быть воплощением неумолимой меткости… даже если он крошился внутри на осколки, как руины Америки.

Возможно, смерть станет избавлением. Так у него снова будет Джеймс, а Баки сможет вернуться домой.

Он всосал губы, думая о человеке, которого оставил. Он послал к нему Брока присматривать, что на самом деле переводилось как "легкий день для Брока без насмешек и угроз со стороны других солдат". Баки понравился Брок, несмотря на воспоминания о человеке с таким же лицом, причинившем ему массу страданий.

Стив восхищался силой Баки. Джеймс никогда отличался уверенностью в себе. В нем всегда присутствовала какая-то безумная нотка. Страх, который он никогда не мог полностью согнать со своего лица. В Баки страха не было. Вина, ярость — да, но никакого страха.

Стив остановился перед лифтом, нажимая кнопку вызова, чтобы подняться к Фьюри, мыслями полностью сосредоточенный на Баки. Баки любил своего Стива. И до тех пор, пока тот Стив был жив, у Баки всегда будет причина уйти. Не имело значения, что делал Стив. Он мог путешествовать с Баки по миру, показывая ему хорошие вещи, которые Баки отчаянно хотел увидеть в мире, разоренном войной. Он мог снова и снова повторять, что не был монстром, которого Баки в нем увидел. Это было не важно. Баки всегда будет любить оставленного позади Стива. Что делало того Стива лучше? Что в нем было такого, что Баки готов был отказаться от любви ради дружбы? Тот Стив определенно неправильно относился к Баки.

Баки не был Джеймсом. Джеймс не был Баки… но они были одним и тем же человеком, сформировавшимся в разных условиях. В своей сути они были одинаковыми. Эгоистичными, упрямыми, въедливыми и крайне умными. А самое лучшее во всем этом? Оба они имели слабость к человеку по имени Стив Роджерс.

Стив с нежностью улыбнулся, заходя в лифт и используя ключ-карту, открывавшую ему доступ на этаж Фьюри. Баки был лучшим, что случилось со Стивом после смерти Джеймса. После двух лет одиночества, погребенных под чувством вины и бесконечными вопросами о произошедшем между Стивом и Джеймсом, вдруг появился Баки. Новое начало. Способ исцелить незажившие раны. Стив ужасно спал, потому что в его кровати всегда было холодно. Он больше плакал. Он всегда легко плакал. Это было единственной вещью, которую проклятая сыворотка не смогла исправить. Когда-то он был самым маленьким и слабым. Сыворотка изменила его тело, но не затронула его душу. Она как будто всё усилила. Эмоции, боль, утешение, _всё_. Прикосновения стали интенсивнее. Вина вызывала тошноту в буквальном смысле. Ему приходилось жить с этим в одиночестве. Он не мог никому рассказать. Они бы убили его.

Но _Баки_ … C ним Стив мог поделиться. Баки был не отсюда. У него не было желания пробиться наверх. Его это не интересовало. Он понимал Стива так, что не нужны были никакие дополнительные пояснения. Стив хотел сохранить это. Он хотел кого-то, с кем можно было разделить его тайны. Кого-то, с кем он будет ощущать себя… человеком.

Раздалось звяканье и двери лифта открылись в просторное помещение. Стив вошел, гладя в огромные окна на океан. Остановился перед загроможденным столом, поднял одинокое фото женщины.

— Положи, — тишину комнаты пронзил голос Фьюри.

Стив опустил фото и повернулся к своему командиру.

Фьюри был одет в свои обычные вещи — закрывавшую всё тело черную кожу. Это придавало ему вид увальня, но Стив знал его лучше. Мужчина обладал телом, выкованном в огне преисподней. Он был воплощением брутальности, и когда такой человек отдает тебе приказ, ты молча его выполняешь.

— Сэр, — поздоровался Стив, скрещивая руки на груди в приветствии.

Фьюри только кивнул с вечно хмурым видом. Он подошел к столу и поднял фото с нечитаемым выражением в глазах. Положил снимок лицом вниз и снова поднял взгляд.

— Мне нужно переправиться, — начал Стив. Его голос был ровным, брови суровыми. Он стоял по стойке вольно, но гордо выставив грудь.

— Нет.

— Это важно.

— Баки Барнс не важнее грязи на моих ботинках, — бросил Фьюри, садясь за стол. Он смотрел на Стива с презрением, с горящей в коричневых глазах злостью.

— Сэр, — коротко отозвался Стив. — Баки Барнс наш союзник. Он наш лучший шанс защитить себя от иномирцев и…

— Баки Барнс — хорошенькая мордашка, греющая твою душу. Ты осознаешь, что достиг _всего_   без Джеймса? Ты был простым сержантом рядом с ним. Ты не стал самим собой, пока не убил его.

Стив стиснул зубы, глядя на Фьюри с ненавистью.

Фьюри взял папку, пролистал несколько страниц, пока не остановился на нужной. Бросил ее на стол перед Стивом.

— Вот с кем был твой Баки. Он не союзник. Он враг. От нас ждут, что мы остановим этих людей, если они придут к нам. Пограничная охрана, помнишь? Нам платят за то, чтобы Россия не оказалась в лапах врагов или иномирцев.

Стив поднял папку, глядя на мужчину в железном костюме, стоящего рядом с зеленым чудовищем и мужчиной со щитом.

_Мой Стив носит щит._

— Это Капитан Америка, — отметил Стив, закусив губу. У мужчины на фото были его губы и подбородок… чистые, без следа бороды, но кроме них Стив ничего не мог увидеть из-за шлема. Он был сложен точно также, вероятно, сыворотка того мира сделала его таким же сильным, как Стив. Но он носил щит. Проклятый щит. Если это не было символично, то Стив вообще не разбирался в символичности. Этот человек был всем, чем не был Стив. Защитником, покровителем, символом безопасности и надежды.

Неудивительно, что Баки не мог от него отказаться.

— Раз ты обеспокоен тем, что они придут сюда, значит, признаешь важность Баки, — с ухмылкой сказал Стив.

— Я ничего не признаю о Баки Барнсе. Эти люди не знают, что он здесь. Насколько нам известно, они вообще не подозревают о нашем существовании. Никто кроме их Гидры не знает, и наши разведчики отмечают, что информация Барнса подтверждается. ЩИТ прекратил исследования мульти-вселенных после того, как мы убили их агентов. Они не просто закрыли данные. Они их уничтожили.

— Значит, пока Барнс остается здесь, он не представляет для нас угрозы.

— Пока ты остаешься здесь, он не представляет для нас угрозы. Он станет первостепенной угрозой, если ты намекнешь этому Капитану Америке, что его Барнс здесь.

Стив потоптался на месте, хмурясь. Пока Капитан Америка жив, Баки всегда будет сдерживать себя со Стивом. Между ними всегда будет какое-то препятствие. У Стива появился шанс снова быть с кем-то. Шанс исправить всё, что пошло не так с Джеймсом. Ему нужен был Баки. Он больше не мог быть один. Это был последний выстрел. Он не мог рисковать.

— В мои цели не входит информирование Капитана Америки, сэр. — Стив поднял папку, переворачивая документы на другую страницу, где было фото Капитана без шлема. Его волосы были светлее, но глаза были один в один со Стивом. Бесконечно усталые и полные печали. Этот человек видел слишком много войны. Удивительно, что он оставался таким праведным, когда, по словам Баки, не прожил ни дня, не воюя. Почему он так сильно отличался от Стива? Стива, вынужденного выказывать агрессию, ярость и жестокость. Нечестно, что этот человек стал маяком для чего-то другого. Ему досталась роль ангела, когда Стив оказался обречен на роль демона. — Моя цель — убить его.

Фьюри откинулся на спинку стула, глубоко вдохнул. Посмотрел на фото, показывая на щит. Стив выгнул бровь.

— Убьешь его, и Барнс возненавидит тебя, — сказал Фьюри. — Этот щит сделан из того же металла, что и твой меч. Он будет жестким противником.

— Баки не узнает, что я это сделал, — ответил Стив. — Он даже не знает, что у нас есть доступ в его мир.

Фьюри побарабанил пальцами по губам, глядя на Стива.  
— Ты проиграешь, и ты принесешь войну на наших людей.

— При всем моем уважении, сэр, но когда я проигрывал?

*

Стив двигался по коридорам с большей уверенностью на обратном пути в комнату к Баки. Он довольно хрустел орешками, наслаждаясь солоноватым вкусом. Он давно не ел орехи, но одна из разведывательных групп вернулась с мешками, набитыми ими. Они уничтожили из-за них целую деревню, но еда оставалась едой, и выживали только сильнейшие.

Стив открыл дверь и обнаружил Рамлоу с Баки на кровати, смеющимися над чем-то. Он злобно уставился на Рамлоу, ощущая волну обжигающей ревности, прокатившейся по позвоночнику.

Рамлоу тут же подскочил по стойке смирно.  
— Капитан.

— Проваливай, — прошипел Стив, следя за тем, как Рамлоу судорожно бросился на выход.

— Я просто рассказал ему анекдот, — пояснил Баки, свешивая ноги с кровати.

Решимость Стива растаяла. Он шагнул к Баки как магнит к своей паре. Он не мог находится в одной комнате с Баки и не касаться его. Как будто теперь Стива все время обматывала колючая проволока, и он освобождался только когда Баки до него дотрагивался. Он сел на кровать, лучась самой ласковой улыбкой, на какую был способен.

— Я скоро отправляюсь на задание, — сказал он. — Я не знаю, на сколько, но хочу провести все время до отправки с тобой.

— Я могу пойти с тобой, — предложил Баки, хватая Стива за руку и переплетая их пальцы.

Стив выдохнул смешок, глядя на их руки. Его обручальное кольцо поблескивало в тусклом свете спальни постоянным напоминанием о том, что однажды он подвел любимого человека. Он не совершит этой ошибки снова.

— Ничего, — Стив поцеловал Баки в висок, ощущая бегущие по спине мурашки. — Я не хочу втягивать тебя в чужую войну.

— Я ценю это. Но предложение остается в силе. — Баки опустил голову на плечо Стива. Он был теплым, как одеяло зимней ночью. Это чувство было похоже на возвращение домой. Стив ощущал, как его плечи покидает напряжение. Его сердце разбухло, и всё, чего он хотел, это покрыть лицо Баки тысячами поцелуев.

Он не мог позволить Баки уйти. Это заберет из жизни Стива весь смысл, и он снова станет маленьким и слабым. Он опять истает до пустой оболочки, а когда кто-то бросит ему вызов, он умрет. Все, сделанное им в жизни, исчезнет в пустоту. Жизнь, которая ничего не значила. Самым большим страхом Стива было умереть ни за что. В его рождении не было цели, его болезненное тело не умело заводить друзей, он не оставил ни следа в этом мире. Он проводил годы, прячась в своей квартире, играя на пианино и сочиняя песни. Родители его ненавидели. У него не было друзей. Даже его начальник в продуктовом магазине всего лишь терпел его. Сыворотка дала ему шанс что-то сделать. Если всё это забрать, вся его жизнь станет бессмысленной.

— Стив, — прошептал Баки. — Ты дрожишь.

Стив сглотнул, глядя на свои трясущиеся пальцы. Он сжал в них руку Баки.  
— Прости.

Они обнялись, руки Стива плотно обхватывали Баки. Он не мог позволить этому человеку просочиться сквозь пальцы. Не было ни дня, когда он не думал бы о Джеймсе; о финале, навлёкшем на Стива вечное проклятие. Он убил любовь всей своей жизни. Но Джеймс бросил ему вызов! Он напал на него с ножом и насмешкой. Убивай или будешь убит. А Стив ужасно боялся бессмысленной смерти.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо произнес Стив. — Я знаю… я знаю, что этого слишком много. Я знаю, что тебе здесь не нравится. Но я люблю тебя. Я… Черт, Баки. Я не могу отказаться от этого.

Баки чуть напрягся, его взгляд потяжелел. Его идеальные губы приоткрылись, и Стив отчаянно захотел прижаться к ним своими и извлечь из Баки тихие хныкающие звуки, которые он издавал в прошлый раз, когда они целовались.

— Я бы солгал, если бы сказал, что мне нет до тебя дела, — сказал Баки. — Ты мне важен. Очень. И мы не расстанемся в ближайшее время. Но… однажды. Однажды этому придется закончиться.

— Когда мы найдем способ вернуть тебя назад? — спросил Стив, роняя голову Баки на плечо.

— Да. Я не могу перестать думать о том, что Стив ищет меня. Это… черт. Он рисковал своей жизнью в нацисткой Германии ради меня, когда был огромный шанс, что я уже мертв. Я его не заслуживаю. Но я не могу. — Он остановился, переводя дыхание. — Я не могу обречь его на страдание.

Стив почувствовал, как трещит его сердце, грозя разлететься на мириады осколков. Всю свою жизнь, всю свою проклятую жизнь, он сражался. За право жить, за здоровье, за внимание. Сражался за право быть солдатом, быть сильным. Быть любимым. Теперь он сражался за душу Баки. Сражался за возможность получить этот шанс.

— Он не понимает тебя так, как я, — пробормотал Стив. — Он не запачкан так, как мы.

Баки кивнул, тяжело сглатывая.

Стив затащил его к себе на колени, на мгновение приподнимая губы в мягкой улыбке. Баки с потрясающей легкостью следовал за ним. Стив обнял его руками, желая, чтобы их сердца тоже могли обняться, стуча в едином ритме. Ему был нужен этот человек. Убийство Капитана Америки было единственным способом удержать его. Но Стив был не готов к холоду, прокрадывавшемуся в его сердце. Он причинит Баки непоправимый вред.

Баки будет винить себя в смерти своего Капитана. Он будет чувствовать вину, которую носил Стив, и Стив знал, что она никогда не пройдет. Не имело значения, сколько лет пройдет. Не имело значения, что они будут друг у друга. Стив нес вину за смерть Джеймса. Баки будет нести вину за смерть Капитана Америки. Стив одновременно пленял и освобождал его.

Стив смотрел на Баки, пытаясь выдавить улыбку, но у него плохо получалось.

_Прости, что я солгал тебе. Прости, что я монстр, которым ты меня считаешь._

Баки попытался улыбнуться в ответ. Они гладили друг друга по лицам, пальцы Баки ласкали бороду Стива.

Стив жаждал его прикосновений, напоминаний, что этот человек был жив и был с ним. Что Стив больше не был одинок. Боже, он больше не мог сносить одиночество.

— Я люблю тебя, — повторил Стив. — Я сделаю все, что угодно, чтобы ты был счастлив. Я клянусь, Баки. Я уйду из МЕЧа. Построю где-нибудь дом. Все, что захочешь.

Баки прикрыл глаза, проливая слезы, которые Стиву крайне редко доводилось видеть. Баки часто подходил к грани, но никогда не позволял себе расплакаться.

— Это то, о чем я всю жизнь мечтал для нас со Стивом, — объяснил Баки хриплым голосом. — Я изо всех сил пытался убедить его… просто уйти. Я знаю, что я умер без него. Но… даже после. После того, как он снова меня нашел. Он просто не мог остановиться. Все, о чем я мечтал для нас, — чтобы мы вместе тихо ушли.

Стив взял лицо Баки в ладони, поглаживая подушечками больших пальцев по щекам.  
— Я уйду, Баки. Клянусь, что уйду.

— Но что, если они попытаются убить тебя? — спросил Баки, накрывая ладони Стива своими.

— Я не скажу им. Я просто уйду.

Никто не уходил из МЕЧа. Вступив в его ряды, люди оставались в нем до смерти. Клеймо на плече служило не только для идентификации. Это также было знаком для охотников, если кому-то удавалось сбежать. Но Стив готов был рискнуть ради Баки. Если Баки хотел этого, если это убедит Баки остаться. Стив сделает это. Он с радостью станет человеком с мишенью на спине, если это позволит ему удержать с собой Баки. Может быть, он даже оставит Капитана Америку жить… Он не был виноват, что Баки его так сильно любил.

— Я не могу просить тебя об этом, — наконец, произнес Баки.

— Баки. — Стив приподнял его подбородок указательным пальцем, заставляя посмотреть на себя. — Если это надо сделать, то я это сделаю. Клянусь богом.

Баки пожал плечами, снова отводя взгляд. Он закусил идеальные надутые губы, сведя брови на лбу. Боже, он вообще знал, насколько красивым был? Каждая черта его точеного лица, каждая дуга и линия, составлявшая его глаза… его челюсть. Они были выточены богом. Баки Барнс был единственной душой в этом мире, достойной рая.

— Думаю, я тоже тебя люблю, — прошептал Баки. — Просто…. Просто дай мне немного времени.

Стив поцеловал каждую костяшку на руках Баки. В его груди вспыхнул крошечный свет надежды, согревая его пальцы, заставляя его чувствовать себя способным пробежать до края земли и обратно. Он продолжил целовать руки Баки, продвигаясь к запястьям. Развернув их, он прижался губами к бьющемуся под кожей пульсу.

Баки только смотрел, не моргая, на его лицо застыло потрясение, губы были приоткрыты.

Стив остановился, глядя на него неуверенно, с улыбкой, полной надежды.

— Ты в самом деле тот же самый человек, — признал Баки. — Просто сформированный другим миром.

Стив приподнял бровь и поцеловал его большой палец.

— Ты вкладываешь всего себя в то, что делаешь. Это абсолютная черта Стива Роджерса.

— Можно мне наконец поцеловать тебя в губы?

Баки кивнул, уже затягивая Стива на себя.

Стив устроился на нем, придавив к постели. Прошелся несколько раз языком по губам Баки. Они потирались друг о друга, покачивая берами подобно океанским волнам. Их дыхание было резким, носы терлись и прижимались.

Руки Баки скользнули в волосы Стива, взлохмачивая их.

Руки Стива скользнули под рубашку Баки, изучая изгибы его пресса. Стив хотел запомнить эти мускулы, зарисовать их карту, чтобы хранить ее в своем сердце. Он покружил подушечками пальцев вокруг пупка Баки, вызвав у него хихиканье.

Баки опустил руки к шее Стива, холодя металлической кожу и посылая мурашки по спине.

Их поцелуй стал грубее, в окружавшей их тишине без конца раздавались вскрики и ворчание. Стив жестко толкнулся бедрами, прижимаясь к твердому члену Баки. Зубы болезненно скребли по языкам. Стив хотел большего.

Баки толкнул Стива, выдыхая:  
— П-подожди!

Стив остановился, замерев над мужчиной, которого не надеялся когда-нибудь увидеть снова.

_«Подожди! Ты уверен?»_

_«Все хорошо. Я люблю тебя.»_

_«Я… Это не то…»_

_«Джеймс, ты же знаешь, я никогда не причиню тебе боль.»_

Стив оторвался от Баки и бросился в ванную. Захлопнув за собой дверь, он рухнул на пол под тяжестью затопивших голову воспоминаний, наполненных яркими деталями, вспыхивавшими перед глазами.

Джеймс, чуть обгоревший в путешествии по Южной Америке. Джеймс, протягивающий Стиву первый банан со времен его детства. Джеймс, встающий меду ним и Тони до того, как могут посыпаться первые удары.

_«Я никогда не причиню тебе боль.»_

Стив всхлипывал в руки, игнорируя тихий стук Баки в дверь. Он дополз до душевой кабины и захлопнул дверцу, но из-за силы удара стекло разлетелось, осыпав его осколками.

Баки вломился в ванную и упал рядом с ним на колени с криком:  
— Стив!

Стив спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— У тебя кровь течет.

— Ну и что, — ответил Стив. — Мне не больно.

Ложь. Болело адски. Малейшая боль усиливалась в десятки раз из-за сыворотки. Удовольствие, боль, грусть, счастье, ревность. Все было усиленным. Стив носил эти невидимые шрамы на своих костях, даже если мир их не видел.

— Прости, — надавил Баки, подбирая крупные осколки металлической рукой и складывая их на крышку туалета. — Я просто… я просто не готов к этому.

— Ты думаешь, я вскинулся из-за того, что не могу тебя трахнуть?

У Баки расширились глаза.

— Меня это не волнует. То есть, я хотел сказать, что это было бы здорово, но… Иногда я смотрю на тебя и вижу его. Я знаю, что это, скорее всего, звучит бессмысленно, потому что ты и есть он. Но не совсем. Он не был таким сильным, как ты. Джеймс был хорошим человеком, Баки. И я убил его.

— У тебя не было выбора, — ответил Баки, выбирая стекло из волос Стива.

— Я не уверен в этом. Если бы вместо убийства мы просто… поговорили. Сказали бы людям вокруг, что это не было вызовом. Просто… любовной ссорой или вроде того.

Баки продолжал молчать.

— Это нечестно по отношению к тебе. Я так злюсь, когда ты говоришь о своем Стиве, но вот я сижу тут и лопочу о моем Джеймсе.

— Я не возражаю.

— Но ты должен, — сказал Стив с горьким смешком. — Ты должен злиться на меня.

— Мы любим тех, кого любим. Мы оплакиваем тех, кого оплакиваем. В этом нет ничего неправильного.

— Это слабость.

— Это _человечность_ , — настойчиво возразил Баки. Он потянул к себе руку Стива. — Мне надо вытащить из тебя стекло.

— Давай, — вздохнул Стив. Он отвел взгляд, морщась, когда металлические пальцы Баки потянули застрявшие в руке осколки.

Все, чем был Стив, было ложью. Баки был добром, светом в мире, окутанном тьмой. И Стив отравлял этот свет своим ядом. Он планировал оставить пятно на душе Баки. Забрать единственную вещь, которую Баки сохранял более чистой, чем он был сам. Его первую настоящую любовь.

Стив закрыл глаза, прижавшись головой к холодной плитке. Баки перешел ко второй руке, вытаскивая оттуда стекло. Стив наблюдал за сочившейся из порезов кровью, медленной и теплой на его холодной коже. Он представил себя над Капитаном Америкой, смотрящим за этими же руками, проливающими эту же кровь. Его желудок скрутило узлом, и он застонал.

— Прости, — сказал Баки. — Я почти закончил.

— Это не из-за тебя, — Стив посмотрел на него с робкой улыбкой.

Баки улыбнулся в ответ с видимым облегчением на лице.  
— Мы не очень хороши в этой игре, да?

Стив поиграл бровями.  
— И не говори.

— Может быть, нам стоит, даже не знаю. Пойти куда-нибудь? Куда-то, где ты никогда не был с Джеймсом.

Стив кивнул, облизывая губы. Это было хорошей идеей. Это даст ему время определиться, хочет ли он на самом деле убить Капитана Америку. Если Баки передумает возвращаться, то у Стива не будет причины вредить другому Роджерсу. Он не то чтобы хотел убивать этого человека. Он чувствовал, что должен это сделать. Это был единственный способ заставить Баки остаться и полюбить его. Стив хотел только этого.

— Так мы отправимся куда-нибудь? — спросил Баки с улыбкой. — Было бы мило свалить с этой базы. Я бы хотел снова увидеть солнце.

— Да, Бак, — согласился Стив, улыбаясь. — Мы куда-нибудь отправимся.

*

Фьюри был недоволен, но после небольшого спора, наградившего Стива ушибом на скуле, он все-таки позволил Баки уйти с базы на одном из истребителей, и они отправились в Сан-Томе́.

Остров Сан-Томе́ находился возле побережья Африки. Страна в настоящее время считалась самой стабильной и сильной из существовавших. Объединение произошло после уничтожения Североамериканского союза. Страна процветала на фоне упадка остального мира. Множество войн шло за африканские ресурсы, еду и людей, но среди африканцев были одни из богатейших людей мира. Еще до образования МЕЧа у них были Говард Старк и Обадайя Стейн. МЕЧ был в хороших отношениях с африканцами. Они обменивали оружие на еду, и многие африканцы вступали в ряды МЕЧа. Фьюри всегда жил под девизом «Держи врагов близко», поэтому Африка всегда была в приоритете перед другими странами и частными военными организациями.

Сан-Томе́ ничем не напоминал холодные и бесплодные пустоши России, земли Скандинавии или Греческого Альянса, и уж тем более необитаемую Северную Америку. Мир здесь был ярко-зеленым и голубым, теплым, с растущими на деревьях фруктами и ленящимися на солнце животными.

Стив глубоко вдохнул наполненный запахами спелых фруктов воздух. Он последовал за Баки из самолета. Им нужно было перетащить свои вещи в маленький домик на берегу.

Баки оглянулся с яркой улыбкой, забрасывая на спину рюкзак.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ.

Здесь было легко притвориться, что ничего плохого не случилось. Страны боролись за превосходство, люди убивали друг друга, собаки поедали собак, но был Сан-Томе́ — остров, на котором не было видно никаких признаков жестокости. Стив завидовал местным людям.

Они подошли к лачуге, подарку от Тони Старка. Тот продолжал поддерживать контакты с африканским народом. К счастью, они многим были ему обязаны.

Стив открыл дверь, на которой не было замка, и позволил Баки войти первым. Войдя следом, он огляделся. Это была одна комната без ванной. Электричества не было. На кухне стоял морозильник с одним куском сухого льда, была поверхность для приготовления еды и раковина с баком воды.

Стив был в восторге. Жилое место было представлено огромной кроватью по центру комнаты. Задняя стена поднималась до половины дома, с двумя колоннами, поддерживающими крышу, в остальном же комната была открыта для продувавшего ее легкого ветра. В одном из углов стоял стол на двоих. И всё.

— Настоящие пять звезд, Стиви, — дразня, сказал Баки, целуя его в плечо. — Мне нравится.

— Хорошо, — ответил Стив. — Иначе мне пришлось бы сунуть тебя в океан.

Баки рассмеялся, закатывая глаза.  
— Так чем теперь займемся?

— Поищем еду, — ответил Стив. — Я видел дерево карамболы рядом с самолетом.

— То есть на рынок мы не пойдем? — Баки изогнул бровь.

— Когда мы их собираем, это бесплатно.

Баки рассмеялся.

— Что, думаешь, я шучу? МЕЧ ни за что не платит. Он предоставляет все, что нам требуется.

— Правда? Вы не получаете зарплату?

— Неа, — ответил Стив, кладя рюкзаки на кровать. — Деньги перестают быть важными, когда ты пытаешься выжить.

— Но Старк получает деньги от МЕЧа, — возразил Баки, звуча скорее запутавшимся, чем настойчивым.

Стив улегся на кровать, уставившись на деревянные балки под потолком.  
— Ага, он может позволить себе деньги.

— Ты должен иметь возможность позволить себе деньги, чтобы иметь деньги? Боже, — Баки присоединился к Стиву на кровати, прижимаясь головой к его. — Этот мир…

— Безумный? — предложил Стив. — Мы в курсе.

— Грустно, — сказал Баки. — Не отсутствие денег, а… вы такие одинокие. Вы деретесь друг с другом. Хотя я все равно не уверен, что мой мир лучше.

Стив приподнял бровь.

— Людей разделяет религия. Я не могу поцеловать тебя на виду у всех. Далеко не во всех странах разрешены однополые браки. У женщин нет равных прав с мужчинами, хотя они должны быть. Туева хуча дерьма.

— Это вроде как… действительно приятно слышать, что ты не считаешь свой мир лучше моего, — отметил Стив. — В том смысле, что это значит, что ты не считаешь меня хуже.

Баки перекатился, прижимая голову Стива к своей груди.  
— Я никогда не буду считать, что ты хуже.

Стив закрыл глаза, слушая стук сердца Баки и тихое перешептывание волн за лачугой. Ветер щекотал его затылок. Стив придвинулся ближе к Баки, обнимая его и вдыхая миндальный запах.

— Нам надо выйти до темноты, — сказал Стив. — Ты когда-нибудь раньше охотился?

Баки покачал головой.

Стив открыл одну из их сумок. Внутри лежал арбалет, ближе к краю был упакован лук.

— Без пистолетов? — спросил Баки, наклонив голову набок.

— Ага, — ответил Стив. — Нам нужно быть тихими. Обезьяны могут учуять порох, зуб даю.

— Подожди! — ахнул Баки. — Мы охотимся на обезьян?!

Стив рассмеялся и щелкнул Баки по носу, загружая колчан.  
— На этом острове не так много животных.

— Но… обезьяны…

Стив встал, предлагая Баки арбалет.  
— Ну, свиньи вымерли, а кур разводят и они стоят денег. Я не смогу подстрелить летучую мышь, к тому же в них мало мясо, поэтому обезьяны.

— Обезьяны, — повторил Баки, беря арбалет. — Ладно.

Стив поцеловал его в подбородок, все его тело покалывало теплом.  
— Я рад, что ты здесь со мной.

— Я тоже.

*

Им удалось добыть одну обезьяну. Стив убил ее с первого же попадания, но Баки в конце концов отступил, сказав, что он не может этого сделать. Если бы это был кто угодно вместо Баки, Стив бы не удержался от убийства человека в качестве демонстрации собственного превосходства. Но это был Баки, и его слабость по отношению к невинным жизням была очаровывающей.

Баки развел костер на песчаном берегу, пока Стив потрошил обезьяну на окраине джунглей. Стив на деле был впечатлен тем, как быстро Баки удалось зажечь огонь и построить небольшое приспособление для жарки обезьяны. Он не собирался предполагать обратное, но было все-таки приятно видеть, что Баки умел выживать. Ему это было нужно в их мире. Стив не ото всего мог его уберечь, к тому же он не был уверен, сколько защиты вообще Баки было нужно. В своем мире Баки был убийцей.

Стив вернулся с выпотрошенной обезьяной, забросив ее шкурку на плечо, чтобы позже почистить и продать. Это избавит Баки от новой охоты.

Стив подошел, его пальцы были измазаны в крови, а на лице по-прежнему оставалась камуфляжная краска. Он насадил тушку на импровизированный вертел, прежде чем сесть.

— Мы перемазались, — рассмеялся Баки, глядя на стоящее высоко яркое солнце.

— Для этого есть океан, — ответил Стив, протягивая Баки руку.

Баки посмотрел на кровь, затем на лицо Стива.

— Это просто обезьяна.

— Меня не это беспокоит. Мне интересно, насколько мы сумеем отмыться в соленой воде.

Стив пожал плечами и потянул Баки за собой к воде. Отпустив его, он усмехнулся и стянул одежду, встав перед Баки обнаженным. Он никогда еще этого не делал. Черт, он и Баки без рубашки видел-то всего пару раз.

Баки изо всех сил старался не опускать взгляд, но в конце концов любопытство победило, заставив его отчаянно покраснеть.

Стив рассмеялся, повернулся и помчался навстречу волнам. Он нырнул в воду, чувствуя силу, потянувшую его тело. Вода была кристально чистой. Стив заметил одинокую рыбу, покачивавшуюся в волнах, ракушки под собой. Он развернулся и мотнул головой, зовя Баки.

Тот снял одежду, замешкавшись с трусами, но затем избавившись и от них. Стив провел языком по губам, наблюдая, как Баки медленно заходит в воду. Все тело Баки составляли мышцы. Ноги были длинными, плечи — широкими. Его член, даже мягкий, вызывал у Стива желание взять его в рот.

Стив позволил волнам подтолкнуть его к Баки, прежде чем зарылся пальцами в песок и потянул Баки за собой в океан.

Баки вскрикнул от удивления, последовав за ним со смехом. Они отплыли подальше, где волны не были такими заметными.

Глаза Баки оставались над поверхностью воды, пока он плыл. Он был похож на русалку, отражая синь воды. В его огромных глазах было что-то зловещее, как будто он замыслил что-то.

Стив изогнул бровь, не в силах сдержать улыбку. Он всегда мечтал только об этом. Если бы они только могли навсегда исчезнуть с глаз МЕЧа. Они бы нашли остров и просто жили там. Стиву никто кроме Баки не был нужен.

Баки неожиданно прыснул на него водой из рта, смеясь, когда Стив застонал из-за попавшей в глаза соли.

— Ну всё, умник! — с нежностью прорычал Стив. — Ты покойник! — Он подплыл к Баки, обхватил его ногами и макнул в воду. Оба рассмеялись.

Баки дернул Стива под воду металлической рукой, двигаясь сверху на него, чтобы удерживать там. Он нашел губы Стива, чуть потрескавшиеся от соленой воды, но по-прежнему идеальные.

Стив открыл рот, соединяясь в поцелуе с Баки и позволяя горькой океанской воде потечь внутрь. Они поплыли вверх, на поверхность, Баки обхватил Стива ногами, как он делал это в резервуаре с акулами. Его член скользнул по торсу Стива, заставив Баки резко выдохнуть.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Стив в его губы.

Баки помычал, целуя его подбородок. Стив позволил разочарованию уколоть его сердце лишь на мгновение. С его стороны было неправильно ждать, что Баки тут же полюбит его в ответ. Это случится с ними постепенно, Стиву нужно было потерпеть. Даже если ему не хотелось.

Ноги Стива едва касались дна, когда волны прокатывались мимо них, покачивая тела вверх и вниз. Он обнял Баки, давая воде подтолкнуть их берегу. Они лениво покрывали поцелуями лица, рты, шеи…

Стив уперся ногами в песок, стараясь удержаться на одном месте, волны по-прежнему медленно катились мимо. Он удерживал Баки, целуя его плечо и скользя языком по ключице.

Баки снова ахнул, двигая бедрами, чтобы потереться членом о пресс Стива.

Стив застонал, целуя Баки крепче, впиваясь ногтями в основание его шеи.

Баки застонал, грубо ведя металлической рукой по спине Стива. Царапины тут же защипало от соленой воды.

— Это может… — прошептал Стив между поцелуями. — ...Всегда быть так.

Баки отстранился, убрал ноги от Стива, чтобы встать самостоятельно. Притянул Стива к себе, поднимая его металлической рукой, чтобы он в свою очередь обхватил торс Баки ногами.

Стив рассмеялся, сцепив лодыжки у него за спиной.  
— Показушник.

— Ты первый это начал со своими соплями, — шутливо ответил Баки, прихватывая нижнюю губу Стива.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты остался, — надавил Стив. — Это в самом деле плохо с моей стороны?

Глаза Баки посмурнели, зрачки сузились. В них отражался океан, подчеркивая синеву и уменьшая обычный серый оттенок. Баки подпрыгнул с волной и снова устойчиво встал в воде. Стив задрожал, когда волны прижали его к Баки плотнее.

— Нет, — отвлеченно признал Баки. — Хотел бы я суметь тебе всё объяснить.

Стив обвил руками его шею, роняя голову на плечо.  
— Так объясни.

Баки тяжело вздохнул. Он упал спиной на волны, катившиеся мимо, снова выпрямился. Стив зашипел, когда его член сдавило меж их телами.

— Щекотно, — засмеялся Баки.

— Ты дразнишься, — пожаловался Стив, прикусывая его ухо.

Баки помычал, наклоняясь навстречу зубам.

У Баки был непостижимый талант заставлять Стива чувствовать себя хрупким. Джеймс никогда не был на это способен. У Джеймса никогда бы духу не хватило вот так сбить Стива с ног. Между ними всегда существовало молчаливое признание командира и подчиненного. Но Баки не использовал пути, которыми ходил Джеймс. Он происходил из другой культуры. Он был отважнее, добрее, он думал иначе, чем Джеймс и Стив. Поэтому Стив наслаждался редкой возможностью снова почувствовать себя маленьким. Он никогда бы не стал делать этого перед другими людьми, но с Баки? Да.

— Я хочу остаться, — грустно сказал Баки, глядя в кристальные голубые воды. — Но это сложно.

Стив просто положил голову ему на металлическое плечо.

— Я продолжаю думать о том, что он ищет меня. Он никогда не остановится. Я думал… может быть, он решит, что я мертв. Но это заставило меня осознать, каким говном я на самом деле являюсь.

Стив легко сжал его плечи.

— Это несправедливо, позволить кому-то так мучиться. Либо я скажу ему и вернусь сюда, либо я приду к нему и… не смогу его оставить, как только снова увижу. Даже когда ты даешь мне всё, что я когда-либо хотел от него.

— Я никогда не стану им, — подытожил Стив, чувствуя щекочущую шею волну. Он тяжело вздохнул, отстраняясь и глядя на Баки. Его руки по-прежнему обвивали шею Баки. — В этом все дело? Ты любишь его больше, потому что он… лучше?

— Нет! — воскликнул Баки, морщась от боли. — Боже, нет, Стив. Я… Вы оба — один и тот же человек. Вы отличаетесь только тем, как на вас повлиял ваш мир.

— Но он все равно лучше, — надавил Стив. Ему казалось, что его сердце перемололи в блендере. Он хотел заплакать, но он уже так много плакал перед Баки. Хоть раз он должен был выглядеть мужчиной.

— У меня с ним очень долгая история, — пояснил Баки. — Я смотрел, как рос это ребенок.

Стив кивнул, оттолкнулся от Баки и ушел под воду. Сбежать было трусостью, но он был зол. Не важно, что он делал, не важно, как много предлагал, ему никогда не стать Стивом «Капитан мать его Америка» Роджерсом. Он всегда будет «другим». Заместителем. Дубликатом.

Лишним.

Стив доплыл до берега, выбрался из воды и пошел в дом. С него текло, поэтому он подошел к рюкзаку и достал два полотенца. Обернул вокруг себя одно, а второе отнес к огню.

Он плюхнулся вниз, уставившись в пламя и переворачивая вертел.

Он принял решение. Было ясно как день, что он всегда будет на втором месте, пока Капитан Америка ходит по земле.

Ему придется убить его. Ему придется убить Капитана Америку.

*

Баки забрался в кровать к Стиву, теплый и живой. Уронил голову рядом с его плечом. Он ничего не говорил. Лунный свет был достаточно ярким, окрашивая их в синь и серебро. Баки бы увидел, если бы глаза Стива были закрытыми.

Они съели обезьяну в тишине. Стив уходил на поиски каких-нибудь фруктов. Он бросил к ногам Баки манго и карамболу, а потом ушел в хижину. Баки оставался снаружи до последнего момента.

Они не разговаривали с того момента, как вышли из воды.

— Я хочу быть с тобой, — прошептал Баки. — Только мне нужно разгрести кое-какое дерьмо в своей голове.

Стив зажмурился. Это было всем, что он хотел услышать.

Баки повернулся к Стиву спиной.

Стив вздохнул, глядя на потолочные балки. Закусил губу с такой силой, что прокусил до крови. Боль от губы потекла в сердце.

— Баки?

— Ммм?

— Если бы я мог дать тебе что угодно, чего бы ты хотел?

Баки молчал невероятно долго. Он был таким неподвижным, словно умер, но Стив терпеливо ждал.

— Честно?

— Да, — надавил Стив. — Честно.

— Я бы хотел… Я бы хотел, чтобы ты вернул меня домой.

Стив резко втянул воздух, чувствуя потекшие из глаз слезы.

— Я бы смог поговорить со Стивом о тебе. Разобраться с этим.

Стив повернулся к Баки.  
— Подожди, что?

Баки повернулся к нему обратно, накрывая ладонью его щеку.

— Может быть, если бы я мог рассказать ему, и он бы просто узнал, где я, мне бы удалось сберечь вас обоих.

— Ты думаешь, что он позволил бы тебе остаться? — спросил Стив до неприятного юным голосом.

— Не знаю, — ответил Баки. — Но так поступить было бы правильно.

— А если бы его больше не было? Из-за разницы во времени между мирами или еще по какой-то причине. Что, если в его мире время бы двигалось быстрее, и он завел семью или даже умер?

Баки прижался к Стиву, целуя его бороду.  
— Тогда, думаю, мне бы вообще не пришлось с этим разбираться.  
Он так сказал это, как будто жизнь медленно вытекала из его тела. Отказаться от Капитана Америки для Баки было все равно что провести ножом себе по горлу.

Стив горько улыбнулся, обнимая Баки. Тот, вздохнув, устроился на его груди.

Стив не мог рисковать и позволить Баки вернуться. Фьюри не даст ему. Он ясно дал это понять, когда Стив обратился с просьбой о перемещении. Он все так же рассматривал балки, тяжело сглатывая. Он должен был убить Капитана Америку до того, как Баки успеет разобраться с перемещением между мирами. Это был единственный способ оставить Баки себе и защитить этот мир.

*

После возвращения на базу Стив сразу же отправился на задание. МЕЧ хранил свою межпространственную машину в тайном бункере под старой Москвой. Здесь было достаточно солдат, чтобы составить собственную армию, но все они были из МЕЧа. Фьюри не собирался относиться к иномирцам с поблажками.

— Вы готовы? — спросил один из солдат, когда Стив отправил в карман на тактическом поясе очередную обойму.

— Ага, — отозвался Стив, подходя к башне, которая должна была отправить его к своей близняшке в другом мире. Этот процесс Стив совершенно не понимал. Как две машины были связаны друг с другом? Почему уничтожение одной не уничтожало другую? Раньше он никогда не интересовался. У него не вызывали вопросы межпространственные прыжки до появления Баки. Все, что он знал, это то, что их техника была более продвинутой, чем у иномирцев, и при возвращении домой машину на стороне иномирцев поджаривало. Фьюри был одержим иномирцами и всегда старался быть впереди них в техническом плане, но это все равно не объясняло, почему одна машина оставалась в рабочем состоянии, а другая нет. Частично Стив хотел бы понимать процесс, но по большей части ему было все равно. Попытка вытащить у Фьюри какой-то секрет была равнозначна вырыванию ногтей наживо и заколачиванию собственного гроба.

Насколько Стив знал, Фьюри удалось обезопасить их машину с помощью Тони, тогда как иномирцы не работали над улучшением своих технологией со времен второй мировой.

Стив слушал, как загудели машины, огромные белые башни, из-за которых все его тело окутывало электричество, а во рту появился сладкий привкус. Он никогда раньше этого не делал, и не мог с уверенностью сказать, что захочет повторения.

— Вас перебросит в Млин. Вы взяли все, что нужно для путешествия, Капитан? — снова спросил солдат. Его рука зависла над кнопкой, которая, как предполагал Стив, должна была отправить его.

— Ага, — повторил он. Он не особо был разговорчив, когда перед ним была поставлена задача. Он провел языком по рту, все еще ощущая сладковатый привкус. Он хотел уже покончить с этим.

— Через три… две… одну…

*

Стив сидел в кафе в Нью-Йорке, помешивая соломинкой ледяной чай латте (он никогда раньше его не пробовал, и ему было немного обидно, что больше и не попробует). Его окружали шум и суета города. Он смотрел на краски, деревья, людей. У них были хот-доги, бейсбол, птицы… жизнь. У них было всё, чего не было в мире Стива, и что они с этим делали? Швыряли мусор на землю, плевали жвачку на дорожки и отравляли воздух сажей и токсинами. Стив не мог бы притвориться, что его мир стал бы лучше, не превратись он в хаос, однако ему было позволительно скучать по своей стране. Оглянуться, увидеть ее процветающей? Это было больно.

Но это не его страна. Не его люди. Не его Нью-Йорк. Его был уничтожен, вместе с его родителями, с милой дамой из соседней квартиры, с собакой, которую Стив подкармливал, когда ходил в бакалею. Все они были мертвы. Весь его Нью-Йорк исчез.

С помощью вежливых туристических расспросов, пока он сидел в кафе, он узнал, что Капитан Америка бывал здесь, но большинство супер-героев покинули Башню Мстителей. Собрали вещи и переехали в Верхний Нью-Йорк.

Он щелкнул языком, глядя в газету. Неужели они до сих пор их делали? Соковия, похоже, судилась с Мстителями. Стив был серьезно рад, что ему не нужно было беспокоиться о судящихся с ним правительствах. МЕЧ был над политикой. Они все слишком боялись разозлить МЕЧ или любую другую частную военную организацию.

— Простите? — донесся детский голос.

Стив поднял взгляд, изгибая бровь.

— Вы Капитан Америка? — Рядом стояли маленькая девочка и мальчик чуть старше ее.

— Где ваши родители? — спросил Стив.

— Возле тележки с хот-догами, — робко ответил мальчик.

Стив наклонился вперед.  
— Нет, я не Капитан Америка. Вам не стоит разговаривать с незнакомцами.

— О, — произнесла девочка, поникнув плечами. — Я подумала, что вы, может быть, под прикрытием!

Стив хохотнул над иронией.  
— Нет, мэм. Просто парень, читающий газету.

— Идем, Синди, — позвал мальчик, потянув ее за руку.

Девочка посмотрела на Стива еще раз и последовала за братом.

Стив встал, бросил газету в мусорную корзину и шагнул в толпу. Спасибо за любопытство Тони Старка к этому миру. Теперь, когда Баки рассказал ему о дуговых реакторах, Тони дал Стиву несколько брусков золота, чтобы обменять их на наличные деньги. Первой задачей Стива было узнать все об этой технологии. Потом? У него был свой план. Однако перед этим ему нужно было побриться.

*

Стив был совершенно потрясен тем, что простое бритье позволило ему пройти на секретную базу Мстителей, но вот, пожалуйста, он шагает по коридорам у всех на виду. Люди не удостаивают его даже вторым взглядом. Один парень сказал, что ему понравилась его краска для волос. Стив на мгновение растерялся, потом вспомнил, что его цвет волос несколько отличался от того, что был у его двойника.

Он бродил по залам, заглядывал в коридоры и пялился в шахты лифта.

— Ты заблудился, солдат? — спросил у него за спиной женский голос.

Стив повернулся, но раньше дотянулся до ножа под рубашкой, чтобы быть наготове. Наташа Романова.

Она моргнула и наклонила голову набок.

— Просто проверяю лифты, — ответил Стив. — Из любопытства.

— Ага, — хрюкнула Наташа, подходя ближе. — Наши лифты для тебя слишком высокотехнологичны?

Стив рассмеялся, скребя затылок.  
— Мне просто стало интересно.

— Что случилось с твоими волосами? — спросила она, протягивая руку. Стив сделал шаг назад. Ее лицо не изменилось.

— Я их покрасил.

— Зачем?

— Для миссии.

— Для какой?

— Романова!

Она отступила на шаг, медленно водя языком по накрашенным губам.

— Мне пора идти, — сказал Стив, нажимая на кнопку лифта.

— Конечно, — ответила она, хмуря брови.

Он зашел в лифт, но она протянула руку, чтобы удержать его.

— Эй, Стив?

Он громко сглотнул. Его сердце колотилось в горле, когда он посмотрел на нее, крепче сжимая нож. Ему нельзя было вызывать подозрения, и из-за этого ему пришлось оставить меч. Он был вооружен пистолетами, ножами и несколькими отравленными дротиками, но не мечом.

— Это была быстрая миссия, — протянула Наташа.

Стив не ответил. Он молча смотрел на нее, раздумывая, сможет ли избавиться от нее до того, как она кого-нибудь предупредит.

— Ну, да, но мы же Мстители, — сказал он, пожимая плечами.

Она отпустила лифт, шагнув назад и дав дверям закрыться.

Стив расслабился и посмотрел на часы, разработанные Тони Старком. Он нажал на переключатель, гася все камеры наблюдения вокруг себя. Лифт звякнул и Стив вышел, направившись по коридору жилого этажа офицеров.

Он шел вдоль не подписанных дверей, затем заметил одну открытую. Подкрался к ней и едва не выпрыгнул из кожи, когда мужчина в красном костюме похлопал его по плечу. На изгибе согнутой руки он держал странный шлем. Вроде как похожий на жука?

— Привет, Кэп, как дела?

Стив моргнул, гладя на мужчину, потом в комнату, потом опять на незнакомца.

Тот изогнул бровь.  
— Э, ты в норме?

— Д-да, — ответил Стив. — Устал. Я, эм, подумал, что это моя комната.

Мужчина рассмеялся, по-дружески хлопая Стива по груди.  
— Твоя вон там, бро. Ты уже начал терять память из-за старости?

— Эм, нет? — выдавил Стив.

Мужчина снова рассмеялся.  
— Ага. Дай мне знать, когда тебе понадобятся подгузники. Я позволю Луису этим заняться.

— Луису?

Мужчина моргнул и запустил руку в короткие темные волосы.  
— Эм, мой лучший друг? Он тут все время ошивается? Мексиканец, который быстро говорит? Тебе стоит прилечь.

Стив кивнул, поворачиваясь к двери, на которую ему показал этот мужчина.

— Эй, Кэп?

Стив повернулся обратно, его пальцы покалывало от желания перерезать этому человеку горло.

— Мне жаль, что мы до сих пор не нашли Баки.

Стив облизал губы, чувствуя прокатившуюся по телу волну боли. Он поморщился и сжал руки в кулаки.

— Не теряй надежды. Мы его ищем.

Стив кивнул и отвернулся. Он подождал, пока мужчина зайдет в свою комнату, затем вскрыл дверь Капитана Америки. Внутри не оказалось ничего, что он ожидал там обнаружить.

Стены были покрыты рисунками, некоторые изображали Баки, на некоторых были какие-то пейзажи, деревья и цветы. Кроватью служила крошечная кушетка, весь пол был завален книгами. На дальней стене висела карта, усеянная бесчисленными булавками и нитками.

Стив подошел ближе, поняв, что булавки отмечали места, в которых Капитан Америка искал Баки. Базы Гидры, военные базы, правительства, имена людей, написанные от руки номера и координаты. Стив вздохнул, прижав руку к груди. Капитан Америка в буквальном смысле перерывал всю землю в поисках Баки. Стив посмотрел на свои руки, пока чистые, но им позже предстояло обагриться кровью Капитана Америки.

Он стиснул зубы, стряхивая ступор. Это был единственный способ сохранить Баки, запечатать их мир и защитить его от иномирцев. Убийство Капитана Америки — убийство самого себя — было единственным выходом.

— Я слышал, ты ищешь меня, — сказал кто-то удивительно знакомым голосом.

Стив развернулся и обнаружил в паре метров от себя Капитана Америку. Светлые волосы, грустные голубые глаза, широкие плечи. Они были идентичны за исключением волос.

Стив глубоко вдохнул и потянулся за спину за ножом.

Капитан Америка прислонился к косяку, мотнув головой.  
— Где Баки?

Стив наклонил голову набок. Он хотел броситься вперед, но увидел щит.

— Тебя Романова предупредила? — спросил Стив.

Капитан Америка ухмыльнулся.  
— Обычно я не зову ее Романовой, только когда мы развлекаемся.

— Она умная, — посетовал Стив, прислоняясь к стене. — Кто такой Баки? — Он наблюдал за лицом Капитана Америки. Смотрел, как оно закаменело. Как цвета покинули его скулы. Этот человек любил Баки Барнса… Он _любил_ его. Стив абсолютно точно знал, что этот человек никогда не позволит Баки вернуться, если Стив отпустит его попрощаться. Потому что он любил Баки так, как его любил Стив. Это абсолютно ясно было написано на его лице. На лице Стива.

Капитан Америка любил Баки Барнса.

— Ты врешь, — рыкнул он сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Где он? — Он шагнул вперед, поднимая щит и врезаясь с ним в Стива.

Стив ахнул, чувствуя мгновенно покинувшие его легкие воздух. Он ударил в ответ ногой, приземлившись на пол, врезал коленом в лицо Капитана Америки и бросился бежать. Он знал, что тот последует за ним. Ему только нужно было сделать так, чтобы никто из остальным Мстителей не присоединился к ним.

Он помчался по коридору, глядя на одно из окон от пола до потолка. Он оглянулся и увидел, как Капитан Америка — со щитом и всем прочим — бросился за ним.

Стив поднял руки и прыгнул в окно, разбивая стекло. Он упал на землю с высоты нескольких этажей, громко застонав от удара.

Капитан Америка прыгнул вслед за ним, прокатившись несколько раз по земле после приземления.

Стив встал и вытащил один из ножей. Он метнул его в Капитана, целясь в голову.

Тот заблокировал удар щитом и развернулся, целясь в голову Стиву.

Стив увернулся, прокатился по земле и сшиб Капитана на землю ногой.

Капитан рухнул, и Стив прыгнул на него сверху. Он обеими руками пытался вонзить нож противнику в лицо, но тот сжал его запястья, застонав от усилия, удерживая Стива.

— Где… он? — прорычал Капитан.

— Там, где ты его не найдешь, — прошипел Стив в ответ. Он застонал, скатываясь с Капитана, схватил новый нож и метнул его.

Капитан отбил его своим щитом. Снова крутанулся и метнул щит в Стива.

Стив протянул руку, ловя щит, ухнув, когда тот врезался ему в живот.

Капитан стиснул зубы, увидев, что Стив надевает его щит себе на руку.

— Всерьез думаешь, что щит тебя спасет?

Капитан пожал плечами.  
— Раньше работало!  
Он бросился на Стива, осыпая его ударами кулаков, затем замахнулся и ударил ногой в грудь.

Стив попытался увернуться, но щит был слишком большим и неуклюжим. Он ахнул, когда нога Капитана врезалась в его грудь, и он влетел спиной в деревья, окружавшие базу. Несколько раз хрустнув шеей и распрямив плечи, он метнул щит в деревья, улыбнувшись, когда тот ушел в ствол дерева.

— Пользуйся руками, — ухмыльнулся Стив, снова атаковав Капитана с ножом. Метнув еще один ему в лицо, он улыбнулся, когда тот порезал ему щеку.

Капитан резко развернулся, схватил нож с земли и метнул его обратно в Стива.

Стив увернулся, дав ножу вонзиться в дерево за спиной. Он решил оставить его там и снова бросился на Капитана, рыча и нанося удары, вкладывая в каждый из них всю свою силу. На кону в буквальном смысле стояло его будущее с Баки, и провал был недопустим. Он потеряет Баки и потеряет уважение своих людей. Он умрет через пару дней, если потерпит неудачу.

Поражение было невозможно.

Удары Капитана были безжалостными и дикими. Как и Стив, он вкладывал себя в каждый из них, рыча на каждом увороте и каждом попадании. Капитан вскрикнул, когда Стив перебросил его через себя.

Стив схватил Капитана и резко опустил на свое колено, слушая громкий хруст выгнувшегося позвоночника.

Капитан ухнул, скатываясь на землю. Он выставил руки, когда Стив снова вогнал нож, в этот раз в живот. Стива не беспокоило, истечет ли он кровью, лишь бы это его убило. Это было единственной задачей в плане Стива.

— Кто… ты? — выдавил Капитан сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Единственный Стив Роджерс, которого когда-либо будет знать Баки, — прорычал Стив, взрезая форму Капитана. Он улыбнулся, слушая его стон. Кровь начала просачиваться сквозь униформу.

Прежде чем Стив успел вдавить нож до конца, абсолютно ниоткуда в него прилетел мощный удар. Стив прокатился по земле, мотнув головой. Он вскочил, но никого не увидел. Кто-то пнул его по заднице, и он снова покатился по земле.

К тому моменту, когда Стив встал на ноги, Капитан тоже выпрямился и снова завладел своим щитом.

— Да чтоб тебя, — вздохнул Стив. Он выхватил трубку для отравленных дротиков и побежал, когда Капитан кинулся на него.

Стив ухватился за ветку, запрыгнул наверх и понесся от дерева к дереву. Капитан мчался под ним, метая щит и каким-то волшебным образом ухитряясь ловить его обратно.

Стив обернулся, готовясь выстрелить из дротика, когда в его челюсти расцвела чудовищная боль от удара. Он не заметил ни куда делась трубка, ни того, кто его ударил. Он упал с дерева, крича от боли, неудачно приземлившись на запястье.

Капитан встал над ним, схватил, поднял и ударом вбил спиной в дерево, выбив из Стива воздух.

— Я спрошу снова. Где Баки? — потребовал Капитан.

Стив плюнул в него кровью.  
— Я могу делать это весь день.

Капитан покачнулся, от удивления выронив Стива.

Стив снова бросился бежать. Кто бы ни бил его, его не было видно, и пока он там был, у Стива не было ни единого шанса убить Капитана. Он бросил несколько ножей в разных направлениях, продолжая бежать. Ему нужен был план побега. На базу Мстителей попасть было чертовски проще, чем выбраться.

Капитан продолжал его преследовать, бросая щит и ловя его, когда Стив уворачивался с его пути.

Стив выругался, заметив в воздухе самолет. Он был меньше боевого истребителя МЕЧа и двигался с невероятной маневренностью.

— Сдавайся! — прогремел кто-то с самолета. — Или я открою огонь!

— Нет, не стреляй! — позади Стива закричал Капитан.

Стив ухмыльнулся и помчался навстречу к самолету. Он видел, как из дул полетели пули. Самолету приходилось висеть довольно низко, чтобы хорошо прицелиться, но Стив был быстрее. Он запрыгнул на корпус, крепко ухватившись, когда самолет начал мотаться из стороны в сторону в попытке стряхнуть его. Стив вытащил новый инструмент, предназначенный для резки стали, всадил его в обшивку и вырезал дыру, через которую мог попасть внутрь. Выбив ногой остаток металла, он спрыгнул в кабину.

— Бартон? — спросил Стив, двигаясь к пилоту. — Двигайся.

— Стив? Какого хре…

Стив вытащил очередной дротик и всадил парню в шею.

Бартон вырубился. Яд был недостаточно сильным, чтобы убить, но отключал людей на раз. Стив уселся за штурвал и поднял самолет выше в воздух. Он оставит самолет с Бартоном, когда благополучно уберется отсюда.

Он вздохнул, проскрежетав зубами, улетая от базы Мстителей. Он потерпел неудачу. Проиграл. Проиграл. Проиграл. Капитан Америка остался жив, и теперь он знал, что Баки был у Стива.

Стив яростно закричал, молотя воздух и стуча по полу ногами, отчаянно матерясь.

— Блядь! Блядь, блядь, блядь!!! — Он снова топнул ногами. — Чтоб вас всех черти драли!!!

Ему нужно было уничтожить проход между мирами. Это был единственный способ. Фьюри будет в бешенстве, но, может быть, так будет лучше, учитывая то, как Фьюри боялся иномирцев. Они держали проход открытым только для наблюдения за технологиями и редких краж еды.

Стив оставил самолет с Бартоном в Коннектикуте, откуда улетел в Россию. Ему нужна была та машина, которая перебросила к ним Баки. Его ждала чертовски долгая ночь.

*

Баки пялился в потолок, слушая скрипы и стоны подводной базы. Поначалу он ненавидел тоскливые звуки этого места, но постепенно начал считать их успокаивающими. Стива не было уже две недели, и Баки в буквальном смысле сходил с ума.

Он проводил уйму времени с Джеком и Броком. Брок действовал под видом приказа следить за Баки, чтобы никто не попытался его убить (не то чтобы Баки нужна была защита, но он решил пойти на поводу у Стива). Джек с Броком сейчас сидели на полу в комнате Стива и Баки, тихо играя вдвоем в пасьянс. Баки думал, что смысл игры в том, чтобы играть в нее в одиночку, но они делали это по очереди, улыбаясь друг другу.

Баки перекатился, посмотрел несколько ходов и спросил:  
— Вы знаете, на какое задание отправился Стив?

— Засекречено, — ответил Брок.

— Нет, — сказал Джек. — Мы не знаем.

Баки снова перевернулся, застонав.  
— Мне так скучно, что я готов грызть пальцы на ногах.

— Не надо, пожалуйста, — категорично возразил Джек. — Это приведет к беспорядку. — Он говорил с заметным русским акцентом. Баки помнил Роллинза из своего мира. У того не было такого акцента.

— Может, пойдем потренируемся? — заныл Баки. — Я хочу что-нибудь ударить!

Прежде чем Брок или Джек успели ответить, из передатчика Брока с треском донесся чей-то голос.

— Явиться на доклад. Капитан Роджерс вернулся.

Баки хлопнул в ладони, затем перекатился и спрыгнул с кровати. Выдвинул ящики в поисках чего-нибудь помимо спортивных штанов.

— Ты ждешь здесь, — приказал Джек. Команды с русским акцентом всегда звучали страшнее.

Баки нахмурил лоб, бросив на Джека сердитый взгляд. Ему периодически приходилось напоминать себе, что этот Джек никогда не удерживал его, никогда не бил его и никогда не имел дел с Гидрой.

— Но Стив вернулся, — прошептал Баки.

— Ты скоро его увидишь, — сказал Брок, легко сжимая плечо Баки. — Мы пойдем отчитаемся. Просто подожди здесь, ладно?

— Знаешь, я не подписывался сидеть в заключении, — провоцируя спор, произнес Баки, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Ты не заключенный, — ответил Брок. — Но на этой базе полно народу, кто ухватится за возможность убить любовника Стива. Мы защищаем тебя.

— Я сам могу с этим справиться. Я говорил это. Снова и снова.

— Мы в тебе не сомневаемся, — подольстил Джек. — Но приказ есть приказ.

Баки снова опустился на кровать, разочарованно вздыхая. Он хотел выбраться из этой комнаты. Он хотел выбраться с этой базы. Он соскучился по солнцу. Он соскучился по Стиву. Не только по своему Стиву, но и по Стиву из этого мира. Он скучал по его легкому смеху и нежным поцелуям, которыми он покрывал подбородок Баки. Он скучал по его теплу в постели.

— Увидимся позже, — проворчал Баки, скрещивая руки на груди.

Брок улыбнулся и помахал рукой. Джек только моргнул и последовал за Броком.

Они были очень милой парой, Баки пришлось это признать, пусть даже Рамлоу с Роллинзом из его мира вызывали желание поскрести по коже теркой для сыра. Они были другими людьми.

Он прождал еще целый час, прежде чем Стив наконец пришел в комнату. Его плечи были поникшими, а борода выглядела так, словно он ее сбрил. Она была неопрятнее и светлее вдоль подбородка. И под глазом у него был свежий синяк.

— Стив! — ахнул Баки, спрыгивая к нему с кровати. — Ты в порядке?!

Стив угукнул, давая Баки поцеловать его, сжимая потом в объятие. Не сказав ни слова, он обвил Баки руками и крепко стиснул.

Баки водил пальцами по волосам Стива, глядя на тени в комнате. Его сердце громко стучало в груди, пока он пытался понять причину, по которой у Стива оказался свежий синяк. Он вздохнул, продолжая обнимать его. Он ощущал облегчение просто от того, что держал его в руках. Баки вжался лицом в шею Стива, вдыхая его запах.

— Баки, — прошептал Стив. Он шевельнул пальцами в волосах Баки, прижимая его ближе.

Лицо Баки оказалось вдавлено в горло Стива, но он не шевельнулся. Он вслушивался в тяжелое дыхание Стива. Чувствовал, как нервно колотится его сердце. Руки Стива дрожали.

— _Баки_ , — повторил он.

Баки сильнее сжал руки вокруг него.

Стив отстранился, погладил пальцами подбородок Баки, затем прижался к нему в нежном поцелуе.

Баки улыбнулся ему, не разрывая поцелуй, всосал нижнюю губу Стиву, готовясь углубить поцелуй, когда почувствовал, что его поднимают. Он вскрикнул, когда его тело спиной вжало в холодное стекло.

— Я не могу больше ждать, — прорычал Стив, целуя Баки вдоль линии подбородка. — Я не могу ждать. — Он покрывал поцелуями шею Баки, кусая и засасывая кожу.

Баки застонал, притираясь к Стиву бедрами, запрокинул голову, открывая ему больше доступа.

— Ты мне нужен, — выдавил Стив. Он потерся носом о нос Баки, резко вдыхая. — Пожалуйста, ты мне нужен.

Баки молча кивнул, распахнув рот.

Стив зарычал, снова впившись в его губы. На смену нежности первого поцелуя пришла лихорадочная настойчивость. Тело Стива обжигало Баки, как будто у него горел каждый нерв.

Баки пытался не отставать от Стива, но поцелуи того были такими же жестокими, как сам Стив. Его грубая щетина скребла кожу на подбородке Баки. Слюна покрыла губы и нижнюю половину лица. Он зарычал, потянув голову Стива назад, чтобы разорвать поцелуй, уставился в его темные глаза с расплывшимися зрачками. Смотреть на этого человека было все равно что смотреть в сердце льва. Баки ахнул, приоткрыв рот.

— Опусти меня, — тихо произнес Баки.

Стив поморщился, но выполнил требуемое.

Как только ноги Баки коснулись пола, он толкнул Стива на кровать. Прижав его ногами, он ринулся покрывать его поцелуями.

Их языки скользили друг по другу, по губам, зубам и носам, тела покачивались, вжимаясь так, словно от происходящего зависели их жизни.

Баки низко зарычал и придавил руки Стива у того за головой.

Стив ахнул, глядя вверх. Он попытался высвободить руки, но металлическая была сильнее. Он одарил сердитым взглядом победную ухмылку Баки, с темными глазами наблюдая за тем, как живая ладонь скользнула по его груди к подолу рубашки.

Баки сорвал рубашку, улыбнувшись, когда Стив зашипел из-за врезавшейся в тело ткани. Впившись зубами в шею Стива, он прокусил кожу до крови.

— О боже! — выдохнул Стив, толкаясь бедрами навстречу Баки. — Еще…

Баки вылизывал укус, практически мурлыча. Он покрыл поцелуями подбородок Стива, царапая кожу зубами.

Стив лежал под ним, тяжело дыша и не отводя взгляда.

— Хочу превратить тебя в беспорядок, — хмыкнул Баки, надавливая бедрами на Стива.

Тот рассмеялся урчащим в груди звуком. Он перекатился, подмяв под себя Баки и придавив под обоюдное кряхтение сопротивляющееся тело.

— Нет, — сипло выдохнул Стив. — Я превращу в беспорядок тебя.

У Баки перехватило дыхание, его тело дрожало от инстинктивной нужды, о существовании которой он никогда не подозревал. Он развел ноги, открывая Стиву путь к своей заднице. Он почувствовал толстый член в его брюках. Баки заскулил, извиваясь.

— Н-никогда так не делал, — задыхаясь, признался Баки.

Стив помычал, опуская руку и сдергивая с Баки штаны. Сев, расстегнул свой ремень и ширинку. Боже, какое он представлял из себя зрелище. Его тело покрывали бледнеющие синяки и заживающие ушибы. Он был таким же широким, как другой Стив, но под его кожей пряталась сталь. Он выглядел плотнее другого Стива. В нем была властность, которой не обладал Стив Баки. В том была своя, но добрее. Местный Стив… он был похож на безжалостного бога. И если ему не заплатить дань, он уничтожит все племя.

Стив забросил ноги Баки вокруг своего пояса, притеревшись пахом к его заднице.

Баки снова ахнул, нервно завозившись. Он потянул к себе лицо Стива, вжимаясь поцелуем в его губы. Стив застонал, покачивая бедрами, давая Баки почувствовать, насколько огромным он был. Баки попытался снова перекатить их, но Стив придавил его плечи, щелкая языком.

— Что я сказал, Баки? — пьяным голосом спросил он.

— Что превратишь меня в беспорядок, — ответил Баки, чувствуя, как колотится в груди сердце.

— Тебе придется подчиниться мне, — проворковал Стив, бережно поглаживая лицо Баки. — Ты же хочешь этого, да? Чтобы я позаботился о тебе?

Баки с усилием сглотнул и прижался задницей к члену Стива. Застонал, крепче стискивая Стива ногами.  
— Мне страшно.

Стив цокнул языком. Задрал на Баки рубашку, покрывая поцелуями его пресс, кружа языком возле пупка. Баки выгнулся над кроватью, с силой вдыхая. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Стива, толкаясь бедрами вверх и вниз.

Стив разорвал его рубашку, оставив лежать бесполезными клочьями вокруг Баки. Громко всосал сосок и с силой укусил.

Баки вскрикнул, напрягаясь всем телом.

— Тссс, — заворковал Стив, лаская укушенный сосок большим пальцем и целуя подбородок Баки. — Это самая страшная боль, которую ты почувствуешь сегодня ночью.

Баки неуверенно рассмеялся и кивнул.  
— Что, если я скажу, что мне нравится немного боли?

— Я пообещал, что никогда не причиню тебе боли, — ответил Стив голосом, полным глубокой уверенности.

Баки кивнул, смещая ноги вокруг его пояса.  
— Ладно.

Стив поцеловал подбородок Баки еще несколько раз, затем двинулся вниз по его шее. Его пальцы играли с сосками Баки, покручивая их, пока они не набухли до твердости.

Он переместился ниже по телу Баки, унося с собою жар.

Баки задрожал, уронив ноги в стороны, когда Стив начал лакать его пупок. Он прикрыл глаза. Это не делало его менее мужественным. Любовь к мужчине не делала его слабым. Отдаться Стиву означало, что он ему доверял. Это не имело ничего общего с борьбой за силу, по крайней мере, не для Баки. Хотя он был уверен, что Стив считал именно так. Баки доверял ему. Он был безжалостным, кровожадным и жестоким, но Баки доверял ему. Потому что когда он был с Баки, он был добрым, честным и открытым. Потому что все, что делал Стив, было для Джеймса. Теперь все, что он делал, было для Баки.

Баки всхлипнул, когда язык Стива коснулся его члена, скользнув по нижней стороне. Баки опустил взгляд и в изумлении смотрел, как Стив вобрал его член в рот и принялся легонько посасывать. Комнату наполнили резкие тихие звуки, и Баки не мог остановиться от того, чтобы не толкаться бедрами в рот Стива.

— О… о боже, — выдыхал Баки. — О боже…

Стив помычал, несколько раз покружив языком вокруг члена Баки. Он вернулся губами к головке, накрыв кончик теплом и влажностью.

Баки боролся за каждый вдох. Действия Стива были нежными, но каждое прикосновение посылало волны удовольствия от члена Баки по всему его телу. Он двигал бедрами, толкаясь членом в его подбородок. Боже, царапавшая его член щетина ощущалась потрясающе.

Стив улыбнулся, ведя подбородком вокруг головки.

— Стив… Стив, так хорошо…

Стив высунул язык как змея, обвёл им кончик члена и вобрал его полностью в рот. Он ритмично двигал головой, используя вторую руку, чтобы приласкать яйца Баки.

— Стив… О боже, Стив… блядь…

Стив скользнул вдоль члена зубами, не причиняя боли, но заставив Баки закаменеть. Это было похоже на предупреждение.

Баки сглотнул, отчаянно пытаясь увлажнить пересохший рот. Он смотрел вниз в ожидании, что Стив продолжит двигаться или сделает что-нибудь.

Стив просто держал его член во рту, его зубы были катастрофически близко к тому, чтобы сжаться. Баки задрожал, наблюдая за звериной силой в его глазах.

— Что…

Стив укусил.

Баки вскрикнул, вцепившись пальцами в волосы Стива.  
— Т-ты сказал!

Стив лизнул член Баки и отстранился, смеясь.

— Ты чертов придурок! — объявил Баки, несмотря на расплывавшуюся по лицу улыбку.

— Больно? — спросил Стив.

— Конечно, больно!

— Но тебе понравилось? Ты сказал, что тебе нравится боль.

Баки замолчал, распахнув рот. Ему _понравилось_. Это разнесло вспышку острой боли по всему его телу, заставив мышцы судорожно сжаться, но ему понравилось.

— Да. Сделай так снова, — потребовал Баки, толкая голову Стива обратно вниз.

Стив рассмеялся и снова взял Баки в рот. Он несколько раз подвигал головой, водя языком по самой толстой вене на члене. Легонько проведя зубами вдоль всей длины, он осторожно сжал их вокруг головки.

Та одуряющая боль снова расцвела в теле Баки. Он опять вскрикнул, но в этот раз не огорченно. Его тело вытянулось на кровати, толкаясь в рот Стива.

Зубы Стива прошлись вдоль отверстия на кончике и снова аккуратно сомкнулись.

— О боже, почему это так здорово, — блаженно спросил Баки. — Бля… Стив…

Стив всосал его член. Баки чувствовал, как вокруг него работали сокращавшиеся мышцы в горле Стива, пока тот сражался с рвотным рефлексом.

Это было похоже на океанские волны, качавшие Баки вверх и вниз, и он обожал это ощущение. Он водил бедрами, нажимая на затылок Стива, трахая восхитительно греховный рот.

Стив давился вокруг Баки, слюна текла из его рта на яйца Баки.

Он выглядел божественно с таким широко открытым ртом.

— Ох, черт, — выдохнул Баки. Его позвоночник покалывало от того, что Стив позволил ему самостоятельно задать темп, с которым Баки продолжал толкаться в его рот. — Блядь, я сейчас кончу.

Стив всосал сильнее, надавив языком на нижнюю сторону члена Баки.

Баки запрокинул голову, резко двинув бедрами. Горло Стива судорожно сжималось вокруг его члена, сокращаясь и сдавливая, создавая столько влажного жара, что Баки испугался, что он отключится. Он чувствовал в паху давление, которого не испытывал с довоенных времен. По его лицу потекли слезы, он закричал, его тело забилось в конвульсиях. Он продолжался толкаться в рот Стива. Он пытался смотреть. Он пытался смотреть на слюну, текущую по его члену, на поджавшиеся яйца, на покрасневшее от его действий лицо Стива. Но он не мог заставить себя держать чертовы глаза открытыми.

Он замер, когда его оргазм отступил, позволяя себе растечься по матрасу.

Стив принялся покрывать его член поцелуями, нежно и бережно. Баки не успел остановить вырвавшееся из горла хихиканье. Стив был аномалией. Бесконечно жестоким и невероятно ласковым. Сердце Баки сжималось в растерянности. Он хотел остаться, но он хотел уйти. Этот человек давал ему все, что у него было, но Баки не мог это просто принять. Ему по-прежнему чего-то не хватало.

Стив сжал лодыжки Баки и завел ему за голову раньше, чем Баки успел осознать, что происходит.

Он попытался вывернуться, но на нем уже был язык Стива. Он скользнул вокруг ануса Баки, влажный и горячий.

— Вот черт, Стив! Бля… блядь! Черт побери, твой гребаный рот это нечто, — бормотал Баки, когда язык Стива проник в него.

Он чувствовал, как Стив кружит внутри него, смачивая и готовя под свой член.

Блядь, его член…

— Ты же обещаешь не делать мне б-больно, правда? — выдавил Баки сквозь стиснутые зубы. — О боже…

Стив помычал, водя языком вдоль края ануса и вверх по промежности. Он посмотрел на Баки, молча кивнул и снова вернулся языком к его заднице.

Баки стукнул затылком по кровати, застонав. Он хотел опустить ноги. Он не мог вдохнуть достаточно воздуха в такой позе, весь сложенный пополам, с лодыжками за головой. Он вскрикнул, когда Стив резко щелкнул языком по его анусу.

Стив сильнее вжался в задницу Баки, громко всасывая кожу. Баки никогда раньше не трогал задницу другого мужчины. Даже женские не трогал, разве что ягодицы. Он никогда не трогал анус и не пробовал, каково это — скользнуть языком между половинками. Правда, хотел. Если бы только Стив ему разрешил…

Стив сел, хрустнул шеей и позволил ногам Баки упасть обратно на постель.

Баки отчаянно пытался восстановить дыхание, тяжело дыша и глядя вверх на Стива.

— Порядок? — спросил Стив.

Баки кивнул.

Стив подтянул его, заставляя перевернуться и выставить задницу вверх.

Баки всхлипнул, пытаясь удержаться на коленях.

Руки Стива огладили его задницу, разминая дрожащие мышцы.  
— Все хорошо. Я клянусь, что с тобой все будет в хорошо.

Баки кивнул в подушку, подглядывая уголком глаз.

Стив раздвинул его ягодицы и провел языком широкую полосу между ними. Снова ввернул язык внутрь, раздвигая внутренние стенки Баки со всей силы.

Баки застонал, вжимаясь лицом в подушку. Это было чертовски приятно. Как теплый воск, плывущий по его телу. Как солнце, льющееся из окна. Как Стив Роджерс, наслаждающийся его телом… Ему нравилось это чувство.

Стив вытащил свой член из брюк, сплюнул в ладонь и несколько раз провел ею по стволу.

Баки затаил дыхание, наблюдая за ним.

— Расслабься, Бак, — сказал Стив, кладя ладонь ему на ямку поясницы. — Ты должен расслабиться.

Баки глубоко вдохнул и кивнул.

Стив пристроился, водя кончиком члена по влажному кольцу мышц.  
— Знаешь, я соврал…

Баки зажмурился, чувствуя, как гладкая кожа щекочет его вход. Его тело расслаблялось, растекаясь на кровати.

— Почти наверняка будет больно. Ладно? — спросил Стив.

— Да, блядь, — ответил Баки дрожащим от предвкушения голосом.

Стив медленно толкнулся внутрь, и весь мир Баки перевернулся.

Он почувствовал, как сжимается вокруг Стива, борясь со вторжением, но было похоже, что его мышцы никак не могли принять решение, затягивая Стива глубже, затем сжимаясь и пытаясь вытолкнуть его. Было больно, но не сильно, и мышцы постепенно привыкали.

Баки протяжно застонал, его тело боролось само с собой, пока Стив погружался в него. Баки протянул руку, хватаясь за Стива, и тот переплел с ним пальцы.

— Все в порядке, — заверил его Стив, погладив второй рукой по волосам.

Баки подался назад, принимая больше Стива в себя и крепко сжимая его пальцы.

Стив подрагивал за ним, запрокинув голову.  
— Боже, Баки, ты идеальный.

Баки не смог бы прогнать довольную ухмылку с лица, даже если бы захотел.

Стив потянул Баки наверх, обнимая за плечи и накрывая ладонью грудь. Он целовал Баки в плечо, снова, и снова, и снова.

Баки качнул бедрами навстречу Стиву, чувствуя, как его член скользит в нем все больше и больше, и его тело наконец решило, что все в порядке. Это был Стив. Это не был тот самый Стив. Но все равно это был Стив. И Баки ничего не мог поделать с чувством гордости за то, что он доставлял Стиву столько удовольствия.

— Ты мой, — прошептал Стив, лизнув шею Баки. — Мой. Клянусь богом, я буду любить тебя вечно.

Баки кивнул, его зрение туманили слезы. Он осторожно и неуверенно качнул бедрами, чувствуя, как член Стива двигается из него и обратно.

Стив зарычал, прикусив кожу на шее Баки.

Баки зашипел и забросил руку назад, обнимая Стива за затылок. Надавил на кожу пальцами и застонал, когда Стив в ответ в буквальном смысле заурчал.

Стив продолжил оставлять засосы, двигаясь вдоль шеи Баки к его уху.  
— Хорошо? — прошептал он.

Стив вышел из Баки, перевернул его и тут же вломился обратно.

Баки вскрикнул, почувствовав, как Стив поднял его с кровати и понес к окну. Прижав Баки спиной к холодной поверхности, он грубо задвигал бедрами.

Баки запрокинул голову, одобрительно мыча в ответ на движения Стива. Он скрестил лодыжки у него за спиной, пытаясь подстроиться под жесткий ритм Стива, но его конечности слишком сильно тряслись. Его кожа неприятно скользила по стеклу, и он стонал с каждым толчком.

— Боже, Бак, — прохрипел Стив. — Так хорошо. Так охуенно хорошо.

Баки заурчал, скребя ногтями спину Стива со всех сил и чувствуя, как на его коже расцветают царапины.

Стив, прищипнув мочку уха Баки, прорычал:  
— Тебе нравится это, да?

— Трахай жестче, — потребовал Баки, сжимая задницу Стива. — Хочу кричать каждый раз, когда буду после этого садиться.

— Вот как? — хмыкнул Стив, засаживая Баки еще глубже. — Тебе нравится грубо, детка?

Баки кивнул, кусая подбородок Стива так, что остались следы от зубов.

Стив отдернулся, зашипев. Оторвав Баки от окна, одной рукой удерживая его на себе, второй с грохотом скинул со стола ножи, пистолеты и документы. После этого он швырнул на стол Баки, грубо, как игрушку.

Баки ухватился за край стола, Стив начал двигаться в нем быстрее. Тело Баки горело вокруг члена Стива, его мускулы были непривычны к такому насилию. Ему нравилось это. Ему нравилась расцветавшая под кожей жгучая боль, где Стив царапал его. Ему нравилась тянущая боль, прокатывавшаяся по позвоночнику каждый раз, когда Стив вколачивался в него. Это было похоже на опасную игру. Лев и ягненок, и Баки никогда не чувствовал себя настолько замечательно, будучи чьей-то жертвой.

Мышцы Стива блестели на свету, пока он толкался в Баки. Его лицо было сосредоточенным, и он продолжал рычать и кряхтеть, как дикий зверь, каким и он был.

Боже, Баки обожал его за эту дикость.

Баки впился пятками в спину Стива, выгибая спину. Схватил Стива за шею, расчерчивая кожу розовыми следами. К утру они станут черно-синими, и Баки это не волновало. Он бы носил эти метки как знаки отличия. Он хотел, чтобы все знали.

— О боже! — воскликнул Стив. — Я тебя к чертям разъебу.

— Давай, — подначил его Баки, дотягиваясь до его лица и накрывая его рот жадным поцелуем, а затем кусая за нижнюю губу, заслужив дикий рык.

Стив обхватил его горло пальцами, легко сжав и продолжив двигаться внутрь и наружу. Его член пульсировал внутри Баки, разогревая его до таких температур, что он боялся загореться.

Баки дрожал, чувствуя, как его мышцы сжимаются вокруг толстого члена Стива. Он снова вдавил пятки в спину Стива, улыбнувшись, когда тот рыкнул на него.  
— Давай, — потребовал Баки. — Придуши меня.

Стив сдернул Баки со стола и опустил на кровать, широко развел его ноги и снова толкнулся в него. Обвил пальцами его горло, впиваясь ногтями в кожу.

— Придуши меня, — нетерпеливо прорычал Баки, двигая бедрами навстречу Стиву.

Стив сделал, как он требовал. Он вдавил пальцы в горло Баки, недостаточно, чтобы перекрыть дыхание, но настолько, что Баки захлебнулся стоном, насаживаясь задницей на член Стива, пока его собственный требовательно пульсировал между ними.

Баки протянул руку и сжал горло Стива металлическими пальцами.

Стив ухмыльнулся, явно гордый собой. Он резко двинул бедрами, и Баки взвыл, складываясь пополам.

Баки ахнул, заелозив на члене Стива в погоне за тем ощущением. У него все плыло перед глазами каждый раз, когда Стив входил в него. Он оттолкнул его руку и сдавил горло Стива металлическими пальцами.

Он чувствовал, как из его глаз бегут слезы, пока он заставлял тело Стива толкаться в него, снова и снова. Каждый раз, когда Стив вжимался в него, все его тело перетряхивало как от кипятка. Он хотел завопить от того, каким оглушающим было это ощущение. Он был слишком близко к солнцу, но ему было слишком холодно, но он тонул... и он парил.

— Б-баки, — прошипел Стив. — Не м-могу...

Баки убрал руку от его горла, широко распахивая глаза.  
— Блядь, прости.

— Не страшно, — выдохнул Стив, поднимая руку, чтобы потереть ноющую шею. — Думаю, я знаю, как наказать тебя. — Он вышел из Баки, сдернул его с кровати и бесцеремонно спихнул на пол.

Баки заурчал, лежа на полу и позволяя Стиву устроиться меж его бедер. Он забросил одну ногу Стиву на плечо, давая ему возможность войти еще глубже. Он вскрикнул, когда Стив начал двигаться длинными уверенными толчками.

Стив тяжело дышал, сжимая в руках бедра Баки. Притянул к себе одну из его ладоней, чтобы поцеловать, не прекращая толчков.

Баки был ошеломлен ощущениями. Из его глаз продолжали течь слезы, а обжигающе-белое чувство продолжало нарастать. Он всхлипнул, поднялся над полом, накрыл лицо Стива ладонями. Он не мог нормально дышать. Удовольствие накрывало его подобно урагану. Он насадился на Стива сильнее, пытаясь заставить его двигаться быстрее.

— Теряешь терпение, детка? — поддразнил его Стив, теперь ухмыляясь ему снизу. — А я ведь только начал.

Баки снова всхлипнул и впился ногтями в лицо Стива, разрывая кожу.

Стив рыкнул и швырнул Баки обратно на пол, грубо засаживая ему.

У Баки потемнело перед глазами, тело снова накрыло то самое восхитительное ощущение.  
— Как ты...

Стив забросил ноги Баки себе на пояс, поднимая их обоих и снова роняя на кровать. Он поцеловал губы Баки, болезненно стукнувшись с ним зубами.

Баки застонал в поцелуй, водя пальцами по волосам Стива и качаясь навстречу его толчкам.

— С-скоро кончу, детка, — выдохнул Стив.

Баки кивнул, прижимаясь губами к его лицу.  
— Не вытаскивай.

Стив покрывал поцелуями подбородок Баки, покусывая нижнюю сторону. Он втолкнулся в Баки всем телом, мощным властным движением, заставив Баки забыть о существовании по отдельности.

Они сливались в единое существо. Удовольствие вспыхивало в нервных окончаниях одного и перетекало в другого. У Стива не было конца, только множество разных начал, где в него вжимался Баки. Баки никогда раньше не ощущал себя настолько завершённым. Ночи, в которые его Стив оставался с ним, когда они обнимали или шутливо толкали друг друга — в них не было ничего похожего на _это_.

Этого никогда не будет достаточно... не _так_.

Баки было нужно именно _так_.

Баки закричал, чувствуя прикосновение Стива к той волшебной точке, все его тело отчаянно тряслось под звериные стоны Стива. Стив впился зубами в ключицу Баки, разрывая кожу.

Баки кричал, пока по нему прокатывался новый оргазм, словно молния, влетевшая в землю. Он снова впился пальцами в спину Стива, чувствуя рвущуюся под ногтями кожу.

Стив рухнул на него сверху, тяжело дыша на сосок.

Баки пялился в черный потолок, задыхаясь и пытаясь вспомнить, где он. Он оглядел комнату, с трудом сглатывая. Ему была нужна вода.

— Боже, — одобрительно выдохнул Баки. — Ты ни в чем не сдерживаешься, да?

Стив помычал и высунул язык лизнуть сосок Баки.

— Н-нет! Хватит! Я не могу больше!

Стив рассмеялся и поцеловал Баки в грудь.  
— Пять минут.

— Что?

Стив выскользнул из Баки, оставив холодное, пустое ощущение. Баки чувствовал, как из его задницы вытекает сперма Стива и течет по его бедрам. Это не было неприятным. Просто Баки хотел, чтобы Стив вошел в него обратно.

— Пять минут и мы повторим. — Стив поцеловал плечо Баки, водя носом по отметинам от зубов. — Мы выглядим так, словно пытались убить друг друга.

— Мне кажется, мы пытались убить друг друга, — отозвался Баки, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Стива в макушку. — Черт побери, ты грубый.

Стив фыркнул, елозя щекой по его груди.

— Мне не обязательно всегда так делать, — сказал он, ведя кончиками пальцев по груди Баки. — Я могу быть очень нежным.

Сердце Баки растаяло от мягкости слов Стива. Они были совершенно искренними. Когда Баки впервые его встретил, его накрыли фантазии того, что у них могло бы быть. Он сражался с ними на каждом шагу. Он знал, что это был другой человек. Он знал, что это был другой мир. Он не принадлежал ему. Но теперь он хотел принадлежать Стиву.

Стив из его мира... Он никогда не сможет так его наполнить. Он никогда не предлагал ему любовь, которую ему желал отдать этот Стив. Это резало Баки, как холодный нож. Теперь, когда у Баки было представление, о чем речь, он не желал отказываться. Все могло быть именно так. Ему просто нужно было остаться.

_Что я делаю?_

Баки сполз ниже под Стивом, уткнувшись головой в изгиб его шеи. Руки Стива открылись навстречу ему, и Баки вжался в него. Довольно вдохнув соленый запах его кожи, Баки прикрыл глаза.

— Я сказал... когда-то я сказал, что я думаю, что я люблю тебя? — Баки помолчал, облизывая губы. — Я люблю тебя.

Последовала долгая пауза. Стив смотрела на Баки, как будто кто-то вручил ему смысл всей его жизни. Баки завозился под этим взглядом, пытаясь улыбнуться, но вышло слабо и довольно грустно. Казалось неправильным любить кого-то, кто не был Стивом, с которым он вырос. Но это был Стив. Слепленный другими руками, сделанный из стали, а не из глины. Он был Стивом. И Баки его любил. В нем больше не было отрицания, не было тягучих мыслей об оставшемся дома Стиве. Баки любил этого Стива.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. — Стив вытер глаза.

Баки не смог удержать улыбки, украсившей все его лицо. Стив не говорил об этом, но Баки знал, как много это для него значило. Этот Стив всегда открыто показывал свои эмоции. В сердце Баки таилась молчаливая гордость за то, что заставил такого человека плакать. Дело было не в самом процессе, но в стоящем за ним значении. Баки видел, как Стив расслаблялся на постели. Видел, как облегчение успокаивало раны, нанесенные Баки незадолго до этого.

— Я хочу... я хочу попробовать нежно. Я хочу еще раз. — Баки мягко поцеловал горло Стива.

Тот рассмеялся и перекатился поверх Баки. С легкостью скользнув в него, он начал медленно покачиваться, подобно спокойным волнам утреннего океана.

Баки ахнул, прикрыв глаза. Обняв Стива за плечи, он прижал его ближе к себе. Этот Стив даст ему все, что он захочет... когда он захочет.

Может быть... Может быть, это был _его_ Стив, а тот, с которым Баки вырос — всего лишь _другой_.

*

*


	4. Улыбка без лица

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Баки узнает, что зазеркальный Стив не был с ним полностью честен.  
> Тем временем, другой Стив оказывается на шаг ближе к тому, чтобы снова отыскать Баки.

Баки был жив. Баки был жив, и его _кто-то_ забрал. Кто-то с _его_ лицом. Кто-то с _его_ голосом. У Стива кипела кровь, пузырилась и грозилась взорваться. Он чувствовал себя обжигающе горячим, как будто его кожа вот-вот растает и слезет, как у Красного Черепа. Он чувствовал себя Красным Черепом, существом, в котором клубились ярость и безумие. Кто-то украл Баки, и Стив готов был…

Он вернет его назад.

Стив за Баки уничтожит весь мир. Он отбросит мораль, нарушит все свои принципы. Он поставит мир на колени и заставит умолять о пощаде, которую никто не получит.

Его Баки. Его. А кто-то с _его_ лицом его забрал.

Нет.

Стив метался по длинной комнате как тигр в слишком маленькой клетке. У него болело горло, и каждый раз, когда он сглатывал, было похоже, что кто-то ведет по глотке наждачной бумагой. Его руки застыли сжатыми в кулаки и рвались избить человека, забравшего единственное, что имело значение в его жизни. Его единственную связь с реальностью. Его вторую половину. Его сердце. Его проклятую душу.

Баки Барнс был всем для Стива. Однажды он его потерял. И в отчаянном желании искупить вину Стив сражался за добро. Он пытался умереть, а когда это не сработало, продолжил пытаться. Снова и снова и снова. Ничего не работало, поэтому он продолжал сражаться. Он продолжал сражаться, потому что так у него оставался шанс умереть. Но потом вернулся Баки. И всё изменилось.

Жизнь Стива снова обрела смысл. Он не был всего лишь символом американской надежды. Он не был отголоском памяти о вещах, против которых на самом деле выступал. Он снова стал Стивом Роджерсом. Он снова себя обрел. Стив Роджерс… Парень из Бруклина. Он был жив, и Баки был жив, и Стив подожжет мир и будет смотреть за его муками, пока Баки будет с ним.

— Стив, — позвал его тихий и робкий голос Нат. Она протянула руку и накрыла его кулак пальцами. — Как ты? Я… я никогда раньше тебя таким не видела. — Она наклонилась вперед, прищурив зеленые глаза.

Стив стиснул зубы. У него в ушах гремела кровь. Ему казалось, что вся злость, которую он когда-либо ощущал, собралась вместе, готовясь взорваться. Он не шевельнулся. Он позволил ей смотреть на себя как на мартышку в зоопарке. Он всю жизнь провел, пряча свои чувства. Что значили еще несколько дней?

— Мы вернем его, — продолжила Нат, оглядываясь.

Стив открыл рот, глубоко вдохнул и выпустил воздух. Позволил плечам поникнуть и расслабил пальцы, отпуская сжигавшее его желание отрывать головы всем вокруг.

— Мы знаем, что он жив, — сказал Сэм с другого конца комнаты. Он был в полном костюме Сокола, стоял со скрещенными на груди руками. — Это плюс.

— У того парня было _мое лицо_ , — рявкнул Стив. Он напрягся, но вокруг его запястья сжались пальцы Нат. Он повернулся посмотреть на нее, читая в ее глазах непроизнесенное.

_Он твой друг._

Стив расслабился, облокотился на окно, скрестил руки на груди, спрятав ладони в подмышки. Он начнет сыпать ударами направо и налево, если не будет осторожнее. Эти люди были его друзьями. Но никто из них не понимал по-настоящему. Стив жил в мире, в котором его не должно было быть. Он был жив, когда ему полагалось быть мертвым. Баки был его единственной отрадой, а он даже не смог должным образом о нем позаботиться.

Они жили в полуправде, выполняли задания и притворялись, что в этом не было ничего плохого, когда на самом деле все было ужасно. Стив чувствовал себя виноватым. Он не знал, как заговорить о прошлом. Каждый раз, как он пытался, Баки улыбался и хлопал его по спине. Как он мог погрузиться в худшие воспоминания, когда Баки столь явно пытался их избегать? Баки нужно было двигаться вперед. Он достаточно настрадался, и Стив не хотел пробуждать в нем те кошмарные воспоминания. Стив не хотел навязывать Баки себя или свою вину. У Баки хватало своего дерьма; он не был обязан тащить еще и Стива.

И даже если бы они смогли обойти этот разговор, с чего Стив думал, будто такой человек как Баки Барнс — дамский угодник и ошеломительный красавец — захочет иметь со Стивом что-то более близкое, чем братство? Они вместе выросли. Они вместе узнали, что такое сиськи. Баки учил Стива, как правильно расстегивать бюстье, и почему лучше начинать с одного пальца, а не с двух, чтобы девушка быстрее потекла. Баки взрослел натуралом, был натуралом на войне, и Стив был идиотом, если думал, что это просто возьмет и изменится.

У Баки были другие заботы кроме влачения за юбками или выслушивания полуночных признаний из уст Стива. Было бы лучше, если бы Стив просто забыл об этом, похоронив саму идею. Они были братьями. Они _всегда_ были братьями. Баки дал ясно это понять, и Стив не смел относиться к этому кроме как с уважением.

Но даже так. Не было ничего плохого в наличии нерушимой семейной связи. Не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы любить кого-то настолько сильно, что не смеешь хотеть большего. Баки не нужно было быть одной крови со Стивом. Они уже были настолько близки, насколько это было возможно. Баки _принадлежал_ Стиву. Так же как Стив принадлежал Баки.

Он не знал, продолжали ли они говорить вокруг него. Звуки долетали до сознания Стива и тут же улетали. Он как будто находился в туннеле. Всё, что он видел, это лицо Баки. Его улыбку. Его слезы. Его крик…

— Он мой, — произнес Стив, повергнув комнату в тишину.

— Что? — раздался от стола голос Клинта.

— Баки, — ответил Стив. — Он _мой_ , и я уничтожу все на своем пути, пока не верну его.

Все снова замолчали. Скот выронил ручку. Сэм с Нат неуверенно переглянулись. Стив был готов взорваться. Он был гейзером, булькавшим и дрожавшим в предвкушении освобождения, но никто из его друзей раньше его таким не видел. Их напряженных поз было достаточно, чтобы понять это, и Стив не знал, куда бежать, чтобы взорваться.

В этот раз на его плечо легла ладонь Ванды, Нат по-прежнему была с другого его бока. Растущее беспокойство о его друзьях медленно рассеялось, как пар в сухом помещении.

Стив посмотрел на нее, сначала скользнув взглядом по длинным локонам, затем вернувшись к лицу. Она знала, как чувствовал себя Стив. _Боже_ , ей было даже хуже, чем ему. Ее близнец, само ее сердце, погиб, и она ничего не могла с этим сделать. Стив вернул Баки. Ванде настолько не повезло.

— Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы вернуть его тебе, — сказала она. — Я клянусь тебе.

Стив положил руку поверх ее. Она была маленькой, но в ней клубилась ярость под стать бурлившей в венах Стива. Он кивнул, не отводя взгляда от ее лица, от красного света вокруг ее зрачков.

— У нас есть какие-нибудь зацепки? — спросил Стив. — Он бросил квинджет, оставив Клинта почти невредимым, не считая милой маленькой иголочки в его шее. Это всё?

— Милой маленькой иголочки? Эта штука… на раз меня вырубила… — сказал Клинт, растирая шею. — Но нет. Кроме его захвата квинджета у нас на него ничего нет.

— Он тебя не убил, — отметила Нат. — Это стоит учитывать.

Клинт выглядел возмущенным. Он набрал воздуху, открывая и закрывая рот, пытаясь подобрать подходящие случаю слова.

— Этот парень носит твое лицо и не убивает твоих друзей. Это зацепка, так? — предложил Сэм, пожимая плечами. — Может быть, он нас всех знает.

— Последнее место, где мы были, — начал Стив. — Та база Гидры в Млине. Там должно быть что-то, что может рассказать нам об этом парне. Там всё началось.

— На самом деле, — от двери донесся женский голос. Все оглянулись и обнаружили Марию Хилл и Ника Фьюри, затянутых в черное. — Это было базой ЩИТа.

— Да вы издеваетесь, — отозвался Сэм, закатывая глаза. — Боже, какую часть _«Секреты это плохо»_ вы никак не запомните?

Стив проигнорировал его и шагнул к Нику и Марии, глядя на документы в ее руках. Они были пожелтевшими, старыми и со следами огня.

— Я мало за чем слежу теперь, когда ЩИТом занялся Коулсон, — пояснил Фьюри. — Но я слежу за некоторыми весьма специфичными вещами.

— Так, стоп, минуточку, вы не можете швыряться такими новостями и ждать, что мы не охренеем, — забубнил Клинт. — Коулсон жив? Фил Коулсон?

В любой другой момент Стив бы тоже присоединился к его удивлению, но речь шла о жизни Баки. ЩИТом мог управлять Локи, настолько Стиву было все равно, его внимание было сосредоточено только на Баки.

— После создания ЩИТа были сделаны некоторые открытия, — сказал Фьюри. — Асгардцы посещали нашу планету задолго до того, как мы узнали об их существовании. Как и… другие.

— Другие, — повторил Стив, изгибая бровь.

— Существует бесконечное количество миров и, гипотетически, в каждом из них есть версии нас. После создания ЩИТа двенадцать агентов были отправлены в один из таких миров с надеждой получить знания, установить контакты… мирные контакты. — Фьюри шагнул к столу, сел рядом со Скоттом и положил ладонь в перчатке на поверхность. — Они ошиблись. Очень ошиблись.

— Так, другие миры? Подождите, я знаю, что уходил на субатомный уровень, но это? — спросил Скотт, выглядевший так, будто вот-вот рассыпется от удивления, в отличие от остальных в комнате, кто воспринял информацию с равнодушием. — Вы пытаетесь сказать, что там бегают тысячи меня? Вы осознаете, насколько пугающе на самом деле это звучит?

Фьюри посмотрел на Стива, щелкнув языком.  
— Программу возглавляла агент Картер. Двенадцать человек вошли туда, ноль вернулись. Мы предполагали, что у них ничего не вышло или они заблудились. Мы так думали до тех пор, пока не провели некоторые исследования и не выяснили, что они попали в тот мир и способствовали началу Второй Мировой.

Стив вздохнул, глядя в окно.  
— Боже.

— ЩИТ отправил еще двух разведчиков, почти через двадцать лет, всего на час. Этого им хватило, чтобы узнать, что произошло. Все двенадцать агентов были казнены. После этого агент Картер приказала уничтожить все документы и полностью прекратить эту программу. Эти бумаги — всё, что у нас осталось.

— Что там случилось? — спросил Стив, последовав за Фьюри к столу. Он не стал садиться. Он был слишком взвинчен, чтобы сидеть. Фьюри любил рассказывать сказки, и Стив позволит ему болтать дальше, если это означает, что в конце разговора он узнает, как вернуть Баки.

— Первая дюжина отказалась от основного плана. Тот мир почти избежал Вторую мировую, но она все равно началась на несколько лет позже. Мы узнали только, что они были убиты за то, что были «иномирцами», и их считали виновными в развязывании войны.

— И вы думаете, что Баки сейчас там? В мире, где люди вроде нас не приветствуются? — заключил Стив. — Как нам туда попасть? — Он наклонился вперед, пальцы кололо от желания что-нибудь ударить. Баки был один во враждебном ему мире. Но…

Стив резко вздохнул, хрустнув спиной, выпрямившись и глядя мимо Фьюри.

— Стив, что? — спросил Сэм, подходя ближе.

— Баки нашел другого меня, — тихо ответил Стив. — Он… он нашел другого меня.

Фьюри не ответил. Он поджал губы и переглянулся с Марией.

Стив почувствовал себя опустевшим. Конечно, Баки поверит любому, кто является Стивом Роджерсом. Конечно, он за ним последует. Если сказанное Фьюри было правдой, то Баки знал, что находится не в своем мире. Он должен знать, что Стив это не Стив. Но он был там, с ним. Баки был у другого Стива…

Стив почувствовал дрожь в теле, готовом растечься как желе на солнце. Сэм положил руку ему на плечо, коротко кивая в знак сочувствия. Стив кивнул в ответ.

— Как нам туда попасть? — напряженно спросила Нат.

— Никак, — ответил Фьюри. — Последний прошедший поджарил машины. Я подумал, что сигнал о всплеске был ошибкой в системе, но когда он повторился, я понял, что там ведется какая-то активность. Гидра начала восстанавливать эти базы. Вот почему вы решили, что это гидровские базы. Наши машины не обновлялись с момента закрытия программы агентом Картер. Этот иномирный Стив поджарил машины, уходя.

— Баки у него, — хрипло произнес Стив. Он не хотел, чтобы его дотрагивались. Он не хотел, чтобы с ним нянчились. Во всем мире был только один человек, которому он бы позволил держать себя как ребенка, и этот человек не был в этом мире. Он был с другим Стивом, и это было абсолютно неприемлимо. — У него мой Баки. У него своего что ли нет?! Или… — Стив почувствовал тошноту. Его желудок неприятно сжало. Его Баки однажды умер; может быть, у другого Стива тоже. Может быть, у этого другого Баки не сумел выжить. — Боже… да блядь! — Стив развернулся и всадил кулак в стену, пробив ее насквозь. Он почувствовал, что в кровь расшиб костяшки, но это не имело значения. Он разваливался. Он рассыпался как яичная скорлупа под давлением. Ему совсем ничего оставалось до превращения в месиво из желтка и скорлупы.

Другой Стив заполучил Баки, и он был достаточно умным — нет, _отчаявшимся_ , — чтобы понимать, что Стив был единственной ценностью Баки в этом мире.

— Я должен его спасти, — прошептал Стив, пялясь на дыру в стене. — Кто может починить эти машины? Я не могу просить Тони. Между нами… вы знаете, что творится между нами. — Он чувствовал себя диким псом, загнанным в маленькую клетку. Он был в отчаянии и готов был делать что угодно, чтобы отобрать Баки у Стива, которому он не принадлежал.

Но блядь! Он был с другим Стивом! Очевидно, тот парень был заинтересован в нем достаточно, чтобы захотеть оставить себе, но почему? Какие у него были намерения? Если он был в таком отчаянии, это значило, что его собственный Баки погиб. Баки удерживали силой? Он хотел там быть? С ним все было в порядке?! Боже, Стив не был уверен, то ли земля начала кружиться быстрее, то ли он внезапно потерял способность прямо стоять. Он поднял руку, чтобы ухватиться за стену, и смотрел себе под ноги. Ему было нужно успокоиться. Ему нельзя было разваливаться. На кону стояла жизнь Баки. Счастье Баки, его дом, его проклятые воспоминания.

_Я бы тоже это сделал, если бы это означало спасти Баки… Я бы тоже убил другого меня…_

— КАК НАМ ПОЧИНИТЬ ЭТИ ГРЕБАНЫЕ МАШИНЫ?! — прокричал Стив, в его голосе звенело бешенство пополам с безумием. Он крутанулся и уставился на Фьюри с яростью, которой никогда в себе не подозревал. Он сражался с _собой_ … Этот другой парень был _им_. Было ясно как день, что, если Стив был готов уничтожить мир, то и тот парень чувствовал себя так же.

Фьюри посмотрел на свои руки, потом на Марию, потом, почти через вечность, наконец поднял глаза на Стива.  
— Мы будем работать с Гидрой.

— Да ну к черту! Стив, должен быть другой путь, — начал Сэм, встав так, чтобы заблокировать собой Фьюри.

— Ну, мы, конечно, можем вложить миллиарды долларов, которых у нас нет, в технологию, все инструкции от которой ЩИТ уничтожил, — прогудел Фьюри. — Хэнк Пим умный человек, но ему понадобятся годы на изучение. Но это ничего, нам все равно понадобится время на то, чтобы скопить столько бабок, раз уж Роджерс со Старком охладели друг к другу.

Стив смотрел мимо Сэма, игнорируя его слова и полностью сосредоточив свое внимание на Фьюри. Он принял решение. Он сделает что угодно. Что угодно.

— Нет, — ответил Стив. Он даже не мог узнать собственный голос. Это был голос человека, потерпевшего абсолютное поражение и цеплявшегося за последнюю надежду, словно только это заставляло биться его сердце. — Мы будем работать с Гидрой.

*

Баки смотрел на себя в зеркале. Вокруг его шеи цвели синяки, где Стив придушил его (по обоюдному согласию, разумеется), и шли следы укусов вниз по шее, к плечу и ключице. Он шагнул назад, глядя на торс. Метки любви покрывали всю его грудь — отпечатки пальцев, зубов, царапины. Это было красиво. Его тело излечится до заката, поэтому Баки впитывал этот вид сейчас. Он помнил появление каждой отметины, помнил как ногти Стива с легкостью в него впивались.

_Тук-тук-тук._

— Да? — отозвался Баки, поворачиваясь и рассматривая следы пальцев, спускавшиеся по его заднице.

Стив открыл дверь, одобрительно облизываясь при виде разглядывающего себя голого Баки.  
— Я вчера перестарался?

Баки рассмеялся.  
— Нет. Мне нравится.  
Он скользнул к Стиву, обнимая его. Он никогда раньше не считал себя пассивным типом. Но это было приятно, чувствовать, что значение имеет только Стив и то, что Стив с ним делает. Это была радостная ночь, и Баки не отказался бы от скорого повторения.

Стив легко прижался к его губам, спустив руки к заднице и несильно сжав.

Баки толкнулся бедрами, прижимая Стива к стене ванной.

— Полегче, солдат, — хмыкнул Стив, прихватывая нос Баки губами. — Мне нужно на службу.

Баки надулся, цокнув языком.  
— Можно мне пойти с тобой?

— Это не твоя война.

— Да, я знаю. Но если ты хочешь, чтобы я жил здесь с тобой, мне понадобится какое-то занятие. Я не могу просто оставаться в стороне. Мне нужно быть с тобой.

Стив удивленно распахнул глаза. Громко сглотнув и сжав ладони на заднице Баки, он спросил:  
— Ты… ты будешь жить здесь?

Баки пожал плечами и опустил голову на плечо к Стиву. Он бы солгал, сказав, что ему не нравится быть так близко с ним. Ему понравилось стоять голышом перед зеркалом и восхищаться оставленными Стивом метками по всему телу. Ему нравилось их повседневное общение и чувство безопасности в руках Стива. Тот был грубым и, честно говоря, Баки это в нем нравилось. Если кто и мог защитить Баки, несмотря ни на что, то это стоявший перед ним мужчина.

_Он бы спрыгнул с поезда, когда я упал…_

От этой мысли у Баки заныло сердце, но он стиснул зубы, глядя вверх на Стива и его бороду, на глаза, видевшие только Баки, на приподнятые домиком брови. Баки был влюблен в него. Он любил его. С этим Стивом он разделил вещи, которых ему никогда не пережить с другим. Было больно отпустить мужчину, которого он любил много лет, но может быть так и должно было быть. Может быть, другому Стиву будет лучше без обузы в виде Баки.

Тот Стив будет смотреть на Баки и видеть только ошибки. Может быть, уйти было проявлением доброты.

— Позволь мне пойти с тобой, — Баки попытался еще раз, поднимаясь на цыпочки и осыпая поцелуями щеки, нос и лоб Стива.

Стив рассмеялся, бережно отодвигая его.  
— Тебе нужно побриться.

— Что, тебе ожоги от щетины не нравятся? Мне вот да, — он развратно поиграл бровями, заработав от Стива громкий смех.

— О, я заметил, — хмыкнул Стив, ведя пальцем меж бедер Баки. — Прямо здесь… — Он погладил пальцами кожу рядом с его яйцами. — …и здесь…

Баки вздрогнул, качнул бедрами ему навстречу. У него уже стояло как бревно.  
— Пять минут. Потрахай меня хотя бы пять минут.

Стив закатил глаза. Но вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть Баки, он сбросил штаны и толкнул Баки к стене.

Баки побреется когда-нибудь потом.

*

— Наши разведчики доложили мне, что обнаружили работающую близко к нашим территориям ПРС. Россия платит нам кучу денег за то, чтобы мы держали этих уродов подальше. Вы хотите продолжить жить? Значит, мы должны делать свою работу. Наша работа — охрана границ. Уничтожьте оперативников ПРС и соберите их оборудование.

Речь этого Фьюри напомнила Баки о тех временах, когда он сидел на совещаниях во времена Второй мировой. Только вместо ощущения, что они воюют за правое дело, всё здесь Баки казалось искажённым. Их задачей было уничтожить группу людей из другого военного формирования и забрать их вещи… И это подавалось под видом защиты России. Конечно, Баки не знал, что это было за ПРС и за что они сражались, но у него уже начало складываться определенное мнение об этом мире, и он не был однозначно черно-белым.

— Барнс, — произнес Фьюри. Все повернулись посмотреть на Баки. Ни в одном взгляде он не увидел поддержки. Только злость. Наташа и Клинт выглядели так, словно предпочли бы убить его на месте. Даже Брок смотрел себе под ноги, сжавшись рядом с Джеком Роллинзом.

— Раз наш бравый Капитан думает, что ты готов вступить в бой наравне с нами, ты отправишься на точку вместе с ним.

— Что? — подскочил парень, сидевший в первых рядах. Он был светловолосым и крупным, но для Баки размер не имел значения, когда он знал минимум пятьдесят способов убить его одним мизинцем. — Я прикрывал спину Капитану с тех пор, как Дже...

Стив демонстративно прочистил горло, и это заткнуло блондина. Стив вышел вперед, поднял меч и указал им на солдата.  
— С тех пор, как что?

— Капитан, я только хотел сказать, что всегда прикрывал вас. — Он поднял руки в капитуляции, глядя на меч как на змею, готовую его укусить.

Баки смотрел, потрясенно распахнув рот. Стив продолжал удерживать меч перед солдатом, наклонив голову, как будто он только начал разговор. Он напомнил Баки о хищной птице, готовящейся съесть ласку.

— _С каких пор, Эдвард?_ — Слова стекали с губ Стива подобно яду.

— П-после Джеймса, сэр, — ответил тот, отворачиваясь и стискивая зубы.

Баки больше не мог сдерживаться. Он шагнул вперед, положив руку на плечо Стив и нервно закусив губу. Стив повернулся к нему, раздувая ноздри, в его глазах плескалась злость. На мгновение Баки был уверен, что Стив продолжит с ним ту же песню, но тот наконец опустил меч, громко звякнув им об пол.

— Я лезу поперек правил, — сказал Баки. — Я знаю. Но он в какой-то мере прав. У меня нет права занимать позицию рядом с тобой.

Раздались шепотки, к которым Баки не удосужился прислушаться. Стив закусил губу, уставившись себе под ноги.

— Что ж, Капитан, — произнес Фьюри. — Похоже, Барнс признает, что недостаточно силен, чтобы бегать наравне с волками.

Баки бросил на Фьюри взбешенный взгляд. Чему Стив успел научить его об этом мире, так это тому, что никто не терпел слабых, и это могло обречь его на смерть. Если он хотел иметь хоть один шанс выбраться из ада и увидеть старого Стива снова, он был обязан выжить, а для этого ему нужно было проявить себя.

— О, я достаточно силен, — огрызнулся Баки. — Я говорю о том, что я не доказал это. Я же должен убедить тебя, что мне там можно доверять?

Стив распахнул рот. Он посмотрел на Фьюри, пожал плечами и криво улыбнулся Баки.  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? Если ты кому-то бросишь вызов, один из вас умрет.

— Нет, — быстро возразил Баки. — Я не буду убивать. Мне не нужно убивать, чтобы показать тебе, насколько я лучше их. Ты будешь знать.

По переполненному залу для совещаний разнеслось еще больше шепотков. Баки чувствовал себя актером на сцене, отплясывающим в юбке. Он на мгновение задался вопросом, так ли чувствовал себя Стив, выступая с танцовщицами. Он чувствовал себя голым и выставленным на всеобщее обозрение, однако внутри него кружился задор. Его вдохновляло количество лиц, смотревших на него с любопытством и восторгом. По крайней мере, в их взглядах больше не было желания убить его. Только один из них попытается это сделать...

Стив прислонился к стене, оперев меч о бедро. Он кивнул на собравшуюся толпу.  
— Ну, выбирай тогда.

Баки не нужно было много времени на это.  
— Ты,— сказал он, показав на того солдата — на Эдварда.

— Серьезно? — спросил тот, поднимая брови. — Ты бросаешь мне вызов, но не хочешь убивать?

Баки никого не хотел убивать. Но он понимал местные правила выживания. Его возможности были ограничены, и все смотрели на него, как будто он не заслуживал здесь находиться, делая ситуацию еще более хрупкой. Это был вопрос времени, когда кто-то бросит ему вызов, или, еще хуже, нападет на Стива. Баки всегда был рядом со Стивом и оберегал его. Сейчас он пытался защитить Стива, уверенного, что ему не нужна защита... Но Баки был очень настойчивым. И он его любил.

— Ты боишься? — спросил Баки, натягивая на лицо маску с темным, пустым взглядом. Он сжал пальцы, прислушиваясь к гудению ожившей руки, зашелестевшей перестраивающимися пластинами.

Эдвард заметил.

— Я тоже возьму оружие, — сказал он. — Раз у тебя есть эта рука, у меня будет оружие.

Баки завел бионическую руку за спину.  
— Она мне не понадобится. Но конечно, ты можешь взять оружие.

Стив рассмеялся с откровенным одобрением на лице.

Баки оглянулся на Фьюри. Даже тот выглядел впечатленным поведением Баки. Он не хмурился. Баки решил воспринимать это в качестве комплимента.

Эдвард встал, вынимая нож из-за пояса. Он провернул его несколько раз в пальцах, затем принял боевую стойку.

Баки хмыкнул. Ноги у парня были разведены слишком широко для соотношения между его плечами и поясом, и руки он держал так, словно готовился к кулачной драке, а не бою на ножах. Хотя Баки предположил, что ждал он все-таки кулачную драку.

Эдвард двинулся первым, размахивая ножом. Баки сосредоточился на оборонительной тактике, отступая назад и уводя тело в противоположную сторону от ножа.

Эдвард зарычал, используя вторую руку, чтобы ударить Баки в живот.

Баки даже не ухнул, почувствовав, как его желудок вминается в селезенку. У парня был охрененный удар.

— Всерьез собрался сбежать от меня? — поддел Эдвард. — Джеймс тоже был хорош в этом.

Баки удивленно приоткрыл рот. Кинул взгляд на Стива и обнаружил, что тот побагровел лицом от гнева.

Эдвард продолжал наступать на Баки, а тот продолжал обороняться, поднимая руку, чтобы блокировать удары кулака и отводить от себя нож. Они дрались едва пять минут, когда Баки выбросил ногу, делая вид, что он собирается сбить Эдварда.

Тот отступил на шаг, и Баки швырнул тело вверх, используя бедра, чтобы сдавить горло противника. Он по-прежнему держал металлическую руку за спиной, сильнее сжимая ноги на шее Эдварда.

Тот пошатнулся и всадил Баки спиной в огромный информационный стенд. Попытался ударить ножом в бедро Баки, но тот подставил живую руку, позволив ножу пройти сквозь ладонь.

Баки стиснул зубы, выпустив едва слышный стон, когда в него вонзился нож. Отдернув руку, он изогнулся, переворачивая и роняя Эдварда на пол.

Он вытащил нож из руки. Одну вещь Гидра сделала правильно. Они экспериментировали над Баки — снова и снова. Они сделали его самым эффективным и безжалостным убийцей, которого боль уже не беспокоила. Баки снова прыгнул на Эдварда, прежде чем тот успел подняться, надавил коленом ему на горло и выбил ножом его коленную чашечку.

Эдвард завопил, отчаянно дергаясь, когда его колено было изувечено.

Баки метнул нож, глядя, как тот затрясся, всадившись в стену.

— Удачи с ходьбой, — прошипел Баки, надавив Эдварду на горло еще сильнее. Лицо того посинело, и его сопротивление только ускорило неизбежное.

Вскоре он отключился. Это можно было считать милосердием, учитывая, что Баки только что перерезал ведшие к коленной чашечке сухожилия. Он сможет ходить после операции, но Баки сомневался, что МЕЧ заморачивался лечением солдат, скорее всего просто избавляясь от них.

Тот факт, что Баки не волновало будущее этого человека, подтвердил всё, что он когда-либо думал о себе.

Он был тьмой, осквернявшей мир, а Стив дома был светом. Здесь Баки мог принять свою жестокость. Этот Стив принимал его, принимал таким, каким он стал. Его перестроили в машину для убийств. Не имело значения, было ли это его выбором или нет. Он был машиной, созданной убивать. Пистолет не становился дружелюбнее лишь от того, что за спусковым крючком больше не было убийцы. Он оставался таким же опасным, как раньше.

Баки встал, глубоко вдыхая. Сжал металлическими пальцами живую ладонь, глядя, как сквозь них сочится кровь.  
— Мне нужны бинты.

Стив подошел изучить его рану. Порез был узким, но сквозным. К счастью, Эдвард попал в мясо и не задел кости.

— Это было... — Фьюри шагнул ближе и окинул взглядом бесчувственное тело Эдварда. — ...приемлимо, Барнс.

Баки усмехнулся. Он не помнил ни одной похвалы даже от другого Фьюри. Наверное, это было самым близким, что он когда-либо получит.

— Залатай его. Выступаете завтра. Этой руке лучше залечиться как у Джеймса.

— Он получил сыворотку, — ответил Стив, не отводя глаз от Баки. Его пальцы подрагивали. Глаза были почти черными, и он не переставая облизывал и покусывал губы. Баки смотрел за ним как зачарованный. Его красивые губы становились все краснее, полнее и влажнее. — Он будет в порядке.

Стив выдернул Баки из зала, грубо таща за собой за руку.

— М-мы едем в медотсек? — спросил Баки, глядя на лифт. Он был совершенно уверен, что медотсек был над ними, но Стив тащил его к одной из каморок уборщиков.

Он открыл тяжелую дверь и втолкнул Баки внутрь. Прежде чем Баки сумел сориентироваться в темноте, Стив завладел его ртом. Он рычал и прикусывал губы Баки... больно. Терся об него всем телом, прижимая твердый член к паху Баки.

— Стив, — выдохнул Баки, чувствуя, как его руки поднимают и заводят над головой. — Я заляпаю нас кровью.

— Хорошо, — хрипло ответил Стив, выцеловывая его шею. — Черт побери, Баки. Ты хоть представляешь, как сильно я теперь хочу оказаться меж твоих бедер? Ты был там охерительно красивым. Я никогда не видел ничего настолько совершенного.

Баки ахнул, когда Стив засосал кожу на его шее. Он чувствовал, как кровь стекает по его запястью, но сейчас его это совершенно не беспокоило. Стив был с ним, терся об него, покрывал его метками этим замечательным ртом и прекрасной бородой. Стив рычал, целовал, сосал и, боже, он никогда раньше не чувствовал столько удовольствия, будучи кем-то прижатым. Борода грубо царапала кожу на лице Баки, намокая, пока их рты неряшливо ласкали друг друга. Это было лихорадочно и напористо, и именно так, как нравилось Баки... грубо.

— Ты такой охуенно красивый, — продолжил Стив. — Держи руки над головой.

— Боже, — прошипел Баки, опираясь на что там было позади него. Было похоже на стеллаж, но здесь было чернее чем у негра в жопе. Он знал, где тело Стива только благодаря тому, как близко тот находился. Все остальное было пустым пространством, он не видел ни своего тела, ни тела Стива, но это не имело значения. Им не нужно было видеть. Им нужно было только чувствовать.

— Хочу тебя в рот, — прохрипел Стив. Он с силой укусил подбородок Баки, потом потерся носом о его горло. — Блядь, хочу чувствовать, как твоя сперма течет мне в глотку.

— Блядь, — Баки запрокинул голову. — Все, что захочешь, детка, только не останавливайся.

Стив начал вытягивать его ремень, дергая с громким чавканьем. Он с бряцаньем упал на пол, а вслед за ним и Стив стек вниз на колени.

— Боже, Баки. Ты всё, чего я когда-либо хотел. — Он провел носом вдоль паха Баки, обжигая горячим дыханием. Баки застонал, перекатывая голову. Его рука начала неметь, но ему было все равно. Он был уверен, что Стив велел ему держать руки над головой, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Они позаботятся об этом позже.

Баки потряхивало от возбуждения после демонстрации его способностей. Он поставил этого человека на колени перед собой. Баки прилюдно показал, на что способен, и это даже не было верхушкой айсберга. Он знал свою силу. Он, скорее всего, мог положить половину этой базы, прежде чем его смогут пристрелить. В этом было немного хвастовства, но также он был достаточно умен, чтобы знать — если он возьмется за одиночную миссию по уничтожению этого места, его не просто пристрелят; его скормят акулам. Он не хотел сталкиваться с Лосем кроме как ради дружеского плавания после того, как его покормят. Однако он знал, что был сильнее этих мужчин и женщин. Не Стива, может быть, но всех остальных.

Его демонстрация силы зажгла кровь Стива, и Баки был чертовски благодарен за отчаяние, ощущавшееся в дрожащих пальцах, которыми тот стаскивал с него белье.

— Прикажи мне сосать, — попросил Стив хриплым и резким голосом. — Хочу слышать, как ты говоришь со мной как там с Эдди.

Баки пришлось проглотить стон. Он повел бедрами, толкаясь в открытый воздух, затем снова вжался в стеллаж.  
— Отсоси мне, Стив. Приставь свой проклятый рот к работе, пока я просто не сунул в тебя.

— Вот же гребаный боже, — выдавил Стив. Он раздвинул ноги Баки, не тратя время впустую и тут же пропуская член Баки в мокрый рот. Протянув руки ему за спину, он вдавил пальцы в ямочки на пояснице Баки, двигая головой.

— Ебааааать! — застонал Баки. Рот Стива был откровенным непотребством. Он сосал с усердием, наполняя комнату звуками, которые стоило запретить законом. Его язык дразнил щелку Баки, играясь с ним, прежде чем проглотить под корень. Он тихо давился членом Баки, мышцы горла пульсировали из-за вторжения.

Баки ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он толкнулся бедрами вперед, чувствуя, как головкой упирается в дальнюю стенку горла. Резко выдохнул. Во рту Стива было тепло и мягко. Его мышцы волшебно сдавливали ствол Баки, и от каждой капли слюны, остывавшей на его яйцах, у него сводило живот.

— Ох черт... ох блядь... — бормотал Баки, мотая головой из стороны в сторону. Он провел пальцами по волосам Стива, грубо потянул, заработав животный стон.

Долго он так не протянет. Всё было быстро, грязно, и по умолчанию должно было прийти к стремительному концу. Язык Стива прослеживал каждую выпуклость и углубление на головке его члена, мелькая без устали. Он двигал головой взад и вперед, старательно водя мокрыми, припухшими губами вдоль члена.

Баки тяжело дышал, тянул и дергал Стива за волосы. Он хотел заставить Стива замереть, чтобы трахнуть его рот, но это потребовало бы использовать раненую руку, а ему нужно было продолжать держать ее над головой. От оперся на стеллаж. Теперь он точно знал, что это был стеллаж. Он чувствовал, как маленькие предметы вжимаются в его спину при каждом движении рта Стива, чувствовал, как меж лопаток давил край полки. Боже, он не чувствовал себя настолько живым с тех времен, когда вытаскивал задницу Стива из грязных подворотен. Его кровь всегда вскипала при виде Стива, ввязавшегося в очередную проигрышную драку. Это выглядело романтично, что местный Стив также реагировал на боевые качества Баки.

— О боже, — выстонал Баки, когда Стив с силой засосал кончик его члена. — О боже, я ща кончу...

Стив впился пальцами в его спину и продолжил двигать головой, скользя языком по стволу его члена. Снова с силой пососал кончик, пощекотал под головкой свернутым в трубочку языком, и Баки кончился как человек.

Он закричал, с силой толкаясь в рот Стива и спуская в его горло. Стив не отстранился ни на мгновение, несмотря на жесткие движения бедер Баки. Он вобрал пульсирующий член Баки так, чтобы тот коснулся задней стенки его горла, и держал его там, позволяя мышцам выдаивать из него сперму до последней капли.

Баки рухнул вперед, цепляясь раненой рукой за плечо Стива. Выругался, но потом решил, что это не важно. Стиву, скорее всего, понравится кровь. Он обмяк сильнее, когда Стив в последний раз лизнул его член и выпустил его изо рта.

Баки упал на колени, тяжело дыша и уткнувшись в изгиб шеи Стива.  
— Если бы я знал, что тебя можно завести простым использованием моих бедер, я бы давно так сделал.

Стив хмыкнул, целуя его в щеку.  
— Ты их всерьез впечатлил. И я горжусь тобой.

— Да? — Баки сделал глоток воздуха и еще сильнее повис на Стиве. Почувствовал, как огромные руки обнимают его и затаскивают на колени. Баки покорно позволил ему это, трясь носом о грудь Стива. Его сердце стучало так громко, словно пыталось вырваться из грудной клетки.

— Ты чертово совершенство, — продолжил расхваливать его Стив. — Ты всё, чего я хотел. Даже Дже... То есть...

— Ничего. Ты можешь рассказывать о нем. Ты же знаешь, что я не против.

— Но я чувствую себя лицемерным, — пояснил Стив. — Меня бесит, когда ты говоришь о моем аналоге.

— Стив, — произнес Баки, прижимая затем его лицо к своему в грубом поцелуе. Он чувствовал свой вкус на языке Стива, но это не мешало ему высказать свою позицию. — Я люблю тебя. Тебя. Слышишь? Тебя.

Стив вздохнул, перемещаясь так, чтобы опереться на что-то спиной. Баки тоже заелозил так, чтобы снова устроить голову ему на грудь.

— Поговори со мной, — попросил Баки. — Ты был таким довольным, а теперь ты... печальный.

— Я доволен. Боже, я хочу показать тебя всему миру. Мы могли бы править этим местом, знаешь? Ты и я.

Баки изогнул бровь, хоть и знал, что Стив не увидит в темноте.  
— Править этим местом?

— Ну знаешь, — сбивчиво пояснил Стив. — С тобой на моей стороне мы могли бы бросить вызов Фьюри.

Баки не знал, то ли его нервы внезапно закоротило, то ли его кровь резко заледенела. Он смотрел вверх, где должно было быть лицо Стива, молча распахнув рот. Бросить вызов Фьюри? Человеку, безжалостно управлявшему МЕЧом? Одного его взгляда хватало, чтобы обратить многих солдат в бегство.

— Я знаю, что тебе не нравится, как у нас всё организовано, — продолжил Стив. — Если мы его победим, мы сможем все изменить, Баки. Я дам тебе всё изменить. Знаешь, принести сюда немного твоего мира.

— Стив...

— Я не закончил, — отрезал тот, хотя и мягким голосом. — Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь наш порядок вещей. И я уважаю то, как ты встал и бросил кому-то вызов. Ты доказал свою точку зрения. Я это видел. Все это видели. Ты не игрушка. Ты сильнее, чем когда-либо был Джеймс. Но ты отказался убить Эдди. Все будут об этом говорить, и знаешь? Это здорово. Сейчас идеальный момент выступить вперед и изменить этот мир. Добавить в него чуть больше милосердия.

— Что на тебя нашло? — прошептал Баки. Он протянул руку, сначала наткнувшись на горло Стива, затем скользнув пальцами по его бороде. — Стив, я не могу... Мы не можем.

— Почему нет? Ты достаточно силен. Я достаточно силен.

— Потому что... — У Баки внезапно не нашлось слов. На самом деле не было причины отказываться. Черт побери, убрать Фьюри и сделать это место более похожим на дом не казалось плохой вещью. И не было. И в этом была суть вопроса. Баки не хотел укореняться в этом мире. Не хотел, чтобы в нем нуждались. Единственным, что держало его здесь, был Стив, но у него был целый другой мир с целым другим Стивом, и Баки не мог обмануть себя. Туда его тоже тянуло.

— Не надо говорить, — прошептал Стив. — Я уже знаю. — Он осторожно поднял Баки со своих коленей. Каморку наполнил свет. Баки огляделся. Полки, аварийное оборудование, какие-то вспомогательные вещи. Но вся комната была расписана доказательством того, что это не было домом Баки. И они оба со Стивом это знали.

*

Баки сидел над акулами и наблюдал за их ленивым колыханием. Он выучил имена их всех. Знал, кто из них способен прыгнуть и укусить за ноги, когда голоден, а кто распознавал людей в качестве друзей. Его рука была заштопана и перевязана, как ни удивительно, Джеком Роллинзом. Он так и не дошел до медотсека. После их со Стивом возни в подсобке Баки не нашел в себе желания отправиться на незнакомый уровень и попытаться там не заблудиться. Он неожиданно понял, что за проведенный на базе месяц так ни черта о ней и не узнал. Он хотел отправиться на задание со Стивом, чтобы посмотреть на этот мир. Но сейчас эта причина казалась надуманной. Он хотел найти способ привыкнуть к этому миру. Теперь он перестал этого хотеть. Он любил Стива. На самом деле. Но другого он тоже любил, и не существовало ничего, что могло это изменить.

Он напрягся, услышав, как кто-то шагает по мосткам за его спиной. Обернувшись, он уставился на Брока Рамлоу. Каждый раз при виде него Баки поражал тот факт, что он не чувствовал в себе потребность превратить его лицо в кровавое месиво. Это не был Брок Рамлоу из его мира. Он был совершенно другим человеком. Что вызывало вопрос, почему оба Стива были такими похожими? Что делало Брока таким хорошим, когда его двойник был мерзавцем?

— Привет, — сказал Брок, подходя ближе и облокачиваясь на перила. — Это был классный бой.

— Ага, — отозвался Баки. — Кажется, мне осточертело, что люди считали меня таким же слабым, как Джеймс.

— Они знают, что ты не слабый. Их просто бесило, что Капитан Роджерс спит не с ними. — Он осторожно присел на корточки, затем вытянул ноги над краем, размахивая ими над акулами.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что Лисичка прыгает, да?

— У нее прицел ни к черту, — улыбнулся в ответ Брок.

Они сидели в уютной тишине, пялясь в воду и следя за проплывавшими мимо акулами. В воде было какое-то волнение, когда Лисичка прицепилась к одной из акул, но всё быстро кончилось и вода снова успокоилась. Единственными звуками были скрипы базы и тихое шипение ламп.

Баки вздохнул и прижался лбом к перилам.  
— Я облажался.

— Да?

— Я не могу отпустить, — пояснил он. — Я пытаюсь. Пытаюсь изо всех сил. Но я не могу с ним расстаться. Я знаю, что Стив меня любит. Я знаю, что вероятно проживу с ним хорошую счастливую жизнь. Я знаю. Но я не могу отказаться от оставшегося там.

Брок кивнул, поджимая губы.  
— То есть ты предпочтешь вернуться в неуверенность и возможно полную печали жизнь, вместо того, чтобы остаться здесь, зная, что тут ты будешь счастлив?

Баки несколько раз стукнулся головой о перила.  
— Я идиот, да?

— Слушай, — сказал Брок, придвигаясь ближе к Баки. — Если бы я был тобой, я бы тоже хотел убраться из этого места. Блядь, я _хочу_ убраться из этого места. Но за машинами беспрестанно следят и...

— Машинами? — спросил Баки, поднимая голову. Он несколько раз моргнул, глядя, как замешательство затапливает черты лица Брока. — Какими машинами?

— Те, что... Подожди. Подожди, вот же черт. Нет, я не могу так. — Брок начал вставать, но Баки схватил его запястье металлическими пальцами. Пластины громко зашелестели, привлекая внимание Брока. — Баки, пожалуйста, отпусти.

— Что... за... машины... — прорычал Баки, глядя со свирепостью.

Брок начал задыхаться. Он отчаянно осмотрел помещение. В его глазах начали собираться слезы.  
— Он убьет меня, Баки... — заныл он. — Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня это делать.

Баки отпустил его. Хватало того, что он уже обрек кого-то незнакомого на смерть. Он не мог позволить Броку стать очередным телом в этом списке проклятых. Он встал, отряхнулся и расправил рубашку — оливково-зеленую. Он застрял в мире темно-синего, черного и оливково-зеленого. И ненавидел это.

— Где Стив?

— У Фьюри, — ответил Брок. — Они подбирают новую команду, раз ни Эдди, ни теперь ты не пойдете.

Баки бросился к лифту. Он как будто падал с высоты. Что-то вопило в его ушах, а на тело как будто что-то давило. Он засадил кулаком по кнопке лифта, глядя, как маленькая лампочка шипит и гаснет. Двери распахнулись секундой позже.

Стив соврал ему. Стив мать его Роджерс. _Единственный_ человек, на которого Баки мог положиться. Единственный чертов человек, которому он отдал сердце в двух разных мирах. Он солгал. И он за это охереть как заплатит.

*  
Баки знал, что на этаж Фьюри можно было попасть только с ключ-картой. А еще он знал, что по всему этому месту проходили вентиляционные шахты, в которые было до смешного легко попасть, чтобы добраться до этажа Фьюри. Это вызывало ощущение, что тот не ждал, будто кто-то соберется его убить. Хотя, в мире, где продвижение по службе производилось путем вызова вышестоящего, убийство, наверное, не было идеальным способом с кем-то разобраться.

Баки спрыгнул вниз на этаже Фьюри. Его челюсти были так стиснуты, что зубы едва не крошились. Его пальцы тряслись, а рука не переставала подрагивать и гудеть, отвечая на рассылаемые мозгом лихорадочные сигналы. Описание «в бешенстве» даже рядом не стояло с тем, что испытывал Баки. Его зрение по краям заволакивало чернотой. В его ушах по-прежнему звенело, а тело ощущалось так, словно его швырнули в лед.

Стив повернулся с удивлением на лице, когда Баки двинулся к нему.

— Баки?

— Ты хотел знать, каково чувствовать себя сдавленным моими бедрами? — спросил Баки, нанося удар в живот Стива металлическим кулаком. — Я, блядь, покажу тебе, ТЫ ЕБАНЫЙ ЛЖЕЦ!

Стив рухнул на пол, задыхаясь. Он хватался за живот, пытаясь подняться. Он тяжело дышал, но в его лице не было злости. Он выглядел несчастным.  
— Детка... Пожалуйста, выслушай меня.

— ИДИ НАХУЙ! — взвыл Баки. — ТЫ СУКА СОВРАЛ МНЕ! — Баки бросился на Стива. Его голову наполнили воспоминания о похожей битве с похожим человеком. Безжалостные тычки, уйма ударов ножом и отчаянные попытки убить.

Баки зарычал, врезал Стиву и смотрел, как тот влетает в один из книжных шкафов Фьюри. Он повернулся, глядя из-под волос на самого Фьюри, просто стоявшего там с совершенно пустым лицом.  
— Ты! — воскликнул Баки, показывая на него металлической рукой. — Это из-за тебя он такой! Стив бы никогда...

— Вот не надо мне этой херни! — перебил его Фьюри. — Ты думаешь, я превратил твоего парня в того, кем он является? — Фьюри широко развел руки, словно охватывая комнату. — Оглянись, Барнс! Весь этот _мир_ состоит из собак-жрущих-собак!

Стив поднялся, зажимая грудь и сплевывая кровь. Он не сопротивлялся, хотя Баки хотел этого. Он хотел видеть Стива монстром, которым тот был на самом деле.

— Всё это время! — произнес Баки ломким голосом. — Всё это время _ты знал_ , как вернуть меня домой! — Он судорожно вздохнул, пошатнувшись. Адреналин покидал его тело почти так же быстро, как накрыл. Он был измотан. И не только в том плане, что лечился хорошим сном. Его мозг хотел отключиться. Его сердце с трудом толкало кровь. Каждый вдох был отчаянной попыткой _выжить_.

— Да, — сказал Стив, подняв руки, чтобы успокоить Баки. — Прости! Но я не мог отпустить тебя. Я люблю тебя, Баки! Я так сильно тебя люблю, я не мог отпустить тебя к парню, который неправильно к тебе относится!

— ЭТО НЕ ТЕБЕ РЕШАТЬ! — закричал Баки, хватая вазу и бросая ее в Стива.

Стив не дернулся, когда осколки взрезали ему кожу. Он принял на себя всю тяжесть удара, ваза взорвалась как фейерверк — дико и мощно.

Баки зашатался на месте, его колени подогнулись, и он рухнул на пол.  
— Ты соврал... — из его горла вырвалось полузадушенное рыдание. Его тошнило. Мир двигался слишком быстро, вращаясь со скоростью, которой он раньше не замечал. Теперь он был здесь, в мире, которому он не принадлежал, и всё было неправильно. — Я влюбился в тебя... а ты соврал.

— Я знаю, — сказал Стив, делая к нему шаг. — Я знаю и мне очень жаль. Но, пожалуйста, Баки. Пожалуйста, выслушай меня. Ты мне нужен. Я не могу больше жить без тебя.

Баки встал, кости тряслись под его кожей, гремя, как рис в маракасе. Он оглядел комнату. Тысяча осколков вазы, один из книжных стеллажей разрушен, полдюжины вещей разбито или сломано. Фьюри по-прежнему стоял, следя за ними пустым взглядом, от которого по коже Баки ползли мурашки.

— Тогда умри, — сказал Баки, отворачиваясь. — Я ухожу. Тебе меня не остановить.

Баки услышал щелчок до того, как успел дойти до лифта и нажать кнопку. Он замер, почувствовав холодную сталь, прижатую к его затылку.

— Думаешь, я позволю тебе рассказать о нас этим иномирцам? — ледяным голосом спросил Фьюри. — Хватило того, что там натворил Стив. Я не дам тебе вернуться и помочь им закончить начатое.

— Стив... там?

Фьюри рассмеялся. Это был горький, звенящий пустотой звук, как у гонга, звон которого никто никогда не слышал.  
— Раз мы все в настроении делиться, я тебе расскажу. Пока ты забавлялся с этим мальчишкой, Рамлоу, Роджерс был на задании.

Баки попытался повернуть голову, но почувствовал, что дуло сильнее вжалось в его шею. Он не мог обогнать пулю с такого близкого расстояния. Даже если он увернется, Фьюри успеет прицелиться и сделать еще один выстрел, который его прикончит. Он мог разоружить Фьюри. Он должен был разоружить Фьюри. Однако слова, с ненавистью вылетавшие изо рта Фьюри, были для Баки сейчас важнее его жизни.

— А ты не знал? Твой парень пошел на задание убить твоего лучшего друга. Вот, я тоже поделился.

Баки всегда думал, что, теряя сознание, люди видели цветные пятна, или, может быть, чувствовали удар, когда падали.

Когда он отключился, было похоже, что до него дотянулась смерть и вырвала ему горло.

*

Очнувшись, Баки обнаружил себя в камере на гауптвахте. В углу комнаты мрачно возвышался Джек Роллинз. На мгновение Баки поверил, что вернулся в Гидру к настоящему Джеку Роллинзу. Да, к настоящему… Потому что теперь это место казалось Баки всего лишь иллюзией. Теперь, когда с него была приподнята завеса тайны, не осталось ничего, кроме жалкого спектакля, который эти люди перед ним играли… Теперь он видел. Видел, чем это было на самом деле. Всё было ложью. Подделкой.

— Где Брок? — спросил Джек.

— Где я? — в ответ спросил Баки.

— Не играй со мной, Барнс, — прорычал Джек, его акцент стал заметнее и пугающей. — Он пошел искать тебя до того, как это всё началось.

— Что «всё»? — спросил Баки, садясь. У него гудела голова, а во рту было сухо, как будто кто-то набил его ватными шариками.

— Фьюри активировал режим строгой изоляции. Никаких миссий. Никто не выходит и не входит. Когда это произошло в последний раз, погибло множество людей. Так что скажи мне, где ты, блядь, видел в последний раз моего парня?

Вопреки всему. Вопреки ненависти к Роллинзу и Рамлоу, которых он знал дома. Вопреки злости на этот мир и на ложь Стива, Баки не мог лишить этого человека единственной хорошей вещи, которая существовала в этом мире. И какой же это было иронией, что лучшим в этом мире был Брок мать его Рамлоу.

— Резервуар с акулами, — ответил Брок. — Он рассказал мне о машинах, которые могут отправить меня домой.

Джек длинно выругался на русском. Баки рассмеялся. Он чертовски давно не слышал этот язык.

— Ты понимаешь, что, если Стив убьет его, я убью тебя? — голос Джека был гладким как мрамор и невероятно спокойным. Но Баки слышал в нем тяжесть.

Он кивнул, облизывая губы.  
— Я помогу тебе держать нож.

Джек растерянно моргнул и наклонил голову набок, с интересом изучая Баки.

— Я хочу, чтобы этот сукин сын мучился, — прохрипел Баки. Его глаза жгли слезы. Желудок крутило, грозя вывернуть наизнанку. Было больно. Было _физически_ больно так злиться на Стива Роджерса. Баки привык злиться каждый раз, когда Стив выкидывал очередную глупость еще в Бруклине, но никогда не достигал таких глубин бешенства. Он всегда злился в рамках любви. Но сейчас? Сейчас он просто вышел на новый уровень, и Баки _ненавидел_ себя за то, что это было направлено на Стива. Не имело значения, на _которого_ Стива. Он любил. Это было худшей частью.

Он по-прежнему любил _обоих_.

Потому что на месте Стива Баки, скорее всего, поступил бы также. Он бы выкрал Стива Роджерса, завернул его в самое теплое одеяло и утопил бы в самой сладкой лжи, которую по его мнению Стиву нужно было услышать. Он бы сделал всё, чтобы сберечь человека, которого он ценил превыше всего, и именно так поступил местный Стив с Баки. Стив просто отчаянно пытался сохранить свою любовь. Он уже потерял однажды Джеймса. Вполне возможно, что потеря еще одного его убьет.

Баки растер плечо, где металл соединялся с плотью. Он прислонился к стене, наблюдая за Джеком, который безуспешно пытался подобрать слова.

Дверь к ним в помещение открылась и внутрь проскользнул предмет их разговора — Стив Роджерс собственной персоной.

— Проваливай, — начал Стив. — Пожалуйста.

Баки закатил глаза. Вежливость была второстепенной.

_Я все равно его люблю._

Джек кивнул и послушно покинул комнату, закрыв за собой дверь.

Стив нервно ходил перед камерой, тяжело дыша и стискивая руки.

Баки молча смотрел. Он привык молчать, когда другие говорили. Он привык вообще не говорить. Спасибо тебе огромное, родная Гидра, чтоб вас там всех черти дрючили.

— Можно я объясню? Пожалуйста? — наконец спросил Стив, остановившись и прижавшись лбом к решетке, обхватив прутья пальцами. Баки видел, что они дрожат.

Баки не ответил. Продолжил молча смотреть на Стива. Он смотрел на лицо, на котором все еще хотел увидеть улыбку. Лицо, от вида которого его сердце радостно трепетало, а язык взволнованно двигался во рту. К черту. К черту его за его ложь! Черт бы его побрал за то, что Баки так себя чувствовал!

Баки отвел взгляд, почувствовав подступившие к глазам слезы. Он сжался в комок, обнимая руками колени.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Стив. — Пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , Баки. Я люблю тебя.

Баки зажмурился. Он чувствовал, что по его щекам текут слезы, но не мог собрать сил, чтобы стереть их.

— Я потерял его, Баки. Я потерял его, потому что оказался недостаточно умен, чтобы понять, что происходит. Я предпочел не обращать внимания на все предупреждающие знаки. Все видели мою силу. Видели _мой_ потенциал, а его — нет! Я каждую ночь обнимал Джеймса, думая, что мы счастливы, в то время как он чувствовал себя ничтожеством. — Стив всхлипнул.

Баки не поднимал взгляд.

— Я… это я виноват, — продолжил Стив. — Это моя вина. Если бы я знал… Если бы я вынул голову из задницы хоть на одну секунду, я бы увидел это. Я бы мог что-то сделать, понимаешь? Тогда может быть… — Он прерывисто вздохнул, проглатывая рыдание.

Баки все равно не смотрел на него. Он не мог. Он сломается, если посмотрит. Он рассыпется мириадами мерцающих пылинок, если поднимет глаза. Он любил этого человека. Он любил его. Любил.

_Но он украл меня у моего Стива…_

— Баки, пожалуйста, — взмолился Стив, стукнувшись головой о решетку. — Пожалуйста, поговори со мной, детка.

Сердце Баки болезненно сжалось в груди, по лицу продолжали течь тихие слезы.

— Ты мне нужен. Ты мне безумно нужен. Ты единственная хорошая вещь в этом проклятом мире, Баки. Ты единственная вещь, стоящая… Я не понимал, насколько всё плохо, пока не встретил тебя. Я так ошибался, Баки. Я делал вещи, которыми я не горжусь. Я мучил людей, я хотел бы, чтобы этого не было. Пожалуйста, Баки. Пожалуйста, просто посмотри на меня. _Посмотри на меня!_

Баки послушался. Его рот беззвучно приоткрылся, когда он увидел покрытое пятнами и слезами лицо Стива. Тот с такой силой вжимался между прутьями решетка, что у него со лба сочилась кровь. Все его тело тряслось как от электроудара. Все, чего Баки хотел, это обнять его. Даже после всего случившегося, после всего дерьма, сделанного этим человеком, Баки по-прежнему хотел его обнять.

— Ты подлый кусок дерьма. Ты знаешь это, да? — спросил Баки на удивление ровным голосом.

Стив попытался выдавить улыбку, но она была кривой и напряженной. Он кивнул, сильнее цепляясь в решетку.

— Значит, теперь я превратился в угрозу, которой Фьюри считал меня с начала? — Баки наклонил голову набок, чувствуя, как волосы скользят по ключице. Прошло много времени с последней стрижки.

— Это просто недоразумение, — сказал Стив. — Мы выпустим тебя совсем скоро.

— Не надо, — возразил Баки, сильнее сжимая колени.

— Почему?

— Если ты меня выпустишь, я уничтожу всё, что ты бросишь против меня, и уйду домой.

Стив заскули. Это был долгий, полузадушенный звук, больше похожий на вой умирающего зверя, чем на человеческое существо с широкими плечами и красивыми голубыми глазами.

— Я бы отдал тебе _всё_ , — прошептал Стив.

Баки глубоко вдохнул и кивнул.  
— Я не хочу всё. — Он встретился со Стивом взглядом, глядя, как из его глаз со слезами вытекает душа. — Я просил тебя всего лишь о времени. Ты забрал у меня это. Ты отнял у меня выбор с отцом Тони, и ты снова отнял его, когда соврал мне. Меня похитили, Стив. Гидра меня похитила и промыла мозги, и тоже отняла у меня право выбора!

Стив стиснул зубы, сглатывая.

— Ты ничем не лучше их.

Стив кивнул, вжимаясь в решетку.

Они погрузились в тишину, разбавляемую лишь стонами базы и шмыганьем Стива.

С каждым полным ненависти словом Баки в глубине души знал, что это все видимость. Сначала ему врал Стив, теперь он врал себе сам. Любовь была капризной тварью. Она не слушалась того, чего от нее хотел Баки. Она проросла так глубоко в него корнями, что теперь Баки даже не знал, где начинать копать. Он был здесь месяц. И за этот месяц он сумел попробовать что-то, о чем не смел даже мечтать.

Он попробовал теплый рот Стива, его нежные руки и красивую грудь. У него появился партнер, не бросавшийся пустыми обещаниями. Баки верил, что Стив уйдет из МЕЧа, если он попросит его об этом. Баки верил, что Стив возглавит МЕЧ и изменит его по представлениям Баки. Стив на самом деле готов был дать ему всё. Но это было не то, чего Баки хотел.

Баки хотел одного конкретного человека. Человека, который выглядел как Стив, но не улыбался с такой же легкостью. Человека, который звучал как он, но его смех был редким и робким. Человека, который нес столько печали в себе, что до сих пор казался Баки хрупким.

Он хотел своего Стива. Того маленького пацана из Бруклина. Он хотел его. Баки бы отдал жизнь, наполненную поцелуями и вздохами между простынями с местным Стивом, за возможность присматривать за своим Стивом, даже если он не сможет его коснуться.

По воздуху прокатился еще один всхлип, и Баки поднял взгляд. Стив осел на пол за время их растянувшегося молчания. Он выглядел пустой человеческой оболочкой. Казалось, протяни Баки руку, чтобы дотронуться до него, и он рассыпется в пыль.

— Прости, — прошептал Стив. — Прости, что я все испортил. Я просто… ужасно боялся.

Баки бросился вперед к решетке. Он протянул руку к Стиву, и тот робко переплел с ним пальцы. Руки Стива были ужасно холодными. И мягкими. Баки так привык воспринимать Стива твердым и жестким, что мягкость его кожи стала для него неожиданностью. Его тело исцелялось быстрее, чем появлялись мозоли, поэтому его руки не были грубыми от меча. На его коже не оставалось шрамов, кроме клейма на плече, и тот был следом пытки, которой Стив добровольно себя подверг. Он был очень мягким.

— Я знаю, — наконец ответил Баки, легко сжимая его пальцы. — Это не твоя вина.

Стив горько усмехнулся.  
— Это всё моя вина.

— Я не виню тебя за твое отчаяние, — объяснил Баки. — Я хочу. Я хочу ненавидеть тебя, но чем дольше я нахожусь здесь и чем больше у меня времени на обдумывание, тем лучше я тебя понимаю, Стив. Но ты должен признать, что это неправильно.

Стив кивнул, облизался и поджал губы.  
— Я знаю, что это неправильно. Я знаю, что всё, что я сделал с тобой, было неправильно.

Баки вздохнул, еще раз сжимая руку Стива.  
— Я прощаю тебя.

— Пожалуйста, не бросай меня, — взмолился Стив. Только сейчас, в этой темной комнате, Баки наконец увидел Стива сквозь все тяготы его жизни и краткие мгновения счастья. Под всеми этими мышцами, под всей этой мощью остался худенький мальчик, которым он был изначально. Он там был. Его было проще увидеть в Стиве дома, и почти невозможно — здесь. Но сейчас, на этом холодном полу Баки видел образ хрупкого мальчика, цеплявшегося за единственную хорошую вещь, оставшуюся в его жизни. Он увидел своего Стива.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Баки, прижимаясь лбом к решетке. — Но ты должен отпустить меня.

По лицу Стива текли слезы, когда он кивнул. Он сжал ладонь Баки, вся его рука тряслась от отчаяния. Баки осознал, что он все равно что просил Луну покинуть Землю. Какой смысл останется в ней, если у нее больше не будет Земли? Чем станет вселенная, если в ней не станет Земли, ведущей Луну домой?

— Пожалуйста, — сломанным голосом начал Стив. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне подержать тебя. Я отпущу тебя, я клянусь.

— Хорошо, — тихо ответил Баки. Он тяжело сглотнул, глядя, как Луна пытается удержать Землю, но ее хватка слабела, и она растворялась во мраке вселенной.

_Мне кажется, что я умираю…_

Стив встал, отряхнулся. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем его лицо превратилось в каменную маску, снова став до последней клетки тем супер-солдатом, которого боялись все эти люди. Он вышел, через минуту вернувшись с ключ-картой. Провел ею через замок, и решетка отворилась с ужасающим скрипом.

Баки вышел из камеры, неуверенно облизывая губы. Он смотрел на Стива с нахмуренными бровями, его руки безвольно висели по бокам.

Стив просто схватил его. Обнял Баки огромными ручищами, накрыл затылок ладонью и заплакал.

Он плакал.

И плакал.

...И плакал.

*

Брока так и не нашли. По словам Джека, никто его не видел с тех пор, как он ушел искать Баки. Даже Стив клялся и божился, что он его не трогал. Даже Фьюри любезно ответил, что, если бы хотел его убить, давно бы это сделал.

Джек планировал еще раз обыскать всю базу, когда Баки со Стивом решили отдохнуть одну ночь в их комнате. Темнота океана, однажды казавшаяся Баки красивой, теперь вызывала клаустрофобию. Каждая тень, двигавшаяся в этих водах, заставляла его напрягаться, и он наполовину ожидал увидеть дрейфующее снаружи тело Брока, брошенное на растерзание акулам.

Дверь скрипнула, затем щелкнула замком, заставив Баки вздрогнуть.

— Привет, — сказал Стив, опуская тарелку с разными фруктами. — Прости. Не хотел тебя напугать.

Баки пожал плечами.  
— Ничего.

Стив стоял, водя пальцами через волосы так, что они путались в пряди. Его волосы были длиннее, чем у Стива дома, но Баки они нравились. За них можно было держаться, когда они…

Нет, Баки больше не будет об этом думать. Этот человек, как бы сильно Баки ни любил его, оставался лжецом. Он манипулировал Баки, врал и избегал правды, пока не привел Баки в подчинение. Баки любил его, но это не прощало преступлений Стива. Утром Баки все равно уйдет.

— Боже, — вздохнул Стив. — Это наша последняя ночь вместе, а я не могу придумать ничего, чем нам заняться.

Баки попытался усмехнуться, но в результате это было больше похоже на нервный тик. Он посмотрел на фрукты, выбрал дольку карамболы. Конечно, Стив должен был принести карамболу. После их отпуска она стала молчаливым символом их любви.

Любви, которую Баки безжалостно отнимал у этого человека… снова. Он уйдет из жизни Стива и разрушит всё, что тот так отчаянно пытался построить после смерти Джеймса. Каждую каплю надежды, каждый крошечный проблеск, обещавший, что всё сложится хорошо — всё это Баки уничтожит.

— Мы можем поговорить? — предложил Баки. — Например, о том, что ты будешь делать потом?.. — Он откинулся на кровать, бездумно забросив ногу на ногу.

Стив стоял, глядя на тарелку с фруктами. Баки заметил блеск в его глазах. Он снова плакал. Как же легко он плакал…

— Я не знаю, — признался Стив, садясь за стол. — Больше ничто не кажется правильным. Ты показал мне, насколько поганый весь наш мир.

— Так измени его, — предложил Баки. Он сдвинулся к краю кровати, садясь прямо. — Если кому это под силу, то только тебе.

Стив хмыкнул. Поскреб бровь, затем прочистил горло.  
— Нет. Я часть погани, отравляющей его.

У Баки болезненно заныло сердце. Он накрыл грудь, медленно растирая ее.  
— Люди меняются, Стив. Я видел, как ты изменился.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Это правда, — нажал Баки. — Когда мы только встретились, ты был абсолютно уверен в этом мире. Ты любил его жестокость. А теперь? Ты знаешь, что Брок рассказал мне о машинах, да?

Стив рассмеялся.  
— Конечно. Он здесь твой единственный друг.

— И ты не попытался его убить.

— Да, ну, — уклонился Стив. — Я больше беспокоился за тебя.

— Ты сделал выбор не убивать его. Я горжусь тобой.

Стив глубоко вдохнул, потом стек со стула и на коленях дошел до Баки. Обернул руки вокруг его пояса и устроил голову на коленях.

Баки заколебался, глядя, как Стив цепляется за него в молчаливой мольбе. Он по-прежнему умолял Баки остаться, хотя больше не просил этого вслух. Баки провел пальцами по его волосам, обрисовав ухо и скользнув вниз по линии волос. Стив задрожал, но не отстранился.

— Ты не весь плохой, — пошутил Баки. — По большей части ты хороший.

Стив хмыкнул. Это был максимум, что Баки мог получить от него в качестве согласия.

— Я горжусь тобой, Стив. Это тяжело для тебя, но ты уважаешь меня достаточно, чтобы сделать это.

Стив шмыгнул носом.

У Баки сжалось сердце.

— Если бы я не врал, — начал Стив. Его голос был таким слабым, что Баки был искренне удивлен слышать его таким. — Ты бы остался?

Баки пожевал губу, наблюдая за тем, как пряди волос Стива падают на место.  
— Нет.

Стив кивнул, потеревшись щекой о его бедро.

Баки чувствовал расплывавшуюся по ткани теплую влагу. Он ненавидел себя. Он медленно убивал Стива. Он открывал каждую рану, которую тот старался зашить. В ту же секунду, как Баки уйдет, он превратится в абсолютное беспорядочное месиво — точь-в-точь как после смерти Джеймса. Баки не мог отмахнуться простым «о, с ним все будет в порядке». Он знал, что Стив никогда не справится с потерей Баки, не после потери Джеймса.

Два Джеймса Барнса пришли в жизнь этого Стива, теперь два Джеймса Барнса его покинут. Это было жестоко, так поступать с ним. В какой вселенной Стив заслужил столько страданий? Похоже, единственное, что по-настоящему досталось любому Стиву Роджерсу — горе.

Стив вжался лицом в бедро Баки, целуя через ткань. Сжал руки вокруг него еще крепче, но больше не шевелился.

Баки продолжил гладить его по голове. Он смотрел в окно в океан. Смотрел на стол, на пол и на само окно. Они занимались любовью у каждой из этих поверхностей. Настоящей любовью, страстной, яростной и честной. Это была честная любовь. Он больше никогда не увидит эту комнату. Он больше никогда не увидит этого Стива Роджерса.

— Стив?

— Хмм?

— Прости меня, — прошептал Баки. — Прости, что я подвел тебя.

— Ты меня не подвел, — быстро ответил Стив.

— Я крутился перед тобой, как кусок мяса перед собакой, — пояснил Баки. — Я кусок дерьма за то, что сделал это с тобой.

Стив молчал.

— Но я люблю тебя. — Баки бережно взял руку Стива и поднес к губам, чтобы поцеловать его пальцы. — Пожалуйста, помни об этом, когда меня не станет.

Стив икнул. Его рука дрожала возле лица Баки. Он стиснул Баки в объятии, пряча лицо в его коленях. Такой бесконечно маленький… Почему Баки не мог увидеть его иначе, как хрупким мальчиком, которым он когда-то был? Такой бесконечно маленький.

— Всегда, — едва слышно ответил Стив.

Баки затянул его на кровать. Они вжались друг в друга, переплетясь конечностями и обернувшись друг в друга, прячась от окружавшего их мира. Баки прижался лицом к груди Стива, слушая его быстро стучащее сердце. Баки никогда больше не услышит этой прекрасной музыки. Он пытался запомнить его ритм, но знал, что со временем этот уверенный _тудум-тудум-тудум_ станет звучать так же, как любое другое сердце, а не сердце Стива.

Баки закрыл глаза, чувствуя медленно катящиеся по лицу слезы. Завтра он уйдет домой.

Завтра он вырвет Стиву сердце.

Одну вещь этот мир подтвердил полностью и абсолютно — Баки был тем самым чудовищем, которым он себя считал.

*

Когда Баки проснулся, постель рядом с ним уже остыла. Он сел, позволяя одеялам стечь к его бёдрам, и оглядел комнату. Снаружи горел прожектор, едва освещая комнату, но помимо этого Баки понятия не имел, какое время суток сейчас было.

Он свесил ноги с края кровати, заметив чашу с фруктами на столе. Дойдя до стола, взял клубнику и отправил ее в рот. Предположительно было утро. Но почему тогда Стив ушел, если это был последний раз, когда он мог побыть с Баки?

Баки резко вдохнул, когда его накрыло осознание. Он не хотел уходить. Точнее, уйти он хотел, но он не хотел оставлять Стива. Он обнаружил здесь сокровище и, как бы глубоко ни ранила ложь Стива, Баки не мог его ненавидеть. Он отказывался. Стив был лжецом, манипулятором, а та честность, которая очаровала Баки, на самом деле отсутствовала. Но он все равно был Стивом Роджерсом до мозга костей. Всё, что он делал, он делал для Баки. Поэтому он пытался держать Баки в неведении касательно машин, способных вернуть его домой. Он просто хотел любить Баки. А Баки эгоистично хотел видеть в Стиве только хорошее.

Он вздохнул, поднял всю чашу фруктов и вернулся в постель. Он хотел знать, когда Стив вернется. Может быть, фрукты предназначались для задержки Баки, чтобы они успели сделать что-то еще до того, как Баки уйдет? Баки хотел этого. Он не хотел отчаянного секса или даже нежной любви. Он просто хотел объятий Стива. Он хотел расплакаться в него и сказать, что он будет любить его вечно. Что он будет помнить его вечно. Баки просто хотел поплакать.

Он должен был уйти. Стив солгал. Дома Баки ждал его Стив. Было неправильным оставаться здесь дальше. Баки попал в сон, и пришла пора просыпаться. Может быть, местный Стив мог бы его иногда навещать. Раз путешествие между мирами было возможно, то возможными были и будущие встречи.

Баки хотел этого. Недостатки Стива не удерживали Баки от желания попытаться сберечь его себе. Душой и телом это был Стивен Грант Роджерс. И Баки не мог перестать любить его даже если бы попытался.

Баки прикончил фрукты и молча прождал почти час. Он лежал на кровати, пялился в потолок и запоминал крошечные детали комнаты. И когда его взгляд остановился в углу, где стояла стойка для меча Стива… всё изменилось.

Баки подскочил с кровати, бросился к тяжелой двери и попытался ее открыть. Когда она не поддалась, он начал бить по ней металлической рукой, но добился только болезненной вибрации в плече. Он отступил на шаг, тяжело дыша и оглядывая комнату в поисках чего-нибудь…

И он нашел. На полу лежал конверт с его именем.

_Баки,_

_Прости. Я знаю, что ты возненавидишь меня за это. Но выслушай меня._

_Я не мог сомкнуть глаз ни на мгновение этой ночью, зная, что наше время подходит к концу. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя так сильно, что просто не могу тебя отпустить. Это не честно. Это не честно, что он получит тебя, когда он даже не понимает, что у него есть! Ты так сильно его любишь. Ты бы умер за него, ты УМЕР за него. Я бы умер за ТЕБЯ, Баки. Это не честно, что я здесь люблю тебя всем, что у меня есть. Я сражался за тебя с того самого дня, как ты пришел в мою жизнь. Я делал всё, чтобы показать тебе, что буду любить тебя вечно. Что такого у него есть, чего нет у меня? Мы с ним один и тот же человек, так? Почему ты не можешь любить меня так, как любишь его? Это гложет меня без остановки. Я ненавижу его. Я так сильно его ненавижу. Ты рассказывал, как вы избегаете обсуждений ваших проблем. Я сказал, что тебе никогда не придется извиняться за то, кто ты есть. Я приму всё в тебе. Всё! А он нет. Почему еще он отказывается от лучшей вещи в своей жизни?_

_Почему я недостаточно хорош? Скажи, и я изменюсь. Я сделаю всё для тебя… только не отпущу. Не могу. Я убью себя, если у меня тебя не станет. Я знаю, что это драматично и безумно. Знаешь что? Я безумец. Я убил Джеймса. Я убил мужчину, которого любил, и моя душа теперь проклята. Я сошел с ума. Я не всегда был тем, кого ты увидел. Даже вчера ты указал на то, что я изменился. Дело не в том, что я просто изменился… я вернул себя. Я не всегда был бессердечным._

_Когда мне было шесть, по соседству со мной жил пёс. Люди пинали его и скармливали ему камни, смеясь, когда он ел их. Он был голоден и замучен, и знаешь, что я сделал? Я подошел прямо к Феликсу, пнул его по яйцам и забрал собаку. Я принес его домой, и он жил в моей комнате, и я отдавал ему половину еды, которую готовила моя мама. Я подцепил блох от этой твари. Ма была в бешенстве. Но все равно разрешила его оставить. Я вырастил этого пса из костлявой твари в красивую пушистую крепкую зверюгу. Он долго жил со мной…. Пока кто-то не убил его._

_Я был хорошим. Но доброе сердце было слабостью. Меня все время за него избивали. Я плакал над умершим птенцом, когда мне было десять, и мужчина — даже не один из ребят с моего района, мужчина — подошел ко мне и назвал меня слабаком. Он ударил меня по лицу, а потом ногой по ребрам._

_Я видел, как девушку… ну, ты понимаешь… Я был в старшей школе, и я почти уверен, что она была старше меня. Я пытался остановить это. Они избили меня, привязали голым к телеграфному столбу и заставили смотреть, как они заканчивали._

_У меня есть бессчетное множество историй о том, как я был хорошим человеком. Я играл на пианино. Я рисовал. Я приносил сумки с продуктами для старой женщины, у которой не было на это сил. Я был хорошим человеком, Баки. Но что я за это получил? Надо мной издевались. Меня оскорбляли. На мою маму нападали. Мою собаку убили. Я был беспомощным, Баки. Я был беспомощным, я столько всего хотел сделать, и у меня не получалось НИЧЕГО. Я был маленьким. Я был чертовски маленьким, Баки. Я стал тем, кем я стал, потому что мне пришлось. Убивай или будешь убит. Выживают только сильные, и, Баки, я знаю, что это делает меня слабым, но я должен был выжить. Так что да, я сошел с ума в день, когда Джеймс умер. Сидевший во мне монстр наконец полностью проснулся, и я позволил ему поглотить меня. Но ты это изменил._

_Ты добрее и сильнее всех, кого я знаю. Готов поспорить, что ты способен выступить на одном уровне с Нат, даже заставить ее понервничать. Ты показал мне, что доброта это не слабость, и я хочу… Я хочу опять стать таким, Баки. Я хочу стать тем ребенком, каким был до того, как меня прожевал и выплюнул этот мир. Только… я не знаю, как._

_Я знаю, что прямо сейчас ты меня ненавидишь. Я знаю, что ты злишься и наверняка кричишь, или стискиваешь зубы, как делаешь, когда я тебя щекочу. Не думай, что я не заметил. Прости, что я считаю тебя красивым, когда ты злишься._

_Я должен доказать это тебе. Я должен доказать, что достаточно хорош для тебя. Я стану всем, кем ты хочешь меня видеть. Я только не могу вернуть тебя обратно. Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь меня. Боже, это больно, знать, сколько ненависти ты ко мне испытываешь, но я не могу тебя потерять. Пожалуйста, я тебя умоляю. Дай мне шанс. Пожалуйста, дай мне шанс._

_Я вернусь через три дня. Брок и Джек принесут тебе еду. Если ты попытаешься сбежать… ну… пожалуйста, не пытайся. Пожалуйста. Я вернусь через три дня и мы сможем поговорить. Я буду абсолютно честным с тобой. Пожалуйста, давай просто обсудим всё._

_Я люблю тебя. Я очень сильно тебя люблю._

_Стив._

Баки стоял, глядя в никуда. Страницы выскользнули из его пальцев, рассыпавшись по полу. Он не ощущал злости. Он не ощущал грусти. Он не ощущал счастья.

Это было ошарашенное принятие. С чего он взял, что этот Стив не сделает всё возможное, чтобы удержать его? Может быть, Стив и был безумным, однако это было вызвано отчаянной попыткой удержать Баки.

Воспоминания, которыми Стив с ним поделился в этом письме, разбивали сердце. Баки стоял с распахнутым ртом, осознав, что отличало одного Стива от другого.

Баки защищал своего Стива ото всех невзгод, с которыми этот Стив столкнулся в одиночку. Баки останавливал удары тех, кто пытался напасть на Стива. Баки латал своего друга, целовал его раны и обнимал, когда он плакал. Баки был рядом со своим Стивом.

Этот Стив был одинок. Он обрел единственное счастье в Джеймсе. Он позволил себе единственную вещь, приносившую счастье, в последствие обернувшуюся против него. Джеймс никогда не оберегал Стива. Как вообще мог существовать Джеймс Барнс, не любивший Стива Роджерса так, как его любил Баки? Как это вообще было возможно?

Баки осел на пол, глядя на рассыпанные по страницам слова. Этим человеком мог стать его Стив, если бы они не выросли вместе. И, может быть, Баки превратился бы в Джеймса, если бы у него не было Стива…

— Черт побери, — выдохнул Баки. — Черт побери…

Он закрыл глаза, позволив слезам капать на лежавшие вокруг него страницы. Он был пленником мужчины, которого любил. Мужчины, которого он подвел.

Мужчины, которого он подвел…

*

Ушло восемь часов на то, чтобы Гидра и Мстители достигли соглашения, оставив во рту Стива привкус горечи. В финале Стив пообещал не разрывать связи между мирами и позволить Гидре проводить добычу в другом мире, от оружия до еды. Фьюри провел черту на людях. Никто из людей не мог быть приведен в этот мир против воли. Стив считал, что Гидра просто будет приводить добровольцев. Но сделка была заключена, и, по большому счету, это была не самая худшая сделка.

Гидра приступила к ремонту машин с помощью Хэнка Пима, и два дня спустя они были готовы к работе.

Стив стоял посреди огромных гудящих машин. Очевидно, переброс большого числа тел мог привести к замыканию системы, поэтому ему пришлось собрать маленькую команду.

Сэм, Нат, он сам и Скотт. Они понятия не имели, куда попадут на другой стороне и с чем там столкнутся. Поэтому их обычную экипировку дополняло множество нужных вещей. К счастью, с технологией Пима они смогли уменьшить даже самолет, набитый припасами, на тот случай, если что-то пойдет не так или им придется много путешествовать.

Стив глубоко вдохнул, глядя под ноги. Наконец-то, _наконец-то_ спустя столько времени, он получит Баки назад и, может быть… Может быть, они смогут наконец поговорить о том, что они чувствуют. Пройтись по всему списку, от хорошего до плохого. Стив был готов. Может быть, Баки тоже.

— Стив, ты готов? — раздался в наушнике голос Пима.

— Насколько возможно, — ответил Стив.

Нат сжала его руку, ободряюще улыбнувшись. Он посмотрел на нее, кивнув.

— Мы вернем его, — прошептала она.

Машины начали издавать странный визжащий звук. У Стива во рту возник сладковатый электрический привкус, затем появилось странное ощущение невесомости.

Он заморгал, приходя в себя, глядя на помещение, заполненное солдатами в тяжелом обмундировании. Они кричали на английском, наставив на них оружие.

Сэм уже был в воздухе, Нат бросилась на кого-то, а Стив? Он был готов. Он уничтожит всех, кого понадобится, чтобы вернуть Баки домой. Пока его щит отскакивал от стен, круша тела на своем пути, перебивая позвоночники, все мысли Стива были только об одном…

Баки.

*


	5. Завтра никогда не бывает сегодня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Баки знает, что должен сделать выбор. Но не делать выбор — это же тоже выбор, так?

_I wanna be your last, first kiss_  
_That you'll ever have_  
_I wanna be your last, first kiss._  
_Anberlin_

 

**Раньше.**

Когда Стив проснулся, Джеймс сидел в постели. Его волосы были взъерошены и торчали во всех направлениях, лицо блестело как будто от слез, и он с одержимостью выкручивал пальцы. Стив тоже сел, сначала глядя на темноту океана, затем на лицо своего мужа.

— Эй, — произнес он хриплым со сна голосом. — Что случилось, любимый?

Джеймс вздрогнул, сглотнул. Повернулся к Стиву с напряженной улыбкой.

— Иди сюда, — Стив прижал Джеймса к себе, крепко обнимая. Пробежал пальцами вверх-вниз по коже Джеймса, нашел клеймо на его плече. Бездумно обвел его по кругу, помычав. — Ты плохо спишь в последнее время.

— Я не хотел тебя будить, — сказал Джеймс. Он повернулся, накрывая ладонью затылок Стива и перебирая пальцами его волосы. Стив превращался в тающее масло под его лаской.

— Ты же знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне обо всем. — Стив устроил подбородок на макушке Джеймса, глядя в темноту океана.

— Мне страшно.

Стив закрыл глаза, выжидая. Джеймс провел большую часть жизни в страхе. Может быть, из-за войны, может быть, из-за недолгого времени в бегах после того, как они стали супер-солдатами. В любом случае, он никогда не переставал бояться. Было нелегко определить, что беспокоило его в каждый отдельно взятый момент. Это менялось изо дня в день.

Стив еще с минуту позволил Джеймсу гладить его по голове, прежде чем затащить его к себе на колени.  
— Почему? — Он прижался губами к виску мужа.

— Сыворотка не сделала меня таким же сильным как ты. Люди смотрят на нас по-разному.

Стив сжал Джеймса, удерживая его тепло на своих коленях. Он не хотел отпускать его. Он бы никогда этого не делал, если бы была возможность. С того момента, как они получили сыворотку, они сражались. Стив порой думал, каково было бы уйти на пенсию куда-нибудь на задворки мира. Они могли бы охотиться, разбить небольшой сад и просто _быть_ вместе. Он нахмурился на самого себя. Джеймс бы никогда не позволил Стиву покинуть МЕЧ. На его красных губах всегда расцветала темная ухмылка, когда Стив показывал свою силу. Джеймс гордился им, любил смотреть, как Стив без усилий расправлялся с теми, кто кидал ему вызов, и с теми, кому он кидал вызов сам. Иногда Джеймс даже бросал вызов людям, которых Стив мог убрать с его пути.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Стив.

— Что я всегда должен цепляться за тебя. Я никогда не буду чувствовать себя в безопасности.

— Джеймс. — Стив вздохнул, разворачивая мужа у себя на коленях. Он завел ноги Джеймса себе за пояс, прижимая их тела максимально близко друг к другу. Он любил ноги Джеймса. Он бы проводил часы, выцеловывая их, если бы мог потратить время на наслаждение силой, прячущейся под кожей. Джеймс проводил всё время после сыворотки в сравнении себя с другими. Он никогда не видел своей силы. — Тебе не нужно цепляться. Ты же знаешь, что я за тебя вырву всем глотки. Если кто-то смотрит на тебя не так, просто скажи мне.

— Но в этом и есть проблема, Стив! — Джеймс закусил губу, водя пальцами по груди Стива. — Я всегда должен идти к тебе. Я не понимаю. Ты был таким крошечным, когда мы только познакомились.

Стив улыбнулся, вспомнив их первую встречу. Он представился, а Джеймс только фыркнул и отвернулся к кому-то другому. Стив решил завоевать этого парня и он сделал это. Самым радостным моментом в жизни Стива был тот миг, когда Джеймс улыбнулся ему. Первая ночь, когда они танцевали… Первая ночь, когда они _поцеловались_.

— Я не понимаю, почему сыворотка сделала тебя сильнее меня. Разве мы не должны были стать равными?

— Мы равны с тобой, любимый. — Стив взял лицо Джеймса в ладони, заглядывая в темные глаза, переполненные растерянностью и страхом. Стив ненавидел, что Джеймс всегда жил в страхе. Это было особой пыткой, смотреть на родного человека и знать, что ты не в силах избавить его от страхов. — Я люблю тебя больше всего в мире. Ты же знаешь это, да?

Джеймс кивнул, прижимаясь губами к ладони Стива, заставив сердце того затрепетать. Губы Джеймса были мягче шелка, теплые и созданные для поцелуев. Стиву пришлось закусить губу, чтобы удержаться от желания уложить Джеймса на постель и зацеловать его чудесные губы.

— И ты знаешь, что я сделаю для тебя всё, что в моих силах, да? — Стив провел пальцами по губам Джеймса, позволяя ему держать свою руку возле лица. Джеймс шутливо прикусил ладонь Стива, улыбнувшись.

Стив рассмеялся, качнувшись навстречу Джеймсу. Кому нужен был сон, когда можно было всю ночь заниматься любовью с мужем? И обычно они так и делали. Ночь за ночью они устраивались меж простынями, и Стив отдавал Джеймсу всё. Если Джеймс хотел это грубо, это было грубо. Если он хотел медленно и нежно, именно так Стив и делал. У Стива не так много чего было в жизни, но у него было тело, любимое другим, и он каждое возможное мгновение проводил, отдавая себя Джеймсу.

— Тебе лучше?

Джеймс вздохнул, глядя на фото в углу темной комнаты. Их свадебное фото. Он смотрел так долго, что Стив начал думать, что он не услышал вопрос.  
— Да, — Джеймс прижался к его губам легким поцелуем. — Да, я в порядке.

— Люби меня,— сказал Стив, целуя обнаженное плечо Джеймса. — Всё, что я хочу делать, это любить тебя.

Джеймс в ответ сжал плечи Стива и повел ногтями вниз по его спине. Его ухмылка была коварной, а зрачки расплывшимися.

Стив не знал, что это станет последней ночью, когда он занимался любовью с мужем. Если бы он знал, он вел бы себя нежнее. Он бы не пожалел времени, чтобы показать Джеймсу, сколько любви Стив готов был ему отдать. Если бы он только знал, что произойдет на следующий день.

Может быть, ему удалось бы предотвратить это.

*  
Стив вошел в столовую. Джеймса подозрительно не было, когда он проснулся, и также подозрительно его не было на утренней тренировке и на совещании. Стив нашел Наташу, сидевшую с Клинтом и Марией.  
— Вы Джеймса не видели?

Наташа покачала головой и пожала плечами.  
— Он пропустил нашу еженедельную тренировку.

— Да?

Наташа улыбнулась как акула.  
— Он просил меня потренировать его. Так что я показала ему несколько трюков.

— Мы думаем, он готовится бросить кому-то вызов, — сказала Мария, наклоняясь вперед. — Осторожнее, твой маленький муж может превзойти тебя в звании.

Стива удивило то, как Мария сказала это, словно его это могло беспокоить. Джеймс мог быть адмиралом, и Стива бы не волновало, кто из них старше по званию. Хотя он не мог отрицать тепла от гордости, поплывшего по его венам через все тело. Джеймс нервничал прошлой ночью. Может быть, ему просто нужна была поддержка перед тем, как он бросит кому-то вызов. Стив резко выпрямился, распахнув глаза. Если Джеймс бросил кому-то вызов, он мог прямо сейчас раненым лежать на полу.

— Мне надо идти, — сказал Стив, разворачиваясь и бросаясь к дверям из столовой. Он врезался прямо в мужа. Они оба удивленно замерли.

Стив улыбнулся, чувствуя, как облегчение переполняет его сердце.  
— Ты в порядке!

Джеймс вытащил нож.

— Слышал, Наташа помогала тебе тренироваться? — Стив не обращал внимания на нож в руке Джеймса и на то, как он смотрел на Стива, дерзко и испуганно. — Если ты хотел бросить кому-то вызов, тебе стоило сказать мне. Мы могли бы тренироваться вместе.

— Я не хотел, чтобы тренировал меня. — Голос у Джеймса был напряженным. Он звучал так, словно опять плакал.

— Ты в порядке, любимый? — Стив потянулся к нему, но Джеймс отступил. Стива продрало морозом.

— Я хочу вызвать на бой тебя.

Стив рассмеялся. Он смеялся, потому что это был его муж, и любовь всей его жизни не будет просить его о бое насмерть, пока один из них не проиграет, оставшись кровавым месивом на полу. Они вместе сражались на войне. Они вместе сбежали, спасая свои жизни. Они добровольно позволили МЕЧу забрать себя и заморозить на долгие годы, пока их не достали для выполнения сверхсекретных заданий. Они _поженились_. В каком мире любовь всей жизни Стива Роджерса будет биться с ним насмерть? Поэтому он засмеялся.

— Сукин сын, — выдавил Джеймс сквозь зубы. — Самодовольный сукин сын. Думаешь, что я хуже тебя.

— Что?

Джеймс втолкнул его в столовую.

— Я вызываю тебя, — повторил Джеймс, так громко, чтобы все услышали.

Стив не слышал его. Он слышал только грохот разбившегося в его груди сердца. Осколок за осколком, каждое воспоминание, разделенное с Джеймсом, падало на пол. Каждая улыбка, каждый тихий вздох и смешок были запятнаны и искорежены. Его любовь была очернена и проклята навеки, потому что в _каком мире_ Джеймс мог так поступить? Он ничего не могу взять у Стива, кроме…

— Детка, — прошептал Стив. — Я не хочу этого.  Он с трудом сглотнул, пытаясь подавить слезы. Они планировали взять отпуск. Они собирались вместе полететь в Африку. Этого не могло быть, потому что в каком мире Джеймс готов был причинить Стиву столько боли?

Они должны были жить вместе, в любви, пока их сердца не состарятся, а волосы не поседеют. Этого не могло быть…

— Мне все равно. Бери оружие.

Стив стоял, оглядываясь на окружавшие их лица. Брок Рамлоу прикрыл рот, Наташа улыбалась по-змеиному, и даже Фьюри стоял в углу с удивленным выражением. Стив не мог отменить это. Все знали. Это нельзя было прикрыть семейной ссорой или неудачной дракой. Это было по-настоящему.

— Почему? — спросил Стив. Слезы размывали его зрение.

Джеймс не ответил.  
— Возьми оружие.

Стив сжал кулаки, глядя на них, но смотря сквозь. Это был единственный человек, значивший всё для него. Всё, чего он хотел, это остановить происходящее, вернуться в их комнату и поговорить.  
— Я люблю тебя. Почему ты делаешь это с нами?!

— Ты отказываешься от своего права на оружие? — спросил Джеймс. Он нервничал. Он топтался на месте, и Стив видел, что его рука дрожит на рукояти ножа.

— Да. — Стив всхлипнул, его лицо покрывали слезы. — Я отказываюсь от своего права на оружие. — Так звучал конец света? Не взрывы и не рокот. Не громовые раскаты и не шелест струй дождя, смывающего всё на пути. Холодная тишина, шуршание ног и шепотки людей вокруг. Они все знали? Один Стив был настолько рассеянным, что пропустил все предупреждения?

Он всего лишь хотел любить Джеймса. Это было неправильно? Как Стив мог это изменить? Как он мог быть таким слепым? Никогда раньше он не желал с такой силой, чтобы бог был настоящим. Он молил и молил, чтобы этот момент кончился с их улыбками окровавленными ртами и голодными поцелуями.

В глубине души он знал, что этого не будет. У бога не было любимчиков.

Стив кивнул, давая сигнал к началу боя. Джеймс бросился на него с криком, сжимая в руке нож. Стив увернулся. Он не чувствовал ударов и пинков, которыми Джеймс пытался его сбить. Он блокировал их с непринужденной уверенностью. Он ненамеренно выставлял Джеймса дураком. Тот не был хорошим бойцом, но боже, он был гениальным стрелком. Его талантом всегда было огнестрельное оружие, тогда как Стив полагался на кулаки. И Стив использовал свои кулаки, блокируя каждый удар Джеймса.

С каждым ударом Джеймс становился всё злее и злее. Он отвесил Стиву затрещину, и Стив позволил ему. Это отправило его в полет через зал, и он проскользил по полу. Он хотел просто остаться лежать, позволив Джеймсу забрать его жизнь. Этого хотел Джеймс.

Как до этого дошло? Как Стив позволил до этого дойти? Каждую ночь они ложились спать, держа друг друга в объятиях. Каждое утро они просыпались, и первым вкусом в их ртах было дыхание друг друга. Каждый душ был наполнен смешками, шутками и ласками. Как это случилось? Когда всё обернулось ложью?

Стив перекатился, уходя от опустившегося ножа. Джеймс действовал всерьез. Он на самом деле хотел убить Стива. Стив вскинулся, поднимаясь на ноги. Он обошел Джеймса по кругу, пока слезы туманили его глаза. Джеймс знал, как легко Стив плакал, что лишь помогло ему подготовиться к лобовой атаке, обрушившейся на него. Это было логичным выбором при знании, что противник тебя не видит. Стиву не нужно было видеть, чтобы драться.

Хук слева, апперкот, коленом в пах. Стив словил всё. Он позволил крови свободно литься, потому что считал, что заслужил это. Удары Джеймса были мощными. Он не был слабым. Физически он мог победить любого из присутствующих, может быть, за исключением Наташи и Фьюри. В нем текла супер-солдатская сыворотка, и все об этом знали. Он выигрывал все брошенные вызовы, и люди не нападали на него.

И, может быть, в этом и было дело. Джеймс жил в страхе перед очередным вызовом. Люди видели его в тени Стива и ненавидели за это. Завидовали, презирали, искали внимания Стива. Было множество причин, по которым они могли бросить вызов Джеймсу, но не Стиву. Джеймс был… _победимым_. Он мазал на заданиях, и во время спаррингов Стив снова и снова прижимал его к матам. Люди видели это. Они запоминали это и позже использовали. Джеймс всегда едва ухитрялся выйти живым из боя. Стив проводил бессчетные ночи, штопая его, сцеловывая ярость с любимого лица. И к чему это их привело…

Стив отправился в полет, когда Джеймс выполнил безупречный круговой удар, врезав Стиву ногой по лицу. Он почувствовал, как его нос взорвался кровью, снова поцеловавшись с полом.

Джеймс тяжело дышал, ожидая ответного нападения от Стива.

Стив хотел просто лежать. Может быть, смерть окажется не такой уж плохой. Он стольких убил, почему бы не присоединиться к ним?

Когда Джеймс бросился на него с убийственным ударом, сработал инстинкт самосохранения. Стив не был слабее Джеймса. Он был сильнее, быстрее, и ему нужно было остаться в живых, чтобы помочь выжить этим людям. Джеймс это делать не будет. Он был эгоистом и жил для себя. Стив верил в МЕЧ, он не позволял миру снова погрузиться в войну, даже если это достигалось через новые убийства и страх.

Поэтому Стив извернулся и схватил Джеймса за руки. Он увидел мгновенную вспышку в его глазах, когда Джеймс осознал, что проиграл. Эти огромные голубые глаза смотрели на Стива, отражая его. Стив выкручивал запястье Джеймса, стискивая зубы, пока нож медленно приближался к его телу.

— Почему? — всхлипнул Стив.

Джеймс стиснул зубы и разжал руку. Нож всадился ему в грудь. Он судорожно вздохнул раз, другой… и упал на пол.

Стив дернулся и подхватил его на руки. Он укачивал умирающего мужа, глядя, как оливковая кожа становится пепельно-серой быстрее, чем Стив мог предположить. Он слышал шепот вокруг и даже хлопки. Предполагалось, что произошедшее было поводом для празднования, только не для Стива. Он смотрел как его сердце, его свет медленно угасает. Джеймс схватил Стива за руку. Стив сжал его в ответ. Это был его муж. Это был его повод сражаться, и теперь Стив переполненными ужасом глазами следил за тем, как жизнь утекает из тела Джеймса.

Джеймс был настоящим в руках Стива. Он был живым, задыхающимся, но живым. Его глаза были полны страха и слез. Это было тело, которое Стив обожал. Это был человек, которого он поклялся защищать. Он проиграл.

Даже в момент победы Стив проиграл.

— П-последняя черта… — Джеймс слабо улыбнулся. Он закрыл глаза, и вскоре после этого его дыхание остановилось.

Стив смотрел на безжизненное тело своего любимого. Тело, танцевавшее с ним по ночам, довольно урчавшее, когда Джеймс был счастлив, или когда в момент печали искал утешения в объятиях Стива. В нем больше не было ни души, ни жизни, ни энергии.

— Нет-нет-нет, — шептал Стив, гладя лицо Джеймса. — Детка, детка, нет. Пожалуйста…

Стив почувствовал, как влажное тепло растеклось по его коленям. Все избегали смотреть на то, что происходит с телом после смерти. Из него вытекала моча. Стив был пропитан кровью и мочой Джеймса, но не мог пошевелиться. Он все ждал, что вот-вот проснется от кошмара, и сможет спрятаться в объятия Джеймса, прижавшись носом к его изумительной груди. Ничего не происходило. Джеймс лежал без движения. Стив был липким. Шок проходил, оставляя его нервы обнаженными, обожжеными окружавшей их жестокостью.

Он закричал. Он кричал с такой яростью, словно кто-то запустил ногти ему в горло и разрывал его. Он качался вперед и назад, чувствуя впивающиеся под кожу иглы. Джеймс был мертв.

Он убил Джеймса. Он убил своего мужа.

Кто-то положил руку ему на плечо. Стив мгновенно опустил ладонь на хрупкое место в кости. Он услышал хруст и крик, сломав кому-то руку.

— Не. Трогайте. Меня.

Кто-то, похоже, увел человека со сломанной рукой из зала, потому что вокруг опять стало тихо. Стив гладил лицо Джеймса, чувствуя, как по лицу бегут слезы.  
— Мы же хотели уехать с тобой. — Он сглотнул. — Ты хотел выбрать место. Ты сказал, что в Африке было мило. — Он видел, как его слезы падали на лицо Джеймса, как будто это он плакал вместо Стива. — Так не должно было быть.

Они оставили его там, пока он не начал трястись от влаги на коленях, пока чесотка не стала невыносимой. Люди двигались вокруг него. Был накрыт ужин, столовую прибрали — кроме того места, где он сидел с Джеймсом в руках. Его не накрывало горе. Его мир не пошатнулся. Он был стерт. Его вырвали из реальности и швырнули в ад. Перед ним разворачивался его самый страшный кошмар.

Он тихо смеялся, водя пальцем по лицу Джеймса. Стива изумляло, как быстро тело переходило от жизни к смерти. Оно было таким хрупким. Тела были сильными и в то же время их можно было обратить в ничто за секунды. Он мог изрубить человека так, что тело станет неузнаваемым. Он мог утопить, мог поджечь. Тела были невероятно слабыми.

Он был слабым.

Он проиграл любовь своей жизни страху и зависти, потому что был слишком слабым, чтобы что-то с этим сделать. Возможно, он игнорировал всё. В конце концов, в каком мире два любящих друг друга человека могли прийти к такому? Стив сделал что-то, что толкнуло Джеймса так поступить.

Стив наконец встал. Тело Джеймса начало костенеть. Ему пришлось надавить на застывшие мышцы, чтобы согнуть его. Комната вокруг снова затихла, наблюдая. Он дошел до дверей, потом повернулся к своему командиру.  
— Завтра. Я вызываю тебя.  
Не имело значения, что Шмидт был хорошим человеком с благородными целями.

Стив никогда больше не будет слабым. Он будет сильным за себя и за Джеймса.

*

В МЕЧе не существовало похорон. Стиву пришлось спорить до посинения, чтобы тело Джеймса не бросили акулам. Корм для акул. Этим они все были. Наташе даже хватило наглости спросить, можно ли ей посмотреть…

В тот день он понял, что однажды она бросит ему вызов. Он с радостью его примет. Он задавался вопросом, не была ли она в первую очередь виновата в решении Джеймса. Стив хватался за любую теорию, лишь бы не обращать внимания на очевидное.

Это было решение Джеймса, и он самостоятельно к нему пришел.

Стив стоял среди серых деревьев. _Обычно_ они не были такого цвета. Но здесь скапливался пепел рассыпающихся окрестностей, окрашивая мир в серый цвет. Стив уложил тело Джеймса на собранную им кучу фанеры. Он держал зажигалку, но не мог это сделать. Он зарезал Джеймса. Разве этих страданий недостаточно? Он не знал, расстроится ли Джеймс тому, что его тело сожгли. Он не знал, был ли Джеймс вообще где-то там. Был ли ад настоящим? Был ли Джеймс там? Он говорил, что они всегда предназначались аду. Все они.

— Устроил похороны, а меня не позвал?

Стив напрягся, услышав голос Тони. Он оглянулся на него… на шрамы на его лице, память от Джеймса.  
— Не думал, что тебя это заинтересует.

— Меня всегда интересует, когда кому-то достается особенное отношение. — Он обошел кострище. — Они думают, что ты особенный.

Стив не ответил.

— Я тоже думаю, что ты особенный. Мы можем стать _друзьями_. Теперь, когда его больше нет.

Стив фыркнул. Он хотел швырнуть зажигалку в дурацкое уродливое лицо Тони.

— Кэп… Я же могу тебя звать Кэп? Ты же теперь капитан. Слышал, ты превратил лицо Шмидта в пюре. Звучит отвратительнее моего. Отличный подарочек твой покойный муж мне оставил.

Стив облизал губы. Он повел себя излишне жестоко со Шмидтом. Но чтобы добиться похорон, ему пришлось того прикончить. Это был приказ Фьюри, и Стив знал, что Джеймс заслужил большего, чем стать _рыбьим кормом_. Это было последнее, что Стив мог сделать человеку, которого подвел.

— Слушай. Ты могущественный человек, я — могущественный человек. Нам не обязательно дружить, если ты не хочешь. Мы можем просто… знаешь… помогать порой друг другу.

— С чем?

— Не сейчас. Ты любил его. Я его ненавидел, но ты любил его. Отпусти его, потом поговорим. Тут всего в трехстах милях есть настоящий ресторан. Хочешь пойти? Я на самолете.

— Прекрати говорить. — Стив поднялся на опору, закусив щеку изнутри. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то присутствовал в этой финальной сцене. — Я встречусь с тобой на самолете.

— Конечно, — согласился Тони. — И знаешь. Может быть, я его ненавидел, но это не значит, что я не чувствую себя плохо из-за произошедшего. Поэтому… сколько бы это ни стоило… я сожалею о твоей потере.

Стив не ожидал тепла, наполнившего его сердце. Он повернулся к Тони, глядя на сочащиеся шрамы на его лице. Другая сторона, однако, та сторона выражала сочувствие, и Стив ценил это. Он кивнул и отвернулся к телу Джеймса.

— Прощай, детка. Я всегда буду любить тебя. — Он рассмеялся, поднимая зажигалку. — Может быть, в следующий раз я справлюсь лучше.

Он бросил зажигалку, глядя, как пламя обхватывает тело Джеймса. В этом жаре сгорала душа Стива. Его нервы обледенели, разум затих и осталось лишь тело. Жизнь без души была горьким существованием.

Но Стив будет терпеть… потому что именно это он всегда делал. Он всегда просто…

… _выживал_.

*

**Сейчас**

Стив сел прямо, втягивая воздух в избитые легкие. Оглядел комнату, осматривая солдат — он предполагал, что это были солдаты. Большинство из них были мертвы, некоторые без сознания. Посмотрел на машину, с помощью которой они пришли. Пим с Гидрой должны были уже приступить к работе, чтобы починить ее. Он надеялся, что на этой стороне машины не сгорали каждый раз.

Скот подошел к панели управления, вытаскивая выданный ему Пимом блокнот. Они предполагали, что связь будет разорвана (и так оно и было), означая, что они окажутся сами по себе в этом мире. На этот случай у Скотта были инструкции, которые они сейчас проглядывали с Нат.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Сэм.

Стив еще раз огляделся, по-прежнему пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Он не устал физически, но в его костях поселилась постоянная эмоциональная усталость. Он печально улыбнулся Сэму. Судя по его сочувственному выражению, Сэм понял его ответ. Стив никогда не был в порядке без Баки.

— Все в рабочем состоянии, — сказал Скотт, когда они с Нат подошли. — Хватаем Баки и молимся, что Пим с нашими новыми друзьями починили машину на нашей стороне.

— Проверь, нет ли здесь радиосвязи, — велел Стив. — Нам надо найти, куда они дели Баки.

Почти после часа обыска базы, они обнаружили спутник связи, и Скотт сумел притвориться одним из солдат МЕЧа, отчитавшись, что кто-то попытался пройти через портал, но атака была остановлена. Тот, кто был на другом конце, поверил в это, однако разговор прервался до того, как Скотт успел спросить о Баки.

— Простите! — воскликнул Скотт. — Это было бы странно! Я имею в виду… они же именно это и ждали от меня! Нам нельзя говорить то, что они от нас ждут!

— Тик-так, — вмешался Сэм. — Хватит болтать, чувак.

Скотт тут же заткнулся.

— Ладно. — Стив вздохнул. — Достаем квинджет, просматриваем их данные в поисках информации… компьютеры и все прочее. У нас только одна цель.

— Или, — сказала Наташа, подходя к одному из поверженных солдат. — Просто подождем, когда очнется этот парень и посмотрим, что он знает? — Она пожала плечами, как будто масштабы ее интеллекта не были впечатляющими. По крайней мере, Стив был впечатлен.

— Наташа, — сказал Стив. — Я тебе когда-нибудь говорил, какая ты замечательная?

Она усмехнулась.

*

Подводная база не оказалась для Стива сюрпризом. Основная проблема была в том, что океан был большим, а солдат отказался сообщить им, какие средства защиты имелись на базе. Единственное, что они могли сделать, это одеться в форму МЕЧа и надеяться на то, что их двойников не окажется поблизости.

— Мы сможем снова уменьшить квинджет? — спросил Сэм, когда они взлетели над океаном.

— Да. Вопрос в том, как нам спуститься под воду. Наша птичка для этого не предназначена. — Скотт откинулся на спинку кресла, рассеянно играясь с одним из уменьшающих дисков. — Еще важнее — как мы заставим их впустить нас?

— Они используют подводный транспорт. — Сэм сидел с ноутбуком, подобранным на базе. — Как насчет найти один из их портов и захватить подлодку?

Стив вздохнул. Его нетерпение играло против него. Он не знал, находился ли Баки в безопасности или его удерживали против воли. Он надеялся, что Баки был жив благодаря второму Стиву. В его животе свивалась злость. Мысли об этом парне заставляли кожу Стива гореть. Он был жалким самозванцем, и Стив не мог представить себе тот уровень разочарования, которое должен был испытывать Баки. В Баки обязательно должна была быть надежда, когда он столкнулся с этим парнем. Стиву было любопытно, насколько Баки расстроился, поняв, что он находится в другом мире.

— Так будет проще, — сказала Нат. — Мы не можем погрузиться под воду на квинджете. Это не геликарриер. — Она оглянулась на Стива за подтверждением.

— Сколько это займет времени?

— Ближайший порт в пятнадцати минутах отсюда, — ответил Сэм, показывая куда-то на карте. — И еще у меня теперь есть точные координаты основной базы. Мы примерно в трех часах от нее.

— Ладно, — сказал Стив. — Давайте захватим подводную лодку.

— Я себя чувствую такой русской сейчас, — произнесла Наташа. — Как будто снова Холодная война.

Стив закатил глаза.  
— Тебя там не было.

— Как и тебя, — ухмыльнулась она в ответ.

— Бутербродик бы сейчас, — протянул Скотт, потирая живот. — Я умираю с голоду.

— Зайдем в Сабвэй, когда покончим с этим. Я угощаю, — Стив хлопнул Скотта по плечу.

— Ловлю на слове, Кэп.

*

Они относительно легко завели подлодку в док. Не было никаких особенных указаний или паролей. Однако Стив все равно нервничал. Как только люди на базе увидят их лица, они либо поймут, что команда Стива — из другого мира, либо зададут вопросы, на которые у Стива не было ответов.

Наташа собиралась притворяться самой собой. Она утверждала, что прекрасно знает, как вести себя — что в прямом смысле ужасало Стива.

— Ладно, мы проникаем внутрь под предлогом, что мы это наши двойники, — сказал Стив. — Не нападайте ни на кого, пока вас не раскроют. Поддерживаем радиосвязь, если придется разделиться. Хотя я не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Это место громадное. — Стив кинул взгляд на схему на ноутбуке Сэма. — Сначала обыскиваем гаупвахту, затем двигаемся в казармы.

— Что, если мы все-таки разойдемся? — спросил Сэм.

— Остаемся на связи и встречаемся здесь. Все готовы? — Стив оглядел закивавших друзей.

Они покинули подлодку, опустив головы и стараясь смешаться с толпой. Людей было не много, так что они без проблем дошли до лифтов.

Причал охранялся, и Стив не видел другого пути, кроме как через охранников. Он стиснул зубы и пошел вперед.

— Капитан, вы побрились? — спросил один из солдат.

У Стива расширились глаза, он поднял руку и потер подбородок.  
— Было жарко.

Солдат пожал плечами, расслабляясь.  
— Баки больше не сидит здесь внизу, — сказал он. — Но вы знаете об этом.

Стив сглотнул, стараясь не показать, что его сердце готово было выскочить из груди.  
— Я знаю. Я спустился, чтобы… эээ… мне надо было…

— Стоп, — сказал солдат. — Это кто? — Он показал на Скотта.

— О. — Стив моргнул. — Это Скотт. Он наш новый…

Наташа тут же вырубила первого охранника, и вытащила стальную струну, чтобы придушить второго. Когда оба упали, она пожала плечами, увидев растерянные лица Стива, Сэма и Скотта.

— У Скотта здесь нет двойника. Рано или поздно они это поймут.

— Значит, казармы? — спросил Сэм, повернувшись к лифтам.

— Баки был на причале. — Стив нажал кнопку вызова. Ему не нравилось осознавать, что над ними расстилался бесконечный океан. Всё это место было темным, неприятным для глаз и холодным. — Я не уверен, что они просто отправили его в казармы.

— Тогда куда? Разве что его уже казнят? — не к месту спросил Скотт.

Стив рыкнул на него, раздувая ноздри.

Лифт звякнул, и они вошли в него. Стив вздохнул, удерживая двери открытыми, нажав на кнопку. Им нужен был план. Это место было слишком большим, чтобы можно было рассчитывать на раз найти Баки.  
— Нам придется разделиться.

— Что? Ты же сказал, что это плохая идея, — сказал Сэм.

— Я знаю, но это место огромное. Скотт, вы с Нат берете два этажа над этим. Мы с Сэмом идем в казармы. Если вас кто опознает, деритесь, но постарайтесь этого избежать.

Наташа кивнула. Скотт выглядел, словно его вот-вот стошнит.

— Нам надо найти Баки, — напомнил Стив. — Как только мы его находим, мне все равно, если нам придется взорвать это место, чтобы сбежать. Мы уходим, как только он будет в безопасности.

*

Баки сидел напротив Брока Рамлоу. Тот наконец выбрался из своей норы в инкубационной трубе в лаборатории Тони Старка. Тони, разумеется, обнаружил его, и сказал, что Стив не будет его убивать. После разговора с Джеком Брок выбрался наружу и согласился присмотреть за Баки, пока Стива не будет.

Баки не выходил из комнаты уже три дня. Он хотел знать, куда подевался Стив, и надо ли ему об этом беспокоиться. Тот уже однажды пытался убить его Стива. Что если он все еще не отказался от этой идеи? Баки бы этому не удивился. Стив готов был на всё, чтобы удержать его. Он явно не постесняется хладнокровного убийства.

Баки посасывал абрикос, наблюдая за тем, как Брок тасует колоду карт. Они играли в карты больше, чем за всю жизнь Баки, включая период Второй мировой.

— В этом мире есть Пегги Картер?

— Кто?

Баки вздохнул, выбросил абрикосовую косточку.  
— Неважно. Она была девчонкой Стива.

Брок рассмеялся. Баки в ответ выгнул бровь.

— Думаю, это логично, что твой Стив натурал, а наш нет.

У Баки сжалось сердце. Он знал это, но услышать об этом делало его любовь к оставленному позади мужчине больнее. Он же не мог изменить Стива. Люди любят тех, кого любят. Баки даже не подозревал, что может влюбиться в мужчину, пока не столкнулся с местным Стивом. Хотя всю жизнь он любил своего Стива. Просто не знал об этом.

— В этом мире это когда-нибудь было проблемой? Быть геем и всё такое?

Брок раздал карты.  
— Не особо. Всё внимание было сосредоточено на другом дерьме помимо любви.

— Но любовь здесь тоже важная штука, да? — Баки наклонился вперед. Он знал какие-то основы этого мира, но не все. Женщины были равны, геи были нормой, частные армии управляли странами. Он никак не мог понять, как мир, одержимый силой, без проблем воспринимал союз двух мужчин. Может быть, дело было в его собственной истории. Для него всегда было бы стыдным любить Стива так, как он его любил, если бы он вернулся домой.

Судя по всему, шанса на это у него не было.

— Очень важная, — ответил Брок. — Поэтому у нас нет никаких запретов панибратства или подобной хрени. — Он рассматривал свои карты, явно прикидывая, как в очередной раз обыграть Баки.

Несколько солдат прошагало по коридору. Баки слышал эхо их шагов. Он нахмурил брови, уставившись на дверь. Их должно было быть много, раз Баки их слышал.

— Ты это слышишь?

Брок пожал плечами.  
— Может быть, учения.

Баки почесал нос, успокаиваясь.  
— Когда Стив вернется? Куда он делся?

— На задание. И он возвращается сегодня.

— Что за задание?

Брок опустил карты и сжал переносицу.  
— Ты должен кое-что понять, Баки. — Он поднял сосредоточенный взгляд карих глаз. — Вы с Джеком единственные люди, кто когда-либо видел ко мне человека.

Баки закаменел.

— Для меня это важно. Я не забуду это. Но я не могу… я не могу предать Стива. Он мой командир. Поэтому я не могу сказать тебе, куда он пошел, даже если я этого хочу. А я хочу.

Баки прижал язык зубам. Он понимал положение, в котором находился Брок. Ему приходилось уравновешивать личную жизнь с профессиональной. Баки был его другом и не был частью МЕЧа. Баки был личным. Профессиональным был МЕЧ и всё, что в нем происходило. Его отношения со Стивом не входили в эту категорию, потому что они были друзьями.

— Меня бесит, что все так плохо о тебе думают, — прошептал Баки.

Брок пожал плечами. Он оглянулся на дверь через плечо, когда за ней раздались крики. Баки тоже прислушался. Он не мог разобрать слов, но они звучали яростно.

— Да, но… у меня есть ты и Джек. Мне больше никто не нужен.

Баки улыбнулся, кивая. Его пребывание в этом мире осветлялось тем фактом, что Брок был самым приятным человеком, каких он когда-либо встречал. По крайней мере, у него был друг, с которым можно было разделить ничтожность этого мира.

*

— Нат! — позвал Стив в комм. — Нат! Скотт! Где вы?

Сэм цокнул языком в ожидании. Им удавалось пока оставаться незамеченными в их поисках, но где-то по пути вокруг поднялась какая-то активность, и теперь они вжимались друг в друга в подсобной каморке. В спину Стива врезалась труба, и он был уверен, что что-то упиралось Сэму между ног, заставляя того постоянно топтаться на месте.

— Что-то не так, — сказал Сэм.

— Черт.

— Мы справимся. — В каморке было красное свечение. Стив буквально чувствовал напряженный взгляд Сэма.

— Если мы туда выйдем, — сказал Стив, — нам придется столкнуться с ними лицом к лицу.

Сэм пожал плечами.  
— Ты же всем рискнешь ради Баки, да?

— Не твоей жизнью, — быстро ответил Стив. — Это неправильно.

Сэм кивнул. Он снова сместил вес над трубой.  
— Я поначалу не был его большим поклонником. Ты поставил старого лучшего друга рядом с новым, и, конечно, между нами возникло напряжение.

Стив фыркнул.

Сэм улыбнулся.  
— Он не плох. Он преданный и он пытается быть хорошим человеком. И ты его любишь. Поэтому я здесь с тобой возвращаю твоего парня.

У Стива сдавило сердце. Он уставился на Сэма. Его слова не были проникновенными или переворачивающими жизнь, но дело было не в этом. Сэм охотно отдавал свою жизнь. Это было его выбором, и у Стива не было права отговаривать его от этого.

— Ты знаешь, что я люблю его? — Стив наклонил голову набок.

— Ну, раньше я не знал, теперь знаю, — с улыбкой ответил Сэм. — Думаю, мы все знаем, как ты к нему относишься. Мы только ждали, когда это дойдет до тебя самого.

— Как мило.

Сэм пожал плечами.  
— Обращайся.

Стив прислонился к стене, стиснув зубы, когда труба снова впилась ему в спину. Сейчас или никогда. Они были слишком глубоко в тылу врага. Нат и Скотт перестали выходить на связь, и единственное, что оставалось Стиву, это пробиваться сквозь базу. Если он погибнет, Баки хотя бы будет знать, что он за ним пришел. Это должно считаться.

— Сделаем это, — сказал он.

Они вместе выскользнули из подсобки, готовясь крушить все, что подвернется под руки. Однако то, что их ждало, оказалось сюрпризом. Кольцо мужчин и женщин с наставленным на них оружием. Стив медленно поднял руки. Этого он не ожидал.

— Кажется, это твое, — сказала Наташа, толкая… Наташу на колени.

Нат зарычала, но повесила голову, тяжело дыша. Стив был удивлен отсутствием разницы в прическах обеих Наташ.

— Прости, Стив, — сказал Скотт. — Оказалось, что их Наташа такая же умная, как наша.

— Определенно умнее, — отозвалась местная. — Боже мой. Разве это не еще один Стив Роджерс. — От ее ухмылки у Стив заледенело в животе. — Думаешь пробиться через это, Стив?

Слова звучали удивительно знакомо. Стив посмотрел на свою Нат. Та выругалась по-русски себе под нос. У Стива распахнулись глаза, когда он вспомнил, как однажды она сказала ему что-то похожее. Их миры всерьез были параллельными.

— К несчастью, ты даже в половину не та женщина, какой являюсь я, Наталья. — Местная Наташа пнула Нат на пол и надавила сапогом на череп. Нат закричала, в ее глазах горела ярость. Она отчаянно билась, но Наташа лишь засмеялась. Не существовало способа вырваться из ее хватки. — У тебя два выбора, Стив Роджерс. Пойдешь с нами мирно, увидишь, как умирают твои друзья, а затем умрешь сам — быстро. Или можем пойти сложным путем.

Стив сжал кулаки, мотнув головой.  
— Я могу делать это весь день.

Наташа усмехнулась. Она совершенно не была похожа на его Нат. Ее улыбка была злой и жестокой. Ее окружало слишком много смерти. Пусть у них были общие лица, но души их были разными. Как Стив не был похож на местного Стива. Они были разными людьми с похожими лицами.

— Рада, что ты так думаешь. — Она подняла руку. — Я вызываю тебя, Стив Роджерс, на бой до смерти. Победишь, и можешь продолжить поиски своего драгоценного Баки.

У Стива перевернулось сердце. Баки был жив. Он был близко. У Стива напряглись мышцы, готовясь к самому тяжелому бою в жизни. Ей не нужно было быть супер-солдатом, чтобы убить его. Она была быстрой, коварной и, если в ней было что-то от его Нат, смертоносной.

— Ты можешь взять одно оружие. — Она шагнула в круг, сформированный солдатами, по-прежнему державшими их под прицелом.

Стив снял со спины щит. Ему не хватало его формы, но с ней пришлось расстаться на подлодке.  
— Это единственное, что у меня есть.

Наташа согласно помычала и встала в боевую стойку. Стив сделал то же самое, сделав глубокий вдох. Ему не нравилась мысль о ее убийстве. Его Нат лежала на полу с пистолетом, приставленным к ее затылку. У нее была разбита губа, но в глазах пылало пламя. Сэм дал надеть на себя наручники и тоже стоял под прицелом. Стив встретился глазами со Скоттом и улыбнулся, заметив красное свечение в его руке.

Может быть, все это было частью плана Скотта и Нат… Нат было не так просто победить, и Скотт выглядел слишком спокойным. Если кто-то отвлечет внимание, тогда кто-то… маленький… сможет продолжить поиски. Им бы только понять, где Баки. Стиву надо было продолжить говорить.

— Где он? — спросил Стив, когда они с Наташей бросились друг на друга. Она использовала свои перчатки, чтобы отвести удар щита. Стив сдерживал силу. Сначала ему нужно было получить информацию.

— Твой парень? — прошипела Наташа. Она крутанулась и попыталась пнуть его, но он увернулся и отправил ее кувыркаться в воздух.

— Баки.

Она хмыкнула, вставая.  
— Он в его комнате, заперт для своего нового Стива. — Она размяла шею. — У него, наверное, тугая задница, что вы оба так к нему привязаны.

Глаза Стива затопило бешенство. Он хотел разорвать эту женщину за одно то, что она так говорила о Баки. Стив бросил взгляд на заметно расслабившегося Скотта. Стив знал. Это было уловкой! Не было иной причины, чтобы Нат так легко дала себя поймать. Его гнев стих. Он не сломает эту женщину. Не сейчас.

Ему нужно было продолжать бой, чтобы отвлечь внимание и дать Скотту возможность найти Баки.

Словно по сигналу Скотт исчез. Солдаты мгновенно запаниковали, нарушив круг и принявшись выплевывать приказы. Некоторые начали драться. Наташа подбежала к Стиву, запрыгнула на него и сжала бедрами его шею. Она что-то кричала, но Стив ничего не слышал. Скотт отправился искать Баки.

Всё по-прежнему было в порядке.

*

— Что я говорил тебе, капитан? — произнес Фьюри. Он стоял к нему спиной. — Я знал, что привести сюда Барнса принесет проблемы.

Стив стискивал зубы. Все его тело вибрировало от необходимости уничтожить другого Стива и его друзей. Они были любопытным отрядом. Насколько Стив знал, он никогда не встречал в своем мире Скотта. Их Наташа была разочарованием. Ее чертовски легко взяли. Парня с крыльями Стив тоже не знал.

— Убьем их всех и продолжим жить как жили.

— Романова бросила вызов твоему двойнику. Как думаешь, не тренируется ли она перед твоим убийством?

Стив хмыкнул. Именно это она, вероятнее всего, и делала. Он не позволит этому задеть себя. Баки дал ясно ему понять, что не хочет этого боя. Как только Стив бросит вызов Фьюри, Наташа подумает дважды, прежде чем выступать против него. Ему только сначала надо убить Фьюри.

— Полагаю, если этот Роджерс похож на тебя, то бой будет долгим, и не она выйдет победителем.

Стив скрестил руки на груди.

— Ты должен убить их всех. Спускайся и убедись, что никого не осталось в живых. Мне все равно, как ты это сделаешь. Убедись, что все мертвы.

— А Баки?

Фьюри повернулся к Стиву. Его глаза как всегда были пустыми и нечитаемыми. Его поза была расслабленной, как будто он болтал о погоде с давним приятелем. Иномирцы пугали Фьюри. Единственная известная Стиву причина была в его помешательстве на них. Количество вторичных мер предосторожности на базе было убедительным доказательством. Как только Фьюри запустит свои трюки, у друзей Баки не останется ни единого шанса, Стив был в этом уверен.

— Я сказал — всех.

Легкие Стива наполнило злостью. Он мотнул головой.  
— Думаешь, я убью его? После всего случившегося?

— У тебя нет выбора! — Фьюри со скоростью света оказался перед Стивом. — Они продолжат возвращаться, и я этого не допущу! Умрут они или ты умрешь с ними. Выбирай, капитан.

Стив отступил, усмехаясь. Он обеспечит безопасность Баки, а после этого бросит вызов Фьюри. Сейчас или никогда. Только сначала надо убить всех остальных.

— Сэр, так точно, сэр, — горько выплюнул Стив.

Фьюри следил, как Стив ушел. По его виду можно было сказать, что он просчитывал вероятность того, что Стив его не послушается. Если Фьюри был таким умным, каким его считал Стив, то он понимал, что Стив не причинит Баки вреда. В голове Фьюри крутились винтики, и Стив лишь молился о том, чтобы быть на шаг впереди него. Ему надо было найти Брока и велеть ему отвести Баки в безопасное место.

По дороге его мысли были сосредоточены на втором Стиве. Было бы дурацкой ошибкой уйти, оставив того в живых. Капитан Америка был откровенно влюблен в Баки. Стив увидел это в первое же мгновение, когда они столкнулись. Конечно, Стив Роджерс любил Баки Барнса. Похоже, это было вплетено в саму ткань реальности. Стив обязан был сделать так, чтобы Баки никогда не узнал о том, что Капитан Америка приходил сюда за ним. Отправить Баки в безопасность, убить Капитана, убить Фьюри, а потом уже беспокоиться о последствиях. Лишь бы с Баки все было хорошо.

Добравшись до их комнаты, он распахнул дверь, встревожив Баки и Брока.  
— Надо уходить.

— Что? — спросил Брок.

— Какого хера я сейчас сказал, Рамлоу?! Нам надо уходить! — Стив схватил Баки за руку, но тот высвободился. Стив не смог сдержать вырвавшегося у него всхлипа. Почему Баки был таким слепым? Как он не видел всю любовь, жившую в Стиве? Стив делал все возможное, чтобы обеспечить счастье и безопасность Баки. Он столько всего жертвовал ради него. Он сожжет МЕЧ, прежде чем отпустит Баки.

— Почему? — спросил Баки, сведя брови.

Стив вздохнул, снова потянувшись к руке Баки. Тот опять отступил от него.  
— Баки… малыш, пожалуйста. Здесь опасно.

— Что происходит? Мы слышали крики.

— На нас напала другая армия. — Ложь. Больше лжи. Стив будет ненавидеть себя завтра. Сейчас ему нужно было, чтобы Баки ему поверил. Стиву было больно видеть, с какой злостью и опаской Баки на него глядел. Если бы он только мог сесть и по-настоящему рассказать о своей любви. У них будет время. Они захватят МЕЧ, а потом найдут кого-нибудь, кто им займется. Баки выглядел уставшим от сражений. Стив все ради него отдаст. — Они убивают всех, и это опасно. Нам надо уходить.

— Какая армия? — Брок встал и потянулся за своими ботинками, бросив вторую пару в Баки.

— Я не знаю, — соврал Стив. — На них форма МЕЧа. — Он посмотрел на Баки с мольбой в глазах. — Пожалуйста, Баки. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был в безопасности. Я клянусь, мы обо всем поговорим.

Баки стоял, глядя на ботинки. Его ноздри раздраженно трепетали. Взгляд был сосредоточен на обуви.  
— Ты должен знать, что я сделаю все возможное, чтобы сбежать от тебя. — Он вызывающе посмотрел на Стива.

Сердце Стива вопило в его груди, но это был единственный звук, который он мог слышать. Он был слишком замучен, чтобы плакать, поэтому он только кивнул.  
— Я люблю тебя.

Баки начал надевать ботинки.

— Отведи его к Тони. У него есть комната безопасности. Оставайтесь там, я приду за вами. — Стив собрался уходить, когда Брок схватил его за запястье. Он повернулся к Броку, оскалив зубы.

— Джек, — быстро сказал Брок. — Где Джек?

Стив пожал плечами.  
— Откуда мне знать.  
Его злость стихала.

— Он тоже должен быть в безопасности. — Брок сжался. Стив заскулил. В такие моменты он себя ненавидел. Брок был беспомощной снежинкой, но он был хорошим. Если бы Баки не показал Стиву, может быть, он бы никогда не заметил этого. Но теперь он не мог просто игнорировать Брока. Он был человеком, и он заслуживал уважения.

— Я найду его, — пообещал Стив.

— Правда? — спросил Баки с замерцавшим в глазах восхищением.

Стив кивнул. Он хотел протянуть руку и заправить бесконечно красивые темные пряди за ухо Баки, но не хотел его расстраивать.

Баки громко сглотнул, неловко переминаясь на месте.  
— Мы поговорим.

Стив улыбнулся.  
— Да.  
Услышать эти слова было достаточно, чтобы почувствовать, что всё, что Стив сделает, окупится.

Брок с Баки пошли на выход, а Стив отправился искать Наташу и убедиться, что Капитан Америка наконец испустил последний вздох.

*  
Стив стоял на коленях, тяжело дыша. Местная Наташа была гораздо брутальней, чем его Нат. Он оглянулся на ту, вытирая кровь с губ. Она подмигнула ему. Стив не был уверен, стоит ли ему подниматься или нет, но по какой-то причине обнаружил себя прячущим голову, когда местная Наташа бросилась на него с ножом. Он ждал, что что-то произойдет. Нат же подмигнула. Что-то должно было произойти.

Воздух разрезал металлический лязг. Стив поднял взгляд и увидел Нат и Наташу, стоявших друг против друга. На лице Наташи было удивление, а его Нат довольно ухмылялась.

— Недостаточно умная, да? — Она пнула Наташу в грудь, отправив в полет.

Солдаты загомонили, угрожающе размахивая оружием. Стив подхватил щит и метнул в них, целясь по пистолетам. Сэм тоже зашевелился, огромными крыльями прикрываясь от пуль, засвистевших вокруг них. Он запустил Редвинг и тот сначала избавил Сэма от наручников, а затем принялся стрелять в солдат.

Нат дралась с Наташей, а Стив с Сэмом разоружали солдат, полностью разрушив их кольцо.

— Сука! — выплюнула Наташа, бросаясь на Нат.

— Кто бы говорил!

Стив поднял перед собой щит, прикрываясь от обрушившегося на него огня. Он выглянул из-за края и увидел зависшего над собой Редвинга. Солдаты мертвыми лежали на полу.

— У Нат был план? — спросил Сэм.

— У Нат был план. — Они присоединились к своему коварному товарищу.

Наташа рассмеялась, вынула что-то из кармашка ремня и бросила на пол. Это оказалось дымовой гранатой. Стив, Сэм и Нат бросились в сторону от дыма, прикрывая лица. Когда дым рассеялся, Наташи уже не было.

— Ты не собиралась предупредить меня, что мое избиение было частью плана, да? — спросил Стив, когда они начали открывать одну за другой двери комнат в казармах.

— Неа! — ответила Натша, открывая очередную дверь. — Скотт, ты нашел что-нибудь? — спросила она в комм.

— Я вижу Барнса! Его куда-то ведет Брок Рамлоу. И к вам кое-то двигается!

— Кто? — спросил Стив.

— Твой злой близнец!

Стив с силой сжал кулаки.  
— Вот значит как.

— Нат, отправляйся к Скотту. Сэм, займи какую-нибудь комнату и используй Редвинг, чтобы присматривать за ней…

— Но что насчет…

— Я справлюсь, — перебил Стив. Нат, воспользовавшись увеличивающим диском Скотта, восстановила и перебросила Стиву его униформу. — Это личное.

Стив забежал в чью-то комнату и быстро переоделся, пока Сэм с Нат отправились выполнять его приказы. Он почувствовал себя намного лучше в собственной форме, с ее броней и многослойными прокладками. Форма МЕЧа была не больше, чем обычными брюками и рубашкой. Он услышал, как по коридору прожужжал Редвинг, и всё снова затихло. Когда он вышел, то тут же увидел спокойно приближавшегося двойника. Он был один.

— Полагаю, мы остались один на один, — сказал он.

Стив кивнул.  
— Похоже на то.  
Он повел плечами, чувствуя край шита. Его присутствие было комфортным ощущением, особенно с учетом длинного меча у второго Стива, небрежно лежавшего на его плече.

— Я не дам тебе забрать его у меня. Тебе не обязательно умирать, Кэп. Но ты просто не сможешь отступить, правда?

Стив ухмыльнулся, пожав плечами.  
— Он мой друг.

Второй Стив фыркнул.  
— Ты даже не подозреваешь, да?

Стив растерянно моргнул.

Он поднял меч, посмотрел на свое отражение.  
— Он любит тебя. Так сильно, что не может любить меня — как бы сильно я ни старался.  
Его голос подрагивал, как у глубоко горюющего человека.

Стив неожиданно лишился дара речи. Баки любил его? Любил его… в ответ? Все эти годы тщательно скрываемых чувств, пока они росли, все взгляды украдкой, все ночи, когда Стив чувствовал вину за то, что прижимался к спящему Баки… Баки тоже его любил?

Поезд… У Стива сжалось сердце. Он выдохнул, беря себя в руки. Ему нельзя было терять внимание. Ему нужно было оставаться настороже ради Баки. Им предстоял разговор, который они откладывали семьдесят лет. Стиву надо было постараться дожить до этого разговора.

Другой Стив с грозным взглядом наставил на него меч.  
— Я избавлюсь от тебя, и у него не будет иного выбора, кроме как остаться со мной.

Стив метнул щит, и второй Стив отбил его мечом, послав обратно.  
— Ты закончил трепаться?

Они бросились друг на друга, подняв щит и меч. Лязг металла о металл оказался громким, и у Стива зазвенело в ушах. Всё его тело вибрировало от мощных ударов другого Стива. Его руку потрясывало, когда он отвел ее назад.

— Конечно, я закончил трепаться.

Они снова бросились друг на друга.

*

Баки сидел в комнате безопасности Тони, располагавшейся в одном из цилиндров. Запах электричества висел в воздухе, похожий на жженый сахар. Он смотрел, как Брок мечется по комнате, откровенно волнуясь за Джека. Баки понимал его страх. Он испытывал его каждый раз, когда Стив пропадал из его поля зрения, когда они были детьми, когда Стив был на задании, даже вместе с Баки. Он провел больше времени, волнуясь за Стива, чем радуясь его присутствию. Если он когда-нибудь вернется к нему, он обязательно это изменит. Он будет ценить каждую минуту рядом со Стивом.

— Не дёргайся, — раздался голос в его ухе. Баки вскинул голову, оглядываясь. — Эй! Я сказал, не дёргайся! Это Скотт!

У Баки отвисла челюсть. Скотт Лэнг? Он покосился на плечо и чуть не подавился от удивления. Он был там, Человек-Муравей в своей сияющей миниатюрности. Он помахал Баки. Баки посмотрел на Брока, затем осторожно помахал в ответ.

— Стив здесь. Мы тебя вытащим.

Баки одними губами повторил это имя. _Стив_. Его сердце радостно трепыхнулось. Все его тело словно окружило теплым воском. Стив был здесь. Он не бросил Баки. Он не сдался. Они нашли дорогу. Баки был дураком, думая, что Стив просто так отступит. Они всю жизнь провели, спасая друг друга, теряя друг друга и спасая по новой. Баки молился, чтобы этот цикл наконец закончился. Он всего лишь хотел открыть наконец свои чувства и освободиться. Ему нужно было обрести свое место, услышать ответ Стива и принять его. Баки мог двигаться дальше, довольный тем, что ему можно присматривать за любовью всей своей жизни.

— Нат и Рэдвинг шли сюда за мной. Мы выберемся.

— Подожди, — прошептал Баки, постоянно посматривая на Брока. — Брок хороший.

— Прости… Что?

Баки подождал, пока Брок снова отвернется и снова зашептал.  
— Он хороший парень. Не нападай на него.

— Эй, Нат, по-моему, Баки свихнулся. Он говорит, что Брок хороший чувак.  
Баки предположил, что Скотт говорит в комм и скорчил ему невпечатленную мину.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Брок.

Прежде чем Баки успел ответить, в комнату ввалились Джек с Тони, тяжело дыша.

— Господи! — воскликнул Тони. — Черт побери. Можно подумать, что на нас в самом деле напали.

Баки нахмурил лоб.  
— А это не так?  
Он отвел плечо, пряча Скотта в углу комнаты.

— Ой-ой. — Тони прикрыл рот ладонью.

Брок бросился в объятия Джека, тот стиснул его, и Баки на мгновение позабыл и о словах Тони, и о Скотте на его плече. Он смотрел на Брока с Джеком, двух людей, любивших друг друга в этом чудовищно жестоком мире. Это вызвало улыбку на его лице. Он надеялся, что, несмотря ни на что, у этих двоих все будет в порядке. Он хотел, чтобы они прожили долгую жизнь, поженились, завели детей, или что еще делают люди в этом мире. Он хотел, чтобы они продолжали _быть_.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Джек, накрывая щеку Брока ладонью.

Брок кивнул, подался вперед. Джек поцеловал его в лоб.

— Баки, — прошептал Скотт. — Нам надо вывести тебя, а тут слишком много людей.

Баки поднял голову, оглядываясь. Тони и Джек определенно были наиболее опасными противниками, хотя и Брок был крепко сложен. Если Скотт с Баки будут работать вместе, они, вероятно, смогут выбраться, но Баки не хотел нападать на Джека и Брока. Они ему нравились. На Тони ему по большей части было наплевать. Как и в своем мире.

— У тебя есть план? — спросил Скотт.

Баки встал, осторожно подняв Скотта и держа его в металлической руке.  
— Стив здесь, — сказал он.

Джек, Брок и Тони вопросительно на него посмотрели.

— Мой Стив. Мой Стив здесь. — Он всматривался в их лица. Джек и Тони не выглядели удивленными, зато Брок явно был не в курсе.

— Да, — наконец произнес Тони. — Мы знаем.

— Что? — воскликнул Брок. — Почему мы тогда не отпускаем Баки?

— Фьюри. — Тони прислонился к стене, уперевшись в нее ногой. — Он ненавидит иномирцев.

Баки сглотнул, его пальцы покалывало. Если он сможет уболтать Брока, то Джек примет его сторону. Джек делал все, что делал Брок. Тони был темной лошадкой.

— Брок, — произнес Баки. — Ты должен отпустить меня.

Брок переступил с ноги на ногу, нервно крутя пальцами. Джек обнял его.

— Это все закончится, как только вы меня отпустите. — У Баки заходился пульс. Он не хотел никому причинять вреда. Они не сделали ему ничего плохого. Джек с Броком были лучшим, что он тут обрел. Если бы не они, Баки вряд ли смог бы принять всё, происходившее в этом мире.

— Мы не можем, — сказал Джек. — Он убьет Брока.

Тони молча наблюдал за ними.

— Но там мой Стив. Что, если они убьют его? — У Баки надломился голос. Он скрестил руки, по-прежнему держа Скотта. — Пожалуйста, пустите меня.

— Слушай, это не…

Брок открыл дверь и шагнул в сторону.

— Брок! — воскликнул Джек.

— Это неправильно! — сказал Брок с откровенным страхом на лице. Он вспотел, грудь ходила ходуном. — Это дом Баки. Капитан украл его. Неправильно удерживать его здесь. Он не пленник. — Он сглотнул, глядя на Баки. — Он мой друг.

Лицо Баки перекосило от горьких эмоций. Его огорчало, что этот Брок жил не в его мире. Он, наверное, никогда бы с ним не встретился, или мир просто скроил бы его таким же мудаком, как тот Брок Рамлоу. Баки кивнул, сжав плечо Брока.

— Кэп тебя убьет, — пропел Тони. — Хватай свой последний поцелуй, Джеки.

Джек сверкнул глазами.

— С тобой все будет в порядке? — спросил Баки, застыв в дверях. Он был близко, так близко наконец-то к возвращению домой. Он не знал, что произойдет, когда он увидит своего Стива, но был практически уверен, что где-то по пути его ждет объятие. Он мог получить хотя бы это… прежде чем он скажет Стиву, как на самом деле к нему относится.

— С нами все будет хорошо, — ответил Брок, пожав плечами.

— Именно у тебя?

Брок на мгновение опешил. Он посмотрел на Джека и Тони, затем снова на Баки. Улыбнувшись, он кивнул. Его улыбка была неуверенной, полной страха, но она была. Баки знал, что, даже если всё покатится в ад, с Броком все равно останется Джек.

— Ты хороший друг, Брок. — Баки отвернулся и побежал прочь.

— Ты тоже! — крикнул Брок ему в спину.

Так близко… Баки думал об этом, без конца нажимая кнопку вызова лифта. Он был так близко.

Он чуть не забыл про Скотта, но тот вырос рядом с ним, сянв шлем и помахав рукой.  
— Нат и Рэдвинг ждут нас на третьем этаже.

— Где Сэм?

— Управляет откуда-то Рэдвингом. Я не задаю вопросы.

Баки прищурил глаза.  
— Стив дерется со Стивом, да?

Скотт не смог бы скрыть удивления и вины, даже если бы попытался. Он смущенно прочистил горло, озираясь вокруг.  
— Знаешь, я больше удивлен, что это место еще не заполонили солдаты.

— Это этаж Тони. Остальные выше. — Баки смотрел прямо. — Где Стив?

— На пятом этаже. Он хотел в одиночку сразить другого парня.

Баки закрыл глаза. В любом случае ему предстояло потерять кого-то, кого он глубоко любил. Если погибнет местный Стив, то Баки лишится первого мужчины, которого он поцеловал. Если он потеряет Стива… _своего_ Стива, он потеряет половину своей души. При любом исходе страданий не миновать.

Двери открылись, но вместо пустой кабины их взглядам предстали Наташа и Клинт, державший в мертвой хватке Наташу, видимо, из мира Баки, приставив пистолет к ее голове. Рэдвинг лежал в углу посверкивающим месивом обломков.

— Заходи, — сказала она. — Это все закончится, как только мы убьем тебя. — Она смотрела прямо на Баки.

Баки глядел в ответ, взывая ко всей оставленной в нем Гидрой ярости. Он сжал кулаки. Он собирался драться. Его плечи едва шевельнулись, когда он услышал за собой щелчок, а вслед за ним сразу еще один.

Он повернулся и обнаружил за спиной Джека, держащего ружье с транквилизаторами.  
— Они больше не представят проблем.  
Клинт с Наташей оба упали.

Баки моргнул. Скотт бросился к их Наташе, быстро развязывая ее.  
— Это тоже было частью твоего плана? — спросил он.

Наташа поморщилась, вытирая кровь с лица.  
— Не совсем. Их Клинт намного умнее нашего.

Баки повернулся к Джеку с приподнятой бровью.

Джек пожал плечами, взмахнув ружьем.  
— Брок считает, что ты стоишь спасения. Тони взламывает систему. Он запрет некоторые двери, чтобы не дать МЕЧу добраться до вас. И поможет тебе быстрее добраться до твоего Стива.

— _Эм, не люблю быть гонцом с плохими вестями,_ — донесся до них голос Тони. Баки предположил, что где-то в стену был встроен динамик. — _Но кто-то еще пытается взломать систему, чтобы направить МЕЧ туда, где дерутся капитаны. Я стараюсь изо всех сил, чтобы устоять против них._

Баки бросил взгляд на Скотта. Они кивнули друг другу, и Наташа стукнула по кнопке лифта. Баки запрыгнул в кабину, крикнув спасибо Джеку в закрывающиеся двери. Это был не его бой. Баки хотел, чтобы Джек остался с Броком на случай, если ситуация ухудшится. Баки не удивится, если в момент хаоса и неразберихи МЕЧ повернется против своих же.

— Вы, Мстители, точно знаете, как разворошить улей, — Баки прислонился к двери лифта, ощущая вибрацию во время подъема.

— Ты тоже Мститель, — сказала Наташа, мягко улыбнувшись.

Баки сморщил нос. Он никогда не считал себя Мстителем. Он просто следовал за Стивом. Его присутствие разбило Мстителей. Тони спорил со Стивом из-за Баки. Мир ему не доверял. Он был недостаточно хорош, чтобы быть Мстителем. Он был темным прошлым Капитана Америки.

Они шагнули в коридор, и Баки напрягся, заметив бегущий к ним отряд солдат. Перед ними захлопнулись двери. Он поднял голову и произнес _спасибо_ одними губами. Местный Тони Старк был не таким уж плохим.

— Сюда! — крикнула Наташа, дернув Баки за руку, и они втроем помчались. — Нам надо найти Сэма!

— Сэм, ты где, чувак? — позвал Скотт в передатчик.

— Народ? — произнес Баки, снова замирая. Они влетели в коридор, набитый солдатами МЕЧа.

— Проклятье, — выругалась Наташа. Как только солдаты дернулись в их сторону, она толкнула Баки в вентиляционную шахту. — Тони! Запри его!

Люк захлопнулся. Баки замолотил по нему, отчаянно желая помочь товарищам. Он услышал звуки выстрелов, стоны и отчетливый хруст ломаемых костей.

_— Двигайся на северо-запад, Барнс! Я не смогу держать дверь запертой вечно! Помни, что мне еще с кучей дерьма приходится возиться!_

Баки зарычал, поворачиваясь в указанном направлении. Он полз по воздуховоду, чувствуя себя липким из-за плававшего вокруг него теплого воздуха. Столько жара, и все равно база оставалась холодной.

_— Поверни налево._

Баки послушался.

_— На перекрестке ползи прямо._

— Я далеко? — Он настолько был захвачен происходящим, что даже не мог остановиться на мгновение и подумать, что он будет делать, когда увидит Стива. Стива, в которого он влюбился, дерущегося со Стивом, которого он всегда любил. Как ему поступить? Они пытались убить друг друга, и Баки должен был сделать выбор…

_— Поверни налево, а затем выбирайся из воздуховода. Я запер двери, так что до тебя никто не должен добраться. Двигайся прямо по коридору и поверни направо, когда увидишь мерцающий зеленый индикатор. Оттуда ты их сам услышишь._

Баки выкарабкался из вентиляции, хрустнул шеей и плечами, приземлившись на пол. Встал и вздрогнул, увидев мужчину с карими глазами и всклокоченными черными волосами.

_— Ах да, я привел подкрепление._

— Брок, это не твой бой.

Брок пожал плечами.  
— Джек помогает Тони найти другого чувака, играющегося с дверями. Я сказал, что хочу помочь тебе.

Лицо Баки смягчилось, уголки губ дрогнули в улыбке.

— Идем, — сказал Брок, хватая Баки за запястье. Они услышали шум и повернули в коридор к зеленому мерцающему свету. Сердце Баки подскочило в горло, когда он их увидел. Его Стив, чисто выбритый и покрытый синяками. Его _другой_ Стив, злой и вспотевший. Тело Баки потряхивало от беспокойства. Он хотел закричать им, чтобы остановить бой. Они сражались из-за него. Каждый порез, заставлявший их страдать, каждая сломанная кость... это было из-за Баки.

И он еще думал, что не сможет ненавидеть себя сильнее. Он ошибался.

— СТОЙТЕ! — закричал Баки ломающимся голосом.

Они вздрогнули, его Стив отступил. Другой Стив воспользовался этим и ударил мечом. Баки в ужасе смотрел как его Стив, его Капитан, его лучший друг — ушел в бок, схватил меч пальцами и дёрнул. Баки закричал, увидев кровь. Он не хотел этого. Они дрались за кого-то, кто этого не заслуживал. Он не заслуживал этого! Он был убийцей, лжецом и потребителем. В приступе эгоизма он позволил местному Стиву любить себя и сам в ответ в него влюбился. Но он никогда не собирался оставаться здесь, не так ли? Он всегда надеялся вернуться. Это было нечестно по отношению к ним. Они оба были красивыми, оба достойны уважения и восхищения целого мира, а Баки был всего лишь очернявшей их тенью. Он не мог позволить им драться из-за него.

Его Стив скользнул в другой коридор, и двери захлопнулись, блокируя его там.

— Стив! — воскликнул Баки, округлив глаза.

Местный Стив повернулся к нему. Он моргнул несколько раз, глядя между Броком и Баки. Его бороду покрывали пятна крови, рубашка была изодрана, и Баки видел раны, блестевшие свежей кровью. От его взгляда Баки почувствовал слабость. В его глазах было так много любви. Он не выглядел угрожающе, только отчаявшимся. Он был львом, загнанным в угол, и это было его реакцией на нападение.

— По-моему, я велел тебе держать его в безопасной комнате, Брок. — Стив говорил с пугающим равнодушием, под которым бушевало бешенство.

Брок качнулся с пяток на мыски.  
— Мне надоело выполнять твои приказы. Баки тебе не принадлежит!

У Стива распахнулись глаза.  
— Ты бросаешь мне вызов?

— Стив... нет! — воскликнул Баки, вставая перед Броком.

— С дороги, Баки, — прорычал Стив, поднимая меч и шагая к ним.

Баки набычился, стоя перед Броком, крепко стиснув зубы. Он не позволит этому человеку погибнуть. Этот мир рухнет, если в нем не будет Брока, чтобы смягчать его краски.

Стив встал перед Баки с ищущим взглядом. Он закусил губу, его глаза наполнялись слезами.  
— Почему ты это делаешь? — Его голос был невинным, дрожащим. В каждом звуке сквозили эмоции, заставляя сердце Баки скулить от боли.

— Он пришел за мной, — сказал Баки. — Я всегда буду идти за ним.

Стив снова закусил губу, в этот раз до крови. Кровь текла по его зубам, пока наконец он не выдохнул тихо:  
— Я любил тебя.

Баки кивнул, чувствуя, как его сердце лентами стекает в черноту его души.  
— Я знаю.

Стив двигался быстро. Баки не ожидал этого. Какой-то частью сознания он продолжал думать, что сможет дотянуться до Стива и вытащить на свет маленького мальчика, спасавшего собак от жестоких детей и помогавшего старушкам с их сумками. Баки вскинул глаза, горевшие от злости. Он ошибался. Тот мальчик умер много лет назад. Он умер, привязанный к фонарному столбу, под крики насилуемой девушки. Он умер задолго до смерти Джеймса. Может быть, поэтому Джеймс выступил против него. Стив давно не был хорошим человеком.

Баки услышал бульканье за собой. Он смотрел на безучастное лицо Стива, совсем близко со своим. Он повернулся и увидел меч в животе Брока. Тот дрожал, дыша с кашлем. Стив потянул меч назад под звук капающей крови. Брок упал на пол.

— Ты чудовище, — прошипел Баки.

Стив наклонил голову. На его лице не было сожаления. Оно было практически пустым, за исключением кричащего от боли сердца в его глазах.  
— Я никогда не отрицал этого.  
Он шагнул назад, забрасывая меч на плечо.

Баки повернулся на усилившийся звук бульканья. Услышал за спиной шипение открывшейся и закрывшейся двери. Подхватил Брока на руки, ища на бледнеющем лице хоть один признак того, что он выкарабкается. Чувство вины резало кожу Баки, делая его липким и грязным. Это он был виноват. Он оправдывал Стива. Он утверждал, что в нем есть доброта, которой там даже и не пахло. Стив был ожесточен этим миром, и на месте умершего мальчика жил монстр.

— Д-держись, — произнес Баки, сжав руку Брока. Он разорвал рубашку, используя ее, чтобы надавить на рану. — Держись, слышишь? Брок! Брок, держись!

Глаза Брока все время закрывались. Он бормотал что-то бессмысленное. Баки переполнял ужас. Еще одна жизнь в его списке. Украденная, вырванная из существования, потому что Баки был слишком эгоистичен, чтобы умереть. Он мог остановить это. Он знал, что мог... как-нибудь. Он должен был быть внимательнее к мужчине, которого защищал от человека, которого до сих пор не мог понять, за что любил.

Стив ушел, скорее всего, в поисках Стива Баки. Это станет его жизнью, если его Стив умрет? Он станет птицей в клетке, окруженной монстрами? Это был ад наяву. Баки не думал, что заслуживал лучшего. Возмездие было размытым понятием. Наказание стало единственным вознаграждением.

 _— Джек скоро будет,_ — раздался голос Тони. — _Я работаю над контролем за дверьми, но этот другой хорош._

Баки только гладил Брока по волосам, по его лицу текли теплые слезы. Брок был бледным и бормотал какие-то слоги, как будто они имели значение. Баки прижимал пропитавшуюся кровью рубашку к телу Брока, тяжело дыша. Он не смог спасти Брока. На этой проклятой базе оставался в живых только один человек, которого он еще мог спасти. Когда Джек примчался в коридор, Баки стиснул зубы. Он убьет местного Стива.

Он убьет его прежде, чем ему придется смотреть, как умирает его лучший друг.

*

Было очень больно бежать, когда каждый глоток воздуха давался с трудом. Тело Баки хотело умереть. Оно заслуживало этого. Он отравил этот мир, как и свой. Он заставлял свои ноги бежать, пока Тони вел его к Стиву. Наташа и Скотт искали того, кто взламывал систему, а Сэм по-прежнему считался пропавшим без вести. Баки продолжал бежать. Он бежал, пока не увидел вспышку светлых волос и прилагавшееся к ним тело.

Они врезались друг в друга. Ноги Баки взлетели, обхватив Стива. _Его_ Стива. Из его глаз текли слезы, в ушах звенели всхлипы. _Его Стив, его Стив, его Стив, его Стив._

— Баки!

Баки сжал сильнее, давясь рыданиями, разрывавшими его грудь. Он сжал Стива, накрыв руками его голову и вжавшись лицом в его шею. Он продолжал сжимать. Руки Стива обнимали его в ответ, лицо вжималось в шею Баки, обжигая кожу дыханием. Он был теплым, он был живым и он был _здесь_.

— Стив. — Голос Баки был севшим. Его сердце никогда раньше не колотилось с такой силой. Было больно. Было так больно, потому что именно так это должно было быть. Этого мужчину ему было предначертано любить. Не имело значения, что испытывал Стив к нему. Баки всегда будет его любить, защищать и быть с ним рядом. Это Баки ему пообещал.

Стив начал дрожать и всхлипывать. Он сжал Баки сильнее, пачкая его лицо слезами.  
— Я не переставал искать.

Баки улыбнулся в шею Стива. Было бы так просто поцеловать его. Его губы уже были на месте, уже касались пульса под кожей на горле Стива. Это даже можно было бы выдать за случайность, за дружеский жест. Они же целовали друга в щеку, когда были детьми.

— Боже... Баки, — выдавил Стив.

Баки сильнее сдавил его ногами, цепляясь так, будто в противном случае его проглотит вселенная. Он водил пальцами по волосам Стива. Это был правильный человек. Не важно, что это была неправильная любовь. Человек был _правильный_.

— _Эм... парни, мы узнали, кто наш таинственный хакер!_ — донесся голос Тони.

Баки чуть отстранился, оглядывая коридор.

— _Фьюри идет к вам! Он избавился от твоего крылатого друга и идет к вам!_

Баки сполз со Стива, проныв:  
— Надо бежать.

Стив схватил его за руку. Его лицо было напряженным, как всегда, когда он принимал решение.  
— Он просто продолжит преследовать тебя.

Баки кивнул.  
— Я справлюсь.  
Он попытался снова пошевелиться.

— Баки! Нам нельзя сохранять связь между нашими мирами. Нам придется уничтожить ее.

Баки не ожидал боли, впившейся в его тело подобно иглам. Без этой связи он никогда больше не увидит местного Стива. Эту густую бороду, эти глубокие глаза — он потеряет их. Он не был готов почувствовать муку, выдавившую воздух из его легких. Стив был монстром... как и Баки.

Но если связь будет разрушена, Баки не придется убивать человека, которого он любит. Стив убил невинного человека за попытку помочь Баки. Он убил любимого Джека. Станет ли Баки монстром за ответное убийство?

— Так-так, — по воздуху разнесся голос Фьюри. — Как раз об этом я и говорил.

Стив встал перед Баки с кулаками наготове.

Фьюри вошел в комнату как хищная птица. Никто не мог быть лидером в мире, построенном на жестокости, не обладая исключительным уровнем этой самой жестокости.

— Вы, _иномирцы_ , заявляетесь сюда, отравляете умы моих людей, и они поворачиваются против нас. Старк. Роллинз. Рамлоу. Так это началось перед войной. Мой дед видел, как это происходило.

Стив прижался спиной к Баки. Баки протянул руку и переплел пальцы со Стивом. Тот крепко сжал их руки. Баки на мгновение был изумлен интимностью между ними. Неужели Стив?.. Может быть, он...

Фьюри откинул свой плащ, открывая плотное тело, пистолеты и ножи на ремне, и поднял руку.  
— У вас три секунды, чтобы сдаться. В этом случаем мы убьем вас быстро.

Стив мотнул головой.  
— Мы просто хотим уйти, разорвав связь между нашими мирами. Мы перестанем быть для вас угрозой.

— Три, — начал отсчет Фьюри.

— Мы не угроза! — воскликнул Стив.

— Два.

Стив снял щит и метнул его в Фьюри, который отбил его в сторону. Он бросился на Стива, нажав на кнопку на своем браслете, и внезапно стена сдвинулась с места и сомкнулась вокруг Баки. Она шипела и скрипела, когда болты и выступы перемещались, оборачиваясь вокруг него подобно кокону. Он отчаянно замолотил кулаками, ослепленный темнотой. Фьюри был помешан на своих страхах, конечно, он заполонил базу ловушками. Баки кидался на стену, используя металлическую руку, чтобы пробиться наружу. Он не слышал ни Стива, ни Фьюри. Было так темно, что он не видел даже собственный нос.

Ловушка начала сжиматься, и Баки пришлось переключиться на оборону вместо нападения. Он упирался ногами и руками в стены, со стоном удерживая их от полного сжатия.

Обшивка соскользнула, и он снова мог видеть коридор. Его тело было заперто в трубе. Стив находился в такой же. Его щит застрял в другой части стены. Тело Баки затопил ужас, леденящий кровь, когда он увидел второго Стива. Тот стоял рядом с Фьюри, с нечитаемым выражением на лице.

— Убей их, — приказал Фьюри. — Я пойду разберусь со _Старком_.

Стив Баки высвободился из оков и кувыркнулся к своему щиту. Другой Стив бросился на него с мечом. Его удары были тяжелее, чем когда-либо Баки видел. Они были смертоноснее, а этот меч... он был куда опаснее, чем Баки предполагал.

Стив рухнул под мечом, используя щит, чтобы защититься. По воздуху разнесся треск, и черты его лица исказил абсолютный шок.

— СТИВ! — закричал Баки. Его щит... треснул. Баки отчаянно забился в ловушке. Его рука громко гудела. Он чувствовал, как она греется от усилий. Его накрывала ярость от вида местного Стива, напавшего на человека, с которым он вырос. Стив... который ненавидел хулиганов, Стив... который был крохотным и все равно спешил на помощь любому нуждающемуся. На него напала его собственная версия, такой он, каким он мог бы стать. Баки не позволил этому случиться. Баки видел в Стиве добро. Он взращивал его, лелеял, восхищался им. Он напоминал Стиву обо всем хорошем, что он сделал, обо всем хорошем, что он должен был сделать, что он всегда должен был быть готов это делать. Он был создан для великих дел. Баки всегда напоминал Стиву об этом. Потом это стало правдой, и Баки перестал быть нужен. И это было нормально. Стиву больше не нужен был Баки, но Баки нужен был Стив, чтобы напоминать Баки, что он был предназначен сделать лучше. За ним был долг миру, и ему нужен был Стив, чтобы суметь расплатиться.

Не имело значения, что Баки был запятнан злом. Не имело значения, что его прошлое было омрачено убийствами и жестокостью. Он мог защитить свет этого мира. Он защитит этот свет всем, что у него есть — Зимним Солдатом в том числе.

Баки вырвался из ловушки, тяжело дыша.


	6. Сквозь стекло

Местный Стив нависал над Стивом Баки и бил его по лицу половиной щита. В это мгновение злость Баки от кипящей ярости переплавилась в леденящий душу страх.

Убийство местного Стива было единственным способом, но Баки не мог заставить себя сразиться с ним. Он бил Стива Баки со свирепостью, которой могли позавидовать боги. Это была жестокость монстра, созданного в аду, и Баки не мог противостоять ему — особенно если его Стив проигрывал.

— Я останусь! — взвыл Баки. — Пожалуйста, прекрати его бить! Я останусь!

Стив замер, медленно повернулся. С его лица стекла животная ярость, всего мгновение назад искажавшая его черты. Вместо этого на его лице отразилось облегчение. Он шагнул назад, позволив противнику осесть на пол, кашляя кровью.

— Ты останешься? — Хрипло прозвучал его голос, заставив Баки поежиться. Он помнил этот голос, лившийся в его ухо, когда они занимались любовью. Это не было добротой... подобная ложь. Наташа бы им гордилась, но Баки собой — нет. Он изучал новые уровни ненависти к себе, о существовании которых прежде даже не подозревал.

— Да. Только отпусти его. Мы можем уничтожить транспортёры, и я останусь. — Он неуверенно шагнул к Стиву, распахнув руки, показывая, что не является угрозой.

Стив кивнул, глянув вниз на Стива Баки. Он пересек коридор и сжал Баки в крепком объятии.  
— Всё, что я когда-либо хотел, это ты.

Баки аккуратно вынул метательный нож из-за ремня Стива.  
— Я знаю, детка. Мне так жаль.

Стив сжал его крепче.  
— Я люблю тебя. Я так сильно тебя люблю, это сводит меня с ума.

Баки посмотрел на своего Стива. Сначала тот был в ужасе — его напряженное лицо отражало предательство и муку. Потом он увидел нож. Его окровавленные губы приоткрылись. Он ничего не сказал.

Баки сглотнул, прижимая ближе к себе этого Стива. Лжец. Убийца. Манипулятор. Грубый. Бесстыжий. Сильный. Любящий. Верный. Понимающий. Этого человека Баки любил, но Баки не мог быть с ним.

Двери зашипели, когда Баки направил нож. Сэм, Нат, Скотт и Джек вошли в помещение, таща за собой живого и самостоятельно стоявшего Брока Рамлоу. Сэм опирался на Нат, его лицо было опухшим. Скотт помогал Джеку поддерживать Брока.

Баки выронил нож. Тот громко стукнулся об пол, и его тело мгновенно среагировало, окаменев. Стив обернулся, посмотрел на нож и повернулся обратно, на его лице неожиданно не было удивления. Баки приоткрыл рот, по его щекам текли слезы.  
— Я не могу это сделать.

— Почему? — тихо спросил Стив.

Баки посмотрел на него, дрожа.  
— Т-ты знал?

Стив кивнул, неуверенно улыбнувшись.

— И ты... ты бы просто позволил мне?

Стив снова кивнул, из его глаз покатились слезы.  
— Я не могу жить без тебя. Я делал непростительные вещи, Баки. Я не заслуживаю тебя. Я больше не заслуживаю это место. Я постарался не убить Брока... но я хотел, чтобы ты... разозлился.

Баки трясло. Он стиснул руки на груди.  
— Почему?

— Я убил его. Это же правильно, что именно он убьет меня?

 _Нет_ , хотел закричать Баки. _Это неправильно_. Стив ранил кого-то, он использовал Брока, чтобы опять манипулировать Баки, но это были не те манипуляции, которые вызывали злость. Они вызывали понимание. Баки знал, с какой болью Стив жил. Он ощущал вину, стискивавшую его горло каждую ночь, и порой он просто мечтал вырвать себе горло. Стив ощущал то же самое. Они были родственными душами в своей свирепости, в своих действиях на грани морали. Стив был похож на Баки. Было неправильно забрать его жизнь и остаться жить. Было неправильно, что Стив, искавший искупления, не получал его. Баки жаждал искупления. Правильным было дать шанс на него и Стиву. Баки знал, кем тот мог стать. Баки вырос с ним. В этом Стиве тоже была доброта. Баки не будет тем, кто ее погасит.

Стив, который на полу, заставил себя подняться. Он вытер кровь о форму и нетвердой походкой подошел к Стиву и Баки.  
— Нам не обязательно убивать тебя.

Баки следил, как его прекрасный монстр вздрогнул, как на его лице смешались эмоции.  
— Я не могу потерять его. — Его голос вызвал новые потоки слез из глаз Баки. — Я не могу снова потерять его.

— М-может быть, — решился Баки, глядя на своего Стива. — Может быть, тебе не придется. — Стив нахмурил лоб. Этого хватило, чтобы Баки продолжил с осторожностью. — Мы не можем остаться здесь, но может быть... может быть, он может пойти с нами?

Оба Стива распахнули рты.

— Нет, — сказал его Стив. — Мы закроем проход, и всё. Это опасно...

— Я люблю его, — признался Баки, все еще дрожа. Он схватил местного Стива за руку и прижал к своей груди. — Я его люблю.

Его Стив смотрел так, как Баки не ожидал от него. Как будто кто-то вынул из Стива душу и вывернул наизнанку. Его кожа неправильно лежала на теле, его лицо было в смятении, пока удивление и ужас сражались в его сердце.  
— Влюблен? Ты... ты влюблен в него?

Баки кивнул.

Стив снова открыл рот, но тут же закрыл. Он переводил взгляд между Баки и Стивом, потом кивнул.  
— Ладно. Раз это тот, кого ты хочешь.  
Затем он ушел к остальным.

Баки уставился ему вслед, открыв рот. Слова Стива были странными. Может быть, он все понял неправильно. Это был его Стив. Его обняли крепкие руки. К виску прижались разбитые губы. Он плакал. Никому не надо было умирать. Брок выжил.

Почему Баки было так грустно?

*

Они покидали базу со знанием, что Джек Роллинз победил Ника Фьюри. Он, как и Баки, не верил в убийства во время вызовов. Однажды Баки принял молчание Джека за благодушие, но Джек никогда не был благодушным. Он тихо ждал шанса захватить власть в МЕЧе и реформировать его. Они дали ему такую возможность. Они оставили их, Брока и Джека, зная, что МЕЧ станет силой, которая изменит этот темный мир. Это, скорее всего, не изменит положение вещей, но Баки надеялся, что это заставит камни сдвинуться с места.

Полет на квинджете был тихим. Сэм спал. Скотт и Наташа играли в карты, раз в иногда поглядывая в сторону Стива, дувшегося в кресле пилота.

Баки лежал, сжимая одеяло вокруг себя и... своего Стива. Ему надо было придумать способ различать их. Он не осмеливался звать своего друга детства Стиви. В его лице было слишком много злости, чтобы использовать детское прозвище. Может быть, теперь он может так звать... своего Стива. Своего прекрасного монстра.

Баки никого не убил. Он спас их обоих, но по-прежнему чувствовал, что проиграл. Он находился в руках мужчины, которого хотел, но не того, в ком нуждался. Он продолжал кидать украдкой взгляды на другого Стива — чисто выбритого, стискивавшего зубы. Тот был настолько погружен в свои мысли, что Баки сомневался, что кому-то удастся достучаться до него.

— Ты расстроен. — Шепот был едва слышен, но Баки все равно вздрогнул. Он повернулся в руках Стива, глядя на его рыжеватую бороду. Он получил, что хотел — их обоих. Но это не казалось правильным. — Я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь.

Баки не смог найти слов. Они казались обманом. Он оглянулся на Стива в кресле пилота. Тот по-прежнему смотрел в окно с видом, будто кто-то умер. Это было откровенное разочарование, Баки его знал. Стив был разочарован в нем. Баки всегда находил способ подвести его.

Стив крепче сжал руки вокруг Баки. Вжался лицом в шею Баки и глубоко вдохнул. Баки обнаружил, что его пальцы перебирают волосы Стива, но его мысл были далеко. Они были заняты человеком в пилотском кресле с разочарованным лицом.

*

— Когда заработают машины? — спросил Скотт, тыкая в одну пальцем. — Как бы... нам позвонить им или?..

Баки оглянулся на своего капитана (он не был его любовником, так что, может быть, звать его Кэпом или капитаном было нормально, он еще не определился). Тот смотрел на машины, затем перевел взгляд на Баки. У того замерло сердце. Баки хотел вывалить на Стива все свои чувства, открыть свое сердце и плевать на последствия. Но его руке было тепло, потому что ее держал другой человек.

— Занимаем позицию и ждем. Повторяем попытки связаться каждые пятнадцать минут. — Стив уселся за один из столов. — Больше мы все равно ничего не можем сделать.

— А что со сделкой, которую мы заключили? — Сэм скрестил руки на груди.

— Сделка? Какая сделка? — Стив, Стив Баки, крепче сжал его ладонь.

Кэп (нет, Баки бесило это прозвище), Стив долгое время смотрел на Сэма, затем наконец перевел взгляд на Баки и Стива, уставившись на их переплетенные пальцы.  
— Я пообещал оставить проход открытым.

— Но это же нормально, да? Тепер Джек и Брок за главных. Будет хорошо знать, что они могут связаться с нами и позвать на помощь. — Баки пожал плечами.

— Нет, — произнес его любимый. Он нахмурил лоб, глядя на другого Стива, в ярко-голубых глазах плясала ярость. — Фьюри был одержим этими машинами. Они были последним средством на тот случай, если нашему миру понадобилось бы на ком-то браконьерствовать. Нельзя оставлять их в рабочем состоянии.

— Но он больше не командует. — Скотт сел рядом с Сэмом, уперев руки в бедра. — А Брок и Джек — хорошие парни, так?

— Но Фьюри жив, — он пожал плечами. — Он до смерти боялся, что кто-то пройдет через них, и что-то изменится. Но они были нужны ему в рабочем состоянии на случай, если закончатся продукты или другие припасы. Необходимое зло, как он звал это.

Скотт фыркнул.  
— Технически он не ошибся. Мы пришли и всё испортили.

Баки бросил на Скотта убийственный взгляд.  
— Почему ты хочешь закрыть проход?  
Он посмотрел на своего прекрасного монстра, скользя взглядом по мягкой рыжеватой бороде, по усталым глазам. Он выглядел ужасно уставшим. Больше, чем сидевший за пультом управления человек с его лицом.

— Потому что, — он сглотнул. — Если этот мир не может выжить без браконьерства на других, он не заслуживает жить.

Стив, сидевший за пультом, фыркнул. Баки тоже оценил иронию. Он держал за руку мужчину из этого мира, человека, который в некотором смысле, браконьерством добыл Баки. Судя по тому, как он смотрел на Баки и сжимал его руку, он тоже не упустил иронию своих слов. Он отчетливо дал понять всем, что не выживет без Баки. Он уже потерял Джеймса. Баки не был из его мира. Это было браконьерством. Но, боже, Баки нуждался в этом как в воде на высохших просоленых губах.

— Я за то, чтобы обмануть наше необходимое зло, — сказал Сэм. — Не думаю, что хоть один местный житель обидится.

Наташа кивнула, небрежно держа руки за спиной.

Стив вздохнул, водя пальцами по пульту. Поднял глаза, переводя взгляд между Баки и своим двойником. Его взгляд был тяжелым от усталости, растерянности и чего-то темного; чего-то, что Баки не мог прочитать.  
— Тогда давайте уничтожим машины. Мне на самом деле похрен.

Баки закусил губу, глядя, как Стив съежился в клубок, как делал это до войны. От его плеч исходила злость, как жар от костра, и Баки стоял слишком близко. Он хотел спросить, с кем Стив заключил сделку, но, судя по тому, как все плясали вокруг имени, Баки уже подозревал, с кем они работали. Он не хотел знать ответ. Ему их хватило. Хотя, если он был прав, это означало либо невероятную степень отчаяния Стива, либо то, что его Стивы не так уж отличались друг от друга. Оба шли на крайности, когда дело касалось Баки. Он не мог с уверенностью сказать, льстило это или больше пугало.

Сэм пожал плечами.  
— Отлично. Мне все равно не нравилась эта сделка.  
Он достал небольшое устройство. Баки почти был уверен, что это была бомба. Они взорвут ее после своего ухода.

Наташа вздохнула, уставившись на ноги.  
— Кто-нибудь хочет поиграть в карты? — Она посмотрела на Стива Баки и усмехнулась. — Как насчет тебя, солдат? Как у тебя с покером?

Стив оглянулся на Баки, практически спрашивая разрешения. Было странно видеть его таким неуверенным... робким. Он облизал губы, пожимая плечами.  
— Довольно хорошо.

— Да? Хочешь проверить? — Она шагнула вперед, ведя пальцами по его груди. — Я хочу посмотреть, как играют монстры.

Баки передернулся. Одно дело, когда он звал Стива своим монстром, и совсем другое, когда это делал кто-то другой. Все равно как люди, звавшие Стива сопляком, когда они были детьми. Это можно было делать только Баки.

— Я в деле. — Стив следил за Наташей, как тигр за добычей. Он последовал за ней к Скотту и Сэму, как будто Баки больше не существовало. Стив всегда был независимым, оставляя Баки на Брока и Джека. Может быть, это было частью его характера.

До Баки только через несколько секунд дошло, что происходит. Наташа была достаточно умной, чтобы понять, что Баки нужно было поговорить со Стивом, снова дувшимся в одиночестве, а Стив был достаточно умным, чтобы понять, почему его отводят в сторону. Он допустил это. В этом было ощущение комфорта. Стив был ревнивым, но он позволил Баки поговорить с его капитаном наедине.

Баки поморщился. Звать Стива так даже в голове не работало. Это было слишком официально. Он вздохнул, направившись к Стиву. Тот, похоже, был очень занят разглядыванием кнопок на пульте, чтобы заметить Баки.

— Ты проделал весь этот путь ко мне... и теперь ты выглядишь так, как когда твоя мама тащила тебя в воскресение в церковь.

Стив вздохнул, едва приподняв брови.  
— Просто хочу вернуть нас всех домой.

До них донесся отголосок смеха. Они вдвоем оглянулись на группу, игравшую в карты. Они смеялись... даже разговаривали со Стивом. Баки почувствовал гордость. Они смогут разглядеть то, что видел он. Хорошего человека с плохой историей. По крайней мере, он не пытался никого из них убить. Он был слишком сосредоточен на убийстве своего двойника.

— Стив. — Баки почувствовал, что у него перехватило горло. Он прочистил его, пытаясь прогнать боль. Он был напуган. Он столько времени тосковал по этому человеку, он наконец-то был с ним — но все было не так, как должно было быть. Кроме того объятия. Оно что-то значило для них обоих. Стив волновался о нем. — Я.. это странно, да? — Это не было странным для гетеросексуального мужчины быть обеспокоенным тем, что его лучший вдруг неожиданно оказался в сексуальных отношениях с его двойником. Может быть, Стиву просто нужно было время, чтобы понять это, или выслушать Баки.

Стив оглянулся на другого себя, едва дернув бровью, показывая, что он знает, о чем говорит Баки.

— У меня не было времени сказать тебе. — Баки сел рядом со Стивом. — Прости.

— Ты любишь его, да?

У Баки покалывало стопы от того, как неуютно он себя ощущал. Он посмотрел на занятую в покер группу, потом на Стива.  
— Я не планировал.

Стив поморщился.

— Просто... — Баки сглотнул. Он не знал, было ли жарко в помещении, или горел он сам. — Он уже любил меня. Он... как бы... был женат на м... на Джеймсе. Он был женат на Джеймсе.

Стив смотрел себе под ноги.

— Прости. — Баки опустил голову. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя неуютно. Я должен был понимать, что ты будешь чувствовать себя странно, раз он так похож на тебя.

— Неуютно? Из-за вас двоих?

Баки моргнул. Он жадно всматривался в лицо Стива в поисках любого ответа, который мог бы развеять мучившую его путаницу.

— Ты думаешь, что мне неуютно, потому что ты с кем-то, кто выглядит как я? Баки... это... Баки, это совсем не так. — Он провел пальцами через волосы, потом по лицу. — Меня не беспокоит, что тебе нравятся мужчины. То есть... Я... мне не важно.

Баки свел брови. Стив покраснел. Он вел себя, как когда хотел что-то сказать, но ему что-то мешало. Баки знал его всю жизнь. Он знал, когда Стив разрывался между тем, чтобы сказать правду или сдержаться. Он не хотел, чтобы Стив сдерживался.

— Он хорошо о тебе заботится? То есть... ты был там счастлив? — То, как сломано говорил Стив, заставило Баки резко втянуть воздух. Он уставился в голубые глаза Стива, затопленные печалью.

— Нет, — честно ответил Баки. — Он никогда не был тобой.

Стив поднял глаза с удивлением на лице. Подался вперед, облизывая губы.  
— Что?

Баки тепло улыбнулся, расслабившись на своем стуле.  
— Я люблю тебя, Стив. Я всегда тебя любил.

— Но...

— Его я тоже люблю.

Стив кинул взгляд на картежников, округлив глаза и распахнув рот.

— Он не плохой человек. Он ты... просто другой. Его мир был жесток, и он его сформировал. Его Баки не любил его, пока он не стал большим. Представь — я игнорирую тебя, потому что ты маленький.

Стив передернулся.

— Я любил тебя за то, каким огромным ты был внутри, Стив. Я видел человека, каким ты был всегда, задолго до того, как твое тело стало соответствовать твоему разуму.

— Баки...

— Если ты не чувствуешь ко мне то же самое, это нормально, — сказал Баки. — Мне просто нужно быть честным с тобой. Я не был счастлив, потому что у меня не было тебя... но это не значит, что он просто замена или пластырь. Я люблю его. Он не плохой, он просто жил в плохих обстоятельствах. — Баки скрыл, что Стив запер его в своей комнате. Он понимал отчаяние. Он простил это. Мало что мог натворить Стив Роджерс, что Баки не смог бы простить. Если бы они поменялись местами, Баки мог поступить точно так же.

— Я... — Стив скрестил руки и ноги. — Я чувствую то же самое. Люблю тебя... то есть. — Он не смотрел на Баки. — И я не могу винить его в том, что он пытался удержать тебя. Потому что... я бы поступил также.

Баки улыбнулся.

— Но я не прощаю его. Я не виню его, но и не прощаю... Если это имеет какой-то смысл.

Баки кивнул.

— Он забрал меня у тебя. — В глазах Стива собрались слезы. Баки не сразу осознал важность этого момента. Потом он вспомнил, что перед ним был не местный Стив. Это был его Стив — Капитан Америка, его сопляк, его первая любовь. И этот Стив не плакал с легкостью. Он сделал глубокий вдох, все еще сжимаясь.

Баки протянул руку и сжал колено Стива. Он кивнул. Им не нужно было продолжать говорит. Словам не обязательно было озвучивать то, что уже знали их души. Они были не просто родственными душами — они были друг другом. Душа Баки была душой Стива. В любой вселенной. В любом мире.

Баки всегда будет любить Стива, и Стив всегда будет любить Баки.

***

**Эпилог. Год спустя.**

Иметь двух бойфрендов было нелегко, особенно когда они на деле были одним и тем же человеком. Стив Роджерс был упрямым ослом. Это означало, что Баки приходилось останавливать бессчетное количество споров Стива со Стивом. Это значило переживать целые ночи, даже недели, когда они вели друг с другом холодную войну. Пассивно-агрессивные высказывания, несъеденные ужины, игра на выбывание, кто будет спать на диване. Стив и Стиви (ага, в конце Баки сдался и начал звать своего Стива детским прозвищем) никогда не касались друг друга. Баки целовал одного, потом поворачивался и целовал второго. Они не соприкасались даже пальцами.

Как сегодня. Стив сидел за кухонным столом и постукивал ножом по тарелке, глядя в никуда.

Через некоторое время Стиви протянул руку и выбил нож из руки Стива. У того от удивления исказилось лицо и приоткрылся рот.

— Прекрати, — прорычал Стиви.

Баки закусил нижнюю губу.  
— Эй, ну хватит.

— Нет! — Стиви отодвинул стул, злобно проскрипев ножками по полу. — Он меня с ума сводит, Баки!

Стив отвел взгляд в сторону, сложив руки на коленях. Сказать, что его перемещение прошло гладко, было бы величайшей ложью в истории жизни Баки. А Баки лгал много. Вместо обжигавшей самоуверенности, которую он излучал в своем мире, он превратился в хрупкую беззащитную оболочку. Он почти всегда был встревоженным, ища защиты у Баки. Не всё было плохим, за исключением страха утраченной цели. Он нашел еду. Его мир умирал от голода, а этот предлагал обилие. Он набрал немного вес, но это не было сильно заметно. Его кубики спрятались под мягкой кожей, а руки потеряли резкую очерченность, но больше ничего. Баки поощрял его увлечение готовкой и кулинарными каналами. Стив мог пробовать продукты, пропавшие в его мире. Он даже попробовал бекон. Он обожал бекон.

— Стивен, — рявкнул Баки, уставившись прямо на детского друга. Он использовал их полное имя, только разозлившись до чертиков. — Ты мог просто попросить?

Стиви перевел взгляд с посеревшего лица Стива на нахмуренного Баки.  
— Ладно.  
Он быстро покинул комнату.

Баки наклонился вперед, вздыхая.  
— Прости.

— Ничего. — Стив пожал плечами. — Он меня ненавидит. Я знаю.

— Он не должен. Мы все согласились...

— Не он.

Баки поднял взгляд, выгибая бровь.

Стив встал и собрал тарелки.  
— Он не думал, что у него есть выбор. На самом деле это не было согласием.

— Я не заставлял его!

— Но ты заставил. — Стив начал ополаскивать тарелки. — Я бы умер без тебя. — Он замолчал, поёжившись. — Не думаю, что мы дали ему хоть какой-то выбор.

Баки сидел за столом, барабаня по нему металлическими пальцами. Когда они покинули тот мир, они ушли с надеждой, что наконец смогут обрести хоть немного покоя. Джек и Брок изменят положение вещей, хотя бы в МЕЧе. Мир по-прежнему голодал, люди были раздроблены. Баки знал, что, если они оставят Стива, первое, что он сделает, это убьет себя. Он на самом деле почти не оставил выбора для своего Стиви. И они не обсуждали свои чувства до того, как Баки принял решение привести Стива с собой. Что ему оставалось делать? Оставить его умирать? Эта смерть была бы на его совести. Баки не мог жить с мыслью, что Стив Роджерс покончил из-за него с собой.

Стив загрузил тарелки в посудомоечную машину, затем повернулся и оперся на нее. Провел пальцами по волосам.  
— Я не собираюсь сдаваться. Я знаю его лучше, чем он думает. Мы одинаковые, так?

Баки кивнул.  
— По сути своей — несомненно.

Улыбка Стива была робкой. Баки было больно видеть, как открытые эмоции исчезали, становясь все более сдержанными. Что в этом мире заставляло каждого Стива Роджерса прятать свои чувства?

Стив подошел к стулу Баки, наклонился и поцеловал в щеку.  
— Люблю тебя.

— Я тоже.

*

Стиви большую часть времени прятался в подвале. Они купили дом в Верхнем Нью-Йорке. Дурацкий район с заборчиками и детьми, и Баки был уверен, что Стиви тайно обожал его. После раздора с Тони Стиви больше не видел причин оставаться Капитаном Америкой. Отказавшись от своей супер-геройской деятельности, он снова открыл для себя рисование.

Баки спустился по ступеням, надеясь, что бейгл с крем-сыром успокоит его нервное настроение. Он не стал говорить, что Стив приготовил бейглы сам — с варкой и прочей классикой.

— Привет, — сказал Баки.

Стив не поднял взгляд от рисунка углем. Это была реплика старого фото. Изображение войны, на которой они когда-то сражались.

— Для чего это?

— На день рождение Дум-Дума. Ему пора уже помирать, а он все ерепенится. Решил сделать ему что-нибудь.

Баки пригляделся и обнаружил, что это не просто кадр с войны, это были лица Коммандос. Как он мог их забыть? Они когда-то были такими юными. Его сердце сжалось от боли. Это должно было быть его жизнью, война и возвращение домой к Стиву. Только он никогда бы не вернулся, если бы Стиви не стал Капитаном Америкой. Он бы умер на лабораторном столе… Баки продрало морозом по коже.

— Это мило с твоей стороны. Отлично выглядит. — Баки опустил тарелку. Он уставился на бейгл, задумавшись, поймет ли Стиви, что он был домашнего приготовления.

— Спасибо, — сказал Стиви. — Умираю от голода.

— Ты часто забываешь поесть. — Это было неудивительно. Стив почти всегда был на кухне. Поэтому Стиви почти всегда кухню избегал.

— Я знаю, что ты расстроился, — произнес Стиви. — Просто… — Он уставился на свой рисунок. Баки даже не был уверен, что он продолжит говорить. — ...Это… это так… сложно.

Баки видел, как Стиви стиснул зубы. Он быстро напрягался. В нем вопил инстинкт бежать или драться, и Баки не был уверен, что им удастся закончить разговор. Стиви предпочитал обрубать разговоры о чувствах. Таким он был. Всегда таким был.

— Я пытаюсь сказать… он может, — Стив пожевал губу. — Целовать тебя… и делать… все остальное… и это сложно.

Баки прислонился к стене, стараясь не задеть холсты Стива. Он знал, что, если заговорит, Стив закроется, как замок под осадой.

— Я знал, что люблю тебя. Я знал это… очень долго. — Он выронил уголь и потер лицо. Баки подавил смешок, увидев черные полосы, оставшиеся на коже. — У меня все лицо в угле, да?

Баки кивнул, усмехнувшись.

— Черт. — Стив соскользнул со стула и отправился в ванную. К счастью, когда они въехали, дом уже был полностью обставлен. Баки пошел за Стивом, зная, что, если он не поддержит разговор, то Стив постарается о нем забыть.

— То есть тебя беспокоит, что я занимаюсь с ним сексом?

Стив фыркнул.  
— Это еще мягко сказано.

— Черт. — Баки сдавил переносицу. — Я не знал, Стив. Я влюбился в него. Я этого не планировал. И ты тоже занимаешься со мной сексом!

Стив вытер лицо полотенцем и насмешливо фыркнул.

Баки взмахнул руками.  
— Да ладно, Стиви! Это не честно! Я не знал! Я не знал, что меня перебросит в другой мир, и я не знал, что влюблюсь!

— Проблема не в этом, — сказал Стив. В его глазах собирались слезы. — Проблема в том… Я любил тебя очень долго. Ты не влюбился в меня, Баки. Ты влюбился в него. — Стив ткнул на лестницу. — И я должен с этим жить. — Он протиснулся мимо Баки и взбежал по ступенькам.

Баки вздрогнул, когда дверь захлопнулась. Он уставился на серый кафельный пол, гадая, как это все изменить. Стиви был не прав. Баки влюбился в него, он любил его очень давно. Он просто не знал об этом. Влюбившись в Стива, Баки осознал свою любовь к Стиви. Он закрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох. Он не знал, как это изменить.

Поэтому он поднялся обратно по лестнице, думая, как облегчить их жизнь. Они вцеплялись друг другу в глотки. Баки не чувствовал себя счастливым. Он нашел любовь в двух мужчинах, но, может быть, жизнь не должна была идти именно так.

Что, если бы он выбрал только одного?

*

Стив был в душе. Порой он принимал душ очень долго, когда чувствовал, что ему больше некуда идти. Он сидел на полу, уставившись на кружившуюся воду, утекавшую в канализацию. Вода стекала по его лицу, теплая, но недостаточно теплая. Ему все еще было холодно. Здесь было очень тихо — жить и спать над водой. Ему не хватало стонов океана и базы МЕЧа. Он скучал по ранней зарядке и по акулам. Боже, как он скучал по Лосю. Он никогда не осознавал, как сильно любит этих акул, пока не расстался с ними. Скучали ли они по нему? Помнила ли его Лисичка? Хоть кто-то?

Мысль о бессмысленном существовании мучила Стива. У него не было здесь цели. Не было акул, чтобы их кормить, не было людей, чтобы ими командовать, не было жизни на самом деле. Он был здесь только потому, что его захотел Баки, потому что он слишком боялся жить без Баки. Вздохнув, он растер лицо, чувствуя, как вода затекает в нос.

Он собирался вылезать, когда в дверь постучали.  
— Я скоро выйду!

Дверь открылась. Он услышал, как кто-то раздевается, а затем почувствовал прикосновение сухих, теплых ног к бокам. Грудь накрыли руки, потянувшие его назад. Только один человек бы сделал это.

— Привет, Бак.

— Привет. Ты засиделся здесь. Решил посмотреть, чем ты тут занят.

— Задумался… прости.

Баки провел пальцами по его груди.  
— Не извиняйся. Хочешь рассказать мне об этом?

Стив хмыкнул.  
— Не особо.

Баки опустил подбородок на его плечо. Щетина царапалась, но тепло, растекавшееся по спине Стива, того стоило. Не то чтобы Стив был незнаком с болью. Он посмотрел на клеймо на руке.

— Кэп опять капризничает? — Он никогда не чувствовал за собой права называть другого по имени. Это не сильно их разделяло, а Стиву была необходима его индивидуальность — сейчас больше, чем когда-либо.

— К несчастью, — ответил Баки. — Прости.

— Ты все время за него извиняешься. Это ничего не изменит. Но это нормально. Я все понимаю.

— Я так сильно хочу, чтобы вы двое подружились. — Баки сжал руки вокруг Стива. — Мне кажется, что вы понравились бы друг другу.

— Ммм.

— То есть, вы же и есть один и тот же человек. Я думал… боже, я такой эгоист.

Стив нахмурил лоб. Баки не ошибался. Это было эгоистично, но Стив тоже был эгоистом. Он не мог пережить еще одно разбитое сердце. После случившегося с Джеймсом он еще сильнее нуждался в Баки. Может быть, где-то в мультивселенных был Баки, которому был нужен Стив, но Стив не мог его найти… у него был только этот… и Стив любил его.

— Прости… что привел тебя сюда. Мне нужно было лучше об этом подумать.

Стив схватил Баки за запястье и крепко сжал.  
— Пожалуйста, не жалей об этом. Никогда. Это было… ну… это было лучшим, что со мной случилось. Я люблю… я столько всего люблю в этом мире. Я просто чувствую себя потерянным здесь. У меня есть только ты. Ни моих друзей, ни семьи. Они все принадлежат Кэпу.

— У тебя есть я. — Баки поцеловал Стива в плечо. Потом еще раз, и еще, и еще… и еще.

— Я так сильно тебя люблю, — сказал Стив, чувствуя тепло подступивших слез. — Ты единственное, что у меня есть.

— Ляжешь сегодня спать со мной? Стиви сегодня не будет дома.

Стив закусил резкий отказ. _Что, я недостаточно хорош, когда он рядом?_ Он понимал, что Баки имел в виду, но ему все равно было больно.  
— Я не хочу сегодня трахаться.

— Мы не будем. — Баки провел носом по его загривку. — Мы можем обниматься и смотреть повторы Роксаны. О! Или Девочек Гилмор.

Стив закатил глаза.  
— Я ненавижу эту хрень. Всё это — хрень.

— Ты эмоционально погружен в переживания Рори, потому что она умная девочка, пытающаяся отыскать свое место в жизни и разобраться с бойфрендами. Даже не пытайся врать. — Баки прикусил плечо Стива, и плотину наконец прорвало. Стив рассмеялся и протянул руку, чтобы накрыть голову Баки.

— Ладно! Ты меня поймал! Это звучит мило, Бак. — Стиву по-настоящему понравилось телевидение. В его мире этого не было.

Баки помычал, роняя голову на плечо Стива. Он продолжал поглаживать пальцами его грудь. Стив не соврал, он бы хотел, чтобы Баки потеребил его сосок, может быть, потянул даже — но трахаться он не хотел. Казалось неправильным делать это украдкой за спиной Кэпа. Честно говоря, это всегда казалось неправильным. Весь мир Стива перевернулся с ног на голову. Раньше его бы это не беспокоило. Он бы постарался быть максимально громким, чтобы выбесить Кэпа. Но сейчас? За год он успел узнать некоторые вещи о нем.

Кэп обладал глубокой душевностью и чрезмерной чувствительностью. Он предпочитал тихие раздумья и ценил свое место. И честность. Они ненавидели друг друга, но это не означало, что они друг друга не уважали. Стив уважал Кэпа достаточно, чтобы ничего от него не скрывать, а Кэп уважал Стива достаточно, чтобы позволять ему любить Баки. Это должно было что-то значить.

— Готов выбираться? — спросил Баки.

— Конечно.

Они вытерлись, кидая друг на друга взгляды. Тело Стива больше не было таким рельефным, как раньше, но он практически был уверен, что Баки предпочитал его нынешний вид. Он все время хватал Стива за бедра и от души мял плоть. Однажды он назвал Стива мягким. Это обидело Стива, пока Баки не сказал, что это делает его счастливым. _Я не хочу больше видеть, что ты голодаешь._

Стив знал голод.

Устроившись в кровати, Баки включил телевизор и щелкнул на Нетфликс. Нетфликс. Для Стива это оказалось совершенно незнакомой концепцией — кино и телевидение. Его мир давным-давно перестал производить подобные вещи. Все звезды кино поумирали. Они были бесполезными. Они не могли сражаться. Выживали сильнейшие. А здесь им поклонялись. Это было нелепо, но Стив пристрастился к фигурам на экране, поэтому он прижался к Баки, обнял его и довольно вздохнул, когда Баки устроил голову у него на груди. Баки свернулся рядом с ним и бездумно выводил пальцами узоры на ребрах Стива. Было щекотно, но не настолько, чтобы заставить его остановиться. Стив впитывал каждое прикосновение пальца Баки. Это была пища, кормившая его душу — любовь Баки.

— Ты в порядке? — пробормотал Баки. — Правда?

Стив следил за девушками на экране, сыпавшими яркими остротами. Это было откровенно выдуманным, но Стив ел всё.  
— Я не знаю.

— Поговори со мной. Пожалуйста? Ты всегда говорил со мной.

— Я разговариваю с тобой.

— Я имею в виду… ты никогда не прятал свои чувства в том мире. Теперь мне кажется, что ты с каждым днем становишься все больше похож на Стива.

Стив фыркнул. Если бы… Тогда он не чувствовал бы себя запасным колесом.

— Я просто… пытаюсь освоиться. Я знаю, что прошел целый год. Можно было бы уже что-то придумать… Но… я не знаю. Я просто чувствую себя потерянным. Здесь всё не мое. Я повторяюсь.

— Нет, нет, все в порядке. — Баки приподнялся, поцеловав Стива в губы. — Я твой. Когда ты чувствуешь себя потерянным, просто помни, что я твой.

Стив помычал, переплетая пальцы с Баки.  
— Я тоже твой, ты же знаешь.

Баки улыбнулся.  
— Ты стал моим в ту же секунду, как увидел меня.

Стив рассмеялся.  
— Это правда.

Баки подался вперед, забрасывая на Стива ногу. Их губы слились в поцелуе, и все мысли о Девочках Гилмор растворились в блуждающих пальцах и покачивающихся бедрах. Стив выгнулся над постелью, чувствуя стоящий член Баки.

— Боже, — выдохнул Стив. — По-моему, мы не собирались трахаться?

Баки укусил Стива за нижнюю губу, заработав рык.  
— Нет. — Он скользнул ладонью по телу Стива, накрывая его член. — Но я хочу с этим поиграть.

По Стиву прокатился такой жар, что он вспотел.  
— Поиграть?

Баки кивнул, почти по-детски округлив глаза.  
— Да. Дай мне поиграть с ним. Он такой красивый.

— Вот черт, — Стив вздохнул. — Да… Да, детка… все, что ты хочешь.

Баки улыбнулся, откровенно гордясь собой. Он сунул ладонь в штаны Стива, оборачивая металлические пальцы вокруг его члена. Стив зашипел, отпрянув, но Баки последовал за ним. Холодный металл плотно его обхватил.

— Ты когда-нибудь интересовался, каково это — быть снизу? — спросил Баки, сжимая кулак.

Стив снова зашипел, вжимаясь головой в подушку, когда пальцы Баки скользнули по головке. Холодное прикосновение металла кусало чувствительную кожу, но Стиву нравилось это. Его член сильнее запульсировал, вздрагивая в руке Баки.

— Ух… черт… ох… Я не хочу сейчас говорить. — Стив уставился на руку Баки, глядя, как она движется вверх-вниз по его члену.

— Почему нет? — Баки устроился меж бедер Стива. Осторожно высунул язык, и Стив врезался затылком в изголовье. — Ты не хочешь говорить о том, как хорошо мои пальцы будут ощущаться в твоей заднице?

— Баки!

Губы Баки вобрали член Стива, легко посасывая. Язык щелкнул по нижней стороне головки, тепло, влажно и возбуждающе.

Стив пропал еще до начала. Баки умел манипулировать ситуацией. В мире Стива он был более сдержанным, но в комфорте родного мира он на глазах Стива расцвел в самоуверенного человека.

И Стив обнаружил, что не возражает ни на секунду.

Баки отстранился, дразнящими движения языка обводя кончик члена, затем начал покрывать его влажными поцелуями.  
— Неужели ты… — больше поцелуев, — ...не хочешь знать… — еще больше поцелуев, — ...как это приятно? — Он взял Стива целиком в рот, кружа языком по стволу. Он сосал с такой силой, что вокруг них опять раздались те грешные звуки, ласкавшие уши Стива и зажигавшие внутри него пламя.

— Ебаааать, — прошептал Стив. — Да… Боже, да, трахни меня, Баки. — Он толкался в рот Баки, двигая бедрами вверх и вниз. — Да, блядь, да, трахни… трахни меня. — Он продержался еще несколько толчков в рот Баки, спустив вскоре ему в горло.

Баки, как невероятный дьявол, каким он был, проглотил все до капли. Он выпустил мокрый член Стива из красных и блестящих губ.  
— Да?

Стив выдохнул:  
— Что?

— Ты дашь мне тебя трахнуть?

Стив почувствовал, как запылало его лицо. Он заправил себя обратно в штаны и свернулся на боку, неуверенный в себе. В горячке момента говорить было проще. Теперь ему предстояло столкнуться с собственными чувствами. Его пугала уязвимость. Джеймс говорил, что ему никогда не было больно — по крайней мере, не тогда, когда Стив делал это медленно. Баки будет делать это медленно. Стив доверял ему. Они наверняка как следует его растянут, и Баки будет очень ласковым с ним. Но такая беззащитность? С ней было сложно смириться.

— Эй, — заворковал Баки. Он обхватил Стива руками, затаскивая к себе на колени. Затем начал гладить по голове, массируя пальцами линию волос на шее. Это было так приятно, что Стив тут же обмяк. — Никогда не думай, что ты обязан что-то делать только потому, что я попросил, слышишь?

— Я знаю. И я не то чтобы не хочу попробовать. — Стив сглотнул, сделал глубокий вдох. — Просто… в моем мире наши роли более четко обозначены, чем здесь. Я имею в виду… у вас есть гендерное неравенство, расизм и прочее дерьмо. А у нас… я не знаю. Альфы и беты? Доминанты и сабмиссивы?

— Командующие и подчиненные?

— Да! Так.

Баки продолжал гладить Стива по голове.

— Я сопротивляюсь просто потому… потому что мое положение изменилось. Я больше не командир.

— Тебе не нужно быть командиром, чтобы быть сверху или снизу. На деле… это вообще не имеет отношение к позиции в сексе. Это просто твое предпочтение. Оно не имеет никакого отношения к твоей личности или самоидентификации. То есть ты можешь сделать это частью своего образа, но это совершенно не обязательно.

Стив молчал. Ему нравилось слушать голос Баки. Да и сами слова не были неприятными. Он обнял Баки и потерся о него носом.  
— Хорошо.

— Хорошо?

— Я попробую. Только… не прямо сейчас. Потом… когда-нибудь.

Баки наклонился и поцеловал его.  
— Я все буду делать медленно. И если тебе не понравится, то этого не нужно стыдиться.

Стив собирался втянуть Баки в более глубокий поцелуй, но тут дверь спальни открылась. На проходе стоял Кэп с круглыми глазами… и с ужасом на лице.

—Ой. Я просто… Простите. Диван.

Стив не мог сказать, почему подскочил и бросился за Кэпом вниз по лестнице. Кэп уже устроился на диване и возился с одеялом, когда Стив спрыгнул со ступенек.

— Послушай… мы не знали…

— Он и твой парень, — с горечью перебил его Кэп. — Это же не измена.

Стив поморщился. Он слишком хорошо знал этот тон. Кэпа можно было читать как книгу. Баки расстраивался из-за сложности мышления Кэпа, но Стив читал его с легкостью.  
— Слушай, я знаю, что мы даже не друзья…

Кэп фыркнул.

— Пожалуйста… просто выслушай меня?

Кэп промолчал. Стив решил считать это за согласие.

— Я украл его, я знаю. — Стив обошел диван, чтобы сесть на журнальный столик. Кэп смотрел сквозь него. — Он понял, что любит тебя, потому что я любил его.

У Кэпа распахнулись глаза. Осознание. Стив не хотел терять нить разговора, поэтому продолжил.

— Я никогда не был для него настоящим. И до сих пор не стал. — У него перехватило горло, но он продолжил говорить. — Ты его Стив — понимаешь? Ты тот, кому досталось ласковое прозвище, и ты тот, под кого он так отчаянно пытается подстроиться. Ты правда думаешь, что он оставил бы тебя ради меня?

Кэп отвел взгляд.

— Я запасной вариант. Я тот, с кем он ищет утешения, потому что ты не отдаешь ему себя. Ты любишь его. Он любит тебя. Так люби его. И плюнь на то, что я подумаю. Потому что на самом деле, — его глаза наполнили слезы, — я не имею значения.

Кэп задумчиво поджал губы. Они сидели в темной гостиной так долго, что слезы полились из глаз Стива. Каждое слово было на вкус как пепел, и он цеплялся за надежду, что это было неправдой — но чем дальше он говорил, тем больше осознавал, что без Кэпа в их отношениях Баки никогда не будет счастлив. Одного Стива было недостаточно. Баки было нужно больше, чем он мог дать. От этого было так больно, что Стив открыто плакал перед Кэпом, но это было нормально. У Баки было большое сердце. Ему нужно было любить больше, чем одного Стива.

— Так, — сказал Кэп. — Теперь я это вижу.

— Что видишь? — Стив вытер слезы.

— Себя. — Стив наклонился вперед. — Ты такой же самопожертвенный, как и я.

Стив хмыкнул.  
— Это хорошо?

Кэп на мгновение приподнял брови.  
— Нет… честно говоря… Точно нет.

Они засмеялись. Поначалу они звучали неуверенно, фыркая и поглядывая друг на друга. Но затем смех стал громче, лица засветились, и оба хохотали глубоко и искренне. Это даже не было особенно смешно, но было похоже, что копившееся напряжение наконец лопнуло, и они просто рассыпались вместе. Однако, это казалось хорошей вещью. Стив считал, что это хорошо.

— Н-не говори так о себе, — произнес Кэп, вытирая глаза, и снова хмыкнул. — О том, что ты запасной. Он не так тебя видит.

— Он никогда не хотел остаться. Если я готов был отдать ему всё, что он пожелает, почему он не захотел остаться?

Кэп кивнул, невесело улыбнувшись.  
— Это не так просто. Мы с Баком… у нас слишком длинная история. Он никогда от нее не откажется. Даже ради любви всей своей жизни.

— Но это ты любовь его жизни.

Кэп пожал плечами.  
— Может быть. Может быть, нет. Важно то, что он любит нас обоих. А я вел себя как козел по отношению к тебе.

Пришла очередь Стива пожимать плечами.  
— Это можно понять.

— Нет, этому нет оправдания. Я ревновал. Я провел целый год, ненавидя тебя, вместо того, чтобы подружиться. Мы же с тобой практически близнецы. Почти все дети мечтают обрести давно потерянного близнеца. И вот он ты.

Стив улыбнулся.  
— Я пытался убить тебя. Дважды.

— Мда… это точно. Но я понимаю, почему. Баки и меня вдохновлял на безумные вещи.

— Любовь, чувак.

Кэп рассмеялся.  
— Точно. Любовь, чувак.

— Вы двое наконец поцелуетесь, или я так и останусь неудовлетворенным? — спросил Баки с лестницы.

Кэп закатил глаза. Но Стив задумался над предложением. Мог он? Поцеловать Кэпа? Они были одним человеком. Не было ли это неправильным? Каким-то видом инцеста? Технически, они не были родственниками. Но были одним и тем же человеком. Но из разных миров. Может быть, в щеку? Он вполне мог поцеловать Кэпа в щеку.

— Мы разговариваем, — сказал Кэп. — Ты должен быть счастлив.

— Да я в восторге нахрен. — Баки прошел в комнату и включил свет. — Слишком рано просить, чтобы мы спали все вместе? Кровать-то большая.

Кэп со Стивом переглянулись, Стив пожал плечами.  
— Почему нет?

Кэп вздохнул, кивнув.  
— Ага… почему нет.

— Слушайте, — сказал Баки. — Я никого не заставляю, но картинка, как вы двое обнимаетесь, слишком давно стала моей грязной фантазией.

— Да-да, — сказал Кэп, вставая и складывая одеяло. — Продолжай мечтать.

Устроиться в постели тремя телами оказалось довольно хорошо. Баки улегся посередине, сначала поцеловав обоих Стивов, затем откинувшись на спину. Он протянул руку и переплел пальцы со Стивом. Стив улыбнулся, увидев, что он сделал то же самое с Кэпом.

Может быть, Стив не был запасным колесом, или каким-то придатком, который Баки жалел отрубить. Стив совершал ошибки, и некоторые из них останутся с ним навсегда. Но Баки, кажется, устраивало происходящее. А раз это устраивало Баки, то и Стива тоже. Он не был заменой и не был запаской. Баки любил его так же сильно, как и Кэпа. Это было приятное чувство, согревавшее его пальцы и заставлявшее биться сердце немного быстрее.

— Люблю вас обоих, — прошептал Баки.

— Мы тоже, — сонно ответил Кэп.

Стив поцеловал плечо Баки. Еще никогда раньше он не засыпал с такой легкостью.

*

Просыпаться оказалось тяжелее. Стиву было невероятно жарко. На его паху лежала чья-то рука, и еще одна — прямо на лице. Он выбрался из месива конечностей и добрался до ванной отлить. У него ныли мышцы от того, что он всю ночь стискивал Баки, но это было приятное чувство — оно заверяло, что ему больше не придется быть одному.

Глядя в зеркало, Стив проследил очертания груди, вниз до пупка. У него больше не было выраженной мускулатуры как у Кэпа. Ему не нравилось тренироваться, и еда здесь была слишком хороша. Бекон, стейки, жареная курица и всё, что Стив мог найти в продуктовом магазине. В его мире о таком не слышали. Его мир. Был ли он прежним?

Они уничтожили машины без возможности восстановления. Стив никогда больше не мог вернуться. Он оглянулся через плечо на спящих мужчин. Теперь они были его миром. Баки, человек, которого он любил больше жизни, и Кэп — человек, который ему не особенно нравился, но он его слишком хорошо знал. Смогут ли они когда-нибудь стать друзьями? Стив лучше кого-либо понимал покровительственную натуру Кэпа. Баки принадлежал ему, и все-таки Стив был здесь. Человек с его лицом, заявивший, что любит Баки как Кэп.

Стив наклонился над раковиной, схватил зубную щетку и начал агрессивно чистить зубы. Он больше не хотел об этом думать. Это лишь заставило его осознать, что позади остался лишь пепел, душа мужчины, которого он любил в мире, куда ему не было возврата.

Почему-то от этого было больнее, чем Стив ожидал.

Закончив, он прошлепал обратно в комнату и скользнул обратно под одеяла. Баки повернулся к нему и забросил металлическую руку Стиву на грудь. Она, к счастью, была теплой. Его тихие выдохи вызвали у Стива улыбку, и он забыл о боли, накрывшей его в ванной. Теперь он был его любимым. Кэп был или будет — однажды — его другом. Они станут семьей. Стиву просто нужно понять, как вписаться в эту картину.

*

Стив мурчал мелодию, подхваченную с радио, переворачивая омлет. На сковороде шкворчал бекон, и хашбрауны почти были готовы. Он обожал готовить завтрак.

Баки вошел в кухню, просветлев лицом при виде еды.  
— Ты сделал кофе!

— Я тебя слишком хорошо знаю. — Стив выложил омлет из сковороды. — Сколько ломтиков бекона?

— Хмм. — Баки отхлюпнул из кружки. Пар мистическим образом заставил Стива сфокусироваться на серых глазах. Солнечный свет подчеркивал красоту Баки. Стив мог смотреть весь день, и ни на мгновение не заскучать.

Стив отвернулся к омлетам, насыпав немного сыра для украшение.  
— Бекон, милый?

— Я просто подумал, — сказал Баки, пересекая комнату. — Нельзя ли мне вместо бекона сегодня утром кое-что другое. — Он взялся за завязки Стива, предвкушающе улыбнувшись.

— О.

— О? — Он наклонился вперед, кусая Стива за шею.

— Ой! — Стив наклонился над стойкой. Его тело плавилось как сыр на сковороде. У него всегда восторженно крутило в животе, когда Баки брал на себя ведущую роль. Если бы так вел себя Джеймс… если бы это было в другом мире… Стив не знал, как бы он отреагировал. Но ему разрешалось отдаться кому-то другому, позволить ему быть грубым, и Стива это не пугало. Он пустил это чувство в свое сердце.

— Ты такой милый, когда теряешься, — прошептал Баки. Он сильнее всосал кожу на шее Стива. Металлическая рука пробралась в штаны Стива, и как только он начал расслабляться, вошел Кэп.

— Ой… черт… простите!

Баки отстранился с красным лицом. Кэп сбежал, и Баки пошел за ним. Стив заморгал, слушая шипение бекона и чувствуя запах подгорающего омлета. Кэп шел, и Баки всегда следовал за ним. Всегда.

Он угрюмо повернулся к плите, с пульсирующим членом в штанах. Переложил омлеты на большое блюдо. Они не сгорели, только поджарились по краям. Бекон стал хрустящим, но Баки любил его именно таким. Стив накрывал завтрак, но мысли его были далеко. Он мечтал о мире, в котором его будут хотеть. В этом уже был Стив Роджерс. Зачем им еще один?

Стив заканчивал уборку, когда Кэп с Баки вернулись. Они смеялись. Звук смеха Кэпа делал больнее, чем нож, проворачиваемый в легких.

— Ты уже поел? — спросил Баки.

— Ага. — Стив поставил сковороду на сушку. — Я поставил еду в микроволновку. — Микроволновки. Год прошел, а Стив до сих пор не привык к чертовой штуке. Было так много правил, что можно было туда ставить, а что может растаять или взорваться. Он читал, что микроволновки убивали все питательные вещества, что в них вообще было хорошего?

— Спасибо. — Баки с неловкостью подошел к микроволновке и заглянул в нее. — Ты и для Стиви оставил.

Стив моргнул.  
— Ты думал, что я этого не сделаю?

Кэп прочистил горло.

Стив уставился на него, рассматривая его подбородок и брови. Все было похожим и в то же время абсолютно другим.  
— Я не ненавижу тебя. Ты ненавидишь меня. — Он закусил губу. — Ты ясно дал это понять.

Стив не стал ждать ответа, сбежав в единственное место, которое мог считать своим. Это был внутренний двор. Стив засадил его овощами и заменил разбитые оконные панели. Он приходил сюда почитать, или побыть одному. Иногда он разговаривал с морковками. Он прошел долгий путь от безжалостного капитана МЕЧа до садовника, разговаривающего со своими овощами.

Он провел ладонью по петрушке, лаская бархатные листья. Отверженный, он сидел там, пыхтя так, что крошечные травинки без конца покачивались. В чем он всегда был хорош, так это в жалости к себе. Он винил себя за Джеймса, винил себя за страдания Брока, винил себя за отчужденность Баки. Баки смущал Стива. В какой-то момент в МЕЧе Стив был уверен, что Баки его убьет. Но нож так в него и не вошел. Стив попал в мир, о котором он никогда даже не мечтал. Мир, который не был сломан. Он видел, как Капитан Америка отказался от своего щита, оставил активную службу и стал обычным парнем. Он видел, как Баки оправдали за преступления, связанные с Гидрой. Он видел неуклюжие попытки Тони Старка дотянуться до Стива, и Стива до Тони — ни разу не сработавшие. Ничто, кроме новой войны, не могло их снова свести вместе.

Он столько всего видел, но по-прежнему почти ничего не понимал. Люди продолжали убивать друг друга, поднимали знамена во имя богов или политиков и ненавидели друг друга. Этот мир столько всего мог предложить, но никто этого не ценил. Стив убил бы за то, чтобы его мама увидела этот мир. И Джеймс…

У него скрутило живот. Джеймс бы здесь был намного счастливее.

— Эй. — Неуверенность в голосе.

Стив поднял взгляд. Кэп стоял в дверях, скрестив руки.  
— Ты плакал.

Стив моргнул и поднял руку, дотрагиваясь до мокрого лица. Удивленно уставился на блестящие кончики пальцев. Он даже не заметил.

— Ты в порядке?

Стив фыркнул.  
— Нет. Я не в порядке. — Он оторвал коричневый лист петрушки. — Я смотрю вокруг на… твой мир… и он мне напоминает обо всем, что я потерял. Джеймс, моя мама… мой пес.

Кэп не ответил. В отличие от Стива он предпочитал тишину словам. Это сводило Баки с ума. Это было одним из их различий. Кэп ценил молчание и сдержанность, тогда как Стив предпочитал говорить и открыто выражать эмоции. Хотя это и было сложнее. Кроме Баки, Стиву было не с кем поговорить о своих чувствах. Он обнаружил, что стал закрываться, слишком боясь надоесть Баки интенсивностью эмоций.

— Расскажи мне о нем.

— О ком?

Кэп тихо хмыкнул.  
— О Джеймсе. Он был как Баки?  
Он шагнул во дворик, улыбаясь.

— Нет… не особо. На самом деле, Джеймс был его противоположностью. Они оба упрямые, это да. Джеймс был мягче Баки. Он нуждался во мне. — Стив вздохнул. — Я нужен был ему, чтобы выжить.

— Ммм. Я знаю, каково это.

Стив приподнял бровь.

— Баки помогал мне выживать. Он вытаскивал меня из драк, в которые я ввязывался… А их было много. Давал мне деньги, когда у меня ничего не было. Слушал мою болтовню и затыкал меня, когда я слишком увлекался самобичеванием.

— Я не познакомился с Джеймсом в том же возрасте, когда ты встретил Баки. Мы прожили полные жизни до того, как столкнулись.

— Ты был одинок.

Стив размял пальцы.  
— Да. — Это трудно было признать. Согласие давило на язык, заставляя выплюнуть слово на свободу. — Но когда я его нашел, — его глаза наполнили слезы, — все стало идеальным. Мы влюбились, и это было так здорово, когда на тебя так смотрят. Я мог держать его, заботиться о нем… это было… всем для меня. Я думал, что оберегать его было моей главной задачей в жизни. — Стив помолчал, чувствуя, как слезы катятся по щекам. — А потом я провалился.

— Ты не провалился. Он сам сделал этот выбор.

— Нет, — быстро возразил Стив. — Нет, я провалился. Моей работой было показать, каким он был сильным, но я был занят тем, что показывал, какой он был слабый.

Кэп сглотнул, отводя взгляд.

— Я делал много плохих вещей, Кэп. Очень много. — Из его рта вырвался горький смешок. — Но самое страшное, что я сделал, это заставил Джеймса чувствовать себя недостаточно хорошим. Теперь я знаю, как это ощущается. Я бы съел собственную ногу, если бы это помогло мне вернуться и все изменить.

— Тебе кажется, что ты недостаточно хорош? — Кэп перевернул пустое ведро и сел на него, задев колени Стива. Стив уставился на них, завороженный тем, какими резкими чертами обладали суставы. Колени были уродливыми вещами.

— Я не ты.

— На самом деле, — Кэп закусил губу, чтобы удержать смех, — это почти точное мое описание. Я был недостаточно хорош для армии, недостаточно хорош для Пегги, недостаточно хорош, чтобы спасти Баки или самостоятельно победить Локи. Все эти события увеличивали мою злость на себя. — Он наклонил голову, усмехаясь. — Мы явно недостаточно хороши, чтобы быть друг другом… это значит, что, наверное, мы хороши насколько надо.

Губы Стива дрогнули в улыбке, поначалу неуверенной, словно ее появление могло нарушить возникшее между ними хрупкое понимание, но затем она расцвела на его лице, живая и яркая как солнце на небе.  
— Да?

Кэп кивнул.  
— Да. Ты был достаточно хорош для Джеймса. Но жизнь имеет тенденцию меняться. Теперь ты здесь, с нами… и мы хотим, чтобы ты с нами был.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я был здесь? — Улыбка Стива стала крокодильей. Он был уверен, что последней вещью, которую хотел Кэп, было его присутствие, но жизнь действительно менялась.

— Да, — ответил Кэп. — Да, хочу.

— Почему?

Кэп сел прямее, хмуря лоб. Он отвел взгляд, уставившись на грядки петрушки, кинзы и имбиря.  
— Потому что… несмотря на все, что ты сделал… Я не могу тебя обвинять. Поверь мне. Я хотел… хотел ненавидеть тебя.

Стив кивнул.

— Но я знаю тебя. Отчаянное желание удержать Баки? Эта любовь? — Он кивнул. — Я знаю это. Я чувствую это. Поэтому я не ненавижу тебя, я знаю, что ты ставишь Баки превыше себя, или меня… Чего угодно. И я тоже так чувствую. Так что, если мы поставим Баки превыше нас…

— Позволим друг другу любить его, — закончил Стив.

Кэп кивнул, коротко улыбнувшись.  
— Да. Потому что ему нужны мы оба. И мы нужны друг другу.

— Правда?

— Правда.

Стив уставился на руки, обдумывая слова Кэпа. Они предлагали поддержку там, где Стив чувствовал себя как на скользком льду. Мир не грозился проглотить его и утопить в холодных водах. Кэп поднимал его на ноги с обещанием места в этом мире.

— Я очень… очень хочу… ну… чтобы мы были друзьями, — сказал Стив.

— Да? Я тоже. — Кэп хлопнул в ладони и кивнул. — Там футбол идет. Можем посмотреть вместе?

Стив усердно закивал.  
— Я за.

— Хорошо. Отлично. Да. Эм… Я сбегаю в магазин за пивом?

— А я сделаю что-нибудь поесть.

Кэп рассмеялся, вставая.  
— Я скоро вернусь.

Стив почти бегом бросился на кухню. Он не смог бы согнать улыбку, даже если бы попытался. Он не хотел. Кэп хотел, чтобы они подружились. Он понимал Стива также, как Стив понимал его. Все могло сложиться хорошо. Стив на это надеялся. Мысль о семье восторгала Стива больше, чем он готов был признать. Кэп, Баки и Стив — как семья. Дети или собака когда-нибудь позднее.

Стив хотел этого. Он хотел этого больше всего на свете.

*

Через два месяца после футбола вещи начали по-настоящему становиться нормальными. Стив много проводил времени с Кэпом в подвале, читая или наблюдая, как тот рисует. Часто они даже не разговаривали, важнее была просто компания.

Каждую ночь они спали в одной кровати с Баки между ними. Как в ритуале, Баки целовал каждого из них и говорил, что любит их, и они все устраивались. Интим все еще был вне обсуждения. Как будто Баки был девочкой-подростком с очень требовательным отцом. Ему приходилось украдкой выбирать моменты, когда он хотел потрахаться со Стивом или Кэпом. Честно говоря, Стив совершенно не возражал, когда Баки был с Кэпом. Он сворачивался на диване, включал телевизор чуть громче, чем обычно, и его это устраивало. Кэп немного тяжелее относился к моментам, когда Баки уединялся со Стивом. Он вел себя как брошенный щенок, не находя места, пока не будет видеть, где находится Баки и что делает.

Стив был уверен, что это было ценой потери и возврата любимого человека. У него был личный опыт в этой области.

Они были на кухне, Стив собирал салат и готовился нарезать в него сваренные яйца. Баки сидел за столом, составляя смету для починки их крыши. Деньги сейчас зарабатывались сложнее. Кэп работал художником. Он был ограничен соглашениями, не дававшими ему снова надеть мантию Мстителя. Поскольку они с Тони больше не разговаривали, это не особенно его беспокоило. Обретение Баки, похоже, позволило ему наслаждаться прозаичной жизнью, по крайней мере, он так утверждал.

Баки пытался запустить автомастерскую, но все еще бился с получением какого-то сертификата. Стив, честно говоря, смутно понимал, о чем шла речь.

Но не счета и не работы изменили всё для Стива. Когда Кэп вошел в комнату, он не наклонился поцеловать Баки. Он встал за спиной Стива, обнял его и поцеловал в загривок.

— Привет, — сказал он.

— П-привет. — Стив был в смятении. Он не мог понять, то ли у него опухает язык, то ли тело пытается схлопнуться в себя.

— Это нормально? — спросил Кэп.

— Пожалуйста, не останавливайтесь, — сказал Баки, откидываясь на спинку стула и распахнув рот. — Не представляете, как давно я хотел это увидеть.

Стив покраснел, уставившись в салат.  
— Я… я не могу повернуться. — Он надавил спиной на грудь Кэпа. У него почти не было свободы движения.

— Да? — Кэп слегка ослабил хватку.

Стив развернулся, взял лицо Кэпа в ладони и соединил их губы. Поцелуй был неуклюжим, больше губы, чем язык, и Стив был уверен, что Кэп слышал, как колотится его сердце. Но не смотря на неловкость и удивление, это был нормальный поцелуй. В Стиве не было протеста от осознания, что он целует самого себя, и небеса не разверзлись, чтобы покарать их.

— Ох. — Дыхание Кэпа грело лицо Стива, теплое, пахнущее одним из драже Тик-Так, которые он очень любил.

— Ох?

— В хорошем смысле ох. — Кэп качнулся вперед, облокачиваясь на Стива всем телом. — Другое ох, но хорошее ох.

Стив ухватил Кэпа за бедра, запуская пальцы под край рубашки. Мозолистые подушечки коснулись гладкой кожи, и у Стива пересохло в горле. Он хотел еще раз поцеловать Кэпа. Он рассмеялся, удивленный тем, как сильно ему хотелось поцеловать Кэпа.

Кэп заныл, закусив нижнюю губу.

Стив надавил Кэпу на шею, снова соединяя их рты. Они целовались жестче, бедра Кэпа качались навстречу Стиву. Он стонал, когда их губы соединялись, плотнее прижимаясь к Стиву всем телом. Стив обнаружил, что ведет этот поцелуй, направляя пахнущие мятой губы Кэпа.

— В кровать, — сказал Баки, ломая их сосредоточенность. — В кровать сейчас же.

Кэп потянул Стива за запястье.  
— Мы правда собираемся?  
Он густо покраснел.

— Ты хочешь? — спросил Стив, когда они свернули за угол к лестнице. — Мы не… если ты не…

— Нет, я хочу, — мгновенно возразил Кэп. — И это самое страшное.

Стив хмыкнул. Он прижал Кэпа к стене, дернул Баки к себе за запястье и втянул в поцелуй. Три рта не так хорошо подходили друг другу, как два, но они нашли нужный баланс. Стив целовал шею Кэпа, всасывая кожу и потираясь о него бедрами, пока Кэп стонал. Ох, эти стоны. Как восхитительные маленькие ангелы, шептавшие Стиву в ухо, и он хотел больше их.

Его пальцы поползли вверх по животу Кэпа, лаская рельефный пресс и накрывая вздымавшуюся грудь.

— Ох, черт, — выдохнул Кэп.

Стив открыл глаза, одобрительно улыбаясь. Баки стоял за Стивом, лаская ртом его шею и ухо. Его руки были в штанах Кэпа, надрачивая его член. Стив застонал, глядя, как Баки двигается, подчиняя себе Кэпа. Он хотел увидеть это. Хотел, чтобы Баки выудил все эти тихие стоны и короткие вскрики из хорошеньких губ Кэпа. Стив не знал, было ли это проявлением нарциссизма, что он внезапно начал считать губы Кэпа хорошенькими.

Стив водил пальцами круги по соскам Кэпа, щипая и скребя кожу. Кэп ахал и скулил с каждым прикосновением. Мог ли Стив издавать такие звуки? Он хотел…

Баки поймал одну руку Стива и потянул ее к члену Кэпа.  
— Потрогай его.

Кэп открыл глаза с расплывшимися зрачками. Он голодно уставился на Стива, закивав.

— Это нормально? — спросил Стив.

Кэп снова кивнул.  
— Потрогай меня.

Стив так и поступил. Он обернул пальцы вокруг члена Стива, водя ими вверх и вниз, пока Баки игрался с его яйцами. Крошечные тихие всхлипы наполнили воздух, как стук сердца, набиравший ритм.

Кэп дрожал, опираясь спиной на Баки, и пытаясь выгнуться навстречу Стиву, ласкавшему ртом его сосок, щелкая языком, посасывая и кружа.

 

— Ах… ч-черт… пожалуйста… пожалуйста… — Кэп дрожал в их руках, толкаясь в руки Баки и выгибаясь под пальцами Стива. — Я сейчас… пожалуйста, я сейчас… ох черт! Ох блядь, блядь-блядь-блядь!

Стив посмотрел вниз, облизывая губы. На штанах Кэпа расцветало влажное пятно, и по его ладони растекалось тепло. Кэп был чертовски чувствительным — крошечная разница между ними. Чувствительность была выжжена из Стива во время клеймения.

— Все нормально? — спросил Стив. В его разуме все еще звенела тревога. Он боялся, что Кэп оглядится и поймет, что ему все это не нравится.

— Больше, — тихо, неуверенно ответил Кэп. — Пожалуйста?

Стив бросил взгляд на Баки, ожидая, что тот возьмет контроль над ситуацией. Стив не возражал командовать легионами. Он не хотел сломать шаткое равновесие между собой и Кэпом.

Баки прошел в спальню и, разумеется, Кэп тут же последовал за ним. Стив смотрел из прохода, как Баки разделся и скользнул в кровать. Кэп тоже скинул одежду и присоединился к нему.

Их тела переплелись, ноги Кэпа обвились вокруг Баки, они терлись друг о друга. Огонь из живота Стива растекся во всем его внутренностям. Он никогда не подозревал, как хочет Баки между своих ног, пока не увидел, каким красивым выглядит раскрытый и требовательный Кэп.

— Стив, — произнес Баки между поцелуями. — Иди к нам.

Стив вывернулся из одежды, замешкавшись с трусами, когда заметил, что Кэп наблюдает за ним. Кэп покраснел и отвел взгляд. Румянец расцветал на его щеках и стекал вниз до самого живота.

Стив забрался за Баки, сжав пальцами его плечи, а затем спустив их к обожаемой идеальной заднице.

Баки выгнулся ему навстречу, застонав и качнувшись над Кэпом.  
— Ох черт побери, вылижи меня, пожалуйста.

— Да? — спросил Стив, покусывая плечо Баки. — Хочешь, чтобы я поиграл с твоей дыркой, пока ты играешь с его?

Кэп вздрогнул. Из его рта вырвалось несвязное бормотание.

— Хочу посмотреть на это, — продолжил Стив, обретая былую уверенность. — Хочу видеть, как твои блестящие серебряные пальцы скользят в его дырке. Сделаешь это, детка? — Он прокладывал поцелуи вниз по спине Баки. — Я так хорошо тебя вылижу, клянусь. Только дай мне сначала посмотреть.

— Ох блядь, — простонал Баки. — Да, малыш, да, я сделаю это. — Он отчаянно впился поцелуем в Кэпа, толкаясь вперед. — Ты не против этого, Стиви?

Кэп кивнул с открытым ртом.

Стив смотрел, как Баки покрыл металлические пальцы смазкой. Поднес их к дырке Кэпа и медленно обвел ее по кругу несколько раз.

Кэп требовательно заскулил, запрокинув голову.  
— Больше… пожалуйста, еще, больше, больше.

— Тише, малыш, — прошептал Баки, целуя его колено. — Хочешь устроить шоу для Стива, да?

Кэп кивнул, захныкав.

Сердце Стива на мгновение разучилось биться. Это было не только из-за уверенности в голосе Баки, но и из-за абсолютного доверия Кэпа к нему. Он был беззащитен и открыт всему, чего Баки от него хотел. Такое доверие Стив с трудом мог отыскать в себе, но он хотел попробовать… однажды.

— Боже, какие же вы двое красивые. — Стив погладил Баки пальцами вниз по спине, хмыкнув, когда тот выгнулся навстречу прикосновению, вскинув зад. — Хочешь мой язык, детка?

— Мммм, пожалуйста, Стив. — Баки ввел в Кэпа еще один палец, сгибая их каждый раз на входе. Кэп всхлипывал, кусая свою руку. — Не хочу, чтобы все веселье досталось только Стиви.

Стив поцелуями спустился по спине Баки, лаская языком ямки над его задницей и ниже по расщелине. Развел ягодицы и провел широкую влажную полосу точно между ними.

Баки вздрогнул, застонав.

Стив вжался лицом в Баки, кружа языком по краям дрожащей дырки. Она легко открылась, пропуская его язык внутрь. Он расправил язык, скользя в тело Баки. Его руки удерживали Баки за бедра, толкая их вниз, когда тот пытался приподнять их навстречу.

Хныканье Кэпа смешивалось с Баки. Стив обнаружил, что сравнивает их, и что звуки Кэпа красивее. Баки больше звучал горлом, тогда как Кэп выстанывал их носом. Член Стива дёргался каждый раз, когда Баки и Стиви стонали.

Он свернул язык трубочкой в заднице Баки, жадно лакая. Баки покачивался назад, трахая Кэпа пальцами в ритме движений языка Стива. Их окружали липкие, влажные звуки. Стоны и хныканье волнами прокатывались мимо ушей.

— Трахни меня, — сказал Баки. — Блядь, Стив, трахни меня, давай же. — Баки толкнулся назад, вжимаясь задницей в лицо Стива.

Стив в ответ укусил его за ягодицу и хлопнул в второй.

Баки ойкнул и дернулся вперед, глубже введя пальцы в Кэпа.

— Ты тоже хочешь быть оттраханным, Стиви? — спросил Стив, двигаясь вверх по постели и устраивая голову Кэпа на своем бедре.

Тот протянул руку и втянул Стива в неряшливый, громкий поцелуй.  
— Ммм, да, хочу.

Баки погладил живой рукой по заднице Стива, надавив пальцем на его дырку. Стив сжался и дернулся в сторону.

— Расслабься! — рассмеялся Баки. — Я просто дразнюсь. Ты же сказал, что однажды хочешь попробовать. — Он придвинулся ближе к Стиву, задевая его член своим. Это ощущение расслабило Стива, жаждавшего большего. Он хотел нагнуть Баки и оттрахать его, как никогда раньше. Но в то же время он знал, что должен быть нежнее. Кэп вывел отношения их троих на совершенно новый уровень. Они могли быть грязными, громкими и неряшливыми, когда были только вдвоем. Включение третьего делало все хрупче. Стиву это нравилось.

— Я... не то чтобы не хочу... попробовать. Когда-нибудь.

— Да? — спросил Баки, поглаживая себя. — В самом деле?

Стив кивнул.  
— Это же не важно, да? Ты сказал, — он наклонился и осторожно поцеловал Баки, — это просто предпочтение.

Стив ахнул, когда его член обволокло тепло. Невероятно опытный и жадный язык играл с его головкой. Стив опустил взгляд, тяжело дыша. Кэп сосал его член, глядя вверх темными глазами, в которых ясно читалось откровенное ожидание похвалы за хорошо выполняемую работу. На его лице застыла такая жадность, что Стив неожиданно для себя заныл.

Баки переместился за Кэпа, раздвигая его красивую задницу и смазывая свой член.  
— Он шлюха, да?

— Б-боже, — выдохнул Стив. — Я ждал такого со мной, но...

Баки рассмеялся, медленно входя в Кэпа. Тот застонал вокруг члена Стива и засосал сильнее.  
— Ты правда думал, что Стиви не любит жесткий секс? Ему нравится, когда его ебут.

Стив охнул от того, что Кэп начал покрывать поцелуями кончик его члена, снова и снова, влажными прикосновениями губ и языка.  
— Думал... м-может быть мы... вот блядь... сегодня будем помедленнее?

Баки входил в Кэпа длинными плавными толчками, отзывавшимися во всем теле — вдоль рельефного живота как в танце мерцали тени.  
— Ты хочешь этого, Стиви? Медленно?

Кэп заныл вокруг члена Стива, вбирая его глубже в рот. Его глаза были полны слез, стекавших вниз по щекам. Стив знал такие слезы. Это был знак человека, пребывавшего в полном блаженстве.

Стив едва не согнулся пополам. Он стиснул зубы, ненавидя себя за то, что собрался сделать. Он двинулся назад, выскальзывая из идеального рт Кэпа. Тот заскулил и схватился за руку Баки.

— Что...

— Ты слишком хорош, — сказал Стив, беря лицо Кэпа в ладони. — Я кончу слишком быстро, если ты продолжишь так делать.

Кэп поднялся на колени. Баки прижал его к себе обеими руками. Они двигались вместе, металлическая рука сжимала член Кэпа, член погружался в чудесную задницу. Они были великолепны. Стив с трудом мог отвести взгляд, обходя кровать. Он взял смазку, щедро выдавил ее на пальцы и ввел их в анус Баки, готовя к проникновению. Баки не любил чрезмерной подготовки. Ему нравилась боль от члена, продавливавшего себе путь в его тело.

Баки отвел ногу в сторону, облегчая Стиву доступ, повернулся и поцеловал его в бороду.  
— Ты знаешь, чем мне нравится твоя борода?

— Чем?

— От нее остается самое лучшее ощущение — как будто ты все еще меня вылизываешь.

— Б-баки, ну б-блядь же, — застонал Кэп.

— Мы красивые? — спросил Баки, сжимая задницу Кэпа.

— Да.

— Дашь мне когда-нибудь трахнуть тебя вот так?

Стив закатил глаза.  
— Я сказал — однажды. — Он пристроил член к заднице Баки, входя чуть быстрее, чем позволяло тело Баки.

Тот вскрикнул и укусил Кэпа за плечо, толкаясь в него резким движением бедер.

— Слишком сильно? — обеспокоенно спросил Стив.

— Недостаточно, — выдавил Баки сквозь зубы.

Стив вжался в его тело, входя на всю длину. Они двигались в медленном темпе, под заполнявшие комнату всхлипы и вдохи Кэпа. Задница Баки сжималась, засасывая Стива глубже. Он накрыл ладонями грудные мышцы Баки, сжимая их и перекатывая в пальцах соски.

Баки двинул бедрами назад, вращая ими.

— Ох, черт, Баки. — Стив толкнулся вперед, погружаясь так глубоко в любовника, как это только было возможно. — Так хорошо, детка... охуенно хорошо.

Баки изогнул шею, и Стив встретил его в поцелуе. Кэп вжимался лицом в подушку, глухо в нее ноя, и стискивая в руках простыни. Он просто непростительно выгибал свою спину, и Стив хотел знать, каково бы это было — отлупить эту задницу краснее вишни... однажды.

Прямо сейчас они занимались любовью. Это было не идеально. Порой они сбивались с ритма, член Стива выскальзывал из Баки, и ему приходилось заталкивать его обратно. Но, не смотря на несовершенство, это было прекрасно. Они были вместе, втроем. И от этой мысли у Стива поджимались яйца, и по телу катилась волна оргазма. Он укусил Баки за плечо, застонав и задвигавшись сильнее.

Баки нагнулся вперед, падая на спину Кэпа.  
— П-повернись, детка.

Стив тяжело дышал, глядя, как Кэп выполнял просьбу Баки. Он взял в рот член Баки, позволяя ему трахать свой рот почти жестоко. Баки схватился за волосы Стива, поглаживая большим пальцем по его скуле. У Стива хватило времени сползать за синей майкой, когда Баки с криком спустил в горло Кэпа.

Они цеплялись друг за друга, целуясь и вылизывая лица, носы и шеи. Кэп оседлал Баки, толкнув его вниз на постель. Потом поднял взгляд с обманчиво невинным видом.  
— Стив, иди сюда.

Стив вздохнул, кивнув.  
— Это расплата за попытку убить тебя, да?

Кэп кивнул, покачиваясь и двигая членом по животу Баки.  
— Думаю, ты мне кое-что должен.

— Да? И что же? — Стив наклонился вперед, рассчитывая на поцелуй. Кэп охотно ответил, и все их страхи медленно исчезли. Не имело значения, что они носили одно лицо, или что в других мирах существовало еще больше их двойников. Они были уникальны каждый по-своему. Им пришлось многому научиться друг у друга.

Кэп в последний раз поцеловал Стива, продолжая двигаться над Баки.  
— Ты должен мне отсосать.

Стив хохотнул.  
— Ты коварный говнюк.

Кэп кивнул.  
— Я и место идеальное тут занял.

Стив выгнул бровь.

— Встань на четвереньки. Баки еще раз отсосет тебе. — Он сдвинулся, приоткрыв рот. — И я вставил его обратно в себя, так что ему тоже будет хорошо.

— Думаю, это как раз тот момент, когда я могу произнести: «Я же говорил!». Стиви чертова шлюха.

Кэп пожал плечами.  
— Я люблю секс! Отвали.

Баки качнул бедрами вверх, вынудив Кэпа охнуть и зажмуриться.

Стив посмотрел на Баки, пожав плечами.  
— Ты за?

— Сунь свой хер мне в рот немедленно, Стив Роджерс.

Стив заполз над Баки, позволив своему наполовину стоящему члену улечься на лицо любовника. Вытянувшись над Баки, он лизнул член Кэпа и рассмеялся, когда тот вздрогнул и качнулся вверх-вниз по члену Баки.

Стив взял головку в рот, проглатывая стон, когда Баки сделал с ним то же самое. Его не беспокоило, сможет ли он кончить еще раз или нет. Ему нравилась их близость, их сомкнутость в подобие круга.

Он ласкал член Кэпа, водя языком по пульсирующим венам. Он опускал и поднимал голову, его руки были под Кэпом, пальцы водили по члену Баки каждый раз, когда Кэп поднимался.

— Ох, черт, Стив! — застонал Баки, возвращая член Стива себе в рот. Он проглотил еще один стон, толкаясь в Кэпа жёстче.

Кэп уронил голову, снова издавая те звуки, которые Стив мечтал однажды издать сам. Абсолютная потеря контроля была завораживающей. Стив хотел дать это Баки. Он хотел дать им обоим это абсолютное доверие, но даже не знал, как начать.

Крошечные шаги. Прямо сейчас у него во рту был чудесный член, а вокруг его собственного сжималась пара замечательных губ.

Кэп короткими волнами кончил Стиву в горло, выкрикнув очередь «ебать меня», и Стив был готов спросить «когда?». Между ними развивалось непозволительное притяжение. Одно из табу, которое они оба более чем готовы были нарушить.

Стив не думал, что сможет снова кончить, но всего через минуту обнаружил себя стонущим в бедро Кэпа и толкающимся в горло Баки. Баки жадно водил языком по его члену, собирая и глотая сперму.

Стив откатился от них, тяжело дыша и вспотев до липкости. Он слушал, как они целовались и тёрлись друг о друга. Его не беспокоило, что они продолжали. Если бы он был погружен в Баки, он бы, скорее всего, тоже продолжил.

Баки заскулил, притягивая рот Кэпа к своему, снова кончая.

Стива накрыло такое изнеможение, какого он давно не испытывал. Он сполз с кровати и на трясущихся ногах добрался до ванной, чтобы сполоснуться. Ему стоило бы принять душ, но сил на это не было.

Когда он вернулся, Баки лежал, свернувшись в руках Кэпа, улыбаясь с совершенно затраханным видом.

— Иди к нам обниматься, — сказал Кэп, протягивая руку. — Простыни завтра перестелим.

Стив вернулся в кровать, забравшись под рыжевато-красные простыни. Баки устроил голову у него на плече.  
— Я люблю тебя, — произнес он.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. — Стив поцеловал Баки в потный лоб. Он напрягся, когда почувствовал, как Кэп подвинулся ближе, протянув руку над Баки, чтобы ухватиться за Стива. Они улыбнулись друг другу.

Лицо Кэпа было красным.  
— Спокойной ночи, Стив.

— Спокойной ночи, Стиви

*

Когда Стив вошел в гостиную, то обнаружил там Кэпа, одетого в беговые шорты, с миской хлопьев на груди.

— Ты уже сходил на пробежку? — спросил он.

— Ага. Я пытался разбудить вас с Баки, но вы так славно сопели дргу в дружку, что я просто ушел. Это же нормально, да?..

Стив, улыбнувшись, сел на журнальный столик.  
— Нормально. Я в любом случае не поклонник бега.

— Может, тогда нам стоит вместе качаться? Тебе пойдет на пользу. — Кэп наклонился вперед поставить пустую миску на стол.

— Ты пытаешься незаметно позвать меня на свидание? — поддразнил Стив.

У Кэпа покраснели уши. Он отвел взгляд, уставившись себе под ноги.  
— Я… эм… вроде как должен тебе кое-что объяснить.

Стив моргнул.

— Прошлой ночью…

Сердце Стива начало сворачиваться в себя.

— Нет! Я имею в виду, — Кэп сел прямее, в его глазах отразилось понимание накрывшей Стива боли. — Мне понравилось. Это было прекрасно! Я просто хотел сказать, что когда я становлюсь таким… я становлюсь таким. Ну то есть… как бы… податливым и все такое.

— О.

— Я просто… Я не знал, изменится ли твое мнение обо мне после этого. — Он закусил губу, уставившись на миску, нервно постукивая ногой. Вещи изменились, но они по-прежнему не были идеальны. Все шло в правильном направлении, но до финиша было далеко.

— Что? — Стив в свою очередь сел прямее. — Почему я должен думать о тебе иначе?

Кэп пожал плечами.  
— Из-за того, каким я становлюсь. Я доверяю Баки вызывать во мне такие чувства. Я просто… не знаю. Со мной нелегко. Я становлюсь… жадным.

Стив улыбнулся.  
— И ты считаешь, что должен извиняться за то, что открыл мне эту сторону себя?

Кэп снова пожал плечами.

— Это просто предпочтение, — сказал Стив. — Оно не меняет того, кто ты есть.

Кэп, расслабившись, улыбнулся. Он переплел пальцы со Стивом, водя большим по его костяшкам.  
— Так что, мы можем устроить свидание и вместе покачаться?  
Он все еще выглядел напряженно.

— Ты такой бро.

Кэп ухмыльнулся, кивнув.  
— Значит, свидание?

Стив закатил глаза.  
— Конечно, чертово свидание. — Он встал, глядя на кухню. — Я сделаю кофе для Баки. Ты что-нибудь хочешь?

— Посмотрим потом футбол? Ты мог бы сделать эти… как их… водяные орехи, завернутые в бекон? Ты говорил, что хотел.

Стив кивнул.  
— Звучит неплохо, Стиви. Ты… не возражаешь, что я тебя так зову?

Кэп улыбнулся.  
— Мне нравится. Это вроде как теперь мое имя.

Стив пошел на кухню сделать для Баки кофе. Он никогда не думал, что найдет кого-то после Джеймса. Он поднял руку к груди и провел пальцами по тату, сделанной после смерти Джеймса. Теперь Баки был его миром. Но Кэп… Стиви? Он теперь был частью этого мира. Стив хотел любить и его тоже. Может быть, однажды у них получится. Стив обнаружил себя держащимся на плаву, чего не ощущал давным-давно.

У него была надежда. И сейчас это всё, в чем он нуждался.

*

 


	7. Просыпайся, Алиса

Местный Стив нависал над Стивом Баки и бил его по лицу половиной щита. В это мгновение злость Баки от кипящей ярости переплавилась в леденящий душу страх.

Убийство местного Стива было единственным способом, но Баки не мог заставить себя сразиться с ним. Он бил Стива Баки со свирепостью, которой могли позавидовать боги. Это была жестокость монстра, созданного в аду, и Баки не мог противостоять ему — особенно если его Стив проигрывал.

— Я останусь! — взвыл Баки. — Пожалуйста, прекрати его бить! Я останусь!

Стив замер, медленно повернулся. С его лица стекла животная ярость, всего мгновение назад искажавшая его черты. Вместо этого на его лице отразилось облегчение. Он шагнул назад, позволив противнику осесть на пол, кашляя кровью.

— Ты останешься? — Хрипло прозвучал его голос, заставив Баки поежиться. Он помнил этот голос, лившийся в его ухо, когда они занимались любовью. Это не было добротой... подобная ложь. Наташа бы им гордилась, но Баки собой — нет. Он изучал новые уровни ненависти к себе, о существовании которых прежде даже не подозревал.

— Да. Только отпусти его. Мы можем уничтожить транспортёры, и я останусь. — Он неуверенно шагнул к Стиву, распахнув руки, показывая, что не является угрозой.

Стив кивнул, глянув вниз на Стива Баки. Он пересек коридор и сжал Баки в крепком объятии.  
— Всё, что я когда-либо хотел, это ты.

Баки аккуратно вынул метательный нож из-за ремня Стива.  
— Я знаю, детка. Мне так жаль.

Стив сжал его крепче.  
— Я люблю тебя. Я так сильно тебя люблю, это сводит меня с ума.

Баки посмотрел на своего Стива. Сначала тот был в ужасе — его напряженное лицо отражало предательство и муку. Потом он увидел нож. Его окровавленные губы приоткрылись. Он ничего не сказал.

Баки сглотнул, прижимая ближе к себе этого Стива. Лжец. Убийца. Манипулятор. Грубый. Бесстыжий. Сильный. Любящий. Верный. Понимающий. Этого человека Баки любил, но Баки не мог быть с ним.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он, накрывая щеку Стива ладонью. — Я так сильно тебя люблю.

Стив, дрожа, обхватил Баки руками.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Баки всадил нож в спину Стива, его сердце весило как кирпич, сорвавшись с места и рухнув в желудок.

Стив охнул, оседая на колени.

Баки пустыми глазами смотрел на своего Стива. Он кивнул раз, другой. Глаза туманили слезы, выплеснувшиеся через край и потекшие по щекам.

—Б-баки, — выдохнул местный Стив — его прекрасный монстр. — Б-баки.

У Баки задрожали губы. Он упал на колени, подхватил Стива на руки и разрыдался. Даже умирая, этот мужчина жаждал любви Баки. Всё, чего он хотел… просто любить…

— П-прости, — выдавил Стив. В его глазах блестели слезы. Он задыхался. — М-мне так жаль.

Баки гладил его по голове, кивая.  
— Я знаю, детка. Я знаю. Все хорошо. Все будет хорошо.

Утешение умирающего никогда не было легкой работой для Баки. Он делал это во время войны, он делал это бессознательным Солдатом, знавшим, что люди боятся смерти. Утешать умирающего человека, которого он любил — от этого Баки сам хотел умереть. Он сделал это. Это был жестокий замкнувшийся круг. Джеймс погиб от рук Стива, за ним Стив погиб от рук Баки.

Баки наклонился, прижимаясь губами к Стиву. Тот ахнул в поцелуй. Язык его не слушался, губы были медленными. Он отчаянно пытался вложить максимально много любви в последнее прикосновение перед смертью. Он не проклинал Баки. Не пытался оттолкнуть. Он с радостью отвечал на поцелуй. Он даже задержал дыхание, чтобы не закашляться.

Баки отстранился, вытирая слезы.

— Б-баки. — Стив протянул руку, накрывая его щеку. — Я люб-блю тебя.

Баки накрыл ладонь Стива своей.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Стив очень медленно моргал. Его губы дрожали, но он все равно пытался выдавить слова.  
— Мне страшно.

Нож, пронзивший Стива, достал и Баки.

— Не бойся, — ответил Баки, гладя его по голове. — Ты будешь… ты теперь будешь с Джеймсом.

— Что, если… он не захочет м-меня? — плача, спросил Стив. — Я уб-бил его.

— Он хочет тебя. — Неожиданные слова удивили Баки. Он поднял взгляд и увидел своего Стива, севшего рядом на корточках. На его лице светилась мягкая улыбка, мокрые глаза выдавали эмоции. Его душа всегда была слишком доброй. Мужчина, лежавший в руках Баки, не остановился бы лишний раз подумать об убийстве Стива, но Стив? Стив прощал его. Просто так.

— Если я что и знаю о парнях по имени Джеймс, — продолжил Стив. — Так это то, что они любят парней по имени Стив. Он будет очень рад, когда ты придешь к нему.

Баки всхлипнул, зажмуриваясь. Он сжал ладонь умиравшего любимого, чувствуя, как сотрясавшая его дрожь медленно затихала. Он умирал. Он умирал, и в этом был виноват Баки. Но у него был только один выбор. Его Стив мог погибнуть…

— Что если там… что если… — Стив закашлялся. — Что если там ничего нет?

Баки наклонился, целуя его в лоб.  
— Тогда ты будешь спать. В этом же нет ничего плохого? Просто спать? Мы все однажды заснем.

Глаза Стива начали тускнеть.  
— Наверное. Я… Баки…

— Я здесь, милый, — сказал Баки, сдерживая свежую волну слез. — Я здесь.

Стив цеплялся за его руку. Он поднял ее к губам, целуя костяшки.  
— Всё, чего я хотел… просто… любить…  
Слова угасали в его горле, как жизнь угасала в его глазах.

Мир Баки лопнул, звуки потухли, зрение сузилось. Из его глаз текли слезы. Он наклонился вперед, крепче сжимая мертвое тело Стива. Он рыдал. Он кричал. Он рыдал еще сильнее.

Он был причиной, по которой этот красивый мужчина — мужчина, который так много улыбался, который отдавал ему столько любви — этот мужчина теперь был мертв.

— Я надеюсь, ты сможешь его отыскать, — прошептал Баки, закрывая глаза Стива. — Знай, я никогда не прощу себя за то, что сделал с тобой.

Двери с шипением открылись, впуская Скотта, Сэма, Нат и Джека, поддерживавшего живого и ровно стоявшего Брока. Сэм опирался на Нат, его лицо было распухшим. Скотт помогал Джеку поддерживать Брока.

Баки уставился на Брока.  
— Ты живой?

Брок кивнул, улыбнувшись.  
— Джек… — Он побелел, увидев тело в руках Баки. — О.

Баки опустил взгляд, водя пальцами по волосам Стива. Значит, он не убил Брока. Может быть, его даже можно было убедить не убивать Стива…

Баки втянул воздух, чувствуя новую волну слез.  
— Прости. — Он прижался лицом к мертвому любимому. — Прости меня.

Сэм осматривал раны Стива, Нат и Скотт помогали Броку. Все были живы, за исключением одного человека, которого Баки любил больше всех других.

Он убил Стива Роджерса. Должна была существовать какая-то неписанная заповедь, запрещающая это. _Не убий чистой души._ У Стива Роджерса была чистая душа. Не имело значения, что она пряталась под жестокостью. Не имело значения, что он убивал и вселял страх в других.

Это все равно был Стив Роджерс, и Баки Барнс его убил.

Он поцеловал безжизненные губы Стива, жалея обо всем, что сделал. Он хотел всё отменить. Он хотел обнять этого мужчину и сказать ему, что они придумают способ все исправить.

— Нет… — прошептал он. — Нет, нет, нет, нет! — Он тряс тело Стива. — Очнись! Очнись! Я не хотел этого!

— Баки, — неуверенно позвала Нат. — Он…

— Очнись! — повторил Баки, игнорируя ее. — Пожалуйста, детка. — Он прижал голову Стива к груди, отчаянно всхлипывая. — Пожалуйста, очнись. — Это должно было быть сном. Это какой-то кошмар, или он был в Гидре, или… что-нибудь.

В каком мире Баки Барнс мог убить Стива Роджерса? Это звучало какой-то извращенной шуткой. Баки бы никогда… он бы никогда…

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — взвыл он. — Вернись ко мне.

— Баки. — Это был голос Стива.

Он поднял взгляд и увидел лицо, которое было слишком чисто-выбритым и слишком юным, чтобы принадлежать мужчине, в которого он влюбился. Это не было то несовершенное создание, показавшее Баки, что быть несовершенным — нормально. Это был другой — безупречный Капитан Америка, свет, заставлявший Баки помнить, какой тьмой он был. Он любил этого человека — этого безупречного человека.

Но он любил и своего монстра тоже, и это не остановило его от убийства.

*

Они сказали Баки, что командиром стал Джек Роллинз, и что Ник Фьюри мертв. Они оставляли их, Джека и Брока, зная, что МЕЧ станет силой, которая изменит этот мрачный мир. Возможно, это не внесет изменений в общий порядок вещей, но Баки это больше не волновало. Он уничтожил единственную вещь, которую любил в этом мире. Убил.

Полет на квинджете проходил в тишине. Сэм спал на кушетке. Скотт и Наташа играли в карты. Стив нависал над Баки, не зная, как заговорить. Баки знал его слишком хорошо, и понимал, что тот пытается подобрать правильные слова.

_Просто поговори со мной, идиот._

Баки кутался в одеяло. Он помнил, как умолял сохранить тело. Они ему не позволили. Что-то в нем требовало остаться там, где было его место. Он хотел вернуться. Он не заслуживал счастья. Он не заслуживал смотреть на Стива и видеть его улыбку. Он всадил нож в Стива Роджерса — не важно, в какого. Важно, что он это сделал.

Стив вздохнул в пятый раз, ведя пальцами через волосы.

Баки шмыгнул носом. У него не было сил, чтобы вызвать Стива на откровенность. Не то чтобы он вообще ее заслуживал. Он не заслуживал дружбы этого человека. Он заслуживал болезненной смерти.

— Прости, — наконец сказал Стив.

Баки не мог найти слов для ответа. Он смотрел на Стива с открытым ртом, с пустыми глазами. Он хотел заснуть и никогда не просыпаться. _Мне страшно_ , сказал он. _Боже_ , по Баки прокатилась волна боли. Он застонал, сворачиваясь в клубок. Стив был напуган, а Баки ни черта не сделал, чтобы спасти его.

— Баки. — Стив сел рядом с ним, сжав его плечо.

— Я не заслуживаю тебя. Я ничего не заслуживаю.

— Заслуживаешь.

— Нет! Я убил его, Стив! — Из его глаз опять потекли слезы. У него звенело в голове. Он столько не плакал очень давно. — Я любил его. Прости… я и тебя любил… но он открыл мне это, и он просто хотел любить меня, а я его убил.

Стив крепко обнял Баки. Он уткнулся лицом в шею Баки и глубоко дышал. Баки водил пальцами по волосам Стива, но его мысли были далеко. Они были рядом с мужчиной с рыжеватой бородой и легкой улыбкой. Сердце Баки сжалось от мысли, что этот мужчина больше никогда не улыбнется.

*

— Когда машины заработают? — спросил Скотт, тыкая в одну пальцем. — Мы… как-то свяжемся с ними или?..

Баки сидел в углу, пялясь в никуда. Ему было похрен, смогут ли они вообще выбраться из этого места. Он должен был уползти и прыгнуть в резервуар с акулами. Может быть, Лось бы его съел. Этого он заслужил. Он заслужил тысячу мучительных смертей. Он убил Стива. Стив хотел просто любить его, а Баки его убил.

— Устраиваемся и ждем. Пробуем включиться каждые пятнадцать минут. — Стив сел за один из пультов управления. — Мы все равно больше ничего не можем сделать.

— Мы их уничтожаем или выполняем условия сделки? — спросил Сэм, скрестив руки.

Стив вздохнул и кивнул.  
— Оставим, как договаривались.

Наташа вздохнула, уставившись себе под ноги.  
— Кто-нибудь хочет поиграть в карты?

— Я, — Скотт шагнул к импровизированному столу. С замешкой к ним присоединился и Сэм.

До Баки только через некоторое время дошло, что случилось. Наташа понимала, что Баки и Стиву нужно было поговорить. Но Баки не хотел с ним сейчас разговаривать. Он не хотел вообще никогда ни с кем разговаривать.

Стив, казалось, был слишком занят разглядыванием кнопок, чтобы обращать внимание на Баки, или он слишком боялся поднять на него взгляд и спугнуть его.

— Ты проделал такой путь ко мне… а теперь ты выглядишь так, как когда твоя мама тащила тебя в церковь воскресным утром.

Стив вздохнул, чуть приподняв брови.  
— У тебя разбито сердце.

До них донесся смех. Они оба посмотрели на игравших в карты товарищей.

— Да. — У Баки перехватило горло. Он прочистил его, пытаясь прогнать боль.

— Потому что ты любил его.

— Да. — У Баки ослабли колени, грозя подломится в любую секунду.

— А меня?

— Стив. — После долгих лет тоски по этому мужчине они были рядом — но все было не так, как должно быть. Баки убил человека, чтобы попасть в этот момент, и, может быть, в этом даже не было необходимости. Стив все еще беспокоился о нем, даже после того, как Баки на его глазах убил человека, которого любил. — Я… я всегда тебя любил. — У Баки покалывало ноги от того, как неуютно он себя ощущал. Он оглянулся на картежников, потом снова посмотрел на Стива. — Я не планировал… но я не знал.

Стив поморщился.

— Просто… — Баки сглотнул. Он не мог понять, было ли жарко в комнате или горел он сам. — Он уже любил меня. Он… он был женат на мне… На Джеймсе. Он был женат на Джеймсе.

Стив смотрел себе под ноги.

— Прости. — Баки опустил голову. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя неуютно. Мне стоило подумать, что ты будешь чувствовать себя странно из-за этого.

— Неуютно? Что? Нет! Мне плохо от того, что мне больно за тебя!

Баки моргнул. Он впился в лицо Стива жадным взглядом, пытаясь найти ответ, который рассеет путаницу.

— Я чувствовал себя таким беспомощным, Бак! Я видел, как ты потерял его, и я никак не мог остановить это! Это было похоже на поезд. Когда я потерял тебя… — его голос дрогнул. — Когда я потерял тебя, я думал, что моя жизнь кончена. Я… пытался… покончить с ней.

Баки нахмурил лоб. Стив краснел. Он выглядел так, как обычно выглядел, пытаясь что-то сказать, но что-то ему мешало. Баки знал этого человека всю жизнь. Он знал, когда Стив разрывался между желанием сказать правду и сдержаться. Баки не хотел, чтобы Стив сдерживался.

— Ты любил его. Ты хотел остаться? — То, каким сломанным голосом Стив говорил, заставило Баки резко втянуть воздух. Он уставился на печаль, затапливавшую голубые глаза.

— Нет, — честно ответил Баки. — Он никогда не был тобой.

Стив с потрясенным видом поднял на него взгляд. Он наклонился вперед, облизывая губы.  
— Что?

Баки вымученно улыбнулся.  
— Я люблю тебя, Стив. Я всегда тебя любил. И я сделал выбор. Я убил его… ради тебя. — Слезы. Еще больше слез. — И теперь… теперь ты знаешь. Я выбрал тебя. И я дерьмово чувствую себя, я не знаю, смогу ли я когда-нибудь улыбаться, и я не буду винить тебя, если ты не захочешь никогда больше видеть меня, но мне нужно, чтобы ты знал, что я выбрал тебя.

Стив с распахнутым ртом оглянулся на их товарищей.

— Баки…

— Это ничего, если ты не чувствуешь ко мне то же самое, — сказал Баки. — Мне просто нужно быть честным с тобой. Я не был там счастлив, потому что у меня не было тебя… но это не значит, что он был какой-то заменой. Я любил его. Я так сильно его любил, Стив. — По лицу Баки бежали горячие слезы, заставляя зудеть щеки и подбородок. — Он не был плохим человеком, он просто жил в плохих обстоятельствах.

— Я знаю, Бак, — сказал Стив. — Я знаю. Мне жаль. — Стив встал, втягивая Баки в объятие. — Мне жаль, что ты его потерял.

Баки всхлипнул, пряча голову под подбородок Стива.

— Я люблю тебя, Баки.

Баки окаменел.

— Я люблю тебя… и я буду тебя ждать. Сколько бы у тебя ни ушло времени на восстановление после этого. Я буду рядом с тобой, так, как тебе нужно. — Глаза Стива наполнили слезы. Поначалу Баки не осознал силу этого момента. Но затем он вспомнил, что перед ним был не местный Стив. Это был его Стив — Капитан Америка, его сопляк, его первая любовь. И этот Стив не плакал с легкостью. Стив судорожно вздохнул. — Позволь мне любить тебя… однажды? Пожалуйста?

Баки крепче сжал руки вокруг Стива, всхлипывая. Он позволит Стиву любить себя. Это будет сложно, очень сложно, нырнуть в отношения, когда Баки хотел только оплакивать свою потерю. Но словам не нужно было озвучивать то, что уже знали их души. Они не просто были родственными душами, они были друг другом. Поэтому Стив уже всё знал и был готов ждать.

Баки предстояло прожить всю жизнь со знанием, что он убил Стива Роджерса. Но хотя бы у него был еще один, который мог сказать, что жизнь все еще была стоящей вещью.

*

**Эпилог. Три месяца спустя.**

Баки было плохо по ночам. Ночи напоминали ему о подводном мире. Тишина заставляла вспоминать стоны базы, на которой он проводил свои дни. Он смотрел на телевизор, в углу которого отсвечивала лампа из ванной. В МЕЧе не было телевидения. Баки пытался сфокусироваться на черном экране, но тот напоминал ему о черном океане за окном, где он проводил время меж простыней с человеком, который смеялся, плакал и любил его.

— Ты замерз? — спросил Стив, войдя в комнату. — Здесь холодно.

Баки пожал плечами.  
— Я привык.

Стив помолчал, глядя в пол. Его губы неодобрительно дрогнули, но затем он поднял взгляд с надеждой.  
— Так… как думаешь… мы могли бы…

— Ты можешь обнять меня, — безучастно сказал Баки. — Тебе холодно.

Стив вздохнул, садясь на кровать.  
— Я не… я не для себя этого хочу, Баки. Мы должны работать сообща.

Баки выпрямился, заморгав.  
— Я знаю. Прости.

Некоторое время они сидели в тишине. Дыхание Стива было рваным, словно он хотел что-то сказать. Баки бесило, что мыслями он все время возвращался к другому Стиву. Тот бы никогда не стал вот так сидеть. Он бы открыто сказал Баки, как тот заставляет его чувствовать. Баки скучал по нему все сильнее с каждым днем. Казалось, боль даже не собирается утихать.

— Я пытаюсь все делать правильно, Бак. Но тебе придется… нам придется оставить случившееся в прошлом. Ты спас меня. — Он схватил Баки за руку. — Ты не сделал ничего плохого.

Баки посмотрела на Стива, скользя взглядом по гладкой коже, немного кривому носу и блестевшим глазам.  
— Ты бы… ты бы смог когда-нибудь отпустить бороду?

Стив стиснул зубы, его глаза наполнились слезами.  
— Порой мне кажется, что ты специально говоришь вещи, которые должны меня прогнать.  
Он встал и ушел из спальни, даже не закрыв за собой дверь.

Баки завернулся в одеяла. Он должен был расстроиться, но этого не было. Он свернулся вокруг подушки, вспоминая стоны, всхлипы и плеск воды за окном, до которого невозможно было дотянуться. Не то чтобы возвращение могло что-то изменить. Он убил его. Он убил одного из мужчин, которых любил, и, в соответствии со своей истинной природой, теперь пытался отделить себя от Стива.

*

— Ты поел? — спросил Стив.

Баки смотрел в книгу. Он давно перестал читать, но у него не было сил встать и заняться чем-то еще.  
— Эм, нет.

— Хочешь заказать китайскую? Я заплачу. — Это было глупое предложение. Стив всегда платил. У Баки не было денег.

— Конечно.

— Баки. — Стив сел на другой конец дивана. Он осторожно сжал лодыжку Баки и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Я люблю тебя.

У Баки сдавило горло. Он попытался прочистить его, но только закашлялся.

Стив кивнул, отсаживаясь.  
— Сделать тебе кофе, пока мы ждем?

— Нет, — прошептал Баки. — Мне надо… мне надо поговорить с тобой.

Стив замер. По его лицу промчался каждый глубинный страх, и Баки на мгновение потерял свои мысли.

— Мы… ты так добр ко мне, но я не знаю, буду ли я когда-нибудь снова готов к этому.

У Стива поникли плечи.

— Это не твоя вина. Ты пытался меня спасти. Ты меня спас. — Баки потер пальцем корешок книги. — Только, я убил его. И я не могу перестать думать о том, что он просто… нуждался во мне.

— Он держал тебя в плену, Баки. Он… он был убийцей.

— А ты нет? — Слова угрозой повисли в воздухе. — Соковия. Лагос. Блядь… мы убили уйму народа на войне, Стив. Что делает нас другими?

Стив хрустнул костяшками, зажевал губу.  
— Мотивы. Мы делали эти вещи, потому что они должны были быть сделаны. Он убивал людей, потому что это проявление силы внушало людям страх.

— Он убивал людей, потому что так устроен мир, в котором он вырос, — поправил Баки. — Джеймс не полюбил его, пока он не стал сильным. Я любил тебя, когда ты был… я всегда видел в тебе тебя. Не твое тело.

— Что ты хочешь от меня, Баки? — Стив вытер слезы. — Чтобы я отрастил бороду? Использовал меч? Что еще? Я сказал, что подожду, и я подожду, но… я никогда не стану им, Бак. Прости меня. Прости за то, что вынудил тебя выбирать.

— Я бы выбрал тебя в тысяче миров, среди тысячи других Стивов. Я всегда выбираю тебя. — Баки опустил книгу. — Просто… я убил столько людей, Стив. Разве я заслуживаю тебя?

Стив округлил глаза. Он смотрел, и шок от осознания слов Баки просачивался в его кожу. Баки ждал, чувствуя, как ворочается и скребется его сердце, пытаясь толкать слишком густую кровь, не желавшую течь по жилам.

— Вопрос не в том, заслуживаешь ты меня или нет. Вопрос в том, что я считаю тебя самой лучшей для меня вещью в мире. Я хочу тебя, Бак. Я хочу… держаться за руки и ходить в кино. Я хочу водить тебя на свидания и надевать парные костюмы на Хэллоуин. Я хочу узнать тебя в том смысле, в котором никогда еще не знал. Я тоже не заслуживаю тебя, Бак. Но я все равно тебя хочу.

Баки кивнул, сглатывая.  
— Ладно.

— Ладно?

Баки открыл объятия, и Стив бросился к нему, вжавшись носом в грудь. Он был теплым, и Баки до этого не осознавал, как ему не хватало веса другого тела. Он обнял Стива, целуя его в лоб.

— Я не идеален, Стив. Я не знаю, что я делаю.

— Как и я. Но это ничего. Мы научимся вместе.

*

— Эй, Баки! Не поможешь с покупками? — позвал Стив от двери.

Баки лежал на диване, глядя в никуда. Его мышцы заныли, когда он пошевелился. Он не осознавал, что пролежал на диване три часа, заблудившись в собственной голове. Он даже не мог с уверенностью сказать, о чем думал. Он часто видел людей, которых убил за время в Гидре, или яркую улыбку мужчины, которого он потерял.

— Я купил несколько отличных стейков. Подумал, что мы можем их сегодня приготовить. Стейк и картофель?

Баки кивнул, последовав за Стивом на кухню. Он начал вытаскивать продукты из сумок и распределять их по полкам.

— Еще я купил фрукты. Подумал, что мы можем захотеть что-нибудь сладкое. — Стив вытащил из своей сумки клубнику.

— Ох, — прошептал Баки, протягивая к ней руку. Он прижал упаковку к груди, укачивая ее как ребенка.

Стив отступил на шаг, наблюдая.

— Мы часто ее ели. — Баки поставил упаковку на стойку. Его внимание не смещалось. Он смотрел на клубнику, словно она каким-то образом связывала его с давно погибшим человеком. В конце концов, он поднял взгляд, попытался улыбнуться и дотянулся поцеловать Стива в щеку. — Спасибо.

Стив был напряжен. Он неловко шмыгнул носом, скорее просто разрывая тишину.  
— Ага.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я целовал тебя? — спросил Баки.

— Что? Нет! То есть… да! Подожди! — Стив вскинул руки. — Я не поэтому веду себя так… странно.

Баки кивнул.  
— Я знаю.

— Тогда зачем ты спрашиваешь, Бак?

Баки пожал плечами.  
— Я все еще ищу способы заставить тебя прогнать меня. — Он закусил ноготь.

— Баки. — Стив взял его за руки. — Я не прогоню тебя. Кричи на меня, дерись, врежь мне  по лицу. Я никогда тебя не прогоню. — Стив провел ладонями вверх по рукам Баки, посылая электрические импульсы по живой. — Я люблю тебя, слышишь? Я тебя не оставлю.

Баки кивнул. Он был слишком вымотан, чтобы сказать что-то в ответ. Он всегда был вымотан.

— Хочешь посидеть на стойке, составляя мне компанию, пока я буду готовить? — с надеждой спросил Стив.

Баки посмотрел на стойку, потом на клубнику. Облизал губы в раздумьях.

Стив улыбнулся.  
  
— Да. Звучит хорошо.

*

Пять месяцев спустя после убийства Стива Роджерса Баки лежал на кровати, уставившись на лениво вертевшийся потолочный вентилятор. Стив был в душе, напевая ужасную песню ужасным голосом. Баки это нравилось. Он попал в другой мир случайным образом. Он разрушил жизнь, отказавшись от надежды, веря, что ей нет места. А затем он убил человека.

Так случилось. Это нельзя было изменить. Баки всегда будет огорчен этим. В нем навсегда останется тоска по мужчине с бородой и невероятно свободным смехом. Но это кончилось. Баки никак не мог спасти его.

Стив вышел в одном белом полотенце, обернутом вокруг его бедер. С его волос капала вода, а кожа была раскрасневшейся. Баки смотрел не отрываясь.

— Что? — еще гуще покраснел Стив.

— Ты красивый, — прошептал Баки с кровати.

Стив глянул в зеркало, потом встретился с глазами его отражения.  
— Да?

— Да.

Стив отпустил полотенце. Он забрался на кровать, улыбаясь, с покрасневшими ушами. Он нервничал. Баки видел это в неуверенности его движений. Баки приоткрыл рот, обнимая Стива, давая ему устроиться меж своих бедер, поцеловал его в нос и опустился обратно на подушки. Стив устроил подбородок у него на груди.

— Это нормально? — спросил Стив.

— Ты все еще мокрый.

Стив рассмеялся.  
— То есть нормально?

Баки поднял руку, неуверенный поначалу. Его ладонь зависла над головой Стива, прежде чем пальцы зарылись в мокрые светлые пряди. Вода разлетелась брызгами, попав Баки на лицо. Он улыбнулся.  
— Это более чем нормально, Стив.

Стив всхлипнул, дернулся вперед и отчаянно поцеловал Баки. Он обвил руками его шею, издавая тихие ноющие звуки. Баки вел поцелуй, толкаясь языком в рот Стива, который был невероятно сдержанным. Или может быть он до дрожи в печенках боялся сделать что-то, к чему Баки был не готов.

Они отстранились, Стив опустил голову Баки на грудь. Баки бездумно выводил круги по гладкой коже спины Стива, теплой после душа.

— Ты всё для меня значишь, — прошептал Баки. Он смотрел в черный экран телевизора.

Стив потерся о него носом, довольно урча. Они вместе заснули, Стив в руках Баки. Он тихо сопел и пускал влажные слюни Баки на грудь. Баки так легко не спал с тех пор, как он лежал в чьих-то объятиях. Его мысли плавали вокруг и около, пока он дремал. Это был Стив, с которым ему предначертано было быть. Его судьба. Он попытался ее изменить, и вселенная жестоко вернула все на свои места. Но так было правильно. Так было…

хорошо.

Баки проснулся под ночным небом, со Стивом, спящим на нем. Он аккуратно переложил его на постель, накрывая обнаженное тело одеялом. Стив запротестовал, сонно потянувшись за Баки, но его рука упала на подушку, он перевернулся и продолжил спать.

— Как обычно. — Баки встал, потянувшись. Прошел по коридору к лестнице и спустился на кухню сделать кофе. То, что он обнаружил, сначала ужаснуло его, но затем его глаза наполнились слезами.

Это была фотография Стива — с бородой, улыбкой и всем остальным. На нем был черный смокинг, а рядом с ним в белом смокинге стоял Джеймс. Они ярко улыбались друг другу. Рядом с фотографией лежало письмо, а к стойке стоял прислоненным меч Стива.

Баки протянул трясущуюся руку. Ему приходилось бороться со слезами, чтобы поднять письмо. В нем были слова от человека, о котором он думал, что никогда больше не услышит.

 

_Бак,_

_Спорим, ты думал, что никогда больше не услышишь о моей жалкой заднице._

_Мы думали, что машины окажутся полезными, и, наверное, мы были правы, потому что я смог доставить тебе вещи, которые ты видишь. Похоже, что ваши люди думают также. Я рад, что мы сохранили связь. Не то чтобы я планирую когда-нибудь ее использовать. Без обид, но в вашем мире слишком много соблазнов, а мне нужно чинить свой. Я нашел это фото в сейфе Роджерса. Я знаю, что не ты на нем, но мы здесь почти не делаем фотографий. Обычно только на свадьбе. Так что вот. Мы провели для него похороны. Как были у Джеймса. Мы подумали, что будет неправильно бросить его акулам, которых он так любил. Кроме того, раз тело Джеймса было сожжено, мы решили, что будет правильно сделать это и с Роджерсом._

_Мы всерьез перевернули МЕЧ. Мы сейчас работаем с Африкой в поисках возможностей помочь людям и распределить ресурсы, а не просто забирать их и использовать в собственных целях. У нас тут случаются стычки между разными фракциями, но Африка здорово с этим помогает. Мы перебрались с подводной базы. Это здорово, снова оказаться на земле. В Африке красиво. Ты когда-нибудь видел льва? Я даже не знал, что они все еще существуют. Я думал, они были выдумкой!_

Баки фыркнул сквозь слезы. Конечно, он видел льва. Он совершенно забыл, каким вымершим был тот мир. Не прошло даже года, а он уже столько забыл.

_В любом случае, прости, что не поздоровался. У нас плотное расписание, и Джек не хотел надолго оставлять МЕЧ. Управлять этим цирком не так-то легко!_

_Что касается новичков (черт побери, их толпы! Все хотят что-то сделать в эти дни), они все узнают о тебе и Роджерсе. Я рассказываю им. Он для них герой. Не за то, что он делал в МЕЧе, но за то, что ты разглядел в нем, все его остальные качества. Верность, любовь, вся эта абракадабра. Рекруты обожают слушать, как вы с ним начали путь к переменам. Да, я, возможно, немного преувеличил твое участие в этом. Но я считаю, что ты действительно много сделал для нас, даже если ты так не думаешь. Я обычно не говорю о том, как Роджерс умер. Мне правда жаль._

Баки крепче сжал бумагу.

_Я говорю им, что он пожертвовал собой ради тебя. Потому что, давай будем честными, он это сделал. Я видел это. Он знал, что у тебя был тот нож. Не думаю, что ты понимал это. Может быть, мне и говорить тебе об это не стоило, но я думаю, что ты должен знать, как сильно он тебя любил. Я много раз видел его пойманным в такой позе. Он знал. Так что я почти не вру, когда говорю новичкам, что он умер, защищая тебя. Потому что он это сделал._

По лицу Баки текли горячие слезы. Он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь удержать себя в руках.

_Я знаю, что наша история кончилась плохо. Мне нравится думать, что где-то в другом мире мы все остались живы, твой Стив, его Джеймс… все. Я думаю о всех Джеках и Броках где-то там и задаюсь вопросом, осознают ли они, как важны друг для друга. Они сильнее вместе, не по одиночке. Ты сильный сам по себе, но Стив — нет. Я знаю. Я видел нашего Стива, и я видел твоего. Этот человек нуждается в тебе, Бак. Он без тебя не может даже завязать чертовы шнурки. Я счастлив знать, что вы теперь вместе. Я желаю вам всего самого лучшего._

_Ах да! Я принес тебе меч Стива. Я не знаю, хочешь ли ты его. Не самый лучший символ. Но поскольку я чаще видел его с этой штукой, чем без нее, я подумал, что ты захочешь его себе._

_Черт! Еще чуть не забыл. На рукоятке, прямо возле лезвия, есть маленькая кнопка. Это защелка. Открой ее. Думаю, тебе понравится то, что ты найдешь._

_Прощай, друг._

_Брок._

Баки нахмурил лоб и уставился на меч. Зачем Стив сделал в мече секретный отсек? Вытерев слезы, Баки присел разглядеть меч. Он смотрел в поисках кнопки. Водил по нему руками, но ничего не мог найти. Раздосадованный, он наконец обнаружил защелку и открыл ее.

Он достал крошечное фото крошечного мужчины со злым лицом. Это было до войны. Лицо было юным, но Баки наверняка знал, кем был этот мужчина. Это был Стив до сыворотки… до МЕЧа и до того, как мир его изменил. Он перевернул фото в поисках даты и обнаружил надпись рукой Стива:  _Помни, откуда ты пришел._

Глаза Баки опять наполнились слезами. Он прижал фото к груди, отчаянно пытаясь не разлететься на осколки. Стив пережил всё. Он выживал до того дня, когда решил, что выживание больше не было достаточно. До того дня, когда он позволил Баки убить его. Это имело смысл. Он не мог жить без Баки, потому что, как сказал Брок, Стивам нужны были Баки. Он умер, потому что понимал, что для Баки это было единственным выходом, потому что был другой Стив, который нуждался в Баки… и Стив добровольно отказался от своей жизни, чтобы Баки мог продолжить заботиться о своем Стиве.

— Боже, Стив, — сказал Баки. — Ну ты и мудак. — Он снова посмотрел на фото, отмечая крошечные различия между этим человеком и мальчиком, с которым он вырос. Более темные волосы и сидящий рядом пес. Пес, которого он спас…

Потому что таким был Стив Роджерс. Человеком, встававшим против хулиганов, жертвовавшим собой ради других. Он делал то, что должно было быть сделано. Не важно, из какого мира он был родом. Это было то, что делал Стив Роджерс.

— Баки? Ты в порядке? — позвал сонный голос Стива из прохода на кухню. — Что это?..

Баки встал и бросился в руки Стива. Он стиснул его, открыто всхлипывая.  
— Ты лучший, ты знаешь это?

Стив хмыкнул, неуверенно обнимая Баки за пояс.  
— Я… нет?

Баки поцеловал его. Потом он поцеловал его еще раз, и еще. Он сжимал в руке маленькое фото, но так, чтобы не повредить его. Он поместит его в маленькую рамку.

_Помни, откуда ты пришел._

— У нас все будет хорошо, Стив, — сказал Баки, вытирая слезы.

— Хорошо?.. — растерянно отозвался Стив.

Баки рассмеялся и прижал Стива к себе, держа у груди.  
— Я буду заботиться о тебе. Всю свою жизнь.

Стив расслабился в его руках и поцеловал его в шею.  
— Да.. это звучит замечательно, Бак.

Баки так и сделает. Потому что мужчина из другого мира, с ярчайшей улыбкой, сделал так, чтобы Баки мог позаботиться о Стиве. Потому что Стив Роджерс не мог жить без Баки Барнса.

А Баки Барнс не мог жить без Стива Роджерса.

 

*


End file.
